


La plus belle

by BuboBubo



Series: 1880!AU universe [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 1880s, 19th Century, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Historical, Artists, Belle Epoque, Brothels, Cabarets, Drama & Romance, France (Country), Inspired by Real Events, Moulin Rouge References, Multi, Prostitution, Theatre, and post-olympics drama ofc, bohème, olympics drama here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 106,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo
Summary: Когда тебе нет ещё тридцати, ты полон сил и направляешься в столицу, дабы найти применение своим талантам, жизнь может показаться тебе бесконечной. Но берегись, путник! Хоть эпоха и "прекрасна", Париж был и остаётся опасным городом, и в нем полно манящих своим блеском местечек, откуда может не быть возврата...
Series: 1880!AU universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091648
Kudos: 2





	1. I. La chance sourit aux innocents. 1. L'extase

Подойдя к окну, Эжени отодвинула тяжелую, пропахшую пылью штору. По краям стекло было стянуто густой сетью изморози, но еще можно было различить, что улица пуста, и не покажется на ней ни случайный прохожий, ни припозднившийся гуляка. Только тихо сыпал с неба снег - белый, как крупа, он становился ярко-алым, попав под свет горящего над входом фонаря. Эжени недолго наблюдала за тем, как рядом с порогом постепенно вырастает горбатый сугроб, а затем, вздохнув, отступила обратно в промозглый полумрак, с которым не мог справиться огонь в камине, находящийся при последнем издыхании.

\- Я пойду еще дров поищу, - сказала Эжени решительно, ибо вся ее натура противилась тому, чтобы оцепенело сидеть, подобно двум другим обитательницам дома, возле огня, который грел едва-едва. - Вдруг там еще есть? А мы не заметили.

\- Оставь, - устало ответила ей Мадам. Она сидела, кутаясь в старый плед, сбоку от камина, и, вполголоса напевая какую-то пиренейскую песню, пыталась шить, хотя ее заиндевевшие пальцы с трудом могли удерживать иглу. - Там ничего нет.

Ничего нет - это Эжени знала и сама. Топить было нечем уже неделю, и приходилось тянуть последнее, с трудом добывая жалкие крупицы тепла из отсыревших поленьев, оставшихся с прошлой весны. Из кладовой, где хранилась еда, выскребли последнее два дня назад; от всех запасов, которые никогда не были слишком обильными, осталось только несколько бутылок вина, кислого и ужасно невкусного. Эжени попробовала как-то раз то, что осталось от одного из нечастых гостей, и сразу же выплюнула, удивляясь про себя тому, почему взрослые так любят его пить.

Жюли была уже взрослой. Здесь взрослели рано, рано и умирали; кого-то уносили болезни, кого-то находили с перерезанным горлом или выпущенными кишками, но обычно здесь просто пропадали бесследно, теряясь навсегда в трущобах, роящихся грязным озерцом у подножия холма Монмартр. Поговаривали, что скоро вершину этого холма увенчает храм, который в солнечные дни будет ослеплять белоснежной чистотой мраморных стен и массивного купола; Эжени иногда воображала себе, как это будет - поднимать глаза и видеть над собой этот свет, чувствовать его ласковое касание и тянуться к нему, стремясь ухватить и больше никогда не выпускать. Этот свет, она была уверена, проникнет даже сюда, в самые грязные закоулки, куда солнце-то подчас брезговало заглянуть. 

Пережить бы только эту зиму! Жизнь никогда не была легкой, и Эжени не знала ничего другого, но с тех пор, как ушла Полина, стало совсем невмоготу. Каждый вечер Эжени зажигала фонарь над входом и на рассвете гасила его; те вечера, когда к ним забредал хотя бы один случайный гость, считались ею за праздники, а о чем-то большем она давно перестала и мечтать. Больше всего она боялась замерзнуть заживо, не проснуться поутру, превратившись в собственную ледяную копию, а иногда ей казалось, что это начинает уже происходить и с ней, и с Мадам, и с Жюли. Последняя никогда не была очень уж приветлива и улыбчива, за что, бывало, получала от Мадам нагоняи, а теперь и вовсе напоминала иногда статую - сидела неподвижно у камина, устремив остановившийся взгляд прямо перед собой, и глаза ее в такие минуты были как оконные стекла, прихваченные непроницаемым холодом.

Жюли сидела на низкой софе напротив камина, и Эжени опасливо приблизилась к ней, уместилась на самом краю. Жюли была старше нее всего на пару лет, но Эжени побаивалась ее, не зная, чего от нее ждать. Жюли никогда не делала ей ничего плохого, но она была будто не из этого мира, держалась со всеми одинаково отрешенно и безучастно. Ее мерзлое спокойствие казалось неколебимым, поэтому Эжени вздрогнула всем телом, когда Жюли повернула голову в ее сторону.

\- Ладно, - хрипло произнесла Жюли, распутывая завязанную на груди шаль, - иди сюда, бестолковая.

Совсем не обидевшись и не веря в свалившуюся удачу, Эжени подползла к ней, устроила голову на плече, крепко обняла за талию, с наслаждением окуная руки в чужое тепло, и ее так же обняли в ответ, укутывая, убаюкивающе перебирая волосы. Ощущая, как оттаивает кровь в жилах и оживает заледеневшее тело, Эжени блаженно прикрыла глаза, и тут же ее уха коснулось мурлыкающее напевание:

\- Mon destin fut digne d’envie,  
Достоин зависти мой путь, к чему меня жалеть?

Et pour avoir un sort si beau  
Прекрасным огненным цветком в петлице мне гореть.

Plus d’un aurait donné sa vie,  
Спеши же путник, бьют часы, ведь короток мой век

Car sur ton sein j’ai mon tombeau...*  
Увидь меня и преклонись, беспечный человек!

И все-таки пела она лучше всех на свете, в этом Эжени была уверена так же, как в том, что за каждой темной и студеной ночью обязательно наступит рассвет. Ни у кого больше не было такого голоса, от одного звука которого хотелось заплакать или, наоборот, подпрыгнуть и лететь куда-то высоко; Жюли как будто знала заклинание, которое могло добраться до сердца самого черствого, все повидавшего человека, и Эжени часто чувствовала, как к груди ее подкатывает обида за то, что никто, кроме нее и Мадам, не хочет этого оценить.

Все трое подскочили единомоментно, когда с улицы донесся шум: топот нескольких пар ног, веселые голоса, порывающиеся сорваться на нестройное пение, а затем - не может быть, - требовательный стук в дверь тяжелого кулака.

\- Эй, есть тут кто? Открывайте!

Мадам и Жюли переглянулись. На лицах их было написано одно и то же неверящее, почти испуганное выражение, но Мадам первая взяла себя в руки.

\- Приведи себя в порядок, быстро, - приказала она Жюли одними губами, поднимаясь со своего места, и крикнула громче, обращаясь к тем, кто был за дверью. - Уже иду, господа!

Не задавая больше вопросов, Жюли метнулась к лестнице, ведущей к ее комнате; Эжени бросилась было за ней, но Мадам успела перехватить ее, оттолкнуть в коридор, ведущий к кладовой.

\- Она сама справится. Жди здесь.

Эжени не стала, да и не хотела спорить. Затаив дыхание, она наблюдала, как Мадам степенно и даже торжественно открывает дверь, и навстречу ей ползут тени нескольких столпившихся на пороге фигур - никак не меньше четырех, а то и пяти.

\- Добро пожаловать, господа.

Поклонившись, она уступила им дорогу, и они вошли внутрь, шумно фыркая и отряхиваясь, распространяя вокруг себя холод и крепкий запах табака. Кто-то из них, оглядевшись, присвистнул.

\- Да уж.

\- Пойдем в другое место, - предложил кто-то, и у Эжени (она была уверена, и у Мадам тоже) упало сердце. Но тут один из гостей, по-видимому главный, заговорил уверенным и грозным басом, разом пресекая любые попытки к сопротивлению:

\- Нет уж, к черту! Я устал, как тягловая лошадь. Хочу передохнуть. Эй, - обратился он к Мадам, принимавшей в этот момент пальто у одного из его спутников, - хоть выпить тут есть?

\- Конечно, располагайтесь, - Мадам ни на секунду не переставала непринужденно улыбаться, что было для нее весьма затруднительно, ведь в руки ей навалили целый ворох одежды. - Я принесу вам вина.

\- Отлично, - ответил все тот же бас, и до Эжени донесся грохот отодвигаемых стульев, шипение спичек, зажигаемых свеч и папирос. Решившись выглянуть в зал одним глазом, она с любопытством рассмотрела гостей: их было пятеро, и все они были, как братья, похожи один на другого - высокие, массивные, в кавалерийских мундирах, с громогласными голосами и размашистыми движениями рук. Только один из них был не похож на остальных, и он, судя по тому, с какой готовностью ему уступили лучшее место за столом, был в компании главным. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он вел себя сдержаннее прочих, но Эжени не могла не заметить, что он явно нарочно сел в тени, чтобы на него не падал ни огонь свечей, ни свет из камина; приглядевшись, она поняла, что лицо этого гостя скрыто блестящей белой полумаской, и любопытство ее разгорелось до такой степени, что она едва не сделала шаг из своего укрытия.

\- С ума сошла? - шикнула на нее оказавшаяся рядом Мадам. - Хочешь, чтобы они тебя увидели? 

\- Простите, - пробормотала Эжени, склоняя голову, но Мадам уже не слушала ее.

\- Беги в лавку на углу. Стучи, делай что хочешь, хоть выломай им дверь, но раздобудь шампанского и закусок. Скажи, что мы заплатим завтра, сколько захотят. Быстрее, не стой. Нельзя их упустить.

Она скрылась в зале, а Эжени, которой не надо было повторять дважды, побежала по коридору в обратную сторону, к черному выходу. Тяжелой дверью в последнее время редко пользовались, и она подалась с трудом, только когда Эжени, запахиваясь на ходу в плащ, навалилась на нее плечом. Разбитые ботинки почти не спасали от холода, но Эжени не обращала на него внимания; утопая в снегу почти по колено, она выбежала со двора и направилась в ту сторону, где брезжил, с трудом пробиваясь сквозь снежную пелену, слабый свет фонарей. Настроена она была столь решительно, что готова была, наверное, и горы свернуть; наверное, это было достаточно красноречиво написано на ее лице, ибо при других обстоятельствах хозяин лавки, поднятый Эжени из постели и сонно протирающий глаза, ни за что не поверил бы ей. Но сегодня, в эту странную ночь, все было не так, как всегда.

\- Ты хоть утащишь все одна? - осведомился он, наблюдая, как Эжени подхватывает сразу четыре бутылки и наполненную разной снедью котомку.

\- Я крепкая, месье! - заверила его она. - Спасибо вам!

У "спасибо" была, конечно, своя цена - бакалейщик запросил чуть ли не вдвое больше обычного, и Эжени предчувствовала, что Мадам будет недовольна этим, но ей было лучше возмущаться и торговаться - сама Эжени этого делать не умела, да и времени у нее совсем не было. 

\- Боюсь представить, сколько запросил этот мерзавец, - только и сказала Мадам, разглядывая этикетки на бутылках. - Ладно уж, к дьяволу его. Может статься, что он продешевил.

Она удалилась в зал, а Эжени, только сейчас осознавая, что выдохлась, пока бежала по заснеженной улице, тихонько опустилась у стены на пол и сидела несколько минут так, пока у нее не перестало заполошно колотиться сердце. В зале хлопнули пробки, зашипело в бокалах, кто-то сказал тост, остальные поддержали его дружным гулом.

\- Возможно, господа хотели бы услышать что-нибудь патриотическое? - раздался, перекрывая прочие, мелодичный голос Жюли, и Эжени, разом забывая про свою усталость, вновь выглянула в зал. Жюли, одетая в свое лучшее платье - красное, отороченное черным шелком, переливающимся в свете свечей, как гладь ночного озера, - прошла к своему месту на устроенных в конце зала подмостках. На губах ее играла улыбка, но взгляд был по-прежнему сосредоточен, устремлен не на пришедших, а куда-то внутрь ее самой.

Гости переглянулись.

\- Да, - наконец протянул один из них, сидевший по правую руку от того, кто был в маске. - Да, пожалуй. Спой-ка нам...

Он заколебался в явной нерешительности, обернулся на своего таинственного спутника, но тот лишь пожал плечами, больше занятый едой и вином. 

\- Спойте то, что кажется уместным, - подхватил другой, увидев, что никто не знает, что предложить. - Вы же патриотки?

\- Несомненно, месье, - кивнула Мадам, а Жюли скромно присела в поклоне.

\- Тогда, - удовлетворенно заметил гость, закуривая папиросу, - вы найдете, чем нас порадовать.

Мадам и Жюли посмотрели друг на друга. Эжени была уверена, что в этот момент, самый значительный из всех, они поняли друг друга без слов. А еще поняла и она сама, что будет петь Жюли, за секунду до того, как Мадам ударила по потертым клавишам старого фортепиано. 

\- A dix-huit ans, je sortais de l'église  
Венчали нас. И солнца свет...

De mon hymen c'était le premier jour... **  
Мне восемнадцать было лет...

Эжени крепко зажмурилась. Она слышала эту песню, наверное, тысячи раз и никогда не могла удержаться от слез, сколько бы ни крепилась перед тем, как Жюли начинала петь последний куплет - сердце начинало горько ныть, а в горле распухал удушливый ком, и Эжени беззвучно распахивала рот, пока слезы текли по ее щекам, ведь Мадам никогда не любила громких рыданий и прочих, как она говорила, сцен. "Оставь театр для гостей", - так она любила повторять, но Эжени верила, что пение Жюли трогает и ее тоже, ведь не существовало в мире ни одного человека, которого оно не тронуло бы.

\- J'ai tout perdu, fils, époux, pauvre veuve  
И сын, и муж - мертвы, мертвы!

Je n'ai plus rien à la place du cœur...  
Разбито сердце у вдовы...

Перед глазами все расплывалось, но Эжени видела, что и гости сидят остолбеневшие, как будто потерянные. У одного из них с кончика папиросы на стол сыпался пепел, кто-то не успел глотнуть вина из бокала и так застыл с открытым ртом, у кого-то ходили ходуном губы и вместе с ними пышные усы, в которых терялись одна за другой мелкие слезы. Даже у человека в маске, который как будто проявлял больше всех бесстрастия, побледнели щеки, а на горле коротко дернулся кадык.

\- La mort des miens, les malheurs de la France  
И Франция - Мария с ней! -

Ont sur mon front, cloué le ruban noir...  
Хоронит, как и я, детей...

Песня закончилась. Жюли, будто не помня, что выступает перед публикой, умолкла и последним жестом повернула голову, устремляя исполненный горечи взгляд куда-то поверх присутствующих, в сферы, недоступные людям обыкновенным. На несколько секунд стало тихо, только потрескивали догорающие свечи в канделябрах, и всеобщее безмолвие было почти благоговейным. Эжени прекрасно это понимала, у нее самой в груди что-то горячо и сладко дрожало, и она прижала ладони к сердцу, опасаясь, что оно будет стучать слишком громко и выдаст ее.

\- Браво! - вдруг воскликнул кто-то из гостей, самый молодой, судя по голосу, а затем подскочил со стула, опрокинув его, и захлопал так громко, что у Эжени зазвенело в ушах. Его примеру последовали и остальные; зал наполнился шумом аплодисментов, от которых, казалось, затряслись стены и едва не рухнула крыша. Жюли, не отпуская с лица улыбки, изобразила церемонный реверанс. Вместе с нею поклонилась гостям и Мадам.

\- Да, - внезапно подал голос замаскированный, когда все немного поутихло; он единственный не стал вставать из кресла, но во всеобщей овации принял участие. - Да, это очень хорошо.

А потом случилось что-то совсем странное, что Эжени даже предположить не могла. Человек в маске коротким властным жестом поманил Жюли к себе, другой рукой сделал знак одному из своих спутников, и тот тут же выложил на стол бархатную коробку, перевязанную золотистой лентой. Мадам прерывисто вздохнула; лицо Жюли мимолетно исказилось - теперь, очевидно, пришел ее черед не верить в происходящее.

\- У меня есть кое-что для вас, - сказал человек в маске, когда Жюли приблизилась к нему достаточно близко, и протянул руку, чтобы потрепать ее по волосам; прикосновение она выдержала стоически, словно вовсе его не заметив. В этот момент один из гостей открыл коробочку, что-то сверкнуло в свете свечей, и Эжени зажала себе рот, чтобы не вскрикнуть от восторга и изумления.

Это была диадема, больше напоминающая корону - усыпанная камнями, отливающая всеми оттенками золотого и красного, как будто не отражающая свет, а источающая его. Завороженная этим светом, покоренная и забывшая обо всем, Эжени невольно шатнулась вперед, навстречу ему, но никто ее не заметил, ведь все взгляды были устремлены лишь к человеку в маске, который бережно, разве что не почтительно возложил диадему на склоненную голову Жюли.

\- Благодарю, месье, - прошептала она, выпрямляясь с видимым усилием. - Я не могла и думать...

\- Вы заслужили, - ответил человек, и глаза его сверкнули. - Вы совершенны.

"Совершенны" - и как раньше Эжени не додумалась про это? Так много слов она старалась подобрать, чтобы описать Жюли, а до такого не сумела додуматься. Может, раньше просто не хватало этой диадемы, которая подходила Жюли до того точно, что можно было подумать, что они с ней родились вместе, были потом разлучены и смогли воссоединиться только сейчас. Эжени многое бы отдала за то, чтобы дотронуться до нее сейчас, и обжигающим, звенящим чувством, поднявшимся в ее сердце, была вовсе не зависть, а одно лишь восхищение - сияющее, чистейшее, как стены будущей монмартрской церкви.

Один из гостей тем временем подозвал Мадам, чтобы вручить ей деньги - тех даже на вид было очень много, и пустой желудок Эжени торжествующе заурчал в предвкушении завтрака.

\- Вы нас удивили, - произнес гость, на что Мадам лишь улыбнулась:

\- Это лучшая из похвал.

Все вернулись на свои места, но ненадолго. Мадам тихо наигрывала что-то ненавязчивое, а Жюли больше не пела, только пила мелкими глотками из предложенного ей бокала и напряженно ждала, переводя взгляд с одного гостя на другого. Эжени знала, чего именно она ждет, и от этого ее саму поневоле захлестывало тревогой.

\- Господа, - произнес наконец замаскированный, поднимаясь со своего стула и останавливая своих спутников, когда те пожелали последовать его примеру, - мы вас ненадолго оставим. Проследите, чтобы нас не беспокоили.

\- Так точно, - произнесли в ответ остальные, и таинственный гость галантно подал Жюли руку, чтобы в ее сопровождении скрыться на лестнице. Дверь наверху скрипнула, открываясь и закрываясь, и потом ненадолго вновь стало тихо.

\- Еще шампанского, господа? - нашлась Мадам, когда молчание стало неловким. 

\- Неси, - ответил один, и остальные поддержали его одобрительным бурчанием. Пользуясь тем, что на нее не смотрят, Эжени прокралась под лестницу, чтобы лучше слышать, что происходит наверху, но, к ее удивлению, из комнаты Жюли не донеслось ни звука вплоть до того момента, когда дверь вновь открылась, и человек в маске вновь показался на лестнице. Его появление встретили весьма странным образом: ни одобрительного возгласа, ни сальной шутки не прозвучало в зале, когда он вновь присоединился к столу, одним глотком осушил свой бокал и голосом, лишенным всяческого выражения, скомандовал:

\- Мы уходим.

Никто не стал возражать ему, и совсем скоро в зале не осталось никого - только опустевший стол в пустых бутылках, пепельницах, крошках и сломанных зубочистках, режущий глаза чад от свечей и забытая кем-то перчатка. Взяв ее в руки, Эжени увидела вышитый золотом вензель, но буквы "ММ" не сказали ей ни о чем***.

\- Приберись здесь, - приказала ей Мадам; улыбка, бродившая на ее лице, была почти безумной, и Эжени подумала, что так, должно быть, выглядит настоящее счастье. - Я запру двери и окна.

Коробка от диадемы тоже оставалась на столе, зияющая пустотой, похожая на распахнутую пасть. Эжени долго не решалась прикоснуться к ней, но когда все-таки взяла ее в руке, ее осенило, почти что ударило картиной, настолько ясной и полнотелой, что ее можно было принять за реальную: она, Эжени, а вовсе не Жюли, стоит, склонившись, перед человеком в маске, и с замиранием сердца ждет, когда прохладная тяжесть металла коснется ее лба. И вокруг - гигантский, забитый людьми зал, огромная сцена, и воздух дрожит от аплодисментов, и заветный свет все ближе и ближе, вот только бы...

Роняя коробку на пол, Эжени отшатнулась. На секунду она подумала, что ей стало дурно от духоты, но на самом деле охватившее ее чувство не имело ничего общего с подступающим обмороком. Если бы она была знакома с трудами господина Мантегацца, то без усилий подобрала бы для своего состояния определение "умственного экстаза", но подобные материи были совершенно не знакомы ей, поэтому она просто стояла неподвижно, на какое-то время потерявшись в собственных чувствах, пока вернувшаяся Мадам не окрикнула ее:

\- Что с тобой происходит?

\- Ничего, это ничего, - пролепетала Эжени с усилием, заставляя себя вернуться к столу, слепо схватилась за первый попавшийся пустой бокал и вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой, только чтобы не выронить, не выдать ничем, что внутри у нее все переворачивается, как песочные часы. - Я сейчас закончу, мадам. 

Она всегда была никудышной притворщицей, и Мадам раскрыла бы ее тут же, если бы захотела, но мысли ее в тот момент были заняты чем-то иным, и она прошла мимо, скрылась на лестнице, а Эжени наконец смогла перевести дух. Что произошло с ней, она по-прежнему не представляла, но ощущала инстинктивно и верно, что пережитое чувство останется с нею надолго.

***

Утром Жюли и Мадам не на шутку повздорили. Эжени поднялась по лестнице, чтобы отнести Жюли утреннюю чашку кофе, и растерянно остановилась у двери ее комнаты, услышав донесшиеся изнутри восклицания:

\- Хватит с вас и денег, что вы получили!

\- Не будь эгоистичной! - с осуждением ответила Мадам, возмущенная ничуть не меньше. - Все, что мы зарабатываем - собственность заведения, и ты знаешь об этом!

\- Ваша собственность, вы хотели сказать! Я не заработала ее, это подарок!

\- Жюли!

\- Не смейте!

Крики прекратились, сменившись звуком борьбы; Эжени, сама не своя от ужаса, готова была поставить поднос на пол и броситься на помощь, хотя не представляла, кому именно, но судьба в этот раз избавила ее от необходимости принимать решение. Что-то зазвенело, коротко прокатившись по полу, и в комнате все стихло. Эжени готова была поклясться, что слышит, как Мадам и Жюли тяжело дышат, растрепанные, разгоряченные ссорой, но ни одна из них не осмеливается сделать шаг по направлению к предмету их раздора.

\- Забирайте, - вдруг выплюнула Жюли. - Забирайте, подавитесь.

\- Ты не права, - возразила ей Мадам очень спокойно, точно и не повышала голос только что. - И когда-нибудь ты это поймешь.

Послышались шаги, и Эжени еле успела отступить от двери, которая, распахиваясь, только чудом не прилетела ей по носу. Мадам вышла из комнаты, не оборачиваясь и, кажется, не увидев даже, что за порогом кто-то стоял. Эжени проводила ее взглядом, прежде чем осторожно заглянуть за дверь и увидеть Жюли - та сидела на краю постели, крепко обхватив себя за локти, и держала голову гордо поднятой, но видно было, что плечи ее дрожат.

\- Ваш кофе, - тихо сказала Эжени, просачиваясь в комнату и ставя поднос на прикроватную тумбочку. Жюли безразлично махнула рукой:

\- Да, спасибо, оставь меня.

Рискованно было ослушаться ее, но любопытство Эжени было подчас сильнее всего, даже всегдашнего страха перед старшей. Она оступила на всякий случай почти к самому порогу, чтобы ее было не достать с постели, и спросила смиренно и тихо:

\- Скажите только, он снял маску?

\- Нет, - глухо ответила Жюли, не оборачиваясь. - Он ничего не снимал. Мы просто разговаривали. У него тоже собачья работа.

Эжени не двинулась с места. Впору было радоваться, что все сложилось именно так, но в душе ее, вопреки всему, распухала и ширилась, затмевая собою все прочие чувства, странная в нынешних обстоятельствах жалость. Ей захотелось подойти к Жюли, обнять ее, прижать ее голову к своей груди и услышать, должно быть, что-то, чего никто еще и никогда от нее не слышал, но ее порывистое движение вперед было встречено рубленым и непреклонным:

\- Уйди. Иди к ней. Убирайся.

И Эжени не стала спорить, метнулась прочь, сбежала по лестнице, едва не споткнувшись и не полетев с нее кубарем, чтобы в зале наткнуться на Мадам - та сидела в одиночестве за столом, размышляя о чем-то, а диадема лежала перед ней; при свете дня в ней почему-то не осталось и следа вчерашнего неземного очарования, она выглядела обычной безделушкой из тех, что выставлены в витринах мелких ювелирных лавок, и Эжени, не понимая и не принимая этой метаморфозы, остановилась, точно получив удар в грудь.

\- Она выглядит дороже, чем стоит на самом деле, - усмехнулась Мадам, сталкиваясь с ее растерянным взглядом. - Конечно, чего-то она стоит, и мы пустим ее в дело. Но это не самая высокая проба. С другой стороны, мы не можем получить все и сразу, верно?

\- Сразу? - переспросила Эжени ошеломленно, пытаясь понять, что стоит за этими словами - и, конечно, будучи не в силах даже отдаленно предположить. Мадам улыбнулась ей, и в улыбке этой было нечто хищное и вместе с тем многообещающее, отчего в животе у Эжени прохладно защекотало какое-то неясное предвкушение.

\- Конечно, дорогая. Это лишь начало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Le spectre de la rose", написанная Г. Берлиозом. Точную дату создания найти в гугле, к сожалению, не удалось.  
> ** "Les rubans d'une Alsacienne", песня авторства мадам Этьен, повествующая о тяжелой судьбе эльзасской вдовы, потерявшей родных на войне с Пруссией 1870 г. Была очень популярна в период подъема реваншистских настроений во Франции.  
> *** Если бы Эжени была чуть более осведомлена о современных политических реалиях, то узнала бы в госте Патриса де Мак-Магона, маршала и политического деятеля, занимавшего пост президента Республики в 1873-1879 годах.


	2. 2. Le changement

_два года спустя_

В свое время Эли А. приобрел весьма большую известность в определенных кругах парижского общества, хотя ни один из его многочисленных знакомых (а, возможно, и он сам) не смог бы дать точного ответа на вопрос о его роде занятий. Жизнь Эли была столь богата на разнообразные приключения, что он успел попробовать себя в самых разных ролях, каждая из которых, на удивление, шла ему, открывая все новые и новые грани его неуемного характера. Он начинал как цирковой артист; затем стал художником и завел собственную мастерскую, быстро разросшуюся и превратившуюся в настоящий салон, куда зачастую обращались с заказом депутаты Собрания, влиятельные финансисты и даже люди из окружения президента Республики; неоднократно он перевоплощался в антрепренера, раз за разом отыскивая дороги к сердцу столичной публики, что позволило его представлениям пользоваться значительным успехом; словом, он был из тех людей, про кого говорят, что они талантливы во всем, и мы осмелимся сказать, что в случае месье А. подобные слова не содержали бы в себе ни грамма преувеличения. Впрочем, сам он одним из своих главных талантов считал умение заводить друзей: и действительно, этот человек в полной мере обладал тем самым инстинктивным чутьем, которое позволяет, едва сведя знакомство с человеком, определять, будет ли в этом знакомстве какой-либо толк. Став близким приятелем мадам Э., хозяйки увеселительного заведения недалеко от площади Пигаль, Эли не прогадал. Написанная им картина "Жертва войны", для которой позировала сама Жюли, известная больше как Девушка в Красном Платье, оказалась до того удачной, что по всему городу было продано несколько сотен, если не тысяч ее копий. Еще живо было воспоминание о 1871 годе* - и несчастная девица, потерявшая близких, но не сломленная лишениями, сохранившая чистоту и твердость своего духа, воплощала в себе и боль произошедшей трагедии, и надежду на лучшее будущее - те чувства, которые в те трудные годы довлели над сердцами каждого истинного патриота. Всеобщее восхищение девушкой с картины было до того велико, что никто не дерзнул бы вспомнить о ее истинном роде занятий; а если бы и нашелся подобный мерзавец, не устыдившийся собственной циничной бесчувственности, кто бы не поднялся ему навстречу, подобно Гипериду перед ареопагом**, кто бы не вступился за истинную красоту, совершенную настолько, что она не может быть ничем запятнана, не может быть подвергнута никакому ущербу? Эли был первым из ценителей этой красоты; наблюдая за Жюли, он чувствовал гордость ювелира, нашедшего для прекрасного камня оправу по достоинству, но об этом, ведомый природной скромностью, никому не говорил.

Он писал Жюли еще несколько раз, и она охотно соглашалась позировать ему, несмотря на то, что это было весьма затратно как для нее самой, так и для заведения, где она оставалась на протяжении всех лет, что прошли с момента ее случайного зимнего дебюта; не упустил Эли из внимания и подросшую Эжени, которую тоже попросил "оказать ему честь", став для него моделью. Собственно говоря, в тот день, о котором сейчас пойдет речь, Эли пришел в заведение мадам Э., чтобы показать наброски для будущей картины. Ему нравилось выслушивать мнение мадам о его работах: по его собственному признанию, она была весьма умна, сметлива и подчас подмечала те детали, которые могли ускользнуть даже от его собственного зоркого глаза. 

\- Эжени получается чудесно, - сказала мадам Э., пытливо осмотрев поданные ей листы, и наклонилась над столиком, чтобы лично наполнить гостю чайную чашку. - Но Жюли все-таки лучше. Возможно, к ней я просто больше привыкла...

\- Думаю, что мы с Жюли неплохо понимаем друг друга, - улыбнулся Эли, сворачивая бумаги и убирая их в тубу; сегодня он был один, без подмастерья, но это не причиняло ему ровным счетом никаких неудобств. - Работать со столь необыкновенной особой - удовольствие для меня.

\- Да, она действительно незаурядна, все это знают, - проговорила мадам, принимаясь торопливо помешивать содержимое собственной чашки. - Но моему заведению еще многого недостает. Вы не находите?

Эли чуть приподнял одну бровь, выражая одновременно недоверие и вежливую заинтересованность.

\- Я не думал, что вы испытываете недостаток в девушках.

\- Конечно нет, - мадам сопроводила свои слова короткой усмешкой, - от них у меня нет отбоя. Иногда я даже думаю, что их слишком много! Но у меня получается с ними справляться.

\- Я в вас не сомневался. У вас сильный характер.

\- Благодарю, - кивнула мадам и отпила из чашки, чуть поморщилась. - Остыл... что ж, Эли, у меня есть для вас еще одно предложение.

Ее собеседник моментально насторожился, приобретя сходство с почуявшим зайца гончим псом.

\- Я весь внимание.

\- С тех пор, как мы выкупили этот дом, никто не задумывался о том, чтобы как-то обновить обстановку, - широким жестом мадам пригласила гостя взглянуть на стены и потолок, которые действительно пребывали в довольно плачевном состоянии: старая краска кое-где стерлась, кое-где пошла разводами, а где-то побежавшие по ней трещины и вовсе пришлось стыдливо прикрыть портьерой или гобеленом. - Я хотела бы расписать оба зала: большой и малый. А также обновить сцену. Вы понимаете?

\- Конечно же, понимаю, - заулыбался Эли, чрезвычайно довольный сложившимся положением. - Нет ничего проще, мадам. Я пришлю к вам своих помощников, и за неделю-две они приведут тут все к тому виду, который покажется вам наилучшим.

\- Это будет чрезвычайно любезно с вашей стороны, - голос мадам не дрогнул, но жест, которым она вернула на стол полупустую чашку, получился дерганым, оборванным, отчего фарфор коротко звякнул о фарфор, а тонко расписанное блюдце чуть не раскололось надвое. Мадам можно было понять, ведь главное еще не было произнесено.

\- Сколько вы хотите? - спросила она, взглянув на Эли. Тот улыбнулся еще шире и приветливей, чем до этого:

\- Сущие пустяки. Я думаю, пять тысяч франков покроют все необходимые расходы, и останется что дать моим ребятам.

Мадам тоже улыбнулась в ответ, как будто отдавая должное блестящему чувству юмора своего собеседника.

\- Пять тысяч? Вы сошли с ума.

\- Ничего подобного, - Эли покачал головой, - я просто знаю себе цену.

\- Представьте себе, дорогой друг, - лицо мадам леденело с каждой секундой, как и ее взгляд, но Эли был совершенно непоколебим, - я тоже.

Он отставил чашку в сторону и поднялся из своего кресла. Мадам поднялась тоже.

\- В таком случае, вряд ли я смогу вам помочь, - проговорил Эли с видимым сожалением, водружая на голову шляпу и не забывая оставить на тонких, холодных пальцах мадам прощальный поцелуй. - Передайте Эжени, что я буду ждать ее завтра в три.

\- Обязательно передам.

Она не стала провожать гостя - дождалась, пока тот удалится, и с утомленным вздохом опустилась обратно в кресло. Неизвестно, о чем в тот момент она думала, но лицо ее выражало крайнее недовольство, и поэтому со стороны Эжени, все это время подслушивавшей за дверью, было весьма рискованно потревожить ее покой. Тем не менее, она решила рискнуть.

\- Мадам?

Мадам тяжело подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

\- А, это снова ты. Я в этом не сомневалась. Ты все слышала? Проходимец. Кем он только себя возомнил!

Эжени состроила сочувственную гримасу, но мадам не было в тот момент до нее никакого дела. Увлеченная своим раздражением, она подскочила на ноги, подошла к окну, чрезмерно резко отдернула завешивавшую его алую штору.

\- Он думает, что ему все позволено. Что его некем заменить!

\- Но, мадам, - заговорила Эжени примирительно, решаясь подступиться к ней на пару шагов, - если бы он не рисовал афиши для нас, мы бы не получили и половину той известности, которой пользуемся сейчас.

\- Когда ты запомнишь, - отрезала мадам, оборачиваясь к ней, - заменить можно любого, а в особенности того, кто мнит себя незаменимым. Я не собираюсь больше выносить этого напыщенного болвана. У меня от него начинается несварение желудка.

\- Вы думаете отказаться от его услуг? - спросила Эжени настороженно, пытаясь понять, возможно ли отговорить хозяйку от опрометчивого решения. - Разве пять тысяч франков - это очень большая сумма? Жюли может заработать столько за один вечер.

\- Поправлю тебя, дорогая, - ядовито ответила мадам, - Жюли могла заработать столько за один вечер. Но те времена уже прошли, и не признавать это глупо. Нам надо двигаться дальше, и с этим господином нам явно не по пути.

Она умолкла, облокотившись на подоконник и устремив задумчивый взгляд куда-то за окно. Губы ее беззвучно шевелились, как будто она спешно пыталась что-то про себя подсчитать, но более ничем она не выдавала тех мыслей, что одолели ее. Эжени подошла к ней, оказалась рядом, и так они некоторое время простояли в молчании. 

\- Где вы думаете найти нового художника? - наконец спросила Эжени, не выдержав, на что мадам пожала плечами:

\- Не знаю. Пока не знаю. Но Париж - большой город... кто знает, какие сюрпризы он принесет нам сегодня или завтра?

Время для сюрпризов, как оказалось впоследствии, было уже за порогом и ждало своего часа, чтобы бесцеремонно вторгнуться в устоявшуюся, в чем-то даже размеренную жизнь всех обитателей этого дома. За дверями послышался какой-то шум, и в зал вбежала Полина - новенькая, недавно появившаяся в заведении, но обладавшая удивительной глубины голосом и грацией, с которой мало кто мог поспорить; эти качества должны были в ближайшем будущем сослужить ей хорошую службу, но пока мадам Э. предпочитала беречь ее, не торопясь показывать широкой публике. 

\- Мадам, к вам пришли. Какая-то женщина... - начала Полина, но мадам не дала ей договорить:

\- Ах да, я и забыла. Сегодня у меня здесь настоящий парад идиотов, жаждущих залезть мне в карман. Не впускай ее, я сейчас приду.

Кивнув, Полина исчезла, а мадам остановилась ненадолго перед зеркалом, чтобы поправить волосы, и напоследок обратилась к Эжени, поймав ее взгляд в отражении:

\- Я бы сказала тебе не шпионить, но ты все равно станешь. 

Эжени поспешно опустила взгляд, но от очередного едкого замечания ее это не спасло:

\- Актриса из тебя никудышная. Тебе стоит над этим поработать.

\- Я постараюсь, - ответила Эжени и, едва оставшись одна, тоже бросилась прочь из зала, но не в холл, куда вышла мадам, а в коридор, ведущий к кухне и черному ходу. В этом коридоре было небольшое оконце, выходящее на крыльцо; привстав на небрежно сваленный у стены хлам, Эжени смогла не только услышать, что происходит снаружи, но и своими глазами увидеть разворачивающуюся сцену. В ней не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего, что-то подобное Эжени уже наблюдала не раз и не два: мадам, не сошедшая со ступеней, величественно возвышалась над усталой женщиной в некогда ладно сшитом, но ныне поношенном сверх всякой меры платье и ее спутницей - юной замарашкой, стоящей неподвижно, не глядя ни на что вокруг себя, и судорожно вцепляющейся в собственную перештопанную юбку.

\- Я ведь говорила, - заявила мадам безапелляционно, давая понять, что не приемлет ни одного слова против, - мне больше не нужны девицы. Со своими бы справиться.

\- Но вы же согласились на нее взглянуть, - упрямо заявила женщина, дергая девчонку за руку; та мелко переступила с ноги на ногу, но продолжила подавленно молчать. - Она вырастет настоящей красавицей, уверяю, мадам!

Мадам бросила короткий взгляд на лицо девчонки - та действительно была довольно миловидна, Эжени не могла этого отрицать, - но осталась совершенно бесстрастной.

\- Сомневаюсь в этом. Возраст меняет многих не в лучшую сторону. Многие теряют свою детскую прелесть, стоит им созреть.

\- Но, мадам...

\- Нет, нет, нет, - та махнула рукой в знак того, что беседа окончена. - Отдайте ее в прачки. Пользы будет больше.

Сказав это, она развернулась, чтобы скрыться в доме, и успела потянуть на себя дверь, но женщина, не теряя последней надежды, успела вцепиться в ее рукав.

\- Возьмите ее хотя бы поломойкой! Она очень трудолюбивая, мадам! И никогда не жалуется!

Мадам сделала судорожное и брезгливое движение, стремясь высвободить руку, но на последних словах замерла и медленно обернулась. На лице ее проступил легкий, пока еще неверный и хрупкий интерес.

\- Никогда не жалуется?

Женщина замотала головой. О чем-то мимолетно подумав, мадам подобрала юбку и спустилась с крыльца; оказавшись рядом с ней, просительница, кажется, даже перестала дышать.

\- Как тебя зовут? - обратилась мадам к девчонке. Та подняла на нее глаза с явным усилием; губы ее ходили ходуном, но она сумела вымолвить едва слышно, так, что Эжени пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать имя:

\- Линетт.

\- Вот как, - ответила мадам и вдруг, протянув руку, с силой ущипнула девчонку за предплечье. Эжени шумно втянула воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы: она-то хорошо знала, что щиплется мадам больно, если ее разозлить, разве что кожу с руки не сдирает, и синяки от ее пальцев не сходят долго, приходится изводить на них лишнюю пудру и крем. Но девчонка как будто ничего не ощутила - не вскрикнула и даже не вздрогнула, только замерла и спрятала глаза, точно укрываясь за невидимым, но непробиваемым панцирем.

Мадам выпрямилась, убирая руку. От ее былой непреклонности и следа не осталось. Наоборот, уголки ее рта тронула мимолетная удовлетворенная улыбка, как бывало обычно в предвкушении удачного вечера.

\- Я дам вам за нее пятьсот франков, - сказала она, доставая кошелек. Женщина встряла тут же:

\- Шестьсот.

\- Пятьсот, - снисходительно повторила мадам, подпуская в голос стальных ноток, и женщина не осмелилась спорить. Получив деньги, она исчезла сразу, не услышав даже, как ей советуют проваливать и больше никогда не появляться рядом с заведением; девчонку же мадам кивком головы пригласила следовать за собой, и та, по-прежнему не выказывая никакого отношения к постигшей ее судьбе, скрылась с нею в дверях.

Эжени отстранилась от оконца. Сердце ее гулко колотилось, повинуясь странному волнительному предчувствию, и Эжени с трудом могла разобрать донесшийся из холла властный голос мадам:

\- ...ничего не скрывать от меня, не выходить без моего разрешения, и упаси тебя бог украсть хоть что-нибудь с кухни. Если ты будешь делать, как я сказала, то с тобой ничего не случится. Поняла?

\- Да, мадам.

\- Прекрасно. Терпеть не могу людей, которым надо повторять по нескольку раз. Эжени! Ты где, чертовка? Знаю, ты и не подумала пойти к себе!

Понимая, что скрываться бессмысленно, Эжени высунулась в холл. Девчонка уставилась на нее со страхом и восторгом одновременно - должно быть, для нее Эжени в своем домашнем халате и с неприбранными волосами выглядела почти что королевой. Это было забавно и лестно одновременно, и Эжени ощутила, как начинает против воли улыбаться.

\- Покажи ей, где можно нагреть воду, - приказала мадам, морщась. - Для начала неплохо бы ее отмыть. Но пусть не рассиживается, сегодня вечером придут господа из министерства транспорта, а после них всегда сущий бардак...

\- Да, мадам, - повторила девчонка и попыталась присесть в неуклюжем реверансе, который, впрочем, не произвел ни на кого большого впечатления.

\- Надеюсь, ты окупишь хоть половину того, что я на тебя потратила, - заметила мадам, придирчиво оглядев ее. Девчонка ничуть не смутилась, но ответила совсем тихо:

\- Я буду стараться.

\- Не сомневаюсь, совершенно не сомневаюсь, - проговорила мадам, явно думая уже о чем-то другом, и, сетуя вполголоса на бесконечные траты, скрылась у себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В 1871 году завершилась франко-прусская война, в которой Франция потерпела сокрушительное поражение. Это событие стало травмирующим для нескольких поколений французов и способствовало нарастанию ультрапатриотических, реваншистских настроений во всех слоях общества.  
> **Гиперид - древнегреческий оратор, выступивший перед судом в защиту гетеры Фрины, которая была обвинена в безбожии. По легенде, увидев, что его речь не имеет большого успеха, он сорвал с Фрины одежды - и ее красота произвела такое впечатление на судей, что ее оправдали. Этому эпизоду посвящена написанная в 1861г. картина Ж.-Л. Жерома.


	3. 3. L'inspiration

"Дорогая матушка!

Я рад заверить Вас, что жизнь моя в Париже протекает весьма благополучно и не омрачена никакими досадными происшествиями. Я нашел чудесную квартиру недалеко от новых бульваров и не испытываю ни в чем нужды; до срока предоставления бумаг, назначенного Академией, осталось чуть больше двух месяцев, при этом почти все мои картины готовы, и я неустанно работаю над последней из них, долженствующей стать венцом всего того, что я успел написать ранее. Погода стоит чудесная и как нельзя лучше подходящая для работы на свежем воздухе, чем я, к собственному удовольствию, пользуюсь каждый день. Весна в этом году прекрасна, и я выражаю надежду, что Вы тоже наслаждаетесь ее красотами, пребывая в добром здравии и хорошем расположении духа. Передайте мой сердечный привет домашним - хоть я и пребываю нынче далеко от родных, мысли о них по-прежнему согревают мое сердце.

Искренне любящий Вас,  
Д."

***

Даниэль опустил надписанный конверт в хищно чернеющий желоб почтового ящика и вздохнул, не в силах справиться с невидимой тяжестью, навалившейся на его сердце. Он всегда считал себя неплохим выдумщиком и, прежде чем предпочесть для себя стезю художника, задумывался о том, чтобы посвятить свою жизнь написанию повестей и романов, однако сейчас его одолевало предчувствие, что письмо его невероятно выспренно и нарочито, что каждая строчка его дышит фальшью - матушка поймет это, прочитав первые же несколько слов, и это ранит ее в самое сердце. Не помогали ему даже уверения себя самого в том, что он, в сущности, ни в чем не соглал. Квартира, в которой он остановился, действительно пришлась ему по сердцу - хоть и была она не более чем тесной мансардой с обшарпанными стенами и протекающим потолком, но находилась при этом на последнем этаже одного из самых высоких домов в округе, и Даниэль мог, выпивая свой утренний кофе, наслаждаться зрелищем того, как рассеивается рассветный туман, как пляшут солнечные лучи на крышах, как улицы постепенно наливаются деловитой, вечно спешащей толпой. Вид из своего окна Даниэль запечатлел на холсте в первые же дни своего пребывания в городе - и это, надо сказать, было весьма легко, ибо перемены, как случившиеся, так и грядущие, поистине окрылили его. С изображением Булонского леса в сумерках молодой человек тоже справился играючи; не составило для него никаких затруднений зарисовать панораму Вандомской площади и набережную у моста Сен-Мишель. Однако для комиссии Академии недостаточно было бы одних пейзажей: необходимо было предоставить натуру как мужскую, так и женскую, и если первая была Даниэлем воплощена без труда - он поставил холст по соседству с зеркалом и не отрывался от него несколько дней подряд, делая перерывы лишь на еду и короткий сон, - то изображение женщины, что он почитал про себя едва ли не самым простым из всего, почему-то отказалось ему покоряться.

Даниэль не солгал в том, что работал над последней картиной, не покладая рук; просто работа эта выражалась в том, что он целыми днями слонялся по городу, пытаясь в каждом закоулке, соборе или кафе отыскать ускользнувшее от него вдохновение. Часы и целые дни он проводил в музее Лувра, разглядывая античные статуи и картины мастеров Возрождения, бесплодно подстегивая свое воображение и в конце концов признавая, что лучшие из лучших творений изобразительного искусства восхищают его ум, но никак не трогают сердце. Именно там, в сердце, он был уверен, крылся тот невидимый барьер, что надежно отрезал его от общения с эфемерным миром идей. 

Впрочем, не везде молодого человека преследовали неудачи. Поняв, что деньги из его кошелька утекают сообразно несущимся вскачь дням и неделям, Даниэль принялся искать себе приработок. У него совсем не было знакомых в богемных кругах Парижа, и он, что самое худшее, понятия не имел, как их завести; вместе с тем, однажды он случайно набрел на небольшой салон, принадлежащий Эли А., и там ему удалось продать несколько эскизов для патриотических открыток. Любые политические баталии были Даниэлю глубоко чужды, но он, скрепя сердце, набросал исполненных самопожертвенного героизма солдат и офицеров, отдающих жизнь за Родину - и получил сумму не очень солидную, но позволившую ему не затягивать пояс слишком уж сильно. Полагая, что набрел на скромный, но верный источник дохода, Даниэль сделал еще несколько рисунков и принес их в салон, но на этот раз, к сожалению, получил отказ.

\- Для Праздника Федерации* у нас открыток достаточно, - объяснил ему управляющий, перегоняя из одного уголка рта в другой зажеванный кончик старой трубки. - Приходите ближе к Рождеству, уважаемый. Может, что-нибудь придется ко двору.

Даниэль не стал объяснять, что до Рождества еще больше полугода, и за это время он успеет не один раз умереть с голоду - только махнул рукой и ушел прочь, вновь погрузишись в бесцельные блуждания по городу, который с каждым днем казался ему все менее и менее дружелюбным. Несколько месяцев назад столица казалась Даниэлю раем на земле; теперь, впадая в меланхолию, он был скорее склонен оценивать ее как огромный бурлящий котел, где плавились, чтобы сгинуть без следа в общей неразделимой массе, человеческие судьбы - в том числе, как предполагал он, и его собственная, и предчувствие это вгоняло его в инстинктивный, почти первобытный ужас.

Ноги сами несли его к дому, хоть он этого и не замечал - в квартал по соседству с холмом Монмартр, где теснились вдоль улиц, соперничая друг с другом яркостью вывесок, питейные заведения, кабаре и публичные дома. Жизнь здесь кипела даже глубокой ночью, и Даниэль искренне считал, что любому уважающему себя художнику приличествует селиться именно в этом месте; размеренное и сытое спокойствие буржуазных кварталов тяготило бы его, и он ни секунды не жалел, что обосновался здесь (но матушка, конечно, этого бы не одобрила). Тем более, здесь никогда не было затруднений с тем, чтобы что-нибудь купить - хоть новую кисть взамен истрепавшейся, хоть пуговицы, хоть бутылку вина или кусок хлеба. За последним, к слову, Даниэль свернул к бакалейной лавке, ибо вспомнил, что с утра у него во рту не было ни крошки, но это намерение задержалось при нем ненадолго - до входа в лавку оставалось несколько шагов, когда любые мысли вымело из головы Даниэля каким-то всепоглощающим порывом, оставвившим после себя лишь звенящую, гулкую пустоту.

Совсем юная и просто одетая, она проходила мимо, неся в руках корзину, полную яблок, и напевала что-то веселое и незамысловатое себе под нос. Она не заметила Даниэля, который при виде нее остановился, как вкопанный, не взглянула на него, не повернула головы в его сторону, но ему хватило одного взмаха ее ресниц, жеста, которым она коротко отряхнула каплю воды, упавшую ей на плечо откуда-то с крыши, в конце концов, зрелища того, как обвивает ее тонкую шею выбившийся из прически локон - и язык у него отнялся, а сердце, стряхивая с себя любые оковы, куда-то провалилось, и он понял, что перед ним, наконец-то, то самое, что он так давно и тщетно пытался разыскать. Осознание подействовало на него подобно удару по голове; он несколько секунд стоял неподвижно, даже не шевелясь, и опомнился только тогда, когда понял, что незнакомка сейчас исчезнет, а он, потеряв ее из виду, никогда уже вновь не столкнется с ней.

По счастью, улица не была набита людьми, и Даниэль легко смог отыскать девицу взглядом - это случилось вовремя, ведь она в этот момент сворачивала в соседний переулок, и молодой человек ринулся за ней, пока не торопясь нагонять, но и следуя за ней неотступно. Вся его жизнь до того замкнулась на одном стремлении не упустить незнакомку, что он перестал замечать что-либо вокруг себя - пару раз он врезался в кого-то, отпихивал плечом или наступал на ногу, но раздающиеся ему вслед нелицеприятные замечания вовсе не занимали его. Девица тем временем продолжала свой путь, не подозревая даже, что за ней может кто-то следить; ненадолго она остановилась у цветочной лавки, чтобы полюбоваться выставленными в витрине букетами, и Даниэль тоже замер, судорожно пытаясь придумать, под каким предлогом можно было бы подойти к незнакомке. Каждая последующая мысль, приходящая ему в голову, казалась еще более дурацкой, чем предыдущая, и он до того увлекся их перебиранием, что едва не пропустил момент, когда девица двинулась дальше, чтобы в конечном итоге свернуть в узкий и грязный проулок, где был беспорядочно свален разный мусор и куда выходили задние двери кухонь. Один из домов был окружен высоким дощатым забором, оканчивающимся небольшой калиткой; у девицы обнаружился ключ от этой калитки, и она зашла в нее, а сунувшегося было следом Даниэля гулко облаял огромный сидящий на цепи волкодав.

\- Эй, что это ты? - незнакомка остановилась, чтобы потрепать пса по холке, и оскаливший зубы монстр моментально превратился в полное дружелюбия и виляющее хвостом создание, зажмурившее глаза от удовольствия. - Кого ты там увидел?

Она настороженно выглянула из-за калитки, каждую секунду готовая захлопнуть ее, и Даниэль, убежденный, что не придумать худшего места для знакомства, чем эта клоака, машинально отступил, скрывшись за выступом соседней стены. Не заметив его, девица пожала плечами:

\- Ладно. Крыса, наверное...

Калитка закрылась, и Даниэль почти стремглав бросился вдоль забора обратно на улицу. Как оказалось, огорожен был только задний двор дома; парадный вход был ничем не защищен, и обрадованный Даниэль бросился было к двери, занес ногу над первой ступенью крыльца, но замер, увидев над входом изящный фонарь из алого стекла.

Наваждение сменилось нерешительностью. Даниэль едва ли был завсегдатаем подобных заведений, но и к ханжам, осуждающим само их существование, причислить себя не мог. Смутило его, по правде говоря, то, что услуги в доме, куда он вознамерился заглянуть, были явно ему не по карману: тяжелые портьеры на окнах, недешевая кованая дверь, недавно отштукатуренный фасад указывали на то, что заведение это не из дешевых, и он представить себе не мог, как встретят его, как выслушают и какую цену в конечном итоге назовут. Впрочем, он быстро рассудил, что терять ему нечего и лучше потерпеть поражение, чем сдаться без принятия боя, поэтому, постаравшись придать себе вид степенный и даже солидный, решительно поднялся на крыльцо и толкнул дверь.

Его встретил просторный холл, оформленный в стиле рококо - обильно сдобренный краской под позолоту, кружевными гипсовыми барельефами и изображениями каких-то диковинных животных и птиц. Все это великолепие на секунду ослепило Даниэля, и он не сразу понял, что в холле, кроме него, никого нет - по его мнению, это было странно, ведь если заведение открыто, то хотя бы кто-то должен был встречать случайных гостей. Он кашлянул пару раз нарочно громко, сделал несколько шумных шагов из стороны в сторону и наконец решился окликнуть:

\- Добрый день! Не могли бы вы...

Ответом ему был какой-то неясный шум. Решив, что оказался услышанным, Даниэль удовлетворенно примолк, но, как оказалось, причиной этого шума было вовсе не его появление. Из-за закрытых дверей, ведущих внутрь дома, раздался чей-то крик, а затем звуки, обычно сопровождающие драку, и Даниэль, поняв, что рядом с ним вот-вот произойдет смертоубийство, подорвался с места. Двери были не заперты, и он приоткрыл одну из них, осторожно заглянул внутрь.

Взору его предстало весьма примечательное зрелище, в чем-то комичное, а в чем-то пугающее. Посреди круглого зала, залитого солнцем, замерли друг против друга женщина (очевидно, хозяйка) и приземистая, но очень решительная девица, направившая на нее короткий и даже на вид чрезвычайно острый нож. Обе были растрепаны; на лицах обеих горели свежие следы от пощечин.

\- Не подходи ко мне! - воскликнула девица в крайнем исступлении. - Не приближайся, ведьма!

Женщина не осталась в долгу:

\- Дура! Где бы ты была, если бы не я?

\- Где бы я была? - переспросила девица с оглушительным издевательским смешком. - Где бы ты была, если бы не я! Ты бы сдохла от голода, никому не нужная, а теперь... все это здесь - мое, до последней твоей проклятой шпильки, а тебе все мало!

\- Ты всегда была и осталась капризным ребенком! Когда ты научишься быть благодарной?

\- Не раньше, чем ты научишься не лезть не в свое дело!

Даниэль ошеломленно уставился на юную фурию, понимая, что узнал ее. Ее портрет висел в салоне, куда он не далее как сегодня утром принес свои эскизы, вот только вид у девушки на картине был на порядок более мирный: печальный, смиренный и даже жертвенный. Сейчас, со сведенным яростью лицом, сверкающая глазами и скалящая зубы, эта девушка вовсе не была похожа на "Жертву войны", оплакивающую своих близких.

\- Чтоб ты сдохла, - выплюнула она презрительно, отступая вглубь зала, к ведущей наверх лестнице. - Старая потаскуха.

\- Уйди с моих глаз долой, - приказала женщина, по-видимому, понемногу оправляясь от вспышки злости. - Ты отвратительна.

\- Есть с кого брать пример, - отозвалась девица, опустила нож и скрылась наверху. Похоже, кровопролитие откладывалось, и Даниэля это не могло не обрадовать. Впрочем, оставшаяся в зале женщина удивительно быстро приходила в себя: понаблюдав, как к ней стремительно возвращается спокойствие, Даниэль пришел к выводу, что увиденная им сцена не является для этого места чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

\- Закопать в крупе! - тем временем рассмеялась женщина себе под нос; в руке ее поблескивал серебром и изумрудами браслет, который она придирчиво осмотрела со всех сторон и, по-видимому, осталась довольна. - Что еще придет этой дурочке в голову...

Даниэль переступил с ноги на ногу, не зная, как намекнуть на собственное присутствие, и его тут же выдал скрип просевшего паркета. Женщина рывком обернулась, явно машинально пряча браслет в складках платья, и вперила глаза в нарушителя спокойствия - Даниэль, до сих пор считавший себя человеком не из трусливых, поневоле оробел под ее пронзительным и цепким взглядом.

\- Ты еще кто? - поинтересовалась женщина, подступаясь к нему; Даниэль попятился, и она вытеснила его в холл, закрыла двери за своей спиной. - К нам? С утра пораньше?

На часах было давно за полдень, но Даниэль не решился уточнять. Горло у него сперло от нахлынувшего волнения, и он с трудом смог вымолвить:

\- Я ищу... ищу девушку...

\- Какую? - женщина приподняла брови и кивнула в сторону зала - несомненно, туда, где скрылась ее недавняя противница. - Эту, что ли?

\- Упаси Бог, - пробормотал Даниэль, с усилием проглатывая вставший в горле ком. - Нет, другую. Она... невысокая, темноволосая, и...

Женщина коротко окинула его взглядом, и он почувствовал почти физически каждую лишнюю складку на своем галстуке, потертость на сюртуке и пылинку на полях шляпы. Знал бы он, куда занесет его сегодня судьба, то непременно выбрал бы из своего гардероба что-нибудь более приличествующее случаю, но, обделенный даром предвидения, мог теперь только ожидать вердикта и внутренне готовиться к тому, что ему сейчас прикажут отправляться восвояси.

Но женщина ничего не сказала, только коротко, понимающе усмехнулась и вновь распахнула двери, чтобы крикнуть в них:

\- Эжени! Пришли по твою душу!

\- Иду! - донесся приглушенный ответ, и по ступеням лестницы спустилась еще одна девица. Прекрасно сложенная, распустившая по плечам пышную шевелюру небрежно убранных волос, с живыми и яркими чертами лица, она казалась воплощенным очарованием - все в ней было чудесно, кроме того, что она совершенно точно не была девушкой, встреченной Даниэлем у бакалейной лавки.

\- Кто меня искал? - певуче спросила она у хозяйки, затем, проследив за ее взглядом, увидела Даниэля, и на ее лице появилось выражение одновременно приветливое и недоуменное. - Кто это? Месье, я впервые вас вижу.

\- Очень прият... - невпопад пробормотал Даниэль, сам не свой от неловкости. - Я хотел сказать, это не вы. Я ищу не вас.

Хозяйка казалась удивленной, но вместе с тем заинтересованной. Очевидно, ей весьма хотелось узнать подоплеку дела.

\- Не ее? Что ж... - она обернулась к дверям, чтобы вновь крикнуть. - Полина!

Следующая девица ступала почти неслышно, и Даниэль успел даже подумать, что видит призрак, а не человека из плоти и крови. Густые темные волосы и крупный нос выдавали в ней уроженку Пиреней или Савойи; при виде Даниэля вежливая улыбка пропала с ее лица, сменившись выражением озадаченности.

\- Нет, - сдавленно произнес Даниэль, понимая, что дело все больше запутывается. - Это тоже не она.

Теперь хозяйка заведения не стала скрывать своего изумления:

\- И не она? Тогда кто?

Та, кого назвали Эжени, прыснула. По всей видимости, ситуация изрядно ее забавляла.

\- Но я видел... - начал Даниэль, однако хозяйка перебила его:

\- А не нализался ли ты часом, парень? Вот и мерещится всякая чушь.

\- Что? Нет! - возмущенно запротестовал он, увидев, что и Полина начинает хихикать, прикрыв ладонью хорошенький рот. - Я не пьян! Я видел, как она сюда заходила только что!

Ненадолго установилось молчание. Обе девицы и хозяйка переглянулись.

\- Только что? - переспросила Полина. - Я была у себя.

\- И я, - добавила Эжени с выражением крайней задумчивости. Женщина открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в эту секунду на лице Эжени как будто что-то вспыхнуло: она широко распахнула глаза, не скрывая своего ошеломления, и проговорила с явным трудом:

\- Лили... я посылала Лили в лавку, когда проснулась.

\- Лили? - женщина покачала головой, явно не веря в сказанное. - Наша Лили?

Эжени закивала, переводя взгляд с нее на Даниэля и обратно; на лице ее проступили одновременно неверие и восторг, точно для нее только что выиграла казавшаяся безнадежной ставка. 

\- Быть не может, - хозяйка, очевидно, разделяла ее чувства в полной мере, но все же позвала, обернувшись к дверям, - Лили! - и сердце Даниэля совершило головокружительный кульбит. Он не видел уже, как смотрят на него Эжени и Полина - до него донеслись шаги, и он, поняв, что они те самые, подавил в себе желание лихорадочно схватиться за стену рядом с собой. Вид у него, наверное, был при этом преглупый, но он, даже осознавая это, ничего не мог с собой поделать. В конце концов, ему было все равно, как на него посмотрят и что о нем подумают - Лили появилась в холле, настороженно оглядываясь и явно не понимая происходящего, и Даниэль, наконец-то увидев ее вблизи, убедился окончательно, что не ошибся.

\- Да, - проговорил он, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле. - Да, это она.

Лили в замешательстве глянула на него, затем на оставшуюся неколебимой хозяйку:

\- Мадам? Что случилось?

\- Этот господин, - заявила женщина, оказываясь рядом с ней и кладя ей на плечо холеную, увитую кольцами руку, - хотел бы провести с тобой время. 

Лили вскинула на нее взгляд, и стало ясно, что она не на шутку испугана. Щеки ее заметно побледнели, она попыталась даже отступить обратно к дверям, но мадам удержала ее на месте, подтолкнула в сторону Даниэля.

\- Ну что ты? Будь вежливой. 

Лили обернулась на Эжени и Полину, то ли ожидая поддержки, то ли готовясь к тому, что они сейчас засмеются. Но они промолчали; Полина прижала ладони к груди, а Эжени, кажется, даже затаила дыхание. Тогда Лили, закусив губу, сама сделала порывистый шаг вперед.

\- Месье, - проговорила она, присаживаясь в низком, но не очень умелом реверансе, - я к вашим услугам.

После этих слов повисла тишина, продержавшаяся несколько секунд; Даниэль наконец понял, что к нему вернулась способность говорить членораздельно, и, сконфуженный донельзя, произнес:

\- Боюсь, вы не так меня поняли.

\- Не так? - женщина приподняла брови; Лили не пошевелилась, продолжая держать голову низко склоненной, и Даниэль схватил ее за вздрогнувшие угловатые плечи, чтобы помочь выпрямиться.

\- Я не... Я не имел в виду то, что... что вы имели в виду. Понимаете?

Во взгляде женщины появилось уже знакомое ему скептическое выражение, и Даниэль, поняв, что вот-вот окончательно утвердится в ее глазах как безнадежный пьяница, поспешно выпалил:

\- Вы не поняли, мадам. Я художник, и...

\- Художник? - переспросила Эжени, вклиниваясь в разговор, и Даниэль кивнул ей:

\- Именно. Я увидел мадемуазель... мадемуазель Лили на улице совершенно случайно. Я хотел бы, чтобы она побыла натурщицей для моей картины... если она, конечно, не против.

\- Натурщицей? Она? - хозяйка слушала его с нарастающим интересом, но, судя по сосредоточенному прищуру, подозревала в его словах какое-то двойное дно. - И сколько времени это займет?

\- Что именно? Картина? - дождавшись ответного утвердительного жеста, Даниэль рассеянно принялся барабанить кончиками пальцев по так кстати подвернувшейся ему стене. - Несколько недель, я думаю. Если работать по четыре часа в сутки...

Женщина встретила его слова без всякого воодушевления:

\- Значит, ты хочешь забирать у нас Лили на несколько часов каждый день в течение не одной недели? - она нахмурилась, раздраженным взмахом руки останавливая начавших шептаться Эжени и Полину. - Ее время тоже стоит денег. Ты хорошо себе это представляешь?

\- Назовите цену, - храбро выпалил он, сжимая кулаки. Мадам пристально посмотрела на него, затем взгляд ее сделался отстраненным и бесстрастным: она явно что-то высчитывала. 

\- Пять тысяч франков, - наконец сказала она тоном, не терпящим возражений и торга, и у Даниэля упало сердце. Столько денег он не держал в руках ни разу в жизни; сумма составляла больше половины годовой ренты его семейства. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что от него требуют невозможного, и захватившая его безнадежность, очевидно, очень красноречиво отразилась на его лице. Терзаемый тоскливым разочарованием, он отступил, судорожно пытаясь придумать, как получше обставить свое дезертирство, но в этот момент в насмешливом взгляде хозяйки что-то смягчилось.

\- Я думаю, мы с тобой сможем договориться.

Даниэль встрепенулся, воспаряя духом. Он не хотел быстро поддаваться надежде, которая могла бы оказаться ложной, но осознал, что совершенно не может сопротивляться ей.

\- Договориться? Как?

Без слов женщина поманила его за собой, обратно в зал; он послушно проследовал за ней, успев поймать взгляд Лили и послать ей ободряющую улыбку. Она тоже улыбнулась ему, нерешительно и робко, и Даниэль преисполнился уверенностью, что выполнит, чего бы ему это ни стоило, любое поручение, которое хозяйка вздумает ему дать.

\- Мы не так давно выкупили этот дом, - тем временем заговорила она, обводя зал начальственным жестом, - и здесь еще многое предстоит переделать. Нам нужна новая роспись в большом и малом залах. Понимаешь, к чему я веду?

\- Понимаю, - проговорил он, обводя взглядом потрескавшиеся стены и потолок, преисполняясь безотчетным трепетом от объема работы, которую ему предстояло исполнить.

\- Помощников я тебе найду, - добавила женщина, явно довольная его сговорчивостью. - Они толковые парни, хоть и не художники. Но будут делать то, что ты им скажешь. Работать придется утром и днем. Вечером приходят гости, а ваши краски нестерпимо воняют. Справишься с работой - получишь то, за чем пришел. Кусок хлеба и стакан вина у нас для тебя найдется. Что, согласен?

Она протянула ему руку, но Даниэль замешкался на мгновение, прежде чем пожать ее. Что остановило его? Он не знал и сам. Было ли это слепое чутье, интуитивное предощущение или то сверхъестественное наитие, что живет в каждом из нас и людьми чрезмерно экзальтированными именуется голосом Бога? Даниэль так никогда этого не узнал, не узнаем и мы; в любом случае, эта заминка длилась столь недолго, что никого не встревожила. Рукопожатие было скреплено, договор заключен, а ставки сделаны, и оба участника этой сцены разошлись, весьма удовлетворенные ее исходом.

\- Приходи завтра к полудню, - сказала мадам, провожая гостя. - И приноси свои эскизы. Хочу на них взглянуть.

Распрощавшись с ней, Даниэль покинул заведение. Когда дверь захлопнулась за ним, мадам еще недолго стояла неподвижно, осмысливая произошедшее. Своим умением быстро ориентироваться в любой ситуации, выбирая наиболее выгодное решение, она могла по праву гордиться, не подвело оно ее и сейчас. Как ни посмотри, ситуация вырисовывалась исключительно благоприятная, и напряженное выражение на лице мадам понемногу сменилось сытой улыбкой.

\- Действительно, - пробормотала она себе под нос, направляясь обратно к лестнице, - этот город полон сюрпризов... 

***

В спальне Эжени, давно уже служившей при необходимости местом всеобщих сборищ, царил невероятный гам. Прибежала туда не только виновница переполоха и те, кто оказались случайными свидетельницами появления Даниэля, но и разбуженная поднявшимся шумом Серафина - статная, полнотелая девица, любимица тех, кто предпочитал "кровь с молоком". Теперь она, Полина и Эжени сгрудились вокруг Лили, наперебой поздравляя ее, отчего последняя наконец-то перестала бледнеть, даже наоборот, краснела и не знала, куда деть себя от нежданно обрушившегося всеобщего внимания.

\- Только подумай, - воодушевленно говорила Полина, сжимая ее руки, - ты даже на него не взглянула, а он уже потерял голову! Что будет, когда ты заговоришь с ним?

\- А если он прославится? - вставила Эжени, привыкшая, как всегда, смотреть наперед. - Представь, ты будешь так же знаменита, как Жюли!

\- Да будет тебе... - пробормотала Лили едва слышно, смущаясь окончательно от такого сравнения. Жюли была ее кумиром, она восхищалась в ней всем: от голоса, не утратившего своего магического свойства, до последнего волоска в ее прическе и самого незаметного шва на ее одежде. Одна мысль о том, чтобы встать на одну доску с Девушкой в Красном Платье, казалась Лили святотатственной.

\- Кто это решил помянуть меня всуе? - Жюли зашла в комнату, привлеченная гомоном голосов, и при ее виде все примолкли, переглянулись, охваченные необъяснимым стеснением, почти что стыдом. Исключительный статус Жюли все еще никем не оспаривался, но в головах многих из тех, кто имел отношение к заведению мадам Э., закралась уже предательская догадка о том, что ее звезда клонится к закату. Годы не проходили для нее даром, и она была не столь свежа, как прежде, а вокруг нее росли, пробиваясь все выше, те, чье цветение было еще впереди. Пока еще они были не более чем скромными первоцветами у ее ног, но неумолимое течение времени еще никому из живущих не удалось обернуть вспять, как и не удалось изменить естественный ход вещей. Что-то стареет и отмирает, что-то приходит ему на смену - так было и будет всегда, и у этого жестокого, но бесспорного правила нет исключений, как бы ни хотелось кому-то верить в обратное. В этом крылась причина смущения, сковывавшего обитательниц заведения при виде Жюли: они знали, что одной из них предстоит стать ей заменой, хоть и не признавали пока этого, не чувствовали в себе сил соглашаться на борьбу с той, кто наверняка не захочет сдаться без боя. Тем не менее, они могли не говорить и даже не думать об этом, могли кланяться Жюли при встрече, избегать ее, прятать от нее глаза, но все это не отменяло непреклонного факта, что ее годы и месяцы, если не недели, уже сочтены.

\- К нам приходил художник, - Эжени была смелее остальных, но и ей стоило труда заговорить с Жюли первой. - Он увидел Лили на улице и влюбился в нее с первого взгляда.

\- Перестань, - буркнула Лили, не поднимая глаз, но Эжени только покачала головой:

\- Да, влюбился! Как еще это можно назвать? Теперь он будет писать с нее картину. Но сначала распишет нам потолок, чтобы Мадам согласилась ее отпустить.

Жюли усмехнулась. Ни следа досады, раздражения или перекипевших остатков недавней ярости не было заметно в ее облике; подойдя к Лили, она заставила ее посмотреть на себя, крепко ухватив за подбородок. Та не уклонилась - впервые за долгое время они встретились взглядами, и в лице Жюли что-то дрогнуло. Возможно, она решила, что смотрит на свою смерть; к несчастью, рядом не оказалось никого, чтобы объяснить ей, насколько она ошибается.

\- Что ж, - проговорила она с деланым равнодушием, выпуская Лили и отступая, - по крайней мере, он не слепой. Неплохое качество для художника.

Она низко, клокочуще засмеялась, довольная собственной шуткой. Остальные предпочли промолчать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *праздник Федерации - торжество, ныне известное как День Взятия Бастилии; празднуется во Франции с 1880 года и на самом деле не привязано ни к какому определенному историческому событию. Дата 14 июля устроила всех как компромиссная, ибо она связана не только с взятием Бастилии в 1789 году, но и с состоявшимся годом позже Праздником Федерации, прошедшим в присутствии представителей всех сословий, начиная с короля, и ставшим символом укрепления единства нации.


	4. 4. Le soupcon

Работа закипела. Два из полудюжины проектов, которые осененный вдохновением Даниэль создал за одну ночь, получили бесспорное одобрение мадам Э.: большой зал должен был быть украшен в античном духе, что настроило бы гостей на лад одновременно вольный и возвышенный; малый же предполагалось расписать золотым и бордовым, дабы сделать более уютным, похожим на альков. С малого зала и решили начать: споро покрыли потолок и стены свежим слоем штукатурки (в этом Даниэлю помогли его новоиспеченные помощники, один из которых, Морис, успел уже поработать маляром и недурно мог управляться с кистью), затем начали наносить краску. Когда пришел черед выписывать узор из золотых побегов роз и клематисов, что должны были покрыть стены, придав залу вид некоего диковинного и роскошного сада, Даниэль поначалу приуныл, полагая, что это займет у него многие недели и даже месяцы. Однако живое воображение и практичный ум быстро подсказали ему выход: рассудив, что узор состоит из нескольких одинаковых фрагментов, повторяющихся в определенной последовательности, Даниэль решил облегчить себе задачу и сделал несколько трафаретов для себя и своих помощников. Теперь, когда надо было просто не перепутать порядок уже готовых клише, дело обстояло куда легче. Лишь некоторые завершающие штрихи требовали особого внимания и тонкой работы рук; ими Даниэль занялся лично. С самого утра и до вечера он не выпускал из рук палитру, тщательно оглядывая каждый участок расписанных стен и кропотливо добавляя по мазку то тут, то там, и застывшие золотые бутоны под его кистью понемногу наливались жизнью.

— Tempus est incantum, o virgines!  
Вот пора настала девушкам запеть 

Modo congaudete vos iuvenes!  
Вместе веселитесь, вы, юные 

O! O! Totus Floreo!  
О! О! Все вокруг цветёт!

Не ожидавший услышать голос за своей спиной, Даниэль едва не свалился с приступки, на которую поднялся, чтобы поселить под самом потолком целую россыпь сверкающей пыльцы. Эжени, шагнувшая в зал (Даниэль поневоле задался вопросом, сколько времени она уже стояла молча, наблюдая за его трудами), разразилась залпом звонких смешков:

— Не пугайтесь, месье художник. Это всего лишь я.

Обогнув выставленные у двери ведра краски (их давно надо было убрать, но у Даниэля не доходили до этого руки), она приблизилась к нему, при этом беспечно продолжая свой прерванный напев:

— Veni domicella, cum gaudio  
Войди в мою обитель и радость принеси. 

Veni, veni, pulchra! Iam pereo  
Приди, приди, красотка! Я гибну от любви 

O! O! Totus Floreo!..  
О! О! Все вокруг цветёт!..

— Вы знаете латынь? — спросил Даниэль, спускаясь к ней. Ему впору было чувствовать себя уязвленным: сам он так и не смог освоить это благородное наречие в полной мере, ограничившись лишь тем, что приличествовало знать христианину, и с трудом мог представить себе, чтобы работница заведения, подобного этому, с легкостью распевала вагантские* стихи.

— Не очень, — ответила она; тут он заметил, что в руках у нее — поднос с кувшином, где плескалось, судя по запаху, неплохое вино, и тарелкой с чем-то, что больше напоминало сизые ноздреватые булочки. — Но кое-что понимаю. Я принесла вам поесть. Или вы черпаете пищу из иных миров, которые нам, людям простым, недоступны?

— Не всегда, — усмехнулся он, глядя, как Эжени водружает поднос на стол, бережно сдвигая в сторону кисти, склянки с маслами и открытые банки с краской. — Благодарю вас.

— Можете мне «ты» говорить, — сказала она, и во взгляде ее метнулись насмешливые и игривые искры. — «Выкают» мне только гости, да и только те, что знают меня первые четверть часа.

— Тогда и ко мне обращайся на «ты», — предложил Даниэль, наливая в бокал вина. — В конце концов, мы оба здесь — люди подневольные.

Его слова вызвали у Эжени неподдельное удивление:

— Подневольные? С чего это? Меня никто здесь не держит. Я здесь выросла. Мадам для меня все равно что мать.

— И давно ты здесь?

— Очень, — ответила Эжени, опираясь на стол рядом с Даниэлем так, что теперь они стояли плечом к плечу. — Так давно, что не помню ничего другого. С моими родителями что-то случилось во времена Коммуны. Так Мадам говорит. А спорить с ней и некому.

— Вижу, вы с ней хорошо ладите, — проговорил Даниэль немного задумчиво, не зная, как подступиться к предмету, интересовавшему его больше всего остального. Эжени беспечно махнула рукой:

— На самом деле она добрая, только этого не показывает. Меня она научила всему. И даже большему. Один раз, с год назад, к нам пришла компания из исторического общества. Они обсуждали времена Революции, и надо же мне было перепутать Робеспьера и Мирабо! Ты смеешься, — сказала она с укором, заметив, что Даниэль не может сдержать улыбки, — а знаешь, сколько денег мы тогда потеряли? Мадам после этого принесла мне сочинение господина Тьера и сказала прочитать. Я все прочла, от корки до корки. Теперь не перепутаю, хоть ночью меня разбудить. А те господа часто захаживают. Они нас всех очень любят.

— Оттуда же и латынь? — уточнил Даниэль. — Кто еще сюда приходит, епископ Парижский?

— Много кто, — ответила Эжени загадочно. — Иногда заходят господа из посольств. Я и по-немецки немного выучила. Люди любят, когда говоришь с ними на их языке. Тогда ты им сразу понравишься.

— Ты-то нравиться умеешь, — благодушно произнес Даниэль. После проведенных в напряжении нескольких часов ему было достаточно нескольких глотков вина, чтобы впасть в тягостное расслабление, с которым он был не в силах бороться, как и с тем, что его собеседница явно пыталась вовлечь его в какую-то странную игру.

— Еще бы, — ответила она не без гордости, — не зря же я здесь.

Тут он, вспомнив, что пить вино на пустой желудок никогда не было хорошей идеей, потянулся к тарелке с закуской, но Эжени внезапно отстранила его руку:

— У тебя все пальцы в краске! Давай сделаем так…

Взяв одну из булочек, она поднесла ее к самому его лицу, и он, решив, что попытка протеста выставит его в чрезвычайно нелепом свете, откусил небольшой кусок.

— Ну как? — теперь в глазах Эжени плясали не искры, а самые настоящие бесы с факелами наперевес. — Нравится?

Он едва не подавился, с трудом пережевывая то, что оказалось у него во рту. Пресную, сыроватую массу, из которой было сделано угощение, мог бы назвать вкусной разве что форменный безумец, но Даниэль быстро вспомнил, что не стоит смотреть в зубы дареному коню.

— Что это? — спросил он, поспешно возвращаясь к вину, чтобы скорее убить оставшийся в горле привкус мокрой бумаги. Эжени пожала плечами:

— Что-то вроде хлеба. Только от него не толстеешь**. Мадам знает рецепт. Мы все здесь это едим, так уж повелось.

— Действительно?.. — переспросил Даниэль, стараясь не коситься с отвращением на злосчастную тарелку. — А другой еды совсем нет?

— Есть, но она для гостей. Мы ее тоже едим, если нас угощают. Кстати, совсем забыла! — Эжени коротко хлопнула себя по лбу. — Сегодня вечером будут гости из военного министерства. Не хочешь остаться и посмотреть? Жюли споет нам, такого больше нигде не услышишь.

Даниэль недолго колебался. Единственное опасение, которое его останавливало, он не преминул высказать вслух:

— А мадам не будет против?

— Мы уже у нее спросили, — объяснила Эжени. — В большом зале есть место, откуда все будет видно, а тебя никто видеть не будет. Не будешь шуметь и никому не помешаешь.

— Что ж… — предложение выглядело несомненно привлекательным, но оставалась еще одна деталь, которую Даниэлю хотелось бы прояснить. — Звучит неплохо. А…

Точно угадав его мысли, Эжени привстала на цыпочки, чтобы оказаться ближе к его лицу, и шепнула с заговорщицким видом:

— Лили тоже будет. Она обычно разносит угощения, но потом у нее найдется свободная минута.

— Это прекрасно, — проговорил Даниэль, не скрывая своего воодушевления. За те дни, что прошли с момента его первого появления в заведении, он видел Лили только мельком — иногда слышал ее шаги, которые не спутал бы ни с какими другими, замечал мелькнувший в дверях подол платья или чувствовал направленный на себя любопытствующий взгляд, — но она всякий раз скрывалась, стоило ему вознамериться заговорить с ней. Его начало даже одолевать подозрение, будто Лили нарочно его избегает, и это, признаться, весьма его беспокоило.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Я приду.

— Мы будем очень рады! — воскликнула Эжени, вновь протягивая ему адское кушанье. — Еще кусочек?

— М-м-м, нет, — он помотал головой, чувствуя, как горестно сжимается его желудок. — Мне надо вернуться к работе…

— Как знаешь, — ответила Эжени без тени обиды и исчезла. Прежде чем дверь зала за ней захлопнулась, Даниэль услышал снаружи топот нескольких пар ног и взволнованные голоса: судя по всему, все обитательницы заведения сгрудились у дверей, чтобы послушать, чем закончится разговор. Никакого раздражения от этого он не ощутил — скорее, нечто сродни умилению; вдобавок, нельзя было отрицать, что такое внимание от особ, за чье общество весьма влиятельные люди готовы были платить солидные деньги, изрядно ему польстило.

***

Гости из военного министерства — статный, лет сорока пяти генерал-майор в компании двух полковников, нескольких офицеров рангом пониже и целого выводка адъютантов, — оказались, судя по их манерам, завсегдатаями этого заведения и девиц приветствовали, как старых знакомых. Жюли, как и Мадам, не было пока видно, и всем происходившим в большом зале заправляла Эжени: позаботилась о том, чтобы все были рассажены за столом как должно и приказала принести шампанского. Сердце Даниэля тревожно екнуло, когда он увидел, как тащит Лили заставленный бутылками поднос, слишком тяжелый даже на вид для ее тонких рук, но она проявила недюжинную сноровку и ловкость, управившись с сервировкой ничуть не хуже, чем сам Даниэль управлялся с кистью и карандашом. Он моргнуть не успел, как каждый из гостей оказался при наполненном бокале, и вечер потек своим чередом: зал заполнился шумом голосов, шутками, взрывами смеха. Эжени умудрялась одновременно шептать что-то на ухо одному полковнику, подмигивать другому и обмениваться репликами с сидевшим напротив дородным секунд-майором; Полина, сидевшая ближе к концу стола, приковала к себе внимание адъютантов, один из которых, совсем еще молодой, смотрел на нее так, будто почитал бы за высшее счастье упасть рядом с ней на пол и обнять ее колени; еще одна девица, Серафина, вовсю смеялась шуткам двух лейтенантов, подбивая их сыграть в какую-то игру. Один генерал как будто не принимал участия во всеобщем веселье, только пил шампанское и с явным нетерпением посматривал в сторону лестницы. Не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, кого именно он ждет.

— Вы будете пить, месье?

Голос Лили вывел Даниэля из оцепенения. Она стояла рядом, так и не расставшись со своим подносом, и видно было, что напряжение пронизывает все ее тело — должно быть, ей стоило немалых усилий заговорить первой.

— Буду, — кивнул Даниэль и сделал короткий приглашающий жест, когда Лили поставила перед ним наполненный бокал. — Присядешь?

— Да, конечно, — отозвалась она, но на стул по соседству с ним опустилась с таким видом, будто из сиденья вот-вот норовили выскочить отравленные шипы. Боязнь, с которой она держалась, ввергала Даниэля в замешательство: он никогда не слыл повесой, и бывало, что девицы при виде него закатывали глаза и говорили «Как, Дани, это опять вы?», но ни одна из них, он помнил точно, не вела себя с ним так, будто он был то ли нечистью, то ли опасной, готовой ужалить ядовитой змеей.

— Может, выпьешь тоже? — предложил он, не особенно надеясь на успех. Лили только головой мотнула:

— Нет, спасибо. У меня еще много работы. Не дай Бог я что-нибудь уроню.

В зале послышался шум: это Эжени со смехом вырвалась из требовательных объятий офицера, пытающегося поцеловать ее за ухом.

— Вы настоящий плут, полковник! — нарочито укоризненно заявила она, поправляя сбившуюся прическу. — Я не села бы играть с вами в баккара!

— За карточным столом он бы и нас раздел, — заметил кто-то, и остальные встретили эту реплику дружным хохотом. Лили тоже улыбнулась, но причиной тому, как показалось Даниэлю, была вовсе не прозвучавшая под сводами зала шутка. Она наблюдала за Эжени с жадным, почти детским восторгом, как наблюдают за циркачом, показывающим ошеломительный трюк.

— Я иногда завидую ей, — призналась она наконец, когда молчание между ней и Даниэлем затянулась. — Она со всеми может говорить. А я — вот… и с вами не могу.

— Но почему? — поинтересовался Даниэль, радуясь, что ему выпала возможность наконец задать этот вопрос. — Боишься?

Она внимательно, пытливо посмотрела ему в лицо, точно изучая или пытаясь что-то найти, и он постарался придать себе вид уверенный и безмятежный, ничем не выдавая того, что его сердце в тот момент упорно пыталось проломить грудную клетку.

— Нет, совсем нет, — наконец проговорила Лили так, будто сделала для себя важное открытие. — Я просто не представляю, что мне делать. Никто никогда не хотел рисовать меня.

— Все когда-то случается в первый раз, — сказал Даниэль почти философски, на что она ответила тут же:

— Да. И в последний.

— Что? — переспросил он, уколотый ее словами, как иглой, и тут же пожалел об этом — она мгновенно опустила глаза, решив, наверное, что сболтнула лишнее.

— В последний раз, месье. В последний раз все тоже когда-то случится.

Несколько выбитый из колеи ее словами, Даниэль попытался сходу придумать какой-нибудь остроумный ответ, но в этот момент в зале что-то пришло в движение, и все притихли. Обернувшись к лестнице, Даниэль увидел Жюли: строгая, холодная, в закрывающем плечи темном платье она спускалась по ступеням, а Мадам следовала за ней с видом восточного раджи, демонстрирующего гостям лучший камень из своей сокровищницы. Все поднялись со своих мест; генерал, очнувшись от овладевшего им полусна, вышел Жюли навстречу и потянулся к ее затянутой в перчатку руке.

— Вы прекрасны, как и всегда, дорогая.

— Благодарю, друг мой, — переливчато засмеялась она, и в такт ее смеху дрогнуло ворохом бликов жемчужное ожерелье, обвившееся вокруг ее шеи. — Простите, что заставила ждать.

— Уверяю, для меня время пролетело незаметно. Вы — настоящая услада для глаз, не откажетесь ли вы ублажить и наш слух?

— Нет ничего проще, — улыбнулась Жюли, направляясь к подмосткам; Мадам уже была там, занимая место за инструментом. — Вы желали бы услышать песню патриотическую или лирическую?

— Вы меня никогда не разочаровывали, — на лице генерала тоже появилась улыбка, на сей раз — полная предвкушения. — Пойте то, к чему лежит душа.

— Душа… — повторила Жюли со странным выражением, и Даниэль смог заметить, как у нее судорожно, рвано дернулась левая щека.

— Просим! Просим! — зал наполнился выкриками, сливающимися в оглушительный гул, и Лили картинно поднесла к ушам раскрытые ладони:

— Когда они так кричат — настоящий ужас. Как она сама не боится?

Приступ всеобщего обожания продолжался, впрочем, недолго: по знаку генерала все присутствующие замолкли, и Мадам медленно, почти торжественно опустила руки на клавиши.

— «Rien n'est sacré pour un sapeur»! — восторженно шепнула Лили, стоило первым аккордам разнестись по замершему залу. — Я очень ее люблю.

Даниэль, хоть и старался оставаться бесстрастным, против воли подался вперед. О магической силе голоса Девушки в Красном Платье он был уже наслышан: из разговоров на улицах, из шепотков в самом заведении, из отголосков распевов, что изредка доносились до него. Теперь он мог стать свидетелем тому, о чем так много слышал, и внутри у него что-то волнительно сотряслось.

— Qu'un' pauv' servante a donc d'misère  
À l'égard de son sentiment…

Голос действительно был хорош. Мягкий, звучный, с вибрирующими нотками, заставляющий даже избитые, много раз услышанные слова звучать по-новому. Даже странный, на взгляд Даниэля, выбор песни ничем не умалял достоинства этого голоса, и все присутствующие в зале, несомненно, были покорены и раздавлены.

Кроме него самого.

— Il m'dit: ça se trouve à merveille  
J'vous obtempèr' cette faveur, ah!  
Et puis il lich, tout' la bouteille;  
Rien n'est sacré pour un sapeur!..

Поначалу Даниэль решил, что ничего не чувствует просто потому, что не может осмыслить, переварить окатившее его воодушевление, упоение, экстаз — в общем, все те чувства, что подобало испытывать при звуках голоса Девушки в Красном Платье. На то, чтобы понять, что песня действительно огибает его, не задерживаясь ни на миг в его сердце, Даниэлю потребовался почти целый куплет. Но он не успел испытать изумление от этого факта, ибо в эту секунду случилось нечто еще более странное.

— Ce fut hélas pour mon malheur, ah!  
J'eus beau lui dir' v'là m'sieur qui arrive,  
Rien n'est sacré pour un sapeur!..

Песня закончилась, хотя, как точно помнил Даниэль, еще один куплет остался не исполненным. Но этого как будто никто не заметил: воздух в зале разорвало от аплодисментов, и Жюли словно потонула в них и криках «браво»; никто также не замечал, что она хватает ртом воздух, а грудь ее содрогается в такт каждой тщетной попытке сделать глубокий вдох. Сделав несколько шагов в сторону, она опустилась на банкетку. Силы явно оставили ее.

— На бис! На бис! — крикнул кто-то, и Даниэль заметил, как заиндевело на этих словах лицо Мадам. На Жюли она как будто не обратила никакого внимания и, поднявшись со своего места, объявила тоном вежливым, но непреклонным:

— Не все сразу, господа. Дайте ей отдохнуть. Эжени развлечет вас.

Эжени, следуя ее знаку, вышла из-за стола и поспешила занять место на подмостках; Жюли кто-то передал наполненный бокал, и она приникла к нему до того жадно, что несколько алых капель покатились по ее подбородку.

— Это… с ней так всегда? — спросил Даниэль, поворачиваясь к Лили. — Мне кажется, что-то не так.

Она, как ему показалось, едва не подскочила на месте. Даже в свете свечей видно было, что по щекам ее пробежали пятна лихорадочного румянца.

— И вы? Вы тоже видите?

— Вижу, конечно, — подтвердил он, недоумевая про себя, что в его словах могло привести Лили в смятение. — Тут увидит любой…

— Нет, — заговорила она возбужденно, путаясь в собственных словах и с явным трудом беря себя в руки. — Никто ничего не видит, я клянусь вам, месье. Я даже думала, что сошла с ума, раз думаю, что что-то не так.

— Тогда это сумасшествие и мне передалось, — предположил Даниэль, вновь возвращаясь взглядом к происходящему в зале. Теперь центром всеобщего внимания была Эжени, запевшая какой-то несложный романс; Жюли успела оказаться за столом, рядом с генералом, который как раз в этот момент лично подливал ей вина и расточал слова похвалы. Она улыбалась ему, но глаза ее напоминали пустые ледяные провалы, что делало лицо похожим на зловещую маску, и от одного вида этого лица у Даниэля по спине пробежал мороз.

— Иногда я смотрю на нее, — произнесла Лили очень тихо, но он услышал ее каким-то чудом — наверное, потому что сам в тот момент думал о том же, — и мне становится страшно…

Огни светильников, плясавшие на ее лице, дрогнули, отчего Даниэлю показалось, что она готова заплакать, но это было не более чем мимолетной игрой света: когда до нее донесся залихватский окрик «Еще три бутылки!», Лили подскочила на ноги с видом очень спокойным и даже деловитым.

— Простите, мне надо идти, — прошептала она, прежде чем нырнуть обратно в зал с отвагой бывалого пловца, бросающегося в бушующий океан. Даниэль проследил за тем, как она скрывается за ширмой, где находился, судя по всему, вход в кладовую, а потом допил свое шампанское одним глотком, оставил свое место и, никем не замеченный, прокрался к выходу.

В холле, у самых дверей, он наткнулся на Мадам — очевидно, ей было свойственно умение находиться в двух местах одновременно, ведь Даниэль готов был поклясться, что, выходя из зала, видел ее за фортепиано. Она стояла у приоткрытого окна, раскуривая тонкую изящную трубку; в сторону Даниэля она не повернулась, только спросила, заметив, как он берет с вешалки шляпу:

— Уже уходишь? Как тебе наша звезда?

В ее вопросе был явственно слышен подвох, и Даниэль предпочел ответить осторожно:

— Достойно внимания.

Мадам хмыкнула и покачала головой, выпуская клуб густого, терпко пахнущего дыма, и Даниэль все же решился спросить:

— С Жюли все в порядке?

— Что натолкнуло тебя на мысль, — проговорила Мадам бесстрастно, как будто предмет вопроса ничуть ее не касался, — что с ней что-то может быть не в порядке?

Даниэль смутился. После столкновения со стоическим спокойствием Мадам его собственные подозрения стали казаться ему зыбкими, абсолютно беспочвенными; пожалуй, он готов был вслед за Лили признать себя сумасшедшим или просто чрезмерно подверженным мимолетному впечатлению.

— Она как будто нездорова, — ответил он только для того, чтобы не молчать, на что Мадам сухо усмехнулась:

— Конечно, она нездорова. Ее болезнь называется «лень и чрезмерное пристрастие к вину». Я говорила ей об этом не один раз, но, — тут она сделала паузу, чтобы глубоко затянуться, и продолжила с издевательской интонацией, сочно отчеканивая каждое слово, — кто я такая, чтобы ей указывать? Ей, конечно, лучше знать. Я могу только умыть руки.

Даниэль вспомнил сцену, свидетелем которой он против воли стал, когда впервые перешагнул порог заведения. Похоже, что в словах Мадам был определенный резон.

— Доброй ночи, — сказал он, прежде чем распахнуть дверь и шагнуть в шумную ночь, что волнительно бурлила снаружи.

— Доброй ночи, — отозвалась Мадам, по-прежнему говоря точно не с ним, а с кем-то невидимым перед собою. Уже сойдя с крыльца, Даниэль обернулся и увидел, что ее величественный силуэт не шевельнулся, точно пригвожденный к закрывающей окно портьере безжалостным светом электрических ламп.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ваганты - средневековые бродячие поэты  
> **в понятие идеала женской красоты викторианской эпохи входили худощавость и бледность; полнотелые и полнокровные девицы, принадлежавшие к высокому обществу, старались придать себе как можно более томный и болезненный вид.


	5. 5. La collision

\- Твои рисунки - дерьмо.

У Даниэля дрогнула рука, и он едва не посадил кляксу на белоснежном крыле, которое вырисовывал старательно и любовно почти целый час.

\- Простите?

Жюли приближалась к нему размашистым и несколько неровным, как ему показалось, шагом, вынимая изо рта кончик мундштука. Запах ее табака, неожиданно крепкого, ударил Даниэлю в лицо, и он едва не закашлялся.

\- Дерьмово рисуешь, - пояснила она, останавливаясь возле него; он спустился с приступки, ибо так велела вежливость, хотя с большим удовольствием забрался бы под самый потолок. - Вот этот лебедь, например... или это гусь? Или цесарка? Или плод их незаконной противоестественной связи?

Не ожидавший нападки, Даниэль растерянно обернулся на незаконченную роспись. Про себя он втайне гордился изображением Зевса, летящего, распахнув двухметровые крылья, навстречу своей Леде*, и то, с каким небрежным презрением Жюли отозвалась о его работе, не на шутку его уязвило.

\- Не думал заняться в жизни чем-то другим? - поинтересовалась она, вновь смыкая губы вокруг мундштука. Даниэль не сразу смог подобрать слова для ответа: возмущение, надувшееся у него в груди подобно тугому шару, мешало им выбраться из горла.

\- Я несомненно благодарен вам, - произнес он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более язвительно, но предчувствуя, что получается у него из рук вон плохо, - но предполагаю, что Мадам лучше знать цену моему труду.

Жюли усмехнулась. С кончика ее сигареты сорвались и упали на пол несколько хлопьев пепла.

\- О да, Мадам знает цену всему на свете, - согласилась она, делая шаг в сторону; Даниэль обернулся следом за ней, стараясь не дать ей оказаться за своей спиной, но ее, как выяснилось, интересовал не он, а расставленные на столе краски. Двумя пальцами взяв банку с киноварью, она с явным удовольствием принюхалась к ней и тут же, не успел Даниэль ее одернуть, вернула на место. - В этом знании она достигла совершенства, пожалуй, но... но ты ведь согласился работать бесплатно?

\- То, что для одного человека не стоит ничего, для другого может быть великой ценностью, - ответил Даниэль с достоинством, неловко, но неумолимо оттесняя Жюли от стола. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы она дотронулась до чего-то еще из его вещей, но она подобных порывов больше и не проявляла: оказавшись к молодому человеку почти вплотную, вперила в его лицо взгляд лихорадочно блестящих глаз.

\- Хочешь совет?

Он хотел отступить, но Жюли с неожиданной силой схватила его за отворот жилета.

\- Проваливай отсюда, - проговорила она без всякой угрозы, ласковым и даже заботливым тоном. - Проваливай и никогда не возвращайся, если ты, конечно, сам себе еще дорог.

"Да она же сумасшедшая, - пронеслось у него в голове. - Сумасшедшая или просто пьяна". Ему тут же вспомнилось, что он услышал от Мадам за несколько дней до того: теперь он мог воочию убедиться в ее правоте. От этого Даниэль испытал такое облегчение, что чуть не рассмеялся Жюли в лицо; в любом случае, его былого напряжения как ни бывало, он даже устыдился того, что мог воспринимать слова этой странноватой девицы всерьез.

\- Спасибо за совет, - снисходительно проговорил он, отстраняя ее бледную руку. - Но, боюсь, я им не воспользуюсь.

Она недолго продолжала смотреть на него, и он готов был поклясться, что по ее лицу пробежала мимолетная рябь сожаления.

\- Дело твое, - наконец сказала она, отступая. - Удачного дня, милашка. И все-таки сделай что-нибудь с лебедем, а то он вот-вот закудахтает.

Развернувшись, она удалилась. В дверях с ней столкнулась заходившая в зал Полина, несущая поднос с обедом для Даниэля; даже не взглянув на нее, Жюли прошла мимо и стремительно, как взмывает в небо упустивший добычу ястреб, взбежала по лестнице на второй этаж.

\- Не обращайте внимания, - произнесла Полина, приближаясь; несомненно, ей хватило одного взгляда на Даниэля, чтобы понять, что он задет и расстроен. - Сколько я здесь, она всегда такая была.

\- Я удивлен, что публика в ней находит, - проговорил он, берясь за кувшин с вином. - Это же настоящая бестия.

\- Может, в этом и дело? - предположила Полина безмятежно. - Кто-то находит ее манеры очаровательными.

\- Не вижу ничего очаровательного в том, чтобы оскорблять людей просто так, - буркнул Даниэль, разглядывая многострадального лебедя - то ли Жюли умудрилась его околдовать, то ли ему самому начало казаться, что тот получается неуклюжим и кривобоким. Полина, проследив за его взглядом, улыбнулась мягко и чуть печально:

\- Не будьте к ней так строги, месье. Я думаю, она от чего-то страдает. И хочет сделать так, пусть и не нарочно, чтобы страдал кто-то вместе с ней.

\- Отчего ей страдать? У нее же все есть, - вопросил Даниэль и, прекрасно осознавая, что на его реплику не может быть ответа, принялся за еду.

***

В увеселительном заведении мадам Э. было три этажа: на первом располагались залы для гостей и хозяйственные помещения, на втором - спальни девиц, где те жили и, если на то была надобность, принимали гостей, а весь третий этаж занимали апартаменты Жюли - квартира, не уступающая обстановкой лучшему номеру Гранд Отеля, с тремя просторными комнатами и собственной ванной. Сама Мадам жила в пристройке по соседству; окна ее выходили во внутренний двор, а входная дверь была сделана из крепчайшего металла, так что выбить ее не смогли бы и десятеро дюжих мужчин. Здесь было по-своему уютно, хотя комнаты, обставленные преимущественно в восточном стиле, были довольно тесными; в свое время Мадам предложили зрительно увеличить их, развесив в нескольких местах зеркала, но она, по одной ей известным причинам, наотрез отказалась от этого плана. Никто, кроме нее самой, не имел доступа в пристройку, и именно здесь она принимала тех, чьи визиты в заведение носили сугубо конфиденциальный характер. В тот день, когда состоялся разговор Жюли и Даниэля, к Мадам пришел гость, чьи посещения, будучи довольно частыми, до сих пор остались не замеченными даже вездесущей Эжени. Гость был одет в простой черный сюртук и носил надвинутую на глаза шляпу; впрочем, последняя предосторожность была излишней, ведь в его внешности не было ничего примечательного, и едва ли, встретив его на улице, кто-то из наших читателей испытал бы искушение обернуться. Тем не менее, этим гостем Мадам очень дорожила и даже лично варила ему кофе - этим искусством она владела мастерски, но чести принять чашку из ее рук до сих пор удостаивались весьма немногие.

\- Итак? - мужчина благодарно кивнул ей и пригласил сесть напротив него. - Как поживают наши друзья из военного министерства?

\- Генерал Монро верит в успех своего заговора, - деловито доложила ему Мадам. - Он рассказал Жюли, что у него на вторник назначена встреча с поверенным австро-венгерского атташе.

\- Вот как? И что же будет предметом этой встречи?

\- Он изъяснялся весьма туманно, - произнесла Мадам с сожалением, - но из того, что она рассказала, можно понять, что он надеется на солидную награду в обмен на свои услуги. Он уверен, что разногласия с Германией должны быть забыты, и многим придется по вкусу идея "Великого Европейского союза", противостоящего влиянию Британии и России.

\- И когда же он намерен получить деньги?

\- Возможно, господин посол Австро-Венгрии нам об этом расскажет? - многозначительно улыбнулась Мадам. - Сейчас мы вынуждены закрыть большой зал на некоторое время, поэтому все представления отменены. Но Жюли недавно пришло приглашение на... неофициальное празднование именин господина посла.

\- Она настоящее сокровище, эта ваша Жюли, - произнес гость с неподдельным восхищением. - Все ваше заведение - золотая жила. А ваша преданность Республике, мадам, заслуживает наивысшей награды.

\- Вы же знаете, - ответила она, опуская ресницы, - даже будь я мужчиной, меня интересовали бы вовсе не ордена и звания.

\- Мне это прекрасно известно, - ответил гость и, попрощавшись, исчез. Напоминанием о нем остались лишь две вещи на столе: чуть тронутый кофе и пухлая, перетянутая бечевкой пачка банкнот. Их Мадам пересчитала тщательно, но быстро, отточенными движениями перегоняя купюры из ладони в ладонь; оставшись довольной итогом своих подсчетов, она подошла к кровати и отодвинула картину, висящую на стене по соседству. За ней обнаружилась дверца сейфа; когда Мадам открыла ее, стало видно, что внутри покоится не одна стопка денег и целое изобилие футляров с драгоценностями. Добавив к ним новую добычу и тщательно закрыв дверцу, Мадам крепко сжала в кулаке ключ и, прижимая сомкнутые пальцы к губам, погрузилась в размышления.

***

\- Вы хотели меня видеть?

По ванной комнате плыли густые клубы пара, сливаясь в сплошной влажный туман, и Лили, шагнув через порог, потерялась в них. С трудом она нашла взглядом очертания наполненной ванны, в которой вальяжно развалилась Жюли; завидев Лили, та поманила ее расслабленным движением руки:

\- Иди, иди сюда.

Стараясь не поскользнуться на полу, покрытом слоем испарины, Лили приблизилась. Жюли лежала, откинув голову назад и положив руки на широкие, отделанные под мрамор бортики. Рядом стоял наполовину осушенный бокал с вином и целая батарея масел, кремов и бальзамов, при взгляде на которые у любого человека возникли бы ассоциации с научной лабораторией или мастерской средневекового алхимика. Вода едва доходила Жюли до груди, но она не испытывала по этому поводу никакого смущения - когда Лили подошла совсем близко, Жюли кивнула ей:

\- Поможешь мне? Сегодня вечером меня ждет австрийский посол. Мне надо выглядеть безупречно.

\- Да, мадам, - ответила Лили, опускаясь перед ванной на одно колено. Жюли сняла с полки и протянула ей кусок морской губки.

\- Начни с рук. Только не поцарапай, умоляю тебя.

Коротко обмакнув губку в воду, Лили аккуратно опустила ее на тонкое предплечье своей визави. Жюли некоторое время смотрела на ее движения из-под полуприкрытых век.

\- У тебя приятные руки, знаешь об этом? Ума не приложу, почему Мадам держит тебя в поломойках.

\- Наверное, ей виднее, - ответила Лили, не поднимая глаз.

\- Впрочем, - свободной рукой Жюли схватила бокал с вином и сделала глоток, - в этом есть свои преимущества. Прикосновений этих чудесных рук удостоятся лишь избранные.

Лили, как будто с головой поглощенная своим занятием, ничего не ответила, но даже сквозь пар было видно, что по щекам ее пробежал мелкий румянец.

\- Расскажи мне о художнике, - потребовала Жюли, отставляя бокал в сторону. - Последнее время здесь о нем часто судачат. Что ты о нем думаешь?

\- Ну... - Лили закончила обтирать руку Жюли, и та тут же протянула ей вторую, не отрывая при этом испытующего взгляда от ее лица. - Я думаю, он добрый человек, мадам.

\- Добрый? - кажется, Жюли ожидала услышать что угодно, но только не это; она задумалась, точно слова Лили открыли ей что-то, на что она раньше не обращала внимания. - Да, соглашусь с тобой, он добр. Столь же добр, сколь и бездарен. Столь и бездарен, сколь и глуп.

Лили едва не выпустила губку в воду и только в последний момент, опомнившись, успела перехватить ее.

\- Вы...

\- Я хорошо знаю эту породу людей, - проговорила Жюли со значительной мрачной решимостью. - Сейчас он напоминает мышонка, который сунулся в лапы к кошке и наивно полагает, что она не сожрет его при первом удобном случае. Но пройдет совсем немного времени, и гнильца, что есть в нем - а она есть в любом человеке, вопрос лишь в том, как быстро она проявляет себя, - поглотит его без остатка. Из таких, как он, прекрасно получаются отъявленные мерзавцы! Можешь мне поверить.

По виду Лили можно было сказать только, что она предельно далека от того, чтобы верить словам Жюли.

\- Я думаю, вы не правы на его счет, - тихо, но твердо сказала она. - Он кажется порядочным и достаточно... возвышенным.

\- Возвышенным, - передразнила ее Жюли с ухмылкой. - Ты не знаешь Мадам. Она все равно что царь из сказки, только тот все превращал в золото, а она - в отборное дерьмо. Парень связался с ней, а это значит, что дело его конченое. Он предаст тебя. Сейчас ты - его муза, но наш век недолог, и скоро ты придешь в негодность, а он патетически и очень возвышенно пострадает и найдет себе новую: свежее, моложе, красивее.

Лили шатнулась от нее, точно Жюли была зачумленной.

\- Почему вы это говорите?

\- Потому что хорошо знаю людей, - отрубила Жюли, страдальчески морщась; очевидно, этот разговор в некоторой степени был неприятен и ей. - И хочу тебя предостеречь. Он предостережениям не внял. Может, ты окажешься умнее?

Недолго они смотрели друг на друга: взгляд Жюли был насмешлив и печален, Лили же, готовая заплакать, с трудом возвращала себе самообладание. Жюли внимательно смотрела на нее, ожидая, когда та даст слабину, но ее надежды оказались обмануты: крепко сжав губы и не позволяя себе ни одного лишнего движения, Лили вновь подступилась к ней, взяла за руку, принялась обтирать, как ни в чем не бывало.

\- Многие шепчутся, - неожиданно четко произнесла она в наступившей тишине, - что вы так говорите, потому что вами движет зависть.

\- Зависть? - хохотнула Жюли, вновь откидывая голову и жмурясь. - Кому мне завидовать? Тебе? У меня есть больше, чем ты можешь даже мечтать.

\- Я знаю, мадам, - со смирением произнесла Лили, - но у вас есть не всё, и все об этом знают.

Жюли приоткрыла один глаз.

\- О чем это ты? Не понимаю.

\- О диадеме господина Баха, - ответила Лили все тем же тоном, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. - Вы покорили сердца всех, но диадему вручили Несравненной Адель.

Жюли продолжала лежать неподвижно, но черты ее лица в один момент точно заострились, а на шее тонко, истерично забилась синеватая жилка.

\- Этой старой шлюхе, - поправила она с деланым безразличием. - И где она теперь? Вдобавок, та диадема была не единственная, которую Бах изготовил в том году. У меня есть такая же, и все это знают.

\- Не такая же, - Лили ниже опустила голову, но Жюли все равно увидела чуть заметную улыбку, проступившую на ее губах. - Между ними есть разница. Проба золота, чистота камней... господин Бах изготовил две диадемы, это верно, но одна из них настоящая, а вторая... - несомненно, она почувствовала, как напрягается рука Жюли в ее ладони, и в ответ сильнее сжала пальцы, - дешевка.

С громким, сочным всплеском губка ушла под воду. Жюли села в ванне, едва не смахнув на пол бокал; Лили не отступила, глядя на нее исподлобья, как смотрит бык на матадора перед тем, как устремиться вперед. Несколько секунд между ними висело молчание. Наконец Жюли прервала его, запрокинув голову и разразившись бесцветным, надорванным смехом:

\- А ты не так проста, как хочешь показаться, правда, цветочек? Дам тебе только один совет.

Перегнувшись через бортик, она оказалась с Лили лицом к лицу. Последняя точно окаменела, без видимого трепета выдерживая направленный на нее взгляд, где заплясали безумные всполохи.

\- Пока выбирай осторожнее, кому показать свои зубки, - сказала Жюли вздрагивающим голосом, но без тени злости. - Иначе можешь навлечь на себя очень большую беду.

Лили не ответила, но ее ответа и не требовалось. Отвернувшись от нее, Жюли выловила со дна ванны губку и с сожалением вернула ее на полку.

\- Иди, я закончу сама.

Присев на прощание в поклоне, Лили выбежала вон. Глядя ей вслед, Жюли коротко качнула головой:

\- Цветочек, значит... шипы при нем тоже есть.

Неизвестно, что в собственных словах развеселило ее, но она рассмеялась; впрочем, стало ясно, что смех был не более чем попыткой скрыть приступ судорожного, удушающего кашля. Сотрясаясь, как одержимая, Жюли согнулась пополам и прижала ладонь ко рту; из груди ее вырывались тяжелые свистящие хрипы, и она вцепилась в бортик, чтобы не упасть, не соскользнуть под воду, лишившись сознания. В вязкой тишине ванной ее кашель разносился гулким эхом - по счастью, приступ продолжался недолго, и вскоре Жюли, пережидая последовавший за ним прилив обморочного опустошения, вновь смогла распрямиться и расправить плечи. Руку она уронила рядом с собой, и в том месте, где ее пальцы ушли под воду, разбегались по мутной глади мелкие разводы слизи и крови.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Леда - пресонаж древнегреческой мифологии, жена царя Спарты Тиндарея. Очарованный ее красотой, Зевс спустился к ней с небес в образе лебедя; после соития она снесла несколько яиц, из которых вылупились их общие дети.


	6. 6. Le rapprochement

Лето вступило в свои права, и загустевший от жары воздух наполнился терпким ароматом цветущих лип, от которого сладко пьянило голову. В один из таких дней, когда солнце светило особенно ярко, а в заведении открыли все окна, пытаясь спастись от всепроникающей жары, Даниэль, порядком вымотанный, но довольный собой, сказал Мадам, что работа его закончена.

Она не торопилась высказывать свое мнение: прошла оба зала из конца в конец, изредка касаясь ладонью стен, на которых только-только высохла краска. По ее лицу невозможно было сказать, по нраву ли ей пришелся результат его трудов, и Даниэль, следующий за ней, успел начать тревожиться, что сделал что-то не так. Однако его опасениям, по счастью, не суждено было сбыться.

\- Что ж, - наконец сказала Мадам, когда они вернулись в большой зал, - это хорошо. Я не думала, что ты справишься так быстро.

Не зная, что лучше ответить, он изобразил короткий поклон. 

\- Как бы то ни было, свою часть договора ты выполнил, - произнесла Мадам с видом покровительственным и величавым, точно ей предстояло вручить своему собеседнику орден или посвятить его в рыцари. - А я человек слова.

Даниэль выпрямился, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам. Мадам, распахнув двери зала, окликнула Лили, и та прибежала тут же, неловко подобрав юбку и от волнения едва не спотыкаясь о собственные ноги.

\- Иди с ним, - повелела Мадам, кивая ей в сторону Даниэля. - Делай то, что он скажет. Я жду тебя обратно к вечеру.

Последние слова как будто были обращены не только к Лили; наблюдая за тем, как Даниэль уводит ее, Мадам как будто хотела сказать еще что-то, но передумала в последний момент - только коротко махнула рукой, когда за ними закрылась дверь, и, удостоив пустой зал еще одним удовлетворенным взглядом, скрылась наверху.

***

\- Могу я задать вам вопрос?

Выйдя из заведения, Даниэль и Лили направились к бульвару; тот был забит снующими во все стороны экипажами, и они остановились, пропуская несколько из них. Один, управляемый лихачом-кучером, пронесся совсем близко, и Даниэль машинально схватил Лили за руку, заставляя ее отступить назад. Опасность миновала, и они смогли продолжить свой путь, но рук, хоть не было уже нужды держать их сомкнутыми, так и не разняли.

\- Можешь задавать и не спрашивать разрешения, - ответил Даниэль, ненадолго останавливаясь у магазина с кистями и красками и прикидывая, всего ли у него дома достаточно для работы. Лили все же слегка помялась, прежде чем спросить - возможно, она считала свой интерес чем-то неприличным.

\- Вы иногда странно разговариваете*. В некоторых словах... словом, вы не из Парижа?

\- Нет, - ответил он, увлекая ее дальше, к площади Шапель. - Я родился в Меце. Это в Лотарингии. Но моя семья уехала оттуда, когда началась война.

\- Война... - по тому, как произнесла Лили это слово, ясно было, что оно имеет для нее смысл весьма абстрактный, никак не соотносящийся с реальностью. - Вы помните войну?

Даниэль качнул головой:

\- Нет. Просто в одно утро меня разбудили и сказали, что мы уезжаем. Тогда я ничего не понял, все было проделано в жуткой спешке... а уже потом узнал, что наш город заняли немцы.

\- И что было потом?

\- Потом? - переспросил Даниэль, не понимая, чем вызвано столь острое любопытство его юной спутницы. - Потом... ничего. Мы обосновались на новом месте. В чем-то оно было даже лучше прежнего. И не так далеко от Парижа.

\- И что же, - Лили замедлила шаг, чтобы отряхнуть с подола капли воды, попавшие туда из-под колес проехавшей мимо повозки, - вы никогда не хотели вернуться?

\- Куда? В Мец?

\- Да, - кивнула она, поднимая на него взгляд. - Там ведь дом. Разве нет?

Ее вопрос, заданный совершенно искренним тоном, поставил Даниэля в тупик. Они с Лили продолжили свой путь, а он сосредоточенно размышлял, не зная толком, какой ответ будет правдивым и не будет звучать глупо.

\- Я редко об этом думаю, - наконец признался он. - Если только Франция вернет себе те места... но почему-то сомневаюсь, что доживу до этого момента, - он улыбнулся немного виновато, точно прося прощения за свои не слишком патриотические настроения. - Но почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Матушка говорила, - степенно ответила Лили, - хочешь узнать человека - спроси его о доме. 

\- Интересная точка зрения, - произнес он, понемногу увлекаясь этой мыслью. - Где тогда твой дом?

Без тени сомнения или колебания Лили ответила:

\- У Мадам. Я там совсем немного, но очень ко всему привязалась. Мне очень повезло, что она согласилась меня принять.

Последнюю фразу она произнесла на одном дыхании, точно стараясь не забыть слова, но Даниэль не успел уточнить, в чем же, по ее мнению, заключается везение: они подошли к дому, и он отвлекся на то, чтобы разыскать в кармане ключи, а затем, захваченный мыслями о грядущей работе, позабыл обо всем остальном.

\- Как высоко, - только и проговорила Лили, пока они поднимались по лестнице на последний этаж. Даниэль, шедший впереди, пару раз обернулся, думая, не нужна ли ей передышка, но она не подала виду, что могла устать, и продолжала упрямо преодолевать ступеньку за ступенькой. Только у самой двери мансарды стало ясно, что у нее порядком сбилось дыхание.

\- Там немного неприбрано, - пояснил Даниэль, вспоминая, какой творческий беспорядок царит в его небогатом жилище. - Не обращай внимания.

Лили действительно не обратила, сделав это одновременно старательно и деликатно: переступила через скомканные наброски, которыми был усеян пол, даже не взглянув на них, обогнула старую софу с беспорядочно сваленной на ней одеждой, прошла мимо заваленного бумагами стола и прислоненного к нему мольберта, чтобы остановиться у распахнутого окна и, едва взглянув в него, вскрикнуть восхищенно:

\- Красиво как!

\- Да, - согласился Даниэль, подходя к ней. - Город как на ладони. Я это даже запечатлел. Хочешь посмотреть?

\- Нарисовали? Хочу, конечно!

Картина, предназначенная для комиссии Академии, стояла тут же, у стены. Выбрав ее среди прочих, отобранных для той же цели, Даниэль протянул ее Лили.

\- Вот это да, - вырвалось у нее, когда она оступила от окна, держа картину перед собой на вытянутых руках. - Как вживую.

\- Это было не сложно, - сказал он как можно более небрежно, стараясь не показывать, как взяла его гордость от ее слов - сильнее, наверное, чем взяла бы от похвалы самого Леонардо. - Всего пара недель...

\- Я бы так не смогла, - произнесла Лили, возвращая ему картину. - А меня вы как нарисуете?

\- О, - он улыбнулся ей многообещающе и, видя, как загораются ее глаза, подмигнул, - это будет нечто совершенно особенное.

Засыпать себя вопросами он Лили не дал, просто кивнул ей в сторону ширмы, стоящей в дальнем, самом укромном углу:

\- Там кое-что приготовлено. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты это надела.

На лице Лили проступил легкий румянец. Скрыться за ширмой она не торопилась - сначала подкралась к ней, заглянула одним глазом, точно думая, что может из-за нее ринуться что-то темное и угрожающее. Даниэль, усмехаясь про себя, ждал. Костюмом, который он раздобыл для Лили, выкупив за бесценок у театра Ателье (платье, предназначенное для царицы Савской, прожгла в двух местах неуклюжая гладильщица), он почти что гордился, как если бы скроил его самостоятельно. Легчайшее платье с верхом из тонкого кружева и вольно струящейся шелковой юбкой должно было превратить Лили в настоящую царевну, подчеркнув хрупкость и изящество ее фигуры; Даниэль ожидал, что его юная натурщица будет в восторге, но когда она, увидев платье, обернулась к нему, на ее покрасневшем лице было написано одно лишь недоумение.

\- Да бог с вами, месье, - пробормотала она, явно не находя себе места, - я же в нем почти что нагишом буду.

\- Здесь стыдиться нечего, - заверил ее Даниэль. - Ты когда-нибудь видела античные статуи?

Лили замотала головой, и Даниэль со вздохом пояснил ей:

\- Очень многие из них изображают людей, как ты выражаешься, нагишом. И это величайшие произведения искусства, которыми восхищается не одно поколение. 

Если его слова убедили Лили, то не до конца; она осторожно взяла платье в руки, рассматривая его, и видно было, что в ее душе происходит нешуточная внутренняя борьба.

\- Что же, - наконец произнесла она, кусая губы, - людей только голыми рисуют, что ли?

\- Нет, нет, конечно нет, - заговорил Даниэль, с трудом сдерживая смех. - Просто выбранный мной сюжет предполагает... некоторую вольность. В разумных пределах, конечно.

\- Какой сюжет?

\- Саломея с головой Крестителя, - важно объявил Даниэль, но стушевался, не найдя в ответном взгляде Лили даже искры понимания. - Ты и эту историю не знаешь?

Она сосредоточенно нахмурилась, напрягая свою память, и проговорила нерешительно:

\- Кажется, кюре об этом говорил. Но я точно не помню...

\- Саломея была дочерью Иродиады, чье распутство Иоанн Креститель обличал в своих проповедях, - заговорил Даниэль, чувствуя себя весьма неловко в роли учителя Закона Божьего. - Когда Крестителя схватили и бросили в тюрьму, царь Ирод, муж Иродиады, отказывался казнить его. Тогда она подговорила Саломею станцевать на дне рождения Ирода - и танцевала она так, что Ирод поклялся, что даст ей за этот танец все, что она пожелает.

Лили слушала его, затаив дыхание.

\- И что она захотела?

\- Голову Иоанна Крестителя на серебряном блюде, - ответил Даниэль, и Лили, явно изумленная, прижала ко рту кончики пальцев. - Ирод не смог отступиться от своего слова, и Креститель был казнен.

\- Из-за одного танца?.. - Лили была до того потрясена, что едва не выронила платье. - И вы думаете, я могу так? Могу быть ей?

По его мнению, она задавала вопрос в высшей степени неуместный - сейчас, стоя под жаркими лучами июньского солнца, которые ложились на ее лицо и путались в волосах, очаровательная в своей наивной растерянности, она легко могла быть той, ради одного взгляда которой объявляют войны и берут города. И когда Даниэль ответил ей, в нем не было тени неуверенности или неискренности:

\- Я думаю, никто не сможет лучше.

Неизвестно, что именно затронули его слова в ее сердце, но Лили больше не стала спорить. Пока она возилась за ширмой, Даниэль свалил в комод все лишнее, что было на софе, установил посреди комнаты мольберт и натянул на него свежий холст. Роль реквизита сыграли поднос, найденный Даниэлем в квартире, и восковая голова, которую ему удалось раздобыть у мастера, исполняющего заказы для музея Гревен**. Долженствующая изображать Луи XIV, она была повреждена со стороны затылка, но для Даниэля такие мелочи были не существенны; зато голова выглядела до того правдоподобно, что Лили, выглянув из-за ширмы, испустила испуганный вскрик.

\- Не бойся, - засмеялся Даниэль, предчувствовавший такой эффект. - Она не настоящая. Она из воска. Посмотри сама.

Лили не удовольствовалась одним разглядыванием - протянула к голове руку, коротко ткнула ей в щеку кончиком указательного пальца и только после этого успокоилась.

\- А выглядит как живая, - сказала она, устраиваясь на софе и косясь на голову с явной опаской. - То есть мертвая, конечно. Если отдельно от тела - значит, мертвая.

\- Резонное замечание, - согласился Даниэль, оказываясь рядом. Ему не пришлось долго мучиться, прикидывая, как Лили лучше сесть; будущая картина стояла перед его мысленным взором, как живая, уже не один день - он придумал ее, пока расписывал большой зал, не покладая рук и иногда валясь с ног от усталости. Он знал, какой будет его Саломея, до последней детали, до каждой золотой нити, вьющейся в кружево на ее груди, до мельчайшего солнечного блика в ее волосах, до линии изгиба шеи и каждой из расслабленно опущенных ресниц. Лили, повинуясь ему, полулегла на софу, повелительным жестом коснулась восковой головы; Даниэль мягко дотронулся до ее подбородка, заставляя чуть откинуть голову, и рука его дрогнула, а вместе с ней дрогнуло и что-то внутри него.

\- Вот так, - сказал он, отступая; стараясь выглядеть хладнокровным, он ничего не мог поделать с тем, что за этой зыбкой маской разыгралась настоящая буря. Наверное, дело было в проклятом запахе лип, от которого кружилась голова, но Даниэлю стоило немалых усилий сосредоточиться на холсте.

\- А глаза надо закрытыми держать? - уточнила Лили, явно ни о чем не подозревая. - Или можно открыть?

\- Можно, - разрешил он, хватаясь за наточенный карандаш. - Только не шевелись. Сможешь выдержать так пару часов?

\- Я и больше выдержу, месье, - твердо сказала она, и на этом между ними воцарилась тишина. Крепко стиснув зубы и стараясь не допускать лишних мыслей в свою голову, Даниэль наносил на холст штрих за штрихом; Лили сидела, как и было уговорено, без движения, разглядывая комнату, и как будто впала в транс, подобно медиуму или молящемуся монаху-отшельнику. Работа шла споро; не прошло двух часов, как Даниэль решил сделать перерыв. 

Разминая затекшие плечи и на ходу открывая бутылку сельтерской воды, он отошел к окну; солнце вышло из зенита и, понемногу наливаясь закатным румянцем, клонилось к горизонту. Внизу царило обычное вечернее оживление - хлопали двери и окна, стучали по мостовой лошадиные копыта, спорили два извозчика.

\- Можно задать вам вопрос?

\- Я же говорил, - ответил Даниэль с несерьезным укором, - не спрашивай разрешения.

\- О, совсем забыла, - досадливо сказала Лили. - Вы прочитали все эти книги?

Даниэль обернулся. Он не предполагал, что предметом наибольшего интереса Лили станут его книги - пара дюжин, которые он привез с собой в Париж, составляли лишь малую часть обширной семейной библиотеки, и Даниэль отобрал те из них, расстаться с которыми ему было бы сложнее всего. В основном это были сочинения современных авторов - Флобера, Мериме, Золя, - но попадались среди них и классики наподобие Тассо или Сервантеса. Подходящей для них полки в мансарде не было, и поэтому они были расставлены на комоде; подойдя к ним, Лили несмело, точно боялась совершить святотатство, коснулась корешков.

\- Да, это мои любимые, - сказал Даниэль. - Можешь взять какую-нибудь на время, если хочешь.

Он понял, что совершил ошибку, когда увидел, как взбледнуло ее лицо. Явно пристыженная, она тут же вернула на место взятый ею с комода том "Дон Кихота".

\- Вы очень добры, - беспомощно вырвалось у нее, и Даниэль сразу все понял.

\- Ты не умеешь читать?

Сжав губы, она мотнула головой и сцепила за спиной руки - этот жест, бессловесно выражающий крайнее замешательство и уязвимость, Даниэль заметил за ней давно. Сердце его зашлось в порыве сострадания, и он, не зная, как лучше выразить его, подошел к Лили, коснулся ее плеча.

\- Матушка говорила, что мне ни к чему, - пробормотала она, не пытаясь заставить его отстраниться. - Мол, чтение - это для умников, а я умной никогда не была.

\- Звучит как бред сумасшедшего, - решительно сказал Даниэль, хмурясь. - Нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы уметь читать. 

Лили, прихваченная какой-то невыразимой тоской, ничего не ответила, и он провел ладонью по ее руке, снял с кружевного рукава несуществующие пылинки.

\- Я мог бы научить тебя.

Лили, кажется, едва не подпрыгнула после этих слов.

\- Вы? Научить?

\- Конечно, - сказал он, вспоминая, лежат ли буквари в витрине книжной лавки в доме по соседству. - В этом нет ничего сложного. А умение, любой скажет, полезное.

\- Я была бы очень, очень вам благодарна, - сказала Лили с чувством неподдельным и глубоким, явно сдерживаясь с трудом, чтобы не броситься на Даниэля с объятиями. От этих мук он избавил ее, обняв сам - и когда она, доверчиво прильнув к нему, спрятала лицо у него на груди, понял, что гибнет, причем гибнет окончательно и безвозвратно.

\- Когда придешь в следующий раз, - произнес он, с трудом справляясь с собственным голосом, - посмотрим, что можно сделать.

\- Я приду обязательно...

И все-таки не в запахе лип было дело, а в чем-то другом, столь же вездесущем, всепроникающем, отравляющем хуже любого из ядов.

***

Дни понеслись вскачь. Даниэль просыпался по утрам, пил кофе и обычно не успевал закончить чашку, как на лестнице уже слышался топот шагов: Лили бежала наверх, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, чтобы распахнуть дверь и, ступив навстречу льющемуся из окна солнцу, провозгласить:

\- Я здесь!

Она сияла неизменной улыбкой в эти мгновения, и сиял от того, казалось, даже воздух вокруг нее. Свет, что она источала, проникал в самую душу Даниэля, поселял в ней теплое чувство спокойной и тихой радости; когда Лили, переоблачившись в платье Саломеи, занимала свое место на софе, он ощущал себя так, будто не сам он пишет ее изображение, а направляет его чья-то непреклонная, всезнающая рука. В перерывах Лили, съедая яблоко или кусок сыра, торопилась сесть за стол, чтобы открыть книги - обучение давалось ей легко, и не прошло и пары недель, как она прочитала по слогам отрывок из "Терезы Ракен", а затем, пока еще нетвердо сжимая стальное перо в подрагивающих пальцах, смогла выцарапать на листке бумаги собственное имя.

Дальше - больше: жадная до нового открывшегося ей мира, Лили принялась читать прямо во время сеансов. Ее поза позволяла держать книгу в руке, вытянутой на спинке софы, и она пользовалась этим, наловчившись перелистывать страницы одним пальцем, не выпуская при этом корешка. Видя, что ей бывает трудно, Даниэль попросил ее читать вслух - так он мог поправить ее, не отрываясь от работы, - и Лили исполнила это с радостью.

\- "Однажды вечером, в час, когда ничего уже не видно, я курил, облокотясь на перила набережной; вдруг какая-то женщина, поднявшись по лестнице от реки, села рядом со мной. В волосах у нее был большой букет жасмина, лепестки которого издают вечером одуряющий запах. Одета была она просто, пожалуй, даже бедно, во все черное, как большинство гризеток по вечерам. Женщины из общества носят черное только утром; вечером они одеваются a la francesa..."***

\- По-французски, - пояснил он, заметив, что она озадаченно примолкла. - Это значит - по-французски.

Лили оставалась до вечера, пока солнце не скрывалось за крышами домов, и уходила с последним его лучом, всякий раз сетуя, что опоздает.

\- Дезире без меня не справляется, - много раз повторяла она; Дезире была новенькой, кого взяли в заведение Лили на замену, и теперь они вдвоем прислуживали за столом и убирали залы после вечернего нашествия посетителей. - Ничего не успевает, когда приходят гости. Спокойной вам ночи, месье!

\- Спокойной ночи, - говорил он и отпускал ее, всякий раз прогоняя от себя намерение предложить ей остаться. Чем больше проходило времени, тем более угнетала его мысль о существовании отдельно от Лили; он не заметил, как накрепко привязался к ней, схваченный невидимыми, но очень стойкими путами, и с трудом мирился с тем, что каждый вечер ей приходится его оставлять. Оставшись в одиночестве, Даниэль как будто погружался в спячку: выходил прогуляться, ужинал в ближайшем кафе, не отказывал себе в бокале вина за книгой или газетой, но все это как будто проделывал не он, а одна лишь его телесная оболочка. Когда за Лили закрывалась дверь, сам Даниэль, а, вернее, та его часть, которая называется духом, тут же переносилась в следующий день - в утро, наполненное солнцем и запахом лип, которое начнется с кофе, шагов на лестнице и долгожданного возгласа:

\- Я здесь, месье!

Лили переодевалась в платье, брала книгу и садилась на софу. Даниэль становился за холст и принимался орудовать кистью. Она читала, запинаясь все реже и реже; иногда, подняв на нее взгляд, он замечал, что она смотрит на него и улыбается.

***

\- Чаю, Эжени? Может быть, коньяку?

\- Вы никогда не предлагали мне коньяк, - заметила Эжени, ошеломленная подобным радушием. - Что-то случилось?

\- Вовсе ничего из того, что я не предсказывала уже очень давно, - пожала плечами Мадам, протягивая ей наполненный фужер. Принюхавшись к его содержимому, Эжени поморщилась и едва не чихнула.

\- Пахнет, как из конюшни.

\- Согласна, - кивнула Мадам, наливая себе только что заваренный кофе. - Может, поэтому мужчины так его любят?

Эжени озадаченно уставилась на плещущуюся в фужере жидкость. Такая догадка до сих пор не приходила ей в голову.

\- Так о чем вы хотели поговорить? - наконец спросила она, отвлекаясь. Мадам размешивала кофе, и по комнате разносился звон от ритмичных соприкосновений ложки со стенками чашки.

\- Лето скоро кончится. Ты сама знаешь, что это значит.

\- Да, - сказала Эжени тише; ее начали одолевать дурные предчувствия по поводу исхода этого разговора. - Новый сезон.

\- Именно. Готова поспорить, ни Ателье, ни Буфф дю Нор, ни кто бы то ни было еще не будет торопиться предложить нам контракт. В конце концов, я же не Элен. И уж тем паче не месье М. с его отвратительным притоном.

Подобные речи от Мадам Эжени слышала уже не раз и не два, поэтому не поняла поначалу, к чему та клонит. Стараясь подпустить в голос беззаботности, она ответила:

\- Ну, у нас же есть Жюли. Она всегда нарасхват.

Мадам состроила гримасу, как будто у нее заныл зуб.

\- Жюли... Ты сама-то веришь в то, что сказала?

Эжени умолкла на полуслове. Она не могла похвастаться недостатком выдержки, но прекрасно знала, что Мадам, как ни скрывайся от нее, видит ее насквозь.

\- Вот именно, - припечатала Мадам с горечью и ожесточением. - Она уже не та, что раньше. Даже если она сама этого не признает, ничего не изменится. Я сомневаюсь в том, что ей удастся получить хотя бы второстепенную роль.

Руки Эжени захолодели, и холод этот начал распространяться по всему ее телу, так что коньяк пришелся для нее кстати: не обращая внимания ни на запах, ни на вкус, Эжени порывисто выпила все, что было в фужере.

\- Скажите уж сразу, - произнесла она хрипло, сталкиваясь с Мадам глазами. - Не томите.

\- И не собиралась, - с иронией сказала Мадам, отпивая кофе. - В этом сезоне на прослушиваниях придется блистать тебе.

Эжени крепко стиснула кулаки. Она знала, что рано или поздно эти слова будут произнесены под сводами заведения, что можно не думать об этом, можно пытаться отсрочить, но невозможно отринуть, избавиться, изничтожить. Она помнила, как в направленном на нее взгляде Жюли насмешливое снисхождение понемногу вытеснялось обреченной решимостью; меньше всего Эжени хотела бы вступать с ней в противостояние, но знала, что они все равно столкнутся - и знала, каким будет исход этого столкновения.

\- Я хочу, чтобы с Жюли ничего не случилось, - произнесла она, стараясь, чтобы не дрогнул голос. - Я не прощу себе, если она останется одна, лишившись всего.

Мадам коротко закатила глаза.

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь, Эжени? Если бы я хотела ее выгнать, то зачем мне столько времени терпеть ее ужасный характер? Конечно же, она останется здесь. Можешь быть уверена в этом.

Эжени позволила себе разжать пальцы. Она смутно подозревала, что накатившее на нее облегчение - не более чем проявление трусливого малодушия, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. В тот момент она думала, что сможет обойтись малой кровью, но моменты неуловимы и стремительно сменяются один другим - и уже следующий, наступивший через секунду, показал Эжени, насколько она ошибается.

\- Помогите! - донесся из коридора пронзительный крик Полины. - Кто-нибудь, сюда!

Мадам поднялась, едва не опрокинув чашку; несколько капель кофе попали ей на запястье, и она, даже не вытерев их, побежала на голос. Эжени ринулась за ней. Едва не отталкивая друг друга, они пронеслись по коридору, чтобы увидеть у самой лестницы Полину - и Жюли, лежащую у ее ног. Она упала навзничь, нелепо раскинув руки; лицо ее было бледно, глаза закрыты, а в уголках губ алели свежие кровавые пятна.

\- Боже, - вырвалось у Эжени против воли. Думая, что сейчас упадет в обморок, она схватила Полину за локоть, и они застыли, вцепляясь друг в друга, наблюдая с почти священным ужасом, как Мадам порывисто склоняется над Жюли, прижимается к ее груди ухом.

\- Она дышит, - проговорила она почти бесстрастно, поднимаясь. - Эжени, беги за врачом. Полина, помоги мне отнести ее в спальню.

Отмирая, Полина шагнула к ней, подхватила бесчувственное тело под руки. Эжени, решив не терять ни секунды, бросилась к ступеням - но одну секунду все же потеряла, случайно перехватив взгляд Мадам и заметив, что тот пуст, темен и не выражает ничего, как у человека мертвецки пьяного или лишившегося рассудка. Мадам показалась в тот момент не более чем оцепенелым подобием человека, и Эжени, предчувствуя, что не должна была видеть этого, поспешно кинулась вниз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *лотарингский акцент действительно имеет свою специфику в произношении и словоупотреблении, связанную преимущественно со значительным влиянием немецкого языка - эти отличия сохранились до сих пор  
> **музей Гревен - музей восковых фигур в Париже, открывшийся в 1882 году  
> ***отрывок из новеллы П. Мериме "Кармен", пер. М.Лозинского


	7. 7. La sincerite

Врач провел в комнате Жюли никак не меньше часа, и за это время Эжени успела передумать столько, что удивлялась, как ее голова не разорвалась на части. Все свои душевные силы она употребляла на то, чтобы верить в лучший исход и передавать веру эту всем остальным, но тщетно: подавленно молчали как Полина с Дезире, так и успевшая прошмыгнуть в дом Лили. Взглянув на нее, Эжени вспомнила, что давно хотела расспросить ее о том, как проходят ее сеансы, но сейчас, конечно, было не время - да и все, кроме грядущего врачебного вердикта, казалось в этот тягостно бесконечный момент ненужным, неважным, никчемным.

Наконец, когда ожидание стало нестерпимым, и Эжени почувствовала, что сейчас начнет грызть собственную руку или край стола, наверху хлопнула дверь и послышались шаги; врач спускался первым, за ним ступала Мадам, и по ее поджатым губам, сосредоточенному прищуру и сжатым в кулаки ладоням Эжени поняла, что последним надеждам лучше истаять, как дым, прежде чем они окажутся безжалостно втоптанными в истинное положение вещей.

\- Тяжелая форма гриппа, - объявил врач, стараясь смотреть поверх голов всех собравшихся и из-за этого приобретая вид плохого актера, не выучившего роль. - Крайне заразная. Мадемуазель Жюли необходим полный покой в течение нескольких дней. Возможно, и недель.

Полина тихо ахнула. Лили шмыгнула носом, и Дезире тут же сделала точно самое, точно повторяя за ней. Эжени осталась недвижима. В том, что врач кривит душой, она не сомневалась ни секунды, и все свое внимание употребляла на то, чтобы попробовать отыскать какие-то намеки на правду в лице Мадам. Но та стояла, как нарочно, в тени, и безучастно смотрела прямо перед собою; когда врач, попрощавшись, ушел, она сделала попытку удалиться к себе, но Эжени не дала ей этого сделать. Оставив остальных взволнованно перешептываться внизу, она выбежала из дома следом за Мадам и, ничуть не церемонясь, схватила ее за руку у самой двери.

\- Что тебе еще? - спросила Мадам с безграничной усталостью, оборачиваясь и видя, кто стоит перед ней. - Ты не слышала, что сказал месье Дюбуа?

\- У него плохо получается лгать, - резко сказала Эжени, насупившись и упрямо глядя Мадам в глаза. - Что с Жюли?

\- Эжени, - начала Мадам, но та не дала ей договорить.

\- Что с Жюли? Я хочу знать! Я имею право знать!

\- Слишком много вопросов, - процедила Мадам, оглядываясь по сторонам в явственном стремлении понять, не является ли кто-то нечаянным свидетелем их разговора. - Впрочем, разве можно ждать от тебя чего-то другого?..

Эжени крепче вцепилась в ее запястье, давая понять, что не отступит ни на шаг, пока не получит ответа, и не потерпит никаких попыток ускользнуть от него. Мадам, кажется, в полной мере это осознавала: с тяжелым вздохом она отворила дверь своего жилища и жестом пригласила Эжени следовать за собой.

\- Поговорим внутри. Не хочу, чтобы нас слышали.

Когда они оказались в коридоре, Мадам заперла дверь со всей тщательностью, точно к ним порывались вломиться; Эжени наблюдала за ней, скрестив на груди руки.

\- Итак? - спросила она, когда ей показалось, что молчание чрезмерно затянулось. Мадам прошла мимо нее к одному из кресел, на которых обычно располагались ее гости, если им приходилось ждать, пока к ним выйдет хозяйка, тяжело опустилась в него и сжала пальцами виски, как если бы ее мучила мигрень.

\- Конечно, ни о каком гриппе речи не идет, - произнесла она, закрывая глаза. - О, если бы это был грипп!

\- Тогда что? - Эжени порывисто приблизилась к ней, опустилась рядом, легко накрыла ладонями ее колени. - Это что-то ужасное? Поделитесь со мной. Клянусь, я не скажу никому.

С явным усилием Мадам размежила веки, и несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга в молчании. Наконец Мадам неторопливо, будто смакуя каждую секунду промедления, извлекла из кармана платья что-то небольшое и блестящее, чтобы протянуть его Эжени; та недоуменно моргнула, когда поняла, что ей отдали почти опустошенную склянку из тех, что можно было без труда купить в любой аптеке. На дне еще оставалось немного порошка; Эжени встряхнула склянку, наблюдая, как на стенках остаются белесые следы.

\- Я не понимаю... - протянула она, изучив этикетку. - Это же...

\- Кокаин, - ответила за нее Мадам, сопроводив свои слова невеселым смешком. - В малых дозах он успокаивает нервы и унимает приступы неврастении. Но наша Жюли, как сказал месье Дюбуа, за один раз употребляла никак не меньше десяти обычных доз и запивала это выдержанным коньяком.

Эжени почувствовала, как вся кровь отливает у нее от лица.

\- Не может быть, - вырвалось у нее очень глупо и неуместно. - Неужели Жюли...

\- Понятия не имею, когда она пристрастилась к этой дряни, - проговорила Мадам с нескрываемым отвращением. - Но, судя по ее состоянию, уже довольно давно. 

Эжени успела только вернуть ей склянку, прежде чем, лишившись сил, безвольно осесть на пол. Наверное, она не лишилась чувств только потому, что ей это было не свойственно, но в тот момент она была готова пожалеть о своей несклонности к обморокам.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему ее необходимо на время оставить одну? - вкрадчиво спросила Мадам, наклоняясь к ней; Эжени чувствовала исходящий от нее запах духов, он обвивал ее, сжимался вокруг головы, и от этого ей почему-то хотелось плакать. - Не только ради нее, но и ради вас. Она может быть опасна. Поверь мне, я-то в своей жизни видела не одного кокаиниста.

\- Что же мы будем делать? - вопросила Эжени. - Без нее...

\- Без нее - значит, без нее, - сказала Мадам с внезапной жесткостью, поднимаясь и крепко хватая Эжени под локоть, заставляя ее подняться тоже. - Соберись. Тебе еще сегодня выступать.

\- Но... но... - Эжени задыхалась, стараясь не дать голосу сорваться на всхлипы, и была близка к тому, чтобы возненавидеть себя за столь жалкий вид. - Но сегодня придет генерал Монро... узнав, что Жюли нет, он будет недоволен...

Мадам схватила ее за плечи и с силой втряхнула; Эжени сотряслась, как кукла, но не попыталась вырваться - их с Мадам лица оказались совсем близко, и Эжени, столкнувшись с ее обжигающим взглядом, поняла, что не может противиться ему.

\- Сделай так, чтобы он забыл о ней, - если бы Эжени не знала Мадам, то решила бы, что та сошла с ума. - Только ты можешь это, я знаю. И не спорь, не говори обратного.

\- Но это невозможно... генерал обожает Жюли...

\- А до нее он обожал десятки других, - отрезала Мадам, морщась, почти выплевывая каждое слово. - Настроения публики переменчивы. Сегодня одна, завтра другая, мало кого будет это волновать. Ты уже покорила их, я это вижу. Осталось сделать последний шаг.

\- Но...

\- Никаких "но"! - прикрикнула Мадам и тут же, смягчаясь, заговорила тише и торопливее. - Ты не знаешь, как много сейчас поставлено на карту. Знаю, трюк будет сложным, но мы должны его сделать, иначе все окажется напрасно.

Не понимая, о чем она ведет речь, но чувствуя интуитивно, что в словах ее сейчас нет и малой доли неискренности, Эжени хотела что-то сказать в ответ, но не смогла, только кивнула. Взгляд Мадам смягчился, и она выпустила Эжени; только сейчас та поняла, что кожа легко саднит в тех местах, где руки Мадам сжимали ее.

\- Приводи себя в порядок, - приказала Мадам, отступая. - Лили тебе поможет. Генерал будет здесь через два с половиной часа.

На негнущихся ногах Эжени повернулась к выходу. Чувствовала она себя так, будто ее, выдернув из привычного течения жизни, наскоро и наспех попытались вшить обратно, но, все еще потрясенная услышанным, она была не в состоянии продолжать расспросы или, тем паче, пытаться возражать. В сознании ее не осталось ни единой мысли, только билось там гулко и свинцово "должны... должны... должна...", и лишь оно осталось для Эжени единственной опорой в этот чудовищный вечер, которому суждено было перевернуть все с ног на голову.

***

Лили суетилась вокруг нее, нанося последние мазки румян на щеки, припорашивая тщательно уложенные волосы бриллиантином, а Эжени не ощущала себя способной даже на самую натянутую, вымученную улыбку. Все, что могла она - смотреть в зеркало, практически не моргая, и дивиться тому, каким чужим кажется ей собственное лицо.

\- Не волнуйся, - пропищала Лили над самым ее ухом, и Эжени невольно вздрогнула, - ты будешь самой красивой в мире.

\- Я... не в этом дело, - Эжени все-таки улыбнулась ей, хоть и подозревала, что ее омертвелая улыбка имеет вид отталкивающий и даже устрашающий. - Просто это... как будто не я.

Лили, застегивавшая на ее запястье браслет, даже отвлеклась от своего занятия и посмотрела на нее, хлопая ресницами:

\- Не ты? Как это?

\- Это... это сложно тебе объяснить, - молвила Эжени со вздохом, возвращая взгляд к зеркалу, по-прежнему тщетно пытаясь отыскать в отражении хоть одну знакомую черту. - Как будто выталкивают играть роль, которую не знаешь. Которую не для тебя писали. Для которой ты совсем не подходишь, но всем все равно.

Она не надеялась, что Лили сможет воспринять, о чем она говорит - и тем более поражена была, когда заметила в ее взгляде не одно лишь сочувствие, но и искру понимания.

\- Можно попытаться, - сказала она со странной решимостью, как будто сама давно уже волновалась на этот счет. - Как маску надеть. А там пускай их смотрят.

\- За маской можно потеряться, - отозвалась Эжени, но Лили не склонна была разделять ее утверждение:

\- Никогда не потеряешься, если есть за что удержаться. Или... - тут она замялась, явно колеблясь, стоит ли высказывать вслух то, что лежит у нее на душе. - Или за кого.

Эжени снова улыбнулась, на сей раз не опасаясь, что ее улыбка может испугать. От слов Лили, от того, как они были произнесены, в душе ее что-то оттаяло, и она поднялась со стула, не ощущая уже, будто направляется на собственную казнь. Даже шум внизу, свидетельствующий о том, что гости уже собрались, не поселил в ее сердце никакого трепета - напротив, направляясь к выходу из комнаты, Эжени чувствовала скупую радость предвкушения, обыкновенно предварявшую удачное выступление.

\- Подожди, - внезапно окликнула ее Лили.

Эжени обернулась. Лили спешила к ней, на ходу стягивая со своей шеи потертую ладанку на истончившемся от времени шнурке. 

\- Возьми, - торопливо сказала она, беря Эжени за руку и вкладывая вещицу в ее ладонь. - Там внутри локон святой Магдалины. Матушка говорила, он удачу приносит.

Эжени покрутила в руках нежданный подарок. Ладанка была из тех, что в изобилии продаются у каждой церкви - медная, щербатая в нескольких местах, она явно переживала в своем существовании и лучшие времена. Едва ли ее можно было представить висящей по соседству с изумрудным кулоном, подаренным Эжени на прошлые именины одним из господ членов исторического общества, но вернуть ее было делом совершенно немыслимым - до того ожесточенно Лили кусала губы и сверкала глазами, явно тяжело переживая расставание, но не собираясь отступаться, почти как сама Эжени сегодня перед Мадам.

\- Я ее месье художнику хотела подарить, - вдруг сказала Лили, краснея, - чтобы господа из Академии были к нему благосклонны. Но они будут и так, я точно знаю. А тебе удача нужнее.

Отвергнуть такую жертву значило оскорбить ее до глубины души, и Эжени понимала это. Она крепко сжала ладанку в кулаке.

\- Спасибо, цветочек. Что бы я без тебя делала.

Лили, рдея лицом, опустила глаза. Эжени подавила в себе желание коснуться губами ее лба или макушки - помада еще не высохла полностью, не стоило рисковать размазать ее прямо перед выходом к гостям, - горделиво расправила плечи и, открывая дверь, выдохнула, дабы смирить заколотившееся сердце.

И сделала шаг вперед.

***

\- И что же потом?

Безымянный гость мадам Э., уже знакомый нам, за своим любопытством забыл даже о едва раскуренной папиросе. Теперь та бесполезно тлела в пепельнице, а Мадам гордо усмехалась, глядя прямо в искрящиеся интересом глаза своего собеседника.

\- Полный, безоговорочный успех. На моей памяти она никогда не пела так хорошо. Она покорила всех, и генерал не оказался исключением.

Гость коротко, но от души хлопнул в ладоши.

\- Потрясающе.

\- Я думаю, скоро мы узнаем обо всех планах австрийского посольства, - заверила его Мадам, опуская зажженную спичку в свою неизменную трубку. - Это лишь вопрос времени. Он очарован Эжени. Что там говорить, все ей очарованы.

\- Не покривлю душой, если скажу, что восхищен вами, - произнес гость, движением руки изображая снятие шляпы. - Не поделитесь со мной, в чем ваш секрет?

Мадам недолго глядела на него, делая затяжку за затяжкой. Дым обволакивал ее лицо неплотной вуалью, и за ним было ясно видно только глаза.

\- Никакого секрета нет, - бросила Мадам, вставая со стула и принимаясь искать что-то в ящиках комода. - Если вы позволите, я вам покажу...

\- Конечно, конечно, - благодушно сказал гость, потирая руки, и Мадам выложила на стол перед ним двое часов на цепочке - одинаково блестящих, одинаково изящных, с одинаковыми же крышками с причудливым узором из лавровых ветвей и цветов.

\- Видите разницу? - уточнила Мадам в ответ на удивленный взгляд гостя. Мужчина качнул головой, и она сказала ему:

\- Тогда посмотрите под крышку.

Заинтригованный, гость выполнил ее указание, и ясно стало, что, несмотря на кажущееся сходство, различие между часами все-таки есть: на одних из них стояла гравировка часовой фабрики где-то в окрестностях Женевы, а на других - незнакомый гостю вензель с буквой "Т", верный знак работы мастера.

\- Эти, - произнесла Мадам, показывая на вторые часы, - сделал мой отец. Он был часовщиком, как и многие поколения его предков. У него была своя мастерская, и я любила смотреть, как он работает. Он был настоящим фанатиком своего дела, месье. Мог сидеть и часами вытачивать одну-единственную шестеренку, чтобы затем, столь же скрупулезно, устраивать ее на нужном месте в механизме. Он не успокаивался, пока все не становилось идеально. Эти часы будут работать бесперебойно еще долгие годы.

\- А эти? - поинтересовался гость, указывая на первый образец. Мадам пожала плечами:

\- Я думаю, от них этого не требуется. Они были изготовлены на фабрике, которая открылась неподалеку от нас. Моему отцу могла потребоваться не одна неделя, чтобы изготовить такие часы. Фабрика выпускала их десятками и сотнями каждый день.

\- О, - произнес гость, сочувственно прикрывая глаза. Мадам, забрав у него фабричные часы, вытянула их на цепочке перед своим лицом, будто стремясь саму себя загипнотизировать. На лице ее бродило странное выражение - завороженное и ненавидящее одновременно.

\- Работа отца обесценилась и превратилась в ничто. Ему пришлось продать мастерскую, чтобы свести концы с концами, и он уже не оправился от этого. Наша семья обнищала, и мне пришлось пойти работать на фабрику - ту самую, которая его уничтожила.

Опустив часы обратно на стол, она сделала несколько нервных шагов вокруг стола, к серванту, на котором стояли еще одни часы - массивные, золоченые, надежно укрытые непроницаемым стеклянным колпаком. Возле них Мадам остановилась, коснулась кончиками пальцев стекла, где виднелось ее искаженное отражение.

\- Знаете, что поразило меня больше всего, месье? Скорость. Та скорость, с которой машина производила детали. Моему отцу требовался для этого не один час, я говорила. Машине хватало одной-двух секунд.

Гость ничего не ответил, но Мадам ответ и не нужен был. По тому, как она держалась, можно было решить, что она вовсе забыла о том, что в комнате есть кто-то, кроме нее.

\- Тогда-то я сделала важный шаг, чтобы приблизиться к пониманию современного положения вещей. Мир невообразимо изменился за последние годы и продолжает меняться каждый день, каждую минуту. Уже сейчас мы делаем то, что еще пятьдесят, тридцать, десять лет назад казалось немыслимым. А что будет дальше? Никто не может загадывать. Все, что мы можем - пытаться успеть за окружающими нас переменами, чего бы нам это ни стоило. Одно сменяет другое так же, как тасуются карты в колоде. Наше время - не для романтиков, предпочитающих держаться за старое. То, что отжило свой век, мы должны отбросить, иначе нам предстоит оказаться на обочине вместе с такими же глупцами, кто думает, будто есть в мире что-то постоянное и не подверженное изменениям.

Весь этот монолог был произнесен ей спокойно, без патетики, без какого-либо изумления, которое обычно сопровождает внезапное озарение; было ясно, что Мадам не первый день живет с этими умозаключениями, и успела не просто свыкнуться с ними, а сжиться, сделать своей плотью и кровью. И ее гость, несомненно, был впечатлен.

\- Я говорил уже и повторю еще, - произнес он, наконец-то вспоминая про папиросу; от той, правда, мало что осталось, и он полез в портсигар за новой, - я жалею о том, что вы не мужчина. Мало кто из наших политиков может похвастаться таким здравомыслием. Людей, подобных вам, не хватает в Собрании, в кабинете министров... возможно, и на самых высоких постах.

Мадам, отвлекаясь от одолевших ее размышлений, повернулась к нему. Лицо ее было бледно, но на губах бродила польщенная улыбка.

\- Вы переоцениваете меня. Все, что я могу - хорошо делать свою работу.

\- И вы справляетесь с ней прекрасно, - заверил ее гость. - Я пожелал бы вам успеха, но знаю, что он будет сопутствовать вам и без меня. А сейчас я вас оставлю. Свяжитесь со мной, когда наш австрийский знакомый даст о себе знать.

\- Непременно.

Гость ушел. Оставшись одна, Мадам села в кресло, которое тот занимал, придвинула к себе часы, взяла их в ладони, приблизила к своему лицу. Те продолжали блестеть в ее пальцах - одинаково и равнодушно.

\- Действительно, - пробормотала Мадам себе под нос, прежде чем захлопнуть крышку на одних и на других, - действительно никакой разницы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Принято считать, что основателем принципа конвейера стал Г. Форд в 1914 году. Но масштабы индустриализации, к концу XIX века захватившей всю Европу и Америку, задолго до того хватило, чтобы наладить выпуск товаров массового производства. Будем считать, что мадам Э. предвосхитила развитие технического прогресса :)


	8. 8. La reminiscence

В сумрачной тишине, в которую была погружена комната, было слышно, как натужно и хрипло дышит Жюли. Бледная, укрытая двумя одеялами, она казалась впавшей в летаргию, и Мадам приблизилась к ней без всякой опаски, чтобы оставить на прикроватной тумбе дымящуюся кружку с травяным отваром. На несколько секунд она задержалась у постели, внимательно изучая осунувшееся лицо больной - истончившаяся, будто стеклянная кожа, ввалившиеся щеки, заострившиеся черты, - а затем, укрепляясь про себя в каком-то решении, развернулась, чтобы уйти.

\- Это яд? - донеслось ей в спину. - У себя сцедила, ведьма?

Мадам остановилась, но не обернулась, устремила взгляд в потолок, словно прося у неба выдержки.

\- Не неси чушь, - произнесла она. - Тебе нужно пить это, пока ты не придешь в себя.

В грудном, булькающем звуке, который издала Жюли, с трудом можно было узнать смешок.

\- Приду в себя? Не смеши. Загнанных лошадей пристреливают. Но ты скупишься даже на пулю.

Мадам, качнув головой, сделала движение к двери, но остановилась. Неизвестно было, что задержало ее; возможно, голос Жюли, даже находящейся между жизнью и смертью, не утратил хотя бы часть своего чудесного свойства.

\- Выпусти меня отсюда, - потребовала Жюли, поднимаясь на постели; взгляд ее лишился обычного отрешенного выражения, и теперь глаза были единственными, что жило на ее застывшем лице. - Мне нужен воздух.

\- Ты недостаточно оправилась, - ответила Мадам, бросая на нее взгляд через плечо.

\- Я не оправлюсь, - сказала Жюли очень спокойно, как говорят о свершившемся и очевидном.

\- Я знаю.

Забывая себя от ярости, Жюли откинула одеяло и вскочила с постели. Лицо ее было страшно искажено, голос вздрагивал на каждом слове - впервые за многие годы она была в шаге от того, чтобы сорваться на слезы.

\- Ты хочешь заморить меня голодом, стерва! Надеешься, тебе все сойдет с рук!

Мадам вздрогнула, точно ее кольнули в спину тонкой холодной иглой, и наконец-то обернулась к Жюли всем телом. Так они застыли, как статуи, в полумраке, глядя друг на друга, в беззвучной, но от того не менее ожесточенной схватке. Наконец Мадам заговорила, и голос ее звучал искусственно и бесцветно:

\- Чего ты хочешь? Выйти отсюда? Внизу гости. Хочешь, чтобы они увидели тебя? Увидели, во что ты превратилась?

Жюли не успела ответить - Мадам, тоже теряя самообладание, подлетела к ней, схватила за руку и подтащила к зеркалу, украшавшему будуарный столик; льющийся в окно лунный свет равнодушно выхватил из темноты силуэты обеих, но особенно - угловатую, теряющуюся в ночной рубашке, почему-то сейчас нелепую, как склеенную из нескольких, фигуру Жюли.

\- Смотри! - приказала ей Мадам, почти вплотную приближая ее лицо к поверхности зеркала. - До чего ты себя довела? Ты развалина!

\- Я довела? Я?!

Вырываясь, Жюли отступила - зеркало, задетое ее рукой, покачнулось, но не упало, и отражение в нем сотряслось и смешалось на миг.

\- Я помню, - прошептала Жюли, порываясь осесть на пол, но усилием воли не позволяя себе этого делать. - Когда все только началось... когда я спела эту дурацкую песню и все сошли от меня с ума, ты одурела от денег. Ты была готова продать меня любому!

\- Амплуа наивной дурочки тебе никогда не шло, - бросила Мадам презрительно. - Ты что, ожидала куртуазных комплиментов и поцелуев рук?

\- Я помню их всех, - продолжала Жюли, не слушая ее. - Я помню все, что они со мной делали. И что ты сказала мне в те дни, когда я впервые заболела и мне была нужна передышка? Помнишь? Помнишь?

Наверное, в наступившей тишине можно было различить обычно недоступные человеческому уху звуки небесных сфер. Мадам скрестила на груди руки и поджала губы, явственно принуждая себя не отворачиваться, но видно было, что воспоминания, вернувшиеся к ней в этот момент, по меньшей мере ей неприятны.

\- "Дай Эжени подрасти", - прошептала Жюли с безжалостной решимостью. - Так ты сказала мне. Ты бы выпихнула к ним и ее! Тебе было все равно... всегда было все равно...

Голос изменил ей, как и дыхание; давясь кашлем, не справляясь с собой, не удерживаясь на подогнувшихся ногах, она в изнеможении опустилась на пол. Мадам оставалась непоколебимой.

\- Я делала то, что должно, - произнесла она наконец, награждая скорчившуюся Жюли взглядом одновременно снисходительным и брезгливым. - Но ты всегда была слишком эгоистична, чтобы это понять.

Жюли не смотрела на нее больше - сидела, уперев взгляд в пол, укрывшись за упавшими на лицо волосами, только слетело с ее губ вместе с пузырящейся на них кровью:

\- Катись к дьяволу.

Мадам не обратила внимания на ее отчаянное проклятие.

\- Ты останешься здесь, пока я не решу, что делать, - приговорила она, подбирая подол и поворачиваясь к двери. - Так будет лучше для всех. Ты не в себе.

Не став дожидаться ответа, она шагнула за порог. Скрипнул повернувшийся в замке ключ, и Жюли осталась одна. Душивший ее кашель прекратился, сменившись не менее душераздирающим приступом беззвучного смеха; растянувшись на полу, Жюли смотрела в потолок и зажимала себе рот обеими ладонями, но хохот все равно прорывался наружу, и вместе с ним прорвались, потекли по ее заледеневшим щекам мелкие, блестящие под луною слезы.

***

В холле, да и в большом зале было не протолкнуться: все было заставлено вазами и корзинами с цветами, коробками с подарками, усыпано множеством конвертов с предложениями, приглашениями, признаниями в любви. Эжени вскрывала их один за другим, как ребенок - рождественские подарки, читала каждое вслух, не скрывая наслаждения каждым словом.

\- От Эли! - объявила она, когда в руки ей попал витиевато расписанный конверт, украшенный печатью с характерным вензелем "А" и издающий восхитительный запах дорогого одеколона и не менее дорогой бумаги; перед тем, как открыть его, Эжени сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и расплылась в счастливой улыбке.

\- "Смею заверить Вас, что все девять муз склонили бы головы перед Вашей грацией...", - прочитала она и задорно засмеялась, раскрасневшаяся и взбудораженная, но чрезвычайно собой довольная. - Так приятно, что маэстро не забывает меня. 

\- Разве он может? - засмеялась Полина, сидевшая тут же, за большим столом, где обычно собирались гости. - Не найти поклонника более преданного, чем он.

На лице Эжени появилась хитроватая улыбка. И тому была причина - как раз в этот момент в зале появилась Лили, которую почти не было видно за охапкой букетов, что ей пришлось тащить.

\- Не только его преданность достойна восхищения, - многозначительно произнесла Эжени и, подмигивая Полине, позвала: - Цветочек! Брось все это, иди сюда!

Лили только рада была избавиться от своей ноши; аккуратно уложив цветы у стены, она подбежала к Эжени, устроилась на стуле рядом с ней, поджав ноги. Та мягко потрепала ее по голове, и Лили, зажмурившись, охотно потянулась навстречу ее ладони.

\- Как проходят твои сеансы? - спросила Эжени, пытливо глядя в ее счастливое лицо. - Как Даниэль?

\- С ним все прекрасно, - доложила Лили, стараясь улыбнуться украдкой, но терпя в этом полную неудачу. - Я еще не видела картину, но он говорит, что она почти закончена.

Полина старательно не смотрела на них, делая вид, что увлечена пересчитыванием разбросанных по столу писем. Эжени, напротив, не выказывала ни малейшей толики смущения. Разве что коротко кивнув словам Лили, она спросила, не скрывая нетерпеливого любопытства:

\- Ну, а как он...?

Лили широко распахнула глаза.

\- Что?

Полина подняла голову и уставилась на нее. Она первая осознала, что за удивлением Лили не стоит ровным счетом никакой двусмысленности; Эжени отнеслась к нему с большим недоверием, решив, что ее просто не поняли как следует.

\- Я имею в виду, - начала она, сопровождая свои слова жестом, в достаточной мере красноречивым, - что он любит... после сеансов? Нам ты можешь рассказать. Стыдиться тут нечего. Все это делают. Уж я-то знаю!

Она усмехнулась с видом бывалого моряка, наставляющего юнгу, но Лили вовсе не склонна была разделять ее веселье. На ее лицо начал медленно наползать густой румянец, она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но так и не сумела подобрать слов, и Эжени поняла, к чему ведет это подавленное молчание.

\- Вы не... - протянула она неверяще, до последнего надеясь, что Лили просто разыгрывает ее; но одного взгляда хватило ей, чтобы понять, что та не шутит. - Ты все еще не соблазнила его? Да о чем я говорю? Тебе не надо его соблазнять! Он твой! Чего же ты ждешь?

\- Я... - пробормотала Лили, теряясь от ее напора, - я не уверена, что...

\- О, не надо этого, - прервала ее Эжени, закатывая глаза, - не надо прибедняться, цветочек. Когда он приходил сюда, то смотрел на тебя все равно что пес на окорок в витрине! А ты от него пряталась. Нельзя поступать так с мужчинами, особенно с теми, что влюблены в тебя! От невнимания они хиреют...

\- Это правда, - подтвердила Полина. - Мужчины в большинстве своем более чувствительны, чем хотят показать. Их так легко вогнать в меланхолию!

\- Меланхолия художникам полезна, - значительно заметила Эжени, демонстрируя недюжинное знание привычек богемной публики, - но в меру. Неужели этот бедняга не вызывает у тебя теплых чувств, Лили? 

Лили, казалось, многое бы отдала, чтобы немедленно исчезнуть из зала, но не попыталась сбежать или как-то еще уклониться от разговора. Вопрос Эжени заметно задел ее, даже в чем-то оскорбил; она вспыхнула, даже чуть подпрыгнула на месте, рискуя при этом свалиться со стула, и горячо заговорила:

\- Почему ты так решила? Все совсем наоборот, но... но разве люди говорят об этом просто так? Как вообще люди говорят об этом?

Эжени улыбнулась со снисходительным умилением, как улыбаются детскому лепету.

\- Зачем говорить, цветочек? - проникновенно спросила она, наклоняясь к Лили и накрывая ладонью ее запястье. - В таких вещах дела всегда лучше слов. Просто поцелуй его. Хотя бы поцелуй.

Если можно было зардеться еще больше, то Лили проделала это с успехом. Она даже закусила губу, пытаясь удержать в себе новый, сам собой разумеющийся вопрос, но недооценила при этом проницательность Эжени: та прищурилась, глядя на нее, и поинтересовалась очень тихо и прозорливо:

\- Ты когда-нибудь целовала мужчину, цветочек?

Лили низко опустила голову, давя искушение спрятать лицо в ладонях. Эжени звонко хохотнула; Полина посмотрела на нее с укором, явно считая, что не стоит смеяться над такими вещами.

\- Ты тоже была невинна, - напомнила она, видя, что Лили вот-вот сгорит от стыда. Эжени примолкла, понимая, что хватила через край, но отголоски смеха все еще звенели в ее голосе, когда она вновь обратилась к младшей подруге:

\- Это наука не сложна и быстро усваивается. Я могу научить тебя, если хочешь.

Лили вскинула на нее глаза, с явным трудом переваривая услышанное.

\- Ты? Но как же...

\- А что в этом такого? - хмыкнула Эжени с непринужденным видом. - Все мы когда-то этому учились. Так почему бы...

\- А кто учил тебя?

Лицо Эжени изменилось. Вопрос явно застал ее врасплох, ударив туда, откуда она меньше всего ожидала нападения; она секундно шатнулась, оглушенная тем, что, вырвавшись из глубин ее памяти, во всей своей полноте явилось перед ней. Чувства, испытанные ею когда-то, вовсе не размылись от времени, сколь бы ни старалась она подавить, задушить, уничтожить их; одной-единственной маленькой фразы хватило, чтобы вернуть их к жизни, а для Эжени - понять, что это проклятие осталось с нею навек.

\- Это неважно, цветочек, - произнесла она, догадываясь, как неестественно звучит ее голос. - Это было давно. Теперь уже никому нет дела до этого.

Она видела, что Полина смотрит на нее с нарастающим интересом, и метнула на нее обжигающий взгляд, надеясь, что это поможет ей избежать расспросов. Полина не стала ничего говорить; неизвестно, было ли дело в ее врожденной деликатности или же ее просто больше занимало зрелище, которое должно было вот-вот развернуться на ее глазах.

\- Ладно, - заявила Лили с решительным и даже воинственным видом. - Что надо делать?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она закрыла глаза и вытянула губы трубочкой - Эжени чуть не разразилась новой порцией хохота, но перехватила взгляд Полины и сдержалась, только легко толкнула Лили в плечо.

\- Не так. Не изображай утку, Бога ради. И смотри в глаза. Всегда, до последнего момента смотри в глаза.

Лили послушалась тут же: на лицо ее вернулось обычное, разве что крайне робкое выражение, и видно было, что она в шаге от того, чтобы испугаться и отступить, но Эжени не дала ей этого сделать. Взяв лицо Лили в ладони, она порывисто накрыла ее губы своими; обе были напряжены, каждую секунду готовые отстраниться, но минутное движение сердец было не обмануть, и накрывшая обеих дрожь заставила их теснее прижаться друг к другу. Лили пыталась отвечать - неумело, но беззаветно, - вцеплялась Эжени в плечи, судорожно комкая в пальцах ткань ее платья, и той пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы отступить, отодвинуться, едва ли не оттолкнуть от себя свою неожиданно прилежную ученицу.

\- Я же говорила, - проговорила она, понимая, что дыхание сорвалось у них обеих, - ничего сложного.

\- И правда ничего, - ответила Лили как-то сонно, облизывая губы. Эжени увидела, как Полина многозначительно приподнимает брови, и подавила желание накинуться на нее с кулаками.

\- Остальному наш художник сам тебя научит, - произнесла она на выдохе, понимая, что у нее внутри что-то содрогается и готовится расколоться надвое. - В том ничего сложного нет и подавно.

\- Спасибо... - пробормотала Лили с интонацией почти вопросительной, и Эжени, не в силах выносить больше ее присутствие, поспешно удалилась из зала. Напоследок, прежде чем скрыться на лестнице, она успела перехватить взгляд Полины - и понадеялась, что сочувственное выражение в этом взгляде просто почудилось ее не в меру разыгравшемуся воображению.

***

_\- Почему мужчины приходят сюда?_

_У Жюли страшный взгляд, шалый и бесноватый. Она снова пьяна, и это значит, что лучше ей не перечить, но Эжени почти совсем не боится ее. После того вечера, когда Жюли стала Девушкой в Красном Платье, многое изменилось, и для Эжени тоже, но для нее дело вовсе не в деньгах, которых теперь в избытке, не в гостях, от которых теперь нет отбою, и не в планах на будущее, которых тоже стало очень уж много, даже больше, чем Эжени может себе представить. Эжени часто вспоминает тот вечер, вернее, два момента из него: первый, конечно же, тот самый, когда человек в маске возложил на голову Жюли свой драгоценный подарок, но второй... второй должен был стереться из памяти, погребенный под другими воспоминаниями, но упорно выныривает на поверхность раз за разом, преследует Эжени, тревожит ее, не дает ей спать._

_"Иди сюда, бестолковая"._

_Теперь они с Жюли почти на равных. Дебют Эжени состоится со дня на день, и она ждет его с нетерпением, знает, что готова. Скоро они будут выступать вдвоем, а вскоре, как говорит Мадам, к ним присоединится и еще кто-то - но Эжени сложно представить, что когда-нибудь она посмотрит на Жюли без внутренней дрожи, без того трепета, с которым смотрят на того, кто более опытен, умел, важен._

_\- Я скажу тебе, почему, - рядом с Жюли стоит бутылка ликера, и она щедро наливает себе еще, едва не пролив через край бокала. - Думаешь, дело только в наших телах? Черта с два. Было бы дело в этом, они предпочитали бы другие заведения, подешевле. Нет, они приходят за другим._

_\- За чем? - спрашивает Эжени, сцепляя ладони на коленях, чтобы не было видно, как они дрожат. Она сидит напротив Жюли в ее комнате и чувствует себя отчаянно неуютно; она боится выставить себя глупой и наивной, боится выслушать от Жюли новую порцию едких острот. Но та как будто настроена мирно, только пьет очень уж жутко - опрокидывает в себя почти все содержимое бокала, будто даже не глотая, и в лице ее после этого ничего не меняется, только в глазах все ярче разгорается какое-то безнадежное ожесточение._

_\- Они хотят чувств, бестолковая, - говорит Жюли. - Не смейся, они действительно этого хотят. Хотят переживать, тревожиться, радоваться и печалиться - чувствовать, что жизнь их не пуста благодаря нам, что есть в ней какой-то смысл сверх рутинной обыденности. Вот что мы делаем: даем им то, что не могут дать другие. А еще больше они хотят верить, что чувства, испытанные ими здесь, искренние. Как будто им в действительности есть до нас дело, а не мы играем для них, из кожи вон лезем, чтобы они нам поверили. Конечно, все это полное дерьмо. Кукольный театр. Уйдет одна - появится другая, и они будут столь же самозабвенно переживать из-за нее. Но им и того хватает. Люди на самом деле очень непритязательны. Скоро ты это поймешь._

_Она поднимается на ноги, и Эжени неосознанно делает то же самое. Жюли делает шаг навстречу ей, и Эжени - тоже. Друг против друга они останавливаются; лицо Жюли в свете свечей кажется вылепленным из воска, а руки ее, легшие Эжени на плечи, холоднее льда._

_\- Мадам, - Жюли криво и болезненно усмехается, - сказала мне научить тебя, как вести себя с мужчинами. Она ведь не потерпит, если ты опростоволосишься._

_Эжени проглатывает вставший в горле ком. Ей кажется, что холод рук Жюли передался всему ее телу; ничем иначе нельзя объяснить то, что, несмотря на душный августовский вечер, она начинает дрожать._

_\- Чаще всего они хотят чувствовать себя любимыми, - продолжает Жюли с ухмылкой, и в этой ухмылке Эжени чудится что-то горькое. - Так что прикинься, что любишь меня. Хотя бы сегодня._

_К чему ее последние слова? Эжени не успевает сообразить: ее мысли пускаются вскачь, и она не успевает поймать хоть одну. В какой-то момент она даже не верит, что все это происходит с ней, глядит на себя как будто со стороны - вот она несмело обнимает Жюли за шею, льнет к ней, смотрит в глаза... и не видит там ничего, кроме отблесков свечей и собственного расплывшегося отражения._

_\- Не бойся, бестолковая, - вдруг говорит Жюли, притягивая ее к себе, клонит голову ей на плечо и часто, щекотно дышит в шею; ошеломленная внезапной близостью, Эжени хочет вскрикнуть, но у нее получается скорее стон, одновременно требовательный и молящий. - Больно я не сделаю. Больно сделают другие._


	9. 9. La liberation

Не менее получаса Даниэль репетировал жест, которым будет откидывать в сторону ткань с готовой картины, и, без сомнения, произвел на Лили должное впечатление. Лицезрев, наконец, долгожданный результат их с Даниэлем общих стараний, она замерла и часто заморгала, будто увиденное могло ее ослепить.

\- Это... это я?

Она приблизилась к картине, глядя на нее так, как глядят на представительного, вызывающего уважение своим видом, но при том незнакомого человека, трепетно протянула руку, но не решилась коснуться. Даниэль заметил, что пальцы ее дрожат.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал он, подходя к ней и наклоняясь над ее плечом; Лили, зачарованная, как будто не заметила его присутствия, даже когда он бережно обхватил ее запястье, направил вперед, мягко прижал к холсту. - Это ты.

Она недолго молчала, мелко дыша, с явным трудом пропуская через себя осознание правдивости его слов. Его собственные мысли в это время плыли куда-то в другую сторону, и он не мог, да и не хотел ничего поделать с этим; и без того совершенно раздавленный, расплавленный, утонувший в собственных чувствах, как в зыбучих песках, он заканчивал картину, как во сне, полностью подчинившись видениям, которые поселились в его сознании с того дня, когда Лили впервые переступила порог мансарды. Работа отвлекала его, и Даниэль прятался за холстом, как за невидимым барьером, но теперь последняя преграда рухнула, и он понимал, что не сможет дальше удерживать себя, хоть бы его об этом заклинали все когда-либо существовавшие боги.

Волосы Лили пахли шоколадом. Даниэль почувствовал это, когда зарылся в них носом, поцеловал ее в висок, затем коснулся губами изящной мочки уха, потянулся к нежной коже на шее.

\- Ты позволишь мне?..

Она не ответила, но запрокинула голову, раскрываясь перед ним, податливая до того, что он испугался крепко сжимать ее в руках, точно слишком сильные объятия могли навредить ей. Картина была позабыта ими обоими; сам не свой, обезумевший от любви, сжигавшей его изнутри уже не одну неделю, Даниэль покрывал поцелуями лицо Лили, ее плечи и грудь, вслепую распутывал шнуровку на ее платье, а она льнула к нему, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, обнимала порывисто и неумело, и шептала совсем тихо, когда он переставал терзать ее зацелованные, заалевшие губы:

\- Люблю...

Оставим их вдвоем. Счастье, которое они испытали в те минуты, не терпит посторонних. Обратим свой взор на другую сцену, случившуюся немногим позже совсем неподалеку - в мастерской портного на соседней улице. Там вовсю шел выбор ткани для нового платья: посетительница, улыбчивая и быстроглазая бретонка лет двадцати, хваталась то за один, то за другой выложенный перед ней образец, не переставая при этом оживленно трещать:

\- Фиолетовое платье у меня уже было... всем понравилось, хотя многие нашли его слишком вольным. Не могу же я выступать в том же цвете второй сезон подряд! О! Может быть, синий подойдет?

Прижав кусок ткани к груди, она критически оглядела себя в стоящее тут же зеркало, но осталась своим обликом недовольна:

\- Нет, он сделает меня похожей на всплывший труп. Может, черное? Не будет слишком мрачно?

\- Черный нынче входит в моду, мадам, - сказал хозяин мастерской, давно знавший бойкую покупательницу и вовсе не смущенный ее манерами. - Можно расшить его серебряной нитью... 

\- Лучше красной, - заявила девица, задумчиво перебирая прочие образцы, не зная, на каком из них остановить взгляд. - Давно хотела попробовать красный.

\- Ваше пожелание - закон, - почтительно сказал портной. - Будем снимать мерки?

Девица кивнула ему, и он удалился за измерительной лентой, оставив ее ждать. Тут дверь мастерской отворилась, пропуская еще одну посетительницу, по виду которой можно было предположить, что она, одетая в скромное темное платье и закрывшая лицо плотной вуалью, явилась сюда только что с чьих-то похорон. Двигалась она дергано и нервозно, так что можно было решить, что она не в себе; бретонка даже попятилась, когда незнакомка приблизилась к ней, но тут та откинула вуаль с лица, и ее инкогнито оказалось раскрыто.

\- Жюли! - в крайнем изумлении выдохнула покупательница, отступая; ее можно было понять, ведь в побледневшей, осунувшейся девице, растерявшей весь лоск своего облика, явно находящейся в шаге от полного помешательства, с трудом можно было узнать очаровавшую всех два года назад Девушку в Красном Платье.

\- Бабетт, - произнесла Жюли, хватая ее за руку; ее пальцы оказались до того цепкими, что бретонка не сразу смогла вырваться из ее хватки. - Бабетт, я искала тебя.

\- Что... что? - отнимая руку, бретонка отступила; на лице ее были написаны одновременно страх и презрение. - О чем это ты?

\- Ты должна мне помочь, Бабетт, - повторила Жюли в некоем безнадежном упорстве, слепо блуждая взглядом по ее лицу. - Я не...

\- Должна? - первое потрясение от этой встречи оставило Бабетт, и она фыркнула, дернув маленьким точеным подбородком. - Я никому не должна ничего, а тебе - в первую очередь. Давно ты называла меня бездарной коровой, которая только и может что зарабатывать себе дешевую популярность плясками в полупрозрачной хламиде?

Жюли коротко сглотнула. Кожа на ее лице побледнела до синюшного цвета; видно было, что слова Бабетт задели и пристыдили ее, но терзавшее ее отчаяние было сильнее гордости. 

\- Пожалуйста, - проговорила она, вновь подступаясь к Бабетт, но уже не пытаясь дотронуться; та хотела отшатнуться, но едва не споткнулась о зеркало, оказавшееся за ее спиной. - Пожалуйста, помоги мне, иначе я умру. То, что случилось... я не вынесу этого, я не вернусь, Бабетт, я прошу!

Их взгляды встретились, и в лице бретонки что-то оттаяло. Ее неприязненное ожесточение оказалось недолговечным и дрогнуло, когда ясно стало, что Жюли не шутит. Казалось даже, что она в шаге от того, чтобы рухнуть на колени, и Бабетт, не желая допустить этого, в испуге схватила ее за вздрагивающие исхудавшие плечи.

\- Что произошло? - спросила она тихо, судорожно взвешивая в уме самые ужасные предположения. - Чего ты хочешь?

Жюли ответила ей так же, понизив голос, как будто передавала страшную тайну:

\- Мне нужен Месье. Я хочу поговорить с ним.

\- Отвести тебя к нему? - переспросила Бабетт ошеломленно. - Прямо сейчас?

Ответный взгляд Жюли в достаточной мере говорил сам за себя, и Бабетт, с сожалением обернувшись туда, куда удалился портной, решительно подхватила ее под локоть.

\- Ладно, идем. Думаю, у него сейчас не очень много дел.

Кабаре "Северная звезда", куда они направились, находилось в четверти часа ходьбы, на склоне холма Монмартр, в одном из переулков неподалеку от театра Ателье. "Звезда" давно была на хорошем счету у богемной публики, хотя были и те, кто считал, что лучшие годы этого заведения остались позади. Хозяин кабаре, степенный и рассудительный месье М., не разделял эти пессимистичные мнения: даже с уходом на покой Эжена, признанного короля парижской сцены, всю свою жизнь посвятившего "Северной звезде", заведение смогло остаться на плаву. Теперь там блистала Бабетт, чьи номера снискали большую популярность у завсегдатаев этого квартала; с мужской частью труппы, впрочем, не все было ладно, и подтверждение тому девицы получили сразу же, как только переступили порог. 

\- Андре! - Месье, изменив своей обычной немногословности, гневно распекал парня, явно не в первый раз отбившего себе ребра о расстеленный на полу тюфяк. - Это акробатический этюд или номер с падениями?

Парень только шмыгнул носом, потирая ушибленный бок. Месье посмотрел на его лицо, на котором закаменело насупленное выражение упрямой решимости, и махнул рукой, несколько смягчаясь:

\- Клянусь, еще чуть-чуть - и я переведу тебя в клоуны, только чтобы ты не свернул себе шею у всех на глазах. Пойди проветрись. А потом еще раз.

Мрачный, но преисполненный явным стремлением повторить попытку до тех пор, пока она не станет успешной, Андре удалился; Бабетт, бросив на него мимоходом взгляд ласковый и сострадательный, оставила Жюли у входа и приблизилась к хозяину кабаре.

\- Месье...

\- Как, уже? - увидев ее, тот изумленно вскинул брови. - Ты выбрала новое платье меньше, чем за три часа? Не заболела ли ты, часом?

\- Можете не беспокоиться, - звонко рассмеялась Бабетт, - я в полном порядке.

\- Это хорошо, - кивнул Месье, нашаривая на столе полупустой бокал, - иначе отдуваться придется твоему благоверному, а от того, что он делает со своим номером, может и удар хватить.

Он издал громкое сопение, обычно бывшее признаком крайнего его неудовольствия, и Бабетт поспешила заговорить примирительно:

\- Я думаю, он способен на большее.

\- Конечно, способен! - подтвердил Месье с таким видом, будто она пыталась оспорить очевидный факт. - Просто ему нужна чистая голова, а у него там...

Он не стал договаривать - снова схватил бокал, дабы притушить свое раздражение отменным вином, и Бабетт подождала, пока он допьет, прежде чем наклониться к его уху и тихо произнести:

\- К вам пришла одна девушка. Поговорите с ней.

\- Кто? - Месье обернулся, нашел взглядом фигуру Жюли, замершую у дверей, и озадаченно нахмурился. Конечно, он узнал посетительницу, но меньше всего можно было сказать, что он рад ее появлению.

\- Ну что ж, - произнес он, тяжело поднимаясь со скрипнувшего стула, - пусть идет за мной.

Бабетт кивнула и сделала знак Жюли; та, не выказывая ни радости, ни какой-либо другой эмоции, поспешно последовала за Месье. Он проводил ее в свой кабинет, вход в который находился за кулисами - там, помимо заваленного бумагами шкафа, старого бюро и горшка с пышным, разросшимся по стене и окну плющом (прощальным Эженовым подарком, который Месье вслух грозился выселить на улицу, но продолжал исправно поливать и подстригать каждое утро) стоял письменный стол и пара стульев. Жюли села на один из них, повинуясь жесту хозяина кабинета.

\- Ангел во плоти, - медленно, со значением произнес Месье, отвлекаясь на то, чтобы налить себе вина из стоящей на бюро бутылки. - Что же он делает здесь, в обиталище простых смертных из плоти и крови?

Если неприкрытая насмешка в его голосе резанула Жюли по сердцу, то она не выказала этого никак. 

\- Я знаю, что меньше всего могу рассчитывать на ваше расположение, - заговорила она сдавленно, каждое слово явно давалось ей большим трудом. - Но мне больше не к кому пойти. Вы - единственный, против кого мадам Э. не осмелится выступить. 

\- Лестное заявление, - отметил Месье, садясь за стол напротив своей собеседницы. - Не будем сейчас о его соответствии истине... так чего же вы хотите от меня?

Вид его был совершенно непроницаем, но глаза заинтересованно мерцали под отяжелевшими с возрастом веками; Жюли, осознавая, что судьба ее вот-вот должна решиться, лихорадочно вцепилась в собственную юбку и заговорила неожиданно четко, не отводя напряженного взгляда от лица своего собеседника.

\- Хотя мадам Э. пыталась удержать меня силой, мне удалось сбежать. Позвольте мне присоединиться к вашей труппе. Клянусь, я гожусь для любой работы.

Месье как будто не поверил в первую секунду в искренность ее слов: прищурился, что-то про себя считая, и ответил не сразу, точно ожидая от нее выдвижения каких-то условий. Но она молчала, полностью выпотрошенная: щеки ее подернулись болезненным румянцем, она с явным трудом делала вдох за вдохом. 

\- Ваше предложение достойно внимания, - наконец произнес Месье, понаблюдав за ней. - Но я привык оценивать возможные последствия каждого своего решения, и в этом случае они, увы, сложатся не в нашу пользу.

Жюли схватилась за край стола, чтобы не упасть. Месье продолжил говорить бесстрастно и без единой нотки сочувствия:

\- Не говоря даже о том, что вы, в вашем состоянии, в Париже не проживете и года... я, знаете ли, не большой любитель всех этих скандалов с побегами. Мне по горло хватило и того, что приходилось раскланиваться при встрече с мадам Т., когда... впрочем, вы слишком юны и вряд ли помните эту историю. Нет уж, второй раз я на это не подпишусь. Тем более, на весьма незавидную роль похитителя молодых талантов.

Несколько секунд Жюли сидела неподвижно, осмысливая услышанное. Горячечный, нездоровый огонь, до сего момента горевший в ее взгляде, потух, и глаза стали будто незрячими, а лицо - похожим на лицо мертвеца. Медленно, как сомнамбула, она поднялась со стула. Ее не шатало, она держалась ровно и прямо, но то была не Жюли, а одна лишь ее серая обреченная тень.

\- Спасибо, что уделили мне время, - сказала она, кланяясь механически и по-кукольному. - Доброго вечера.

Едва глядя перед собой, она сделала шаг к двери, и в этот момент Месье окликнул ее:

\- У вас есть деньги?

Она обернулась. Вопрос не сразу дошел до ее рассудка, заиндевевшего перед неизбежным.

\- Не так много, как могло бы быть, - наконец ответила она. - Но есть.

Вздохнув с непонятной досадой на себя самого, Месье притянул к себе первый попавшийся чистый лист и письменный прибор.

\- Один из моих бывших артистов, - пояснил он, не поднимая головы и не прекращая покрывать бумагу мелкими, убористыми строками, - держит небольшое кафе в Ницце. Чудесное место у моря, вам понравится. Я напишу ему. Он неплохой малый и позаботится о вас. Скажите, что вы от меня и отдайте ему конверт.

Жюли молча смотрела на то, как он запечатывает письмо. В то мгновение она впервые за много месяцев ощутила, что может дышать без усилия и пронзительной внутренней боли - и едва не пустилась в рыдания от осознания того, какой непосильный, давящий груз все это время носила на себе.

\- Вы спасаете мне жизнь, - проговорила она очень просто, беря у Месье конверт. - Я не уверена, что когда-нибудь смогу вернуть этот долг.

\- Судьба рано или поздно дает всем нам возможность с ней рассчитаться, - флегматично заметил Месье, пожимая плечами, - а колода под названием "жизнь" тасуется очень причудливо. Надеюсь, что увижу вас еще в добром здравии.

Жюли хотела поклониться ему, но в последний момент передумала, не стала этого делать, только выпалила короткую благодарность, точно зачерпнув со дна своей измученной души последнее, что оставалось там, и вышла, почти выбежала из кабинета. Из коридора раздался вскрик - внезапно распахнувшаяся дверь едва не ударила Бабетт по носу.

\- Все слышала? - осведомился Месье, улыбаясь. Похоже, случившееся что-то задело в нем; по крайней мере, он порывался пуститься в какие-то отвлеченные раздумья, но Бабетт, заглянув в кабинет, помешала ему.

\- Она сбежала? - настороженно спросила она и добавила, дождавшись добродушного кивка. - И что теперь будет?

Месье поднялся на ноги, неторопливо прошелся по кабинету из стороны в сторону. В такт его грузным шагам мелко сотрясалось в бокале оставленное им вино.

\- Я родился в империи, которую многие почитали незыблемой*, - заговорил он, одновременно беседуя с Бабетт и рассуждая с самим собою, - ведь ее основал человек выдающийся во многих отношениях. Он был молод, амбициозен, не скован условностями... люди были для него не более чем инструментом для достижения цели. Он считал что он, и он один, может менять существующий ход вещей и кроить мир под себя. Но его могущество в итоге оказалось не более чем фикцией. Как и любого, кто осмеливается бросать вызов естественному порядку нашего мира, его ждал весьма жалкий конец. Он умер в изгнании, запертый на краю света своими врагами, которые, должно быть, давали ему яд, дабы ускорить его смерть... боюсь, об этом забывают многие из тех, кто ныне стремится ему подражать.

\- Вы говорите о мадам Э.?

Месье кивнул снисходительно и вместе с тем горько.

\- Она стремится к лаврам Бонапарта в нашем деле. Я не откажу ей в некоторого рода талантах, но ее ждет то же, что и его. Можно обманывать естественный уклад вещей какое-то время, но природа берет свое рано или поздно. Эта женщина слишком многое стремится сломать, не думая, что чем больше усилий прикладывает, тем сильнее и безжалостнее будут удары в ответ. Первый мы видели сегодня. Сколько их еще будет?

Сокрушенно покачав головой, он отвернулся к увитому плющом окну. На лице его бродило какое-то неясное мрачное предвкушение - так смотрит на небо человек, увидевший на горизонте грозу.

\- Если она - Бонапарт, - спросила Бабетт, подходя к нему, - то кто тогда вы?

Месье ответил не сразу, но в голове его не звучало и тени сомнения, когда он заговорил.

\- Боюсь переоценить себя, но скажу, что мне по душе роль подобная той, что сыграл Луи XVIII, - и добавил, заметив изумление своей собеседницы, - последний монарх Франции, который умер монархом**.

***

Сгустившиеся сумерки заползли в мансарду, погрузив ее в полумрак, но Даниэлю лень было встать с постели и зажечь лампу. Лили, утомленная, дремала у него на груди, и он надеялся про себя, что она уснет окончательно, избавив его от тягостной необходимости прощаться с ней на ночь, но в какой-то момент она приоткрыла глаза и спросила сонно, поднимая голову:

\- Который час?

\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответил он, вспоминая, что часы должны были остаться среди беспорядочно разбросанной по полу одежды. - Наверное, около шести.

Лили подскочила, как ужаленная.

\- Мой бог, шести! Мадам убьет меня!

Пытаться удержать ее было все равно что пытаться удержать ветер; подскочив с постели, она принялась носиться по комнате, пытаясь на ходу привести себя в порядок, а Даниэлю только и оставалось что тоскливо наблюдать за этим. Только когда она, полуодетая, села на край кровати, чтобы натянуть чулки, он придвинулся к ней, нетерпеливо обнял за талию, коротко поцеловал в плечо и о него же потерся щекой.

\- Разве тебе обязательно надо уйти?

Она повернула голову, и он увидел, что она опечалена не меньше него.

\- Мне так жаль, правда! Но сегодня придет мадам Т., надо будет носить им с Мадам чай... обещаю, - добавила она, целуя его, - я приду завтра. И послезавтра. И после-послезавтра тоже приду.

Она улыбнулась, и он, смиряясь с грызущей его печалью, ответил ей той же улыбкой.

\- Только послезавтра приходи позже. Днем я буду в Академии. Надо отнести им картины.

Лили, встав у зеркала, принялась надевать платье. Посмотрев на нее еще какое-то время, Даниэль сел на постели, откидывая одеяло.

\- Я провожу тебя.

Она, конечно, не стала противиться, и они вышли из дома рука об руку, зашагали по затянутой огнями фонарей улице. Недавно прошел дождь, и мостовая блестела сотнями желтоватых бликов, а в воздухе разлилась приятная свежесть, наконец-то смывшая с улиц топкую пелену духоты. Лето подходило к концу, но мысль об этом не вызывала в душе Даниэля никакого сожаления - оглушенный своим счастьем, он видел перед собою тогда исключительно благоприятное будущее, и на пути его, к несчастью, не подвернулось ни одного провидца, чтобы сказать ему, как сильно он ошибается.

У заведения они с Лили попрощались: она обняла его за шею, чтобы коснуться его губ, но со смехом увернулась от попытки продлить поцелуй. 

\- Нет, нет, нет, - и пообещала шепотом, заметив грустный взгляд своего спутника, - Завтра.

Жить в ожидании "завтра" ему было не привыкать; он отпустил ее, и она юркнула в дом, закрыв за собою дверь. Даниэль постоял немного у порога, вдыхая воздух полной грудью, а затем ушел, не увидев того, как тревожно и суетливо метнулись огни в окнах заведения на втором этаже, не услышав, как вонзился в мерный уличный шум пронзительный и зловещий, исполненный безысходной ярости крик.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *учитывая почтенный возраст Месье, он родился на рубеже 1800х-1810х годов, во времена расцвета наполеоновского владычества в Европе.  
> **Луи XVIII (1755-1824) - брат казненного революционерами Людовика XVI. В 1791 году бежал за границу и находился в эмиграции, заняв французский престол в 1814г. Покинул Париж во время "Ста дней" Наполеона, но после повторного отречения последнего вновь стал королем. Пробонапартистская/прореспубликанская пропаганда рисовала его косным, малоинициативным, безвольным правителем, однако современными историками делаются попытки пересмотра и переоценки итогов его царствования. Стал последним французским монархом, умершим на троне и погребенным в базилике Сен-Дени; занимавшие трон после него Карл X, Луи-Филипп Орлеанский и Наполеон III были свергнуты в результате революций 1830г., 1848г. и 1871г. соответственно.


	10. 10. L'echec

Мадам Т., пожилая величавая матрона, не показывавшаяся на людях без нескольких тяжелых золотых ожерелий на шее и лишь в самые жаркие дни расстающаяся с пышным собольим воротником, пользовалась в богемных кругах авторитетом, который никто не смел оспорить. Если представить общество, о котором идет речь в нашем скромном повествовании, как огромную трепешущую паутину, то мадам Т., несомненно, была пауком, сидящим в самом центре и зорко следящим за движением каждой, даже самой далекой и незаметной нити. Ничто не могло укрыться от ее вездесущего взгляда и уха; не было ни одной двери, которую бы не распахнули перед ней со всей почтительностью и подобострастием; и не было, конечно, ни одного человека, который отважился бы отвергнуть ее приглашение, не уважить ее мнение, не уделить ей должного внимания. В тот вечер мадам Т. решила навестить заведение мадам Э.; последняя, конечно, была предупреждена об этом загодя и припасла для именитой гостьи не только все свое радушие и приветливость, но также и изысканное угощение, и бутылку прекрасного вина.

\- Моя дорогая, - вручив встретившей ее у двери Дезире зонтик и накидку, мадам Т. подошла к мадам Э. и обменялась с ней приветственными поцелуями в щеку, - вы чудесно выглядите. Я чрезвычайно рада видеть вас в добром здравии.

\- Взаимно, - улыбнулась мадам Э., приглашая ее пройти в зал. На этом пути мадам Т. повстречала Эжени, которая как раз в этот момент спустилась по лестнице, чтобы прихватить что-то внизу; конечно, она тоже удостоилась приветственных объятий и поцелуя.

\- Ты становишься краше с каждым днем, моя девочка, - сказала мадам Т., держа Эжени за плечи и оглядывая ее с довольством виноградаря, получившего хороший урожай. - Жду не дождусь, когда смогу снова увидеть тебя на сцене.

\- Постараюсь не разочаровать вас, мадам, - сказала Эжени со смущенной улыбкой и, оказавшись выпущенной из рук мадам Т., тут же ускользнула прочь. Мадам Э. наблюдала за этой сценой почти что с умилением.

\- Вы так ее любите. Не разбалуйте ее.

\- О, моя дорогая, - засмеялась мадам Т., подходя к столу, где были уже расставлены бокалы и тарелки, - разве можно не любить такое чудо? Ваши девочки - одна другой прелестней. И хорошеют с каждым днем!

Мадам Э., жестом отослав появившуюся в дверях Дезире, лично налила гостье вина.

\- Спасибо, что так высоко оцениваете мой вкус.

\- Посмотрела бы я на человека, который в нем усомнится, - усмехнулась мадам Т., с удовольствием принимаясь за еду; мадам Э., чтобы не показаться невежливой, тоже положила в свою тарелку закусок, но едва притронулась к ним, как и к содержимому своего бокала. Несколько минут прошло в молчании: мадам Т. смаковала каждый кусок, а мадам Э. не торопилась завязывать беседу и оставляла эту инициативу на откуп гостье. Та, впрочем, поспешила ею воспользоваться:

\- Жаль, что мы не видим Жюли в последнее время. Как ее здоровье?

\- Мы надеемся на лучший исход, - смиренно ответила мадам Э. с приличествующим ситуации скорбным выражением. - Но вы знаете, грипп - очень коварная вещь...

Мадам Т. вгляделась в нее, точно стремясь отыскать в ее облике какие-то тайные знаки, но так и не заметила ничего, кроме неподдельной печали, которой буквально кричала каждая черточка лица хозяйки дома.

\- Хорошо, что у вас есть Эжени, - наконец заметила мадам Т., недоверчиво покусывая губы. - Она так повзрослела за последнее время.

\- О да, - сказала мадам Э., явно радуясь возможности увести разговор с другое русло, - успех пошел ей на пользу. Признаться, я и сама иногда ее не узнаю.

\- Но это к лучшему?

\- Несомненно.

Еще немного помолчали; мадам Т. окинула взглядом своды помещения (на многострадальном лебеде она несколько задержалась, но, очевидно, изображение не вызвало у нее никаких нареканий) и не преминула заметить:

\- Хорошеют, я вижу, не только девочки, но и ваше заведение, дорогая. До меня дошли слухи, будто вы нашли некоего молодого человека...

\- Не совсем так, - деликатно поправила ее мадам Э. - Молодой человек сам нас нашел. История, достойная романа, подумать только. Бедняга шел по улице, увидел нашу Лили и вмиг потерял от нее голову.

\- Действительно? - засмеялась мадам Т., многозначительно качая головой. - Лили? Это ваша подавальщица?

\- Именно так. Он не желал уходить, не получив ее в свое распоряжение в качестве натурщицы. Что ж, - мадам Э. развела руками, точно показывая свою беспомощность перед судьбой, - пришлось уступить. Взамен он взялся расписывать наши залы. И все остались довольны.

\- Да-да, вышло весьма недурно, - согласилась мадам Т. и добавила нетерпеливо, - И что же, как Лили?

\- Не имею понятия, - мадам Э. откинулась на спинку стула и начала набивать трубку. - Пропадает у него целыми днями. Не могу дождаться, когда же его картина будет наконец закончена. Сезон на носу, одной Дезире мало.

Мадам Т. чуть прищурилась, глядя на нее.

\- И - все?

\- Что - все? - мадам Э. вопросительно приподняла бровь.

\- Вы оставите ее простой подавальщицей? - уточнила мадам Т., промокая салфеткой уголок рта. - Девицу, которая может свести с ума мужчину, даже не взглянув на него?

Мадам Э. отвела глаза, сделав вид, что увлечена разжиганием трубки. Невозможно было сказать, задумывалась ли она раньше над тем, что сказала ей мадам Т., или такая мысль впервые пришла в ее голову; впрочем, зная хозяйку заведения, можно было предположить, что она успела досконально обдумать все возможные исходы дальнейшей судьбы Лили в тот самый день, когда Даниэль впервые переступил порог этого дома.

\- У меня сейчас нет большой необходимости в новых девицах, - сказала она, закуривая и вновь поднимая взгляд на свою собеседницу. - Полина дебютировала совсем недавно, и с ней столько хлопот...

\- Кому вы это говорите, дорогая, - согласилась мадам Т., - но будьте осторожны, предупреждаю вас! Элен могла бы заинтересоваться этой вашей Лили. Вы же знаете, она тоже чутка к юным талантам.

\- Элен, - отрезала мадам Э. холодно и непреклонно, - стоило бы поумерить свои аппетиты, особенно в отношении того, что ей не принадлежит. У нее и без этого нет недостатка ни в чем. Даже после того, как Несравненная Адель...

Она не договорила. На лестнице послышался шум, и с нее слетела, почти скатилась Полина, бледная, ошарашенная настолько, что дар речи совершенно оставил ее. Прежде не видевшая ее в таком состоянии, мадам Э. не стала даже выговаривать ей за то, что их с гостьей прервали.

\- Что? Что еще?

Полина остановилась, пытаясь одышаться; с губ ее слетали сдавленные нечленораздельные звуки, которые ей с огромным трудом удалось составить в слова:

\- Жюли... ее нет...

\- Нет?! - бледнея тоже, мадам Э. вскочила на ноги. - Что значит "нет"?

\- Она ушла, мадам, - пробормотала Полина, едва не плача, - дверь открыта, и ее нет, а там в комнате... на зеркале... там...

Уже не слушая ее, мадам Э. коршуном ринулась наверх. Про гостью она вмиг позабыла; та, впрочем, не выказала никакой обиды и ничем о себе не напомнила, оставшись на своем месте, и с безразличным видом вернулась к оставшимся на столе угощениям. В глазах ее метались непонятные искры, а на лице прорывалась, сколь ни пыталась мадам Т. ее подавить, загадочная и лукавая улыбка.

Мадам Э. ворвалась в апартаменты Жюли, как вихрь; за ней неслышно следовала перепуганная Полина и прибежавшие на шум Эжени и Дезире. Замок на двери был не сломан, но мастерски вскрыт; внутри царил почти тот же порядок, что и тогда, когда Мадам в последний раз выходила из этих комнат, но было в этом порядке два исключения: во-первых, подушка на одном из кресел была вспорота, и от нее разлетелись по полу клочья пуха и перьев, а во-вторых, на будуарном зеркале, тяжелом, высоком, треснувшем в углу, осталась черная, кое-где подтекшая надпись:

"До встречи в аду".

Мадам увидела сначала это зловещее прощание, а затем - свое собственное отражение, и кожа на ее лице побледнела до того, что стали видны очертания синеватых вен.

\- Все вон, - приказала она сдавленно, и никто не осмелился спорить. Девицы бросились вон, а Мадам, дождавшись, пока они скроются внизу, с гортанным вскриком, в котором тесно сплелись всепоглощающая ненависть и какой-то первобытный, инстинктивный ужас, бросила в зеркало первой тяжелой вещью, которая подвернулась ей под руку. Это оказалась хрустальная ваза; комнату огласил звон, столик пошатнулся, но устоял, а зеркало рухнуло на пол беспорядочной сотней осколков. То, что осталось от вазы, присыпало их, как первый снег; Мадам невидяще смотрела на них и тяжело дышала, дожидаясь, пока схлынет овладевший ей приступ слепой и разрушительной ярости.

Наконец, когда способность ясно оценивать ситуацию вернулась к ней, она покинула апартаменты и вернулась в зал; мадам Т. продолжала сидеть там, как ни в чем не бывало болтая с Эжени о перспективах нового сезона, но, заметив хозяйку дома, тут же прервалась и принялась прощаться.

\- Я загляну на днях, - пообещала она, не переставая улыбаться ни на секунду; мадам Э. с застывшей на лице стеклянной улыбкой позволила ей оставить на своей щеке прощальный поцелуй, - когда все немного придет в порядок, дорогая.

\- Вы очень добры, - процедила мадам Э., провожая ее до дверей. Когда мадам Т., запахнув воротник покрепче, дабы спрятать в него усмешку, скрылась, хозяйка дома тщательно заперла за ней дверь и вернулась к девицам, которые при ее появлении разом притихли. Среди них, к слову, обнаружилась и Лили - вернувшаяся несколько минут назад, еще не оправившаяся от того, что случилось с ней этим утром, она ничего не понимала в происходящем, ибо ее взбудораженное сознание отказывалось воспринимать случившуюся беду. Когда вошла Мадам, Лили поспешно опустила взгляд, точно была в чем-то перед ней виновата, но та ее даже не заметила - подошла к Эжени и с видом королевы, посвящающей бравого юношу в рыцари, положила руку ей на плечо.

\- Займи ее комнаты, - проговорила она с некоторым торжеством. - Ты давно заслуживаешь обстановки получше. 

Нельзя было сказать, что Эжени испытала большое воодушевление от ее слов; даже наоборот, в сторону лестницы она посмотрела настороженно и даже боязливо.

\- Я не...

\- Перестань, - сказала Мадам тоном, не терпящим возражений, провела раскрытой ладонью по ее волосам и добавила чуть тише, приходя про себя к какому-то неожиданному, но вместе с тем очень важному выводу, - каждый в этом мире рано или поздно получит то, чего заслуживает.


	11. 11. La decision

В день, когда были объявлены результаты вступительных испытаний в Академию изящных искусств, Даниэль переступил порог увеселительного заведения мадам Э. и тут же чуть не оказался сшиблен с ног Эжени, которая, едва заметив его на пороге, бросилась ему на шею и звонко расценовала в обе щеки.

\- Вот он, наш будущий Тициан! - провозгласила она, и на ее голос тут же прибежали исполненные того же радостного волнения Полина и Дезире. - А может быть, Рембрандт? Или, черт меня задери, Рафаэль?

Подруги ответили ей дружно и одобрительно; не выпуская Даниэля из объятий, Эжени жарко выдохнула ему в самое ухо:

\- Мы выпросили у Мадам две бутылки шампанского по такому случаю. Выпьем за твой успех?

Последовавшее за этим мгновение было, должно быть, одним из самых тягостных в жизни молодого человека. Он поймал себя на том, что ему невыносимо смотреть на Эжени, видеть ее ликующий взгляд, лучезарную улыбку - и осознавать, что ему придется погасить этот свет своей собственной рукой, пусть даже ценой глубокого, болезненного ожога. Даниэль не сразу смог заговорить с Эжени: голос вернулся к нему лишь тогда, когда он сумел отстранить от себя ее вездесущие горячие руки.

\- Лучше будет вам приберечь его для другого случая, - выговорил он, избегая смотреть ей в глаза; видеть, как задорное и торжествующее их выражение сменяется отчужденным разочарованием, у него вовсе не было сил. - Я... я пришел попрощаться.

Эжени отступила, прикрывая ладонью рот. Горестный вздох, вырвавшийся из ее груди, подхватили одновременно Полина и Дезире.

\- Они не приняли тебя?

В ответ Даниэль только ниже склонил голову. Он шатался у дверей Академии с раннего утра вместе с толпой таких же страждущих, ждущих решения своей участи, и, узнав о своей неудаче, в первый момент в нее не поверил. Несколько раз Даниэль перечитал список в глупой, но ожесточенной надежде, что в него закралась какая-то ошибка; затем, убедившись, что ошибки нет, забрал из комиссии футляр со своими картинами, развернулся и побрел прочь, почти не различая перед собою дороги. Первым его намерением было напиться, но он, проходя мимо множества кафе, так и не зашел ни в одно из них - любое человеческое общество сейчас показалось ему отвратительным, он не мог смотреть на спокойные, расслабленные лица праздной публики за столиками без того, чтобы не ощутить себя чужаком, отщепенцем, безжалостно выброшенным из жизни без возможности когда-либо вернуться к ней. Полностью отчаявшись в себе, он хотел уехать из Парижа тут же, даже не заходя в мансарду, но быстро понял, что денег в его карманах не хватило бы на билет на поезд. Поэтому Даниэль вернулся к подножию Монмартра - и уже на полпути его осенило идеей, которая могла бы стать для него единственным спасением. В размеренном и тоскливом существовании провинциального рантье, которое, как думал Даниэль, ему придется влачить до самой своей смерти, могла быть лишь одна отдушина, лишь один просвет - и, поняв это, он немедленно направился в заведение мадам Э.

\- Извини, что обманул твои ожидания, - грустно сказал он Эжени, с усилием поднимая голову. - Надеюсь, у тебя еще будет множество поводов выпить шампанского.

\- Быть не может, - все еще не осознавая услышанное, Эжени в полной растерянности опустилась на стул. - Как же так? И они ничего не сказали? Почему они так поступили?

\- Не знаю, - ответил Даниэль, сдергивая с плеча ремешок тяжелого футляра. - Должно быть, им не до того, чтобы давать объяснения всем, кто потерпел неудачу.

\- Вы уезжаете?

Это была Лили, и выдержать ее взгляд оказалось для Даниэля еще более суровым испытанием, чем все, что произошло с ним до сих пор. В первый миг он оторопел, отчего-то чувствуя себя не вправе даже заговорить с ней, и покаянно склонил голову, когда она подошла совсем близко к нему.

\- Прости, - произнес он совершенно искренне, чувствуя, как в горле встает мешающий дышать ком. - Должно быть я... я недостаточно хорош.

\- Нет, это вы простите, - заговорила она ничуть не менее подавленно и поспешно опустила ресницы, но Даниэль успел заметить, что на глазах ее выступают слезы, - простите, что не смогла помочь.

Он чувствовал, что Эжени и Полина наблюдают за ними со скорбным сочувствием, но сейчас это не имело для него никакого значения. "Сейчас или никогда", - метнулось у него в голове, и он, справляясь с собой, протянул к Лили обе руки, взял ее миниатюрные ладони в свои и крепко сжал.

\- Художника из меня не получилось, - он заговорил, почти не слыша себя - до того громко колотилась кровь у него в висках, - но если ты хотела бы...

Он хотел сказать "уехать со мной", ибо в этом ему виделась единственная возможность продолжать жить. Если уж обосноваться навсегда в старом доме, проживать там похожие, как отлитые в одной форме день за днем, стареть и умирать, так и не вкусив той жизни, о которой мечтал с далекой юности - то с Лили и с одной лишь ею. Для Даниэля это была непреложная аксиома: следуя своей порывистой, склонной к преувеличениям натуре, он полагал, что Лили - то единственное, что может придать его будущему хоть самую мельчайшую ценность, а взамен на это был готов вырвать свое сердце из груди и положить у ее ног, если бы она захотела того. Но он не успел закончить фразы; слова, оставшись непроизнесенными, съежились у него в груди и сгинули, когда он услышал со стороны зала голос Мадам:

\- Даниэль.

Продолжая сжимать руки Лили, он неловко обернулся. Мадам стояла в дверях, дымя своей трубкой, и сосредоточенно оглядывала его с головы до ног. Даниэль скомканно замолчал; он знал, что нужно что-то сказать, но понятия не имел, как объяснить свой провал. Мадам, впрочем, счастливо избавила его от этой необходимости:

\- Ты не поступил?

Он мотнул головой. Мадам в неприятном удивлении приподняла брови.

\- Как интересно, - вырвалось у нее, но она спохватилась, нашла взглядом футляр, оставленный Даниэлем у стены, и спросила своим обычным голосом. - А это что? Твои картины?

\- Да, мадам.

Ее глаза сверкнули хищным огнем, отчего Даниэль невольно поежился. Даже зная эту женщину не первый день, перед ней он подчас тушевался, как неуспеваюший школьник.

\- Давай поговорим наедине, - предложила Мадам, кивая ему и приглашая пройти за ней. - У меня. Несколько минут. И возьми картины.

Лили растерянно переводила взгляд с него на нее, но не смела возражать; какая-то часть души Даниэля воспротивилась тому, чтобы оставлять ее сейчас, и упрямо подзуживала его отказаться, но он, на беду свою, решил прислушаться к другой - той, что сказала ему твердо и решительно: "Хуже не будет". Он ошибся тогда, ошибся более, чем ошибался за всю свою жизнь, но некому было сказать ему об этом; выпустив руки Лили, он взял футляр и проследовал за Мадам, на ходу приглаживая волосы. В сердце его, где, как ему казалось, после сегодняшнего утра не осталось совсем нечего, вновь поселился щекочущий, азартный огонек волнения: Даниэль предчувствовал, что Мадам позвала его не просто так, и в этом оказался прав.

\- Коньяку? - спросила она, препроводив его в свои комнаты. Едва не задевая плечом резную китайскую этажерку, Даниэль ответил согласием, и Мадам от щедрот своих наполнила фужер едва ли не наполовину.

\- Могу я взглянуть на твои творения?

\- Если хотите, - сказал он, пожимая плечами, и подал ей футляр. Пока она раскручивала крышку, извлекала картины, разворачивала их и изучала каждую с таким вниманием, какого явно не уделяли творчеству Даниэля господа из Академии, он успел несколькими большими глотками выпить коньяк и даже нацелиться на стоявшую на комоде бутылку. Спиртное, разорвавшись в желудке горячим салютом, принесло Даниэлю мимолетное облегчение: по крайней мере, по мере того, как выпитое разливалось по его жилам, молодой человек чувствовал в себе все больше способности смотреть на случившееся с ним смиренно и даже философски. В конце концов, многие не переживали в своей жизни и такого приключения; воскрешая в уме все события прошедших месяцев, Даниэль приходил к выводу, что ему будет, по крайней мере, что рассказать друзьям, а это уже немало.

\- Скажи мне, - оставив картины на столе, Мадам обратилась к нему, и Даниэль вздрогнул, ибо успел уже несколько подзабыть о ее присутствии, - зачем тебе Академия?

\- Что вы имеете в виду? - уточнил он, решив, что его отяжелевший от коньяка разум не может угнаться за ходом мысли хозяйки дома. Она нетерпеливо махнула рукой, явно раздражаясь, что ее не поняли с первого раза:

\- Я знаю этих старых ослов. Они иногда приходят сюда, и я могу сказать тебе, что не встречала я более скучной и ханжеской публики. Некоторые из них родились еще до Реставрации* и, кажется, навсегда остались там рассудком. Все, что им нужно - следование правилам. Тем правилам, которые они полагают незыблемыми и которые на самом деле давно выбросить, как ненужный мусор. Ты бы не стал есть сгнившее яблоко, верно? А они жрут его сами и считают бездарями тех, кто отказывается это делать.

Столь резкие замечания пришлись Даниэлю по сердцу: сегодня, бродя по парижским улицам в крайнем расстройстве чувств, он и сам успел подумать нечто подобное, но, не уверенный в правомерности подобных умозаключений, решил на всякий случай отбросить их, дабы лишний раз не отравлять себе душу бесплодной злостью. Теперь, совершенно неожиданно найдя единомышленницу в лице Мадам, Даниэль воспрял духом.

\- Я думал об этом, - проговорил он. - Но все же, эти господа очень уважаемые люди...

\- Уважаемые, - повторила Мадам насмешливо. - Спроси у кого угодно, чем вызвано это уважение, и я скажу тебе - ни один не ответит. Их считают за авторитет просто потому, что так принято. Кто это принял и когда - никто не знает.

По мнению Даниэля, невозможно было сказать точнее, и он энергично закивал, всем своим видом показывая согласие со словами Мадам. Заметив его воодушевление, она заговорила с улыбкой:

\- Тебе не нужна Академия, чтобы твои картины оценили по достоинству. Тамошние идиоты просто-напросто угробили бы тебя, заставив делать то, что им кажется правильным. Но я вижу, - она указала на сваленные на столе картины, и особенно - на Саломею, лежащую поверх остальных, - я вижу, что ты способен на большее. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал Даниэль и хотел сказать еще что-то, но Мадам прервала его - перегнулась через стол, вперила в его лицо горящие глаза и заявила тоном, не терпящим пререканий:

\- Тебе надо остаться. Нам уже давно нужен художник. 

От потрясения ноги у Даниэля подкосились, и он едва не сел мимо стула.

\- Художник? - переспросил он, слыша свой голос как бы со стороны. - Я? Но...

\- Именно ты, - Мадам отступила от стола, скрестила на груди руки, но взгляда не отвела, и Даниэль окончательно понял, что она не лукавит и не насмешничает. - Рисовать афиши для наших девиц - дело непростое. Но я уверена, ты справишься лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

\- Но... но...

\- Только без ложной скромности, - Мадам выставила перед собою ладонь в предупреждающем жесте. - Терпеть не могу людей, которые хотят, чтобы их уговаривали. Они тратят свое и чужое время впустую, а мы, в наш век, не можем себе это позволить.

Даниэль колебался. Он успел про себя свыкнуться с мыслью, что ему придется покинуть Париж, нарисовать себе мирные, практически пасторальные картины той жизни, что он хотел бы прожить бок о бок с Лили; теперь вся его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову второй раз за сутки, и он вновь почувствовал себя беспомощным, лишенным всякой опоры.

\- За деньгами дело не постоит, - заверила его Мадам, по-своему истолковав его молчание. - Одна Эжени может заработать несколько тысяч за вечер. 

\- Несколько тысяч, - остолбенело повторил Даниэль, чувствуя, как голова у него идет кругом. Мадам усмехнулась почти добродушно:

\- Да-да. И я еще не беру в расчет подарки, которыми ее заваливают. А там, поверь мне, встречаются настоящие сокровища. Ну, так что ты ответишь? Да или нет?

Последний вопрос она задала рублено, почти грубо, и эта неожиданная смена тона окончательно выбила Даниэля из колеи. Мадам протянула ему руку, и он, едва не роняя фужер и неловко перегнувшись через стол, пожал ее.

\- Я в тебе не сомневалась, - заявила она, возвращая на лицо улыбку; Даниэль стоял, как громом пораженный, и с трудом вспоминал, как нужно дышать. Отойдя к комоду, Мадам достала еще один фужер для себя, плеснула туда коньяку, а затем, подойдя к Даниэлю, щедро налила и ему.

\- Тогда выпьем за будущий успех?

Он кивнул, и Мадам отсалютовала ему фужером. К содержимому, впрочем, она не притронулась и глоток лишь изобразила; Даниэль, вошедший во вкус, следовать ее примеру не стал и опрокинул в себя коньяк одним движением.

\- Девочки будут рады, - сказала Мадам удовлетворенно. - Они успели к тебе привязаться, знаешь ли.

\- Д... действительно? - Даниэль, с трудом ворочая языком, запоздало вспомнил, что за сегодня не съел ни крошки. Это грозило выйти ему боком, но в тот момент он был далек от того, чтобы думать о последствиях собственной недальновидности.

\- О да, - подтвердила Мадам. - Я уверена, они будут только рады с тобой работать. Ты сделал хороший выбор.

Он хотел было сказать ей, что не чувствует, будто действительно что-то выбирал - просто покорился собственной судьбе, решившей после жестокого удара приподнести ему неожиданный, но очень приятный подарок, - но осознал, что не сможет сейчас выразить свою мысль должным образом, и поэтому просто кивнул.

\- Скоро ты и сам это оценишь. Мне нравятся люди, которые умеют распоряжаться своим будущим. Запомни, - сказала Мадам, интригующе улыбаясь, - в этом мире побеждает не тот, кто играет по правилам, а тот, кто их устанавливает.

***

Ниццу по праву называют одним из лучших мест Франции, если не всей Европы. Бывали ли вы когда-нибудь там летом, когда набережную каждое утро заливает солнцем, и на лазурной поверхности моря пляшут, переливаясь и смешиваясь ежесекундно, его сияющие отблески? Ели ли вы в один из таких дней чудесное, разливающееся сладостью во рту мороженое, что подают в кафе по соседству с отелем "Англетер"? Окунались ли вы в приятную прохладу волн, полностью доверяясь им, оставляя в море все свое напряжение, все расстройства, страхи и разочарования? Спасались ли вы от жары в тенистых садах Массена? Верно говорят: кто побывал в Ницце один раз, никогда не сможет справиться с тягой вернуться сюда вновь и вновь. И господин Алексис У. не оказался исключением из правила и тоже поддался этому всепоглощающему искушению. 

Покинув труппу месье М., он спустя некоторое время приобрел небольшое кафе недалеко от Английской набережной; доходы с него были невелики, но нашему герою многого и не нужно было. Познав столичную жизнь со всех ее сторон, в том числе и самых неприглядных, Алексис вовсе не стремился вернуться к ней: уединенное существование вдали от парижских бурь полностью его устраивало, и он не променял бы его ни на какое другое. Ему доставало и того, что небольшой зал кафе заполняется посетителями каждый вечер, что под его сводами звучит музыка, песни и шутки, что вино льется рекой, что в кухне крутится на вертеле ягненок, а недовольным уходит весьма редкий и очень придирчивый гость. Сам Алексис жил тут же, заняв несколько скромных комнат на втором этаже, и ежевечерне уходил спать, лично заперев двери зала за последним посетителем - это было для него чем-то вроде ритуала, исполнение которого он бы не доверил никому. Так длилось месяцы и годы, и ничто, казалось, не могло поколебать привычный ход вещей - но ощущение того, что жизнь замерла на месте, весьма обманчиво и хрупко. Что-то обязательно вмешается в устоявшийся порядок, разобьет его, как разбивает водную гладь брошенный в нее камень - и для Алексиса такой момент наступил однажды утром, когда он проснулся и понял, что в ушах его звучат протяжные звуки музыки вовсе не потому, что ему довелось вчера перебрать кальвадосу. Внизу кто-то играл на фортепиано, и играл так, будто инструменту не требовалась давно уже помощь настройщика; чуткое ухо Алексиса не уловило в мелодии ни одной фальшивой ноты, и он не сразу сообразил задаться совершенно естественным вопросом, кто может играть в зале, который сам же Алексис вчера собственноручно запер.

Он выбежал из спальни, на ходу заправляя рубашку в брюки и набрасывая на плечи жилет; сказать по правде, он даже не взял с собой ничего, чем можно было бы защититься, ибо рассудил, и весьма здраво, что грабители не стали бы привлекать к себе внимание столь нелепым образом. С другой стороны, он, не имея понятия, с чем ему придется столкнуться, на всякий случай готовился ко всему; поэтому, когда он понял, что играл в зале не призрак, фантом или какое-то нечистое чудовище, а обычный человек из плоти и крови, то испытал по этому поводу вящее облегчение.

Увидев его, Жюли моментально бросила игру. Она выглядела, пожалуй, чуть лучше, чем тогда, когда мы видели ее в последний раз; ее лицо, все еще исхудалое и посеревшее, осветила слабая, едва смущенная улыбка.

\- Простите, месье. Никто не открыл мне, и я...

Она виновато показала ему орудие взлома - длинную, тонкую заколку в виде остролистовой ветви, которую еще несколько дней назад любой из посетителей заведения мадам Э. мог бы увидеть венчающей прическу Эжени.

Алексис хотел было сердито выговорить незваной гостье за вторжение, но, встретившись с ней взглядом, понял, что не стоит делать этого. Он неплохо разбирался в людях, ведь этого требовала его профессия; и сейчас, столкнувшись с Жюли лицом к лицу, безошибочно увидел в ее глазах всю бездну человеческого несчастья.

\- Кто вы, шут побери? - только и спросил он хриплым со сна голосом. Шагнув к нему, Жюли протянула ему письмо.

\- Я к вам от месье М. Он шлет вам привет.

\- Не забыл меня, старый лис? - усмехнулся Алексис, вполне польщенный таким вниманием, надорвал конверт и погрузился в чтение. Жюли, дожидаясь его, вернулась на банкетку у фортепиано. На нее снова начал нападать кашель.

Дочитав почти до середины, Алексис изумленно вскинул взгляд на пришелицу. 

\- Это вы? - вопросил он, не веря собственным глазам. - Девушка в Красном Платье?

\- Я была ей, - ответила Жюли, не скрывая своего отвращения. - Теперь уже нет. Вы видели мои выступления?

\- Их не видел только слепой, - ответил тот, возвращаясь к письму. По мере того, как он прочитывал строчку за строчкой, выражение его лица менялось: из удивленного оно становилось недоверчивым, затем - задумчивым, затем - сострадательным. 

\- Вы здесь...? - наконец произнес он, закончив чтение. Жюли, успевшая уронить лицо в раскрытые ладони, обратила на него взгляд, полный безграничной усталости.

\- Может быть, вам нужна поломойка? Или... кто-нибудь? Клянусь, мне все равно.

\- Поломойка у меня есть, - ответил Алексис, рассеянно комкая письмо в кулаке. - А пианистка не помешает.

Жюли закусила губу, стараясь не дать себе рассмеяться, но у нее не вышло - надежда, которую она давила в себе все то время, что заняла дорога до побережья, наконец получила волю, расцвела в ее душе пышным, ярчайшим цветком, и с нею вместе вернулись к Жюли воля и жажда жизни.

\- И еще, - проговорила она прямо и без обиняков, с трудом укладывая в голове осознание того, что нет более нужды лгать, изворачиваться и притворяться, - мне нужен врач.

\- Я знаю, - Алексис коротко тряхнул рукой, в которой было зажато послание месье М. - Мы его для вас найдем. Я слышал, господин Ламбьель сейчас в городе. А он, если мне не изменяет память, специализируется на случаях, подобных вашему...


	12. Intermedio. La mortinatalite

1871

_С Коммуной было покончено*, и Париж погрузился в оцепенелое, гулкое затишье, обычное после долгого и безнадежного боя. Щедро омытые кровью улицы застыли в безмолвии и безлюдье; ни единой живой души не показывалось на них, только валялись тут и там тела, которые еще никто не удосужился убрать, над ними кружили, перекрикиваясь, вороны, предвкушающие скорый пир, и кое-где дымились остатки баррикад - лучший памятник как свободе, так и той цене, которую приходится платить за нее._

_Никто не видел, откуда появилась на улице неподалеку от Пер-Лашез женщина, которую спустя несколько лет будут знать и узнавать как мадам Э.: правда, в тот момент в ее облике ничто не могло напомнить о холеной, холодной, уверенной в себе хозяйке увеселительного заведения. Женщина шла вперед, не видя ничего перед собою, ее перекошенное лицо выражало смесь животного ужаса и столь же сильной брезгливости; густые темные волосы были растрепаны и падали на плечи беспорядочными клочьями, одежда, покрытая копотью - разорвана в нескольких местах, а руки и грудь - покрыты темными корковатыми пятнами засохшей крови. В левой руке женщина неловко, слепо, явно машинально сжимала пистолет, из дула которого все еще вился, мгновенно разносясь по воздуху, легкий голубоватый дымок. Никто не знал, что произошло с нею, и никого не было рядом, чтобы спросить; не встречая на своем пути препятствий, она дошла до улицы Рокет и там остановилась, чтобы передохнуть, ибо ноги отказывались держать ее._

_Она опустилась на разбитую мостовую у подножия опустевшей баррикады, на вершине которой оставался еще, слабо трепыхаясь на ветру, продырявленный триколор, замаранный алым и черным. Вокруг в изобилии лежали трупы: солдаты в наспех пошитой форме, коммунары с алыми кокардами, мужчины и женщины в гражданской одежде, даже несколько детей - целая ватага скошенных пулями мальчишек и одна девочка лет семи, хрупкая, темноволосая, на чьем бледном лице играли первые лучи занявшегося рассвета. Женщина едва удостоила взглядом свое малоприятное окружение: смиряя сбившееся дыхание, она закрыла глаза и откинула голову, бессильно вытянула рядом с собой руку с зажатым в ней оружием, и в этот момент, момент абсолютной тишины, до нее донесся тихий, сорванный, но совершенно явственный вздох._

_Девочка была жива. Мало того - она, не приходя в сознание, пыталась шевелиться, ползти и даже вяло отбиваться маленькими кулаками от какого-то невидимого врага. С ее губ срывались один за другим непонятные бессмысленные звуки; женщина послушала их некоторое время, но, убедившись, что маленькая незнакомка не торопится отдавать богу душу, подползла к ней - на четвереньках, лишенная сил идти._

_\- Эй, - хрипло позвала она, нависая над девочкой и утирая кровь, запекшуюся на ее разбитом виске. - Эй, ты..._

_Девочка не слышала ее, ничего не отвечала, и женщина, схватив ее за плечи, ударила ее по щеке - несильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы несчастная с усилием приоткрыла глаза._

_\- Ты кто? - спросила женщина, понимая, что ей не следует терять ни секунды. - Где твои родители?_

_\- Что... что... - только и произнесла девочка в ответ. Голос отказывался повиноваться ей._

_\- Кто ты? - повторила женщина, предпринимая последнюю попытку. - Как тебя зовут?_

_Девочка устремила на нее мутный, немигающий взгляд, вызывающий сомнения в том, не лишилась ли она рассудка; впрочем, как бы то ни было, вопрос женщины она услышала и даже смогла ответить, прежде чем вновь безвольно обмякнуть в ее руках:_

_\- Не помню..._

_Снова стало тихо, но ненадолго - в конце улицы послышался топот множества марширующих ног, затем зычный окрик: "Стройсь!", и женщина поняла, что ей надо спешить. Неизвестно, что в тот момент перевернулось в ее сознании, но решение было принято ею мгновенно: она встала на ноги, пряча пистолет за пояс, и наклонилась, чтобы поднять девочку, обхватив ее обеими руками, прижать ее голову к своему плечу и быстро удалиться в заволокший улицу туман, плотно пропитанный, вопреки своей обычной утренней свежести, гнилостным запахом собравшей свою жатву смерти._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Парижская Коммуна - название парижского правительства, которому принадлежала вся полнота власти в городе в период с 18 марта по 29 мая 1871 года. Режим самоуправления установился в результате революции, которая ознаменовала конец Второй Империи Наполеона III; спустя 72 дня существования Коммуны она была разгромлена взявшими город войсками республиканского правительства под командованием маршала Патриса де Мак-Магона. Уличные бои шли несколько дней, многие коммунары погибли или были убиты после, будучи взятыми в плен. Последними в городе пали баррикады в районе кладбища Пер-Лашез.  
>  Назад


	13. II. Les jeux sont faits. 1. La fatalite

Предутренние сумерки расползались в свои последние укрытия в тенях крыш, и небо над горизонтом становилось из сиреневого алым, будто кто-то щедро плеснул на него киноварью. В мансарде не спали: утомленные бессонной ночью, но так и не насытившиеся друг другом, Даниэль и Лили лежали в постели, не разомкнув объятий. То была первая ночь, которую они провели вдвоем: Лили долго уговаривала Мадам разрешить ей вернуться лишь утром, и та нехотя, но все же вняла ее мольбам. Все выторгованное время влюбленные использовали сполна, и беспорядочная обстановка мансарды все еще хранила в себе красноречивые следы прошедших часов: от разбросанной по полу одежды до высившейся на столе недопитой бутылки мюскаде. Одеяло тоже было свалено на пол; Даниэль подобрал его, чтобы укрыть их обоих.

\- Ты - совершенство, - шептал он, покрывая плечи Лили короткими, легкими поцелуями. - Во всем мире нельзя встретить такую, как ты.

Она засмеялась, приподнялась на постели, чтобы дотянуться до стоящего невдалеке кувшина с водой и принялась жадно пить прямо из него, не потрудившись отыскать кружку или бокал. Несколько капель упали ей на грудь, и Даниэль потянулся собрать их губами, но Лили, не ожидавшая прикосновения, вскрикнула и едва не опрокинула на него все, что оставалось на дне.

\- Что вы творите! Я же так и врезать могу ненароком!

Он ответил ей беззаботным смехом и откинулся на подушку, подпирая затылок сцепленными ладонями; она, в свою очередь, поднялась с постели и подошла к окну, опустилась на подоконник, ничуть не смущаясь собственной наготы - впрочем, видеть ее сейчас могли разве что вспорхнувшие из-под крыши голуби. Розоватые, еще несмелые лучи рассвета легли Лили на плечи, и Даниэль замер, прихваченный неожиданной идеей: не нарисовать ли ее так? Кто-то, должно быть, скажет, что это слишком смело, но ему, не скованному никакими условностями, не будет ли все равно?

\- Иногда я злюсь, - внезапно произнесла Лили, в явной нерешительности отворачиваясь и делая вид, что вид за окном чрезвычайно увлек ее, - когда вижу, как вы рисуете Полину.

У Даниэля вырвался короткий досадливый вздох.

\- Ты же знаешь, что в этом нет смысла, - ответил он, всей душой надеясь, что этот разговор поскорее закончится. - С Полиной - совсем другое, нежели с тобой. Это моя работа, и Мадам мне за нее платит.

Насчет оплаты, к слову говоря, Мадам не обманула и даже выдала Даниэлю весьма щедрую сумму авансом, а он, мгновенно потеряв голову от денег, упавших ему в руки, в первые же несколько дней потратил больше половины - на обильные обеды, ужины, новые кисти и, что немаловажно, приличный костюм. После этого безумного кутежа пришлось снова затянуть пояс, но Даниэль не торопился предаваться унынию, ведь за готовую работу его ожидала сумма вдвое большая, и он прикладывал все усилия, чтобы закончить будущую афишу в срок.

\- Я знаю, - произнесла Лили, кусая губы; кажется, она сама была не рада, что заговорила об этом. - Просто... а, не обращайте внимания. Это все мои глупости.

В голосе ее, несмотря ни на что, сохранилась все же нотка отчуждения, и Даниэль, стремясь развеять невесомую пелену напряжения, сам поднялся с постели, подошел к Лили, склонился к ее лицу, чтобы прильнуть к губам. Она охотно потянулась навстречу ему и, когда поцелуй оборвался, продолжила сидеть с закрытыми глазами, только прижалась щекой к груди Даниэля, крепко вцепившись в него обеими руками.

\- Не хочу, чтобы утро наступало, - призналась она чуть слышно, - мне кажется, так, как сейчас, уже не будет.

\- Будет лучше, - пообещал Даниэль от всего сердца, не подозревая, что в былые времена за такую ужасную, почти святотатственную ложь ему вырвали бы язык.

***

\- Голову чуть выше... и левее. Вот! Теперь сиди так.

Полина послушно замерла в указанной позе и поспешила придать своему лицу необходимое игривое выражение; зная, что от долгого сидения на жестком, с изогнутой спинкой кресле у нее ужасно затекает спина, Даниэль поспешно принялся орудовать кистью. Краем глаза он видел, что в малый зал, превращенный им днем в филиал мастерской, с интересом и подозрением заглядывает Лили, но, все свои силы бросив на то, чтобы запечатлеть пойманный им момент, не мог отвлечься даже на секунду.

\- Лили! - внезапно послышался из большого зала голос Мадам. - Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

Ее как ветром сдуло, и теперь Даниэлю пришлось прикладывать нешуточные усилия, чтобы не броситься следом за ней. Рука у него чуть не дрогнула, и он глухо выругался про себя, понимая, что не сможет нормально работать, если не поделится своими опасениями с Полиной - единственной, кто сейчас мог его выслушать.

\- Надеюсь, ей не достанется от Мадам за отлучку?

\- Не думаю, - отозвалась Полина совершенно безмятежно. - Она же ушла с разрешения. 

Замечание было резонным, но Даниэль не смог избавиться от снедавшего его беспокойства - и оно, как оказалось позже, вовсе не было пустым и беспочвенным. 

Мадам пригласила Лили в свои комнаты; та, прежде не бывавшая в хозяйской пристройке, оробела больше обычного, переступив порог - ступала по устлавшему пол ковру мелко и опасливо, держа руки крепко прижатыми к телу, дабы ненароком ничего не задеть. Мадам не торопилась начинать разговор, и в ее молчании Лили учуяла что-то гнетущее, но ее сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы спросить сдавленно и обреченно:

\- Вы мной недовольны?

\- Я? - переспросила Мадам в неподдельном удивлении. - Упаси меня бог. Почему я должна быть тобой недовольна? Ты сэкономила мне массу денег и нашла для нас рисовальщика.

Лили, впервые услышавшая от нее слова похвалы, вскинула на нее широко распахнутые глаза, и Мадам, увидев ее взгляд, не стала скрывать усмешки:

\- Да, поначалу я тебя недооценивала. Может быть, коньяку?

Отродясь не пробовавшая коньяк, Лили благоразумно решила не отказываться и приняла из рук Мадам фужер, успевший, как мы с вами уже знаем, до нее побывать не в одних руках. Впрочем, она так и не успела притронуться к его содержимому, ведь фужер едва не выскользнул из ее рук, когда она услышала над своей головой деловитый голос Мадам:

\- Я хочу обсудить дату твоего дебюта. Сезон начался, но мы еще можем успеть пристроить тебя - если ты, конечно, приложишь к этому должные старания. Директор Ателье последнее время к нам благосклонен...

\- Простите, - произнесла Лили, от изумления, граничащего с шоком, едва осознавая смысл произнесенных слов, - я не понимаю...

\- Твой дебют, дорогая, - повторила Мадам четче, явно недовольная тем, что приходится объяснять еще раз. - Не вижу причины, по которой тебе стоит оставаться здесь поломойкой. Или ты хочешь этого? Провести остаток жизни с тряпками и грязными тарелками?

Крайне растерянная, Лили хотела было привычным жестом сцепить ладони за спиной, но зажатый в ее пальцах фужер не дал ей этого сделать, а поставить его на стол она не решилась - ей показалось, что Мадам прогневается на это больше, чем на что бы то ни было еще.

\- Я не смогу, - сказала она тихо и решительно, заставляя себя не отводить взгляда от строгого лица Мадам, - стать такой же, как Эжени и Полина. Никогда.

\- Эжени и Полина, - проговорила Мадам, фыркнув, - тоже были юными и неопытными. В некоторых отношениях ты дала бы фору им тогдашним. Их это не смутило.

Лили подавленно молчала, не зная, как относиться к возникшим перед нею перспективам: ей казалось, что ее сознание не может объять их, сколь она ни старается, и ощущение собственного бессилия пугало ее больше всего остального.

\- Не представляю, как это возможно, - наконец сказала она, решив, что честность - единственное, что может помочь ей сохранить достоинство в сложившемся положении. Мадам, кажется, оценила ее искренность. Осторожно, точно боясь спугнуть, она подошла к Лили, забрала из ее рук нетронутый фужер.

\- Ты действительно хочешь остаться той, кто ты есть сейчас? - поинтересовалась она очень вкрадчиво, даже проникновенно; пугавшая Лили нетерпеливая резкость исчезла из ее голоса, точно ее и не было. - Неужели я все-таки в тебе ошибаюсь?

Она наклонилась, чтобы их глаза оказались друг против друга, и это неожиданно придало Лили смелости.

\- Я просто не понимаю, - проговорила она, лихорадочно комкая в ладонях ткань собственной юбки, - почему вы решили, что я гожусь?

Мадам коротко, сердечно улыбнулась ей перед тем, как выпрямиться, извлечь из футляра, висящего на поясе, свою любимую трубку.

\- Не буду скрывать, - сказала она, вытряхивая в камин остававшиеся на дне табачные хлопья, - это все наш художник. Верно говорят, что люди этой породы видят красоту там, где другие никогда не увидели бы без их помощи. Можно сказать, благодаря ему я взглянула на тебя с другой стороны. Другими глазами.

Лили наблюдала, как завороженная, за тем, как Мадам набивает трубку заново, достает из кармана спички. По погрузившейся в молчание комнате разнеслось шипение занявшегося фосфора.

\- Да, - произнесла Мадам едва задумчиво, выдыхая сизый клуб дыма, - ты действительно вдохновляешь его, как ничто другое. Но зачем при этом держаться в тени? Ты можешь сделать его счастливым. Помочь ему добиться той славы, которую он желает больше всего на свете.

\- Больше всего на свете? - Лили даже подалась вперед, настолько захватили ее слова хозяйки. - Это он вам так сказал?

Мадам недолго изучала ее лицо взглядом, прежде чем кивнуть со спокойной, почти что умиротворенной улыбкой:

\- Да, девочка. Он мне так сказал.

И отвернулась к камину, беззвучно затягиваясь табаком и точно теряя к разговору всякий интерес. Лили неловко переступила с ноги на ногу. Ошеломление оставляло ее, уступая место чему-то совсем иному.

\- Я буду стараться. Я сделаю все, что могу, - произнесла она решительно, сжимая кулаки и задирая подбородок, точно это могло помочь ей казаться выше и значительнее, придать своим словам больший вес. Мадам, глядя на нее, еле удержалась от того, чтобы расхохотаться.

\- Конечно, - проговорила она, справляясь с собой и возвращая своему лицу привычное суровое выражение. - Разве может быть по-другому.

***

В который раз взглянув на выпавшие ему карты и убедившись, что глаза не обманули его, Даниэль закинул ногу на ногу и, не скрывая своего торжества, потянулся к бокалу с вином. Пара королей позволяла ему вести себя по-королевски.

\- Поднимаю.

Мадам посмотрела на него, затем на мужчину, сидевшего с ними за столом - его звали Серж, он был чуть ли не вдвое старше Даниэля, беспрестанно жевал табак, а фразы, произнесенные им на протяжении всей игры, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Мадам представила его как своего помощника, пианиста и скрипача, и Даниэль не стал делать уточнений. Идея сыграть также принадлежала Сержу - Мадам на удивление легко поддержала его, и Даниэлю ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться, хоть он и не считал себя поклонником азартных игр и всю жизнь старался держаться подальше от карточного стола. Он думал, что опростоволосится тут же, проиграв все свои и без того скромные сбережения, и тем более удивлен был, когда понял, что ему везет: деньги так и сыпались в его карман, и он понемногу расслабился, пару раз позволил себе сыграть рискованно - и не прогадал. На следующем же ходу ему пришли пресловутые короли - и Даниэль, чрезвычайно довольный собою и ходом игры, ничего не заподозрил, даже когда всегда стремящаяся довести ставку до конца Мадам небрежным жестом отбросила от себя карты.

\- Пасую.

Они с Сержем остались вдвоем. Тот посмотрел на Даниэля взглядом сонным, мало что выражающим, глянул еще раз мельком в свой прикуп и одним тяжелым, размашистым жестом сдвинул остающиеся при нем деньги к середине стола.

\- На все.

Игра приобретала неожиданный оборот, но уверенность Даниэля ничто не могло поколебать. Он только коротко взглянул на карты, уже лежащие на столе (пара тузов среди них уже была - лучшего расклада было не придумать), прежде чем повторить движение своего противника.

\- На все.

Мадам ухмыльнулась, и в блеске ее глаз Даниэлю почудился какой-то дурной знак. Он поскорее перевернул свои карты - и невольно выдохнул, увидев, что оба короля на месте.

\- Две пары, - хмыкнула Мадам и тут же остановила Даниэля, потянувшегося было за выигрышем. - Подожди! Дай Сержу ответить.

С непреходящим апатичным видом Серж выложил на стол свои карты. Это оказались два туза, и у Даниэля потемнело в глазах.

\- Но... как же... - только и произнес он, беспомощно наблюдая за тем, как весь его сегодняшний выигрыш отходит в чужие руки. - Это...

Мадам и Серж переглянулись. На лицах обоих бродили одинаковые колкие усмешки, и Даниэль заподозрил, что только что стал жертвой некоего лового мошенничества.

\- Скажи ему, - произнесла Мадам снисходительно, и в руке Сержа, согласно неуловимому мановению его пальцев, появился еще туз, а затем еще один и еще.

\- Он не только талантливый музыкант, - пояснила Мадам, наблюдая за тем, как вытягивается лицо Даниэля, - но и лучший из парижских шулеров. Такому человеку нет цены. Ты не представляешь, на что может быть готов человек, проигравшийся в пух и прах! Впрочем, - закончила она с насмешкой, - теперь-то можешь представить.

Серж тем временем ловко отделил свою ставку от чужой, подвинув к Даниэлю стопку банкнот - ровно столько, сколько было у молодого человека, когда он садился за стол.

\- Возвращаю. У своих не беру.

Решив не задумываться, стоит ли ему чувствовать себя польщенным, донельзя уязвленный Даниэль принялся рассовывать деньги по карманам. На своих соседей по столу он старался при этом не смотреть, но они, очевидно, щадили его и не торопились высказывать на его счет язвительные замечания.

\- Как наши афиши? - спросила Мадам, посчитав, по-видимому, происшествие исчерпанным. - Скоро будет готово?

\- Мне нужна неделя, не больше, - заверил ее Даниэль, радуясь возможности перевести беседу в деловое русло. - Остались только детали...

\- Поторопись, - напутствовала его Мадам, собирая карты в колоду, - я хочу, чтобы ты успел сделать еще и афишу для Лили. У нас не так много времени.

\- Для Лили?!

Банкноты выпали из рук Даниэля, веером рассыпавшись по поверхности стола. Серж укоризненно качнул головой: очевидно, такое обращение с деньгами было ему не по нраву, но Даниэлю было не до того, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

\- Что вы хотите этим сказать? - вопросил он, борясь с порывом подскочить со своего места и даже отбросить в сторону стул. - Вы хотите, чтобы Лили...

\- Я думаю, двух месяцев ей хватит, чтобы подготовиться к дебюту, - хладнокровно ответила Мадам, ничуть не тронутая его возмущением. - Пристроим ее куда-нибудь на второстепенную роль. Сейчас это не так важно, главное - вывести ее в свет.

Даниэль замотал головой, точно это могло помочь ему отринуть, отменить ее слова.

\- Я не позволю, - вылетело у него прежде, чем он смог оценить возможные последствия сказанного. - Это невозможно.

Мадам посмотрела на него, затем перевела взгляд на Сержа. Тот сидел, подперев ладонью щеку, по-прежнему равнодушный к происходящему вокруг него.

\- Друг мой, - обратилась к нему Мадам, - будь любезен, сходи в погреб, проверь, все ли там готово для сегодняшних гостей. Не хочу, чтобы произошли накладки.

Мгновенно истолковав ее слова, Серж шумно отодвинулся от стола и покинул комнату, оставив Мадам и Даниэля вдвоем. Они недолго глядели друг на друга; Даниэль тяжело дышал, готовый рвать и метать, Мадам была склонна смотреть на неожиданный конфликт с более сдержанных позиций.

\- К чему столько злости? - проговорила она, увидев, что Даниэль не торопится успокаиваться. - Хочешь, чтобы она всю свою жизнь провела тут, не разгибая спины? Тебе не приходило в голову, что она может заслуживать большего?

\- Большего? - переспросил Даниэль брезгливо. - О чем вы говорите? Она еще слишком юна!

Мадам пожала плечами:

\- Не припомню, чтобы тебя это остановило.

Он беззвучно схватил ртом воздух, точно его бесцеремонно толкнули в ледяную воду и крепко схватили при этом, не давая всплыть; в голове у него при этом мутилось так, будто он и на самом деле начал задыхаться.

\- Это другое, - наконец выговорил он, не зная, как защититься от Мадам, перед которой он чувствовал себя, как на раскрытой ладони. - То, что вы хотите сделать - это...

Он думал, что внутренне готов к тому, что на него повысят голос, обвинят в неблагодарности и скажут убираться прочь - и уже представлял, как покидает заведение, гордый и несломленный, оборвав собственную блистательную историю на самом ее начале. Но Мадам не торопилась кричать - напротив, весь ее облик сейчас был пронизан одним лишь ласковым смирением.

\- Я понимаю, - произнесла она, придвигаясь к Даниэлю и касаясь его плеча; все его тело прошила дрожь, но он не сумел отшатнуться, - я понимаю, что тобой движет. Я смогла взглянуть на нее твоими глазами. Не попробуешь взглянуть моими?

Не представляя, о чем она говорит, но повинуясь ее просьбе, Даниэль сделал несколько шагов к окну. То выходило во внутренний двор заведения; взору Даниэля предстало, как носятся по нему с гиканьем Лили и Дезире, сопровождаемые стерегущим заведение волкодавом: пес, оглашая все вокруг лаем, пытался схватить палку, которую они ловко перебрасывали друг другу, а они заливались звонким хохотом каждый раз, когда им удавалось обвести его вокруг пальца. Один раз Лили оступилась и рухнула прямо в лужу топкой осенней слякоти, но это ничуть не преуменьшило ее радостного настроения, даже наоборот - привело ее в восторг.

\- Посмотри на нее, - произнесла Мадам, тоже наблюдавшая за этой сценой; Даниэль, которому неожиданный пронзительный прилив нежности ударил в самое сердце, невольно протянул к Лили руку и вздохнул, когда его пальцы соприкоснулись с прохладной поверхностью стекла. - Она выросла в грязи и не знает ничего, кроме нее. 

Дезире, оказываясь рядом с Лили, протянула ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но та, не переставая смеяться, попыталась опрокинуть ее рядом с собой; не прошло и секунды, как в лужу рухнули уже обе, поднимая вокруг себя целый шквал брызг. Мадам, глядя на это безобразие, только качнула головой.

\- Я не виню ее. Мы все пришли из ничего. И в ничто же уйдем, когда придет время, а его нам отпущено не так уж много. Только мы решаем, как распорядиться им в перерыве между ничем и ничем. И я не сторонник мнения, будто это время можно тратить впустую. Мир многое готов предложить нам, если мы покажем себя способными взять, и наплевать на то, что думают другие. Ты ведь сам так думаешь, иначе бы не остался здесь.

Он только склонил голову, осознавая, что ему нечего противопоставить холодной, ясной, беспощадной правоте ее слов. Минута отрезвления после вспышки ярости оказалась для него мучительной; он устало прислонился к стеклу, чувствуя, как вспыхнувшую кожу на лбу точно покалывает сотня ледяных игл. Голос Мадам гулко отдавался в его тяжелой, опустевшей голове:

\- Ты сам не отказываешь себе в шансе взять то, что сможешь получить. Так почему хочешь лишить этого шанса ее? Из-за своей глупой ревности?

Даниэль повернулся к ней. Ему оставалось только удивляться и завидовать непоколебимости этой женщины; казалось, даже если рядом с ней начнется шторм, ураган или война - ничто не пошатнет установленное в ее душе равновесие, ничто не заставит ее дрогнуть, да что там - не пошевелится ни единый волосок в ее тщательно уложенной прическе.

\- Я погорячился, - выдавил он с усилием.

\- Я знаю, - добродушно ответила Мадам, всем своим обликом показывая, что ничуть на него не сердита. - Но я думаю, ты скоро сможешь взглянуть на все по другому. Я вижу, что у Лили большое будущее. И ты как никто другой поможешь ей его достичь.

"А я буду рядом", - безошибочно слышалось в ее словах, и это несколько его ободрило.

\- Пообещайте мне, - медленно произнес он, глядя в глаза Мадам и надеясь, что от этого ему передастся хоть тысячная доля ее уверенности, - что с ней не случится ничего дурного.

\- Обещаю, - просто ответила она, как будто ожидавшая его условия и даже слегка удивлённая тем, что он выдвинул его так поздно.

\- Хорошо, - проговорил Даниэль, зажмуриваясь, чтобы отрезать от себя любые возможные сомнения. - Я сделаю то, что смогу.

\- Конечно, - отозвалась Мадам. - Разве может быть по-другому.


	14. 2. La danse

Даниэль сидел на ставшем привычном ему месте в углу большого зала, вслушивался краем уха в звуки венского вальса, который наигрывала на фортепиано Мадам, пил мелкими глотками кофе и на разложенных перед ним листах набрасывал грифелем все, что приходило ему в голову. Преимущественно, конечно, это была Лили - в анфас, профиль, полный рост, повернувшая голову, присевшая в поклоне или расправившая плечи, чтобы вернуться к танцу с прерванного такта, - и в этом не было ничего удивительного, ведь она была тут же, перед его глазами: плавно, хоть и сбиваясь иногда с шага, описывала круги по залу рука об руку с Полиной, которая недурно вжилась в роль партнера и вела весьма уверенно, будто только этому и училась всю свою жизнь. Лили, напротив, была предельно сосредоточена - из того, что пыталась преподать ей Мадам, многое она схватывала на лету, но вальс упрямо не желал даваться ей, и раз за разом она допускала небольшие, но досадные огрехи, приводившие Мадам в ярость. Впрочем, Мадам всегда находила, к чему придраться.

\- Блестяще, - произнесла она скептически, прекращая играть и подходя стремительным шагом к ежащейся Лили, отстранившейся от своей партнерши. - Блестяще для свинарки, приехавшей в Париж впервые. Сколько раз я буду повторять?

Лили смолчала, зная по опыту, что любые оправдания только взбесят Мадам еще больше, и тут же получила от нее несильный, но хлесткий удар по плечу тонкой лаковой тростью.

\- Когда ты научишься держать прямо спину, черт тебя задери? Ты похожа на носильщика с Северного Вокзала!

\- Простите, - пробормотала Лили, ибо это было единственное, что она могла сказать в своем положении, но Мадам ее извинение не удовлетворило ничуть:

\- Зачем я трачу на тебя свое время, если в твоей пустой голове ничего не задерживается? Ты думаешь, что мне больше нечем заняться? Или принимаешь меня за дуру?

Лили мучительно закусила задрожавшую нижнюю губу, но по глазам ее было безошибочно видно, что она готова заплакать. Даниэль, нахмурившись, отложил грифель в сторону.

\- Мадам, - произнес он, решив, что не может больше выносить эту сцену, - я не думаю, что...

Мадам свирепо обернулась к нему, и Даниэль тут же пожалел, что не родился глухонемым.

\- Дани, дорогой, - ее приторный тон едва ли мог кого-то обмануть, - я ведь не лезу в твои кисти и краски, верно? Вот и ты не лезь в то, чего не понимаешь. Сложно смотреть? Иди прогуляйся. Свежий воздух полезен. И не мешай мне.

На секунду Даниэль встретился взглядом с Лили, и она мелко, но так, чтобы он заметил, мотнула головой. Успокаивая себя мыслью о том, что его непрошеное заступничество сделало бы только хуже, Даниэль все же поспешил убраться из зала - но не на улицу, где уже третий день непроглядной стеной лил дождь, а в зал малый, который теперь называли еще иногда салоном. Вслед ему неслись отголоски продолжающейся экзекуции:

\- Видишь, твой рыцарь готов примчаться на помощь! А что ты будешь делать, когда его не будет рядом, бесполезная ты каланча?!

Даниэль треснул дверью о косяк так, что та едва не слетела с петель. Уязвленная гордость, густо перемешанная с тревогой из-за неудач несчастной Лили и жгучим сомнением в правильности принятого решения, должно быть, придала его облику совершенно чудовищный вид; по крайней мере, Эжени, распевавшаяся под чутким, хоть и молчаливым руководством Сержа, умолкла на середине куплета.

\- Что там происходит? - спросила она, оглядывая Даниэля и оценивая его состояние. - С бедняги опять снимают шкуру?

\- Тонкими полосками, - кивнул Даниэль, подбираясь к стоящему на столе кувшину с водой. "И с меня заодно", - хотел добавить он при этом, но промолчал, решив, что это будет звучать жалко и слишком по-детски. Эжени, впрочем, поняла все и так.

\- Не обращай внимания, - посоветовала она, сочувственно глядя, как Даниэль наполняет стакан до того, что вода едва не переливается через ободок. - Мадам всегда так. Нам всем и сейчас достается. А уж раньше...

Она только вздохнула, закатывая глаза. Воспоминания были явно не из тех, что можно назвать приятными.

\- Раньше она меня костерила так, что стены дрожали. Один раз даже высекла... когда я совсем ее доконала, - пояснила она, машинальным жестом поглаживая себя пониже спины, и тут же добавила, несомненно, увидев в глазах Даниэля неприкрытый ужас, - ну до такого не дойдет, конечно. Лили - не то, что я, она совсем другое дело. Она быстро учится, Мадам сама так говорит.

\- Действительно? - Даниэль не стал скрывать удивления; меньше всего он мог предположить, что Мадам довольна хоть одним-единственным вздохом своей юной подопечной, которая за прошедший месяц не услышала от нее ни единого слова одобрения. Эжени усмехнулась, махнув рукой:

\- Говорю же тебе, она всегда так. Когда ты ее не слышишь - хвалит и ставит в пример. Стоит тебе появиться рядом - и ты уже самое бездарное существо на земле. Все будет в порядке. Я бы за столько времени не усвоила и половины того, что усвоила Лили. Мадам тоже это понимает.

Даниэль только кивнул, понимая, что ему остается только поверить словам Эжени во имя собственного душевного равновесия. Бросил взгляд на Сержа - тот неторопливо перебирал ноты, делая, как обычно, вид, что происходящее никак его не затрагивает. Даниэль вернул опустевший бокал на стол. Какой-то чрезвычайно упорной, бунтарской части его натуры все еще было нелегко мириться с тем, что происходит, и угомонить ее могли разве что воспоминания о годах, проведенных в подмастерьях у месье К., некогда именитого художника, ныне удалившегося в провинцию и посвятившего свою жизнь свободному творчеству и заботе о ближних. Однажды месье К., не на шутку рассердившись, метнул в непонятливого помощника мокрой тряпкой... впрочем, Даниэль тогда успел увернуться и поспешно бросился прочь, пока маэстро не повторил бросок, выбрав в качестве снаряда что-нибудь поувесистее. Сейчас этот эпизод вызывал у Даниэля одну лишь улыбку, тогда как в тот давний день, сбежав из мастерской, он впал в крайнее расстройство чувств и думал даже наложить на себя руки, но вовремя вспомнил о том, что матушка обещала поставить к обеденному столу его любимый пирог - и остался жить. Кто знает - наверное, и Лили будет какое-то время спустя со смехом и шутками вспоминать столь невыносимые сейчас недели своего обучения?

\- Приведи себя в порядок! Все румяна растеклись! - донесся окрик Мадам из большого зала, а за ним - торопливые, быстрые шаги по лестнице. Очевидно, Лили, не выдержав, тоже решила сбежать, и Даниэль, решив не терять ни секунды, пожелал Эжени удачной репетиции и тоже пошел наверх.

Лили заняла комнату, принадлежавшую ранее старшей подруге; Даниэлю уже приходилось бывать здесь, но он чувствовал себя на редкость неуютно, когда переступал порог, ложился в слишком мягкую, усеянную целым взводом подушек постель. Здесь он был как будто на ладони, и ему казалось, что каждая деталь обстановки смотрит на него глазами Мадам, со знакомым проницательным неодобрением, и это не могло не приводить молодого человека в смущение, которое могло иметь самые неловкие и даже постыдные последствия. Лили, впрочем, была в восторге от своего нового жилища: оно казалось ей настоящим дворцом, и она призналась как-то, что первые несколько дней побаивалась прикоснуться к мебели лишний раз. Сейчас она достаточно обжилась на новом месте, чтобы не тревожиться такими мелочами: когда Даниэль зашел в комнату, Лили, шмыгая носом, отодвигала ящики будуарного столика один за другим, пытаясь найти что-то из своего косметического арсенала.

\- Да где же оно, лопни мои глаза... а! - подняв голову и увидев Даниэля в стоящем перед собою зеркале, она от неожиданности едва не вскрикнула. - Это вы. Ходите так неслышно. Я уж думала - Мадам и тут добралась...

Она силилась улыбнуться, но непрошено вырвавшиеся из глаз слезы продолжали течь по ее лицу. Явно не соображая, что делает, Лили едва не вытерла их рукавом, но Даниэль вовремя оказался рядом - привлек к себе и осторожно, чтобы не размазать многослойный, почти театральный грим еще больше, промокнул ей щеки собственным платком.

\- Спасибо, - проговорила Лили, понемногу успокаиваясь в его руках. - Не хватало только платье испортить. Мне же его Эжени отдала.

Платье - ярко-алое, со змеящейся от самого декольте до подола золотой вышивкой, - было действительно хорошо, и Лили в нем была похожа то ли на принцессу, то ли на богато изукрашенную статуэтку из тех, которые украшали камин в комнате матушки Даниэля. Статуэтки изображали танцовщиц балета; в детстве он, мучимый своей извечной тягой к прекрасному, подолгу любовался ими, но Лили, что естественно, заслуживала его внимания больше всех их, вместе взятых - даже сейчас, когда была готова совсем обессилеть и капитулировать перед кажущейся тщетностью собственных усилий.

\- Наверное, Мадам права, - проговорила она тише, забирая у Даниэля плоток и утирая слезы, скопившиеся под ресницами, - я ни на что не гожусь.

\- Может быть, на самом деле она так не думает, - ответил тот, вспоминая, что сказала ему Эжени. - Просто она хочет, чтобы это тебя подстегнуло.

Лили, ничуть не обрадованная его словами, состроила недоверчивую гримасу:

\- Вы все мудрите. Мозгов у меня нет, вот и все.

\- Позволю себе не поверить, - улыбнулся он. - Два месяца назад ты не прочитала бы собственное имя.

\- Да, но... - она не смогла сходу придумать, чем ответит, и попыталась отвернуться, отодвинуться, только чтобы не смотреть на него, но не успела: Даниэль коснулся губами ее щеки и ощутил, что Лили трепещет, как если бы он целовал ее впервые.

\- Я постараюсь придумать, - пообещал он, доверительно понижая голос, - чем можно помочь.

Лили вновь встретилась с ним взглядом, и он не без удовольствия увидел, что она снова улыбается.

\- Мозги мне новые подарите, что ли?

\- Зачем? - усмехнулся он, отпуская ее. - Думаю, и эти хороши.

***

Очередная попытка ни к чему не привела, и донельзя разозленная Мадам отправила утомившуюся Полину наверх, готовиться к предстоящему вечеру. На Лили, раздавленную, едва не валящуюся с ног, она даже не взглянула - прошла мимо нее к коридору, ведущему во внутренний двор, и непреклонно хлопнула дверью.

\- Скажи, - Даниэль успел допить кофе и добавить сверху пару бокалов вина, так что настроение у него, несмотря ни на что, оставалось приподнятым, - ты сама понимаешь, почему ошибаешься?

\- Со счета сбиваюсь, - мрачно ответила Лили, с явным облегчением сбрасывая туфли; не надо было быть провидцем, чтобы понять, что у нее чудовищно ноют ноги после нескольких часов, проведенных на каблуках. - Пытаюсь музыку слушать и считать в такт, как Мадам говорит. Да вот же... отвлекаюсь. Не получается.

\- А куда двигаться - представляешь?

Лили устремила на него непонимающий взгляд.

\- Вы что имеете в виду? Шаг назад, потом шаг вправо... это?

Понимая, что лишенный наглядности разговор неизбежно зайдет в тупик, Даниэль опустил перед Лили перевернутый лист, на обратной стороне которого оставался неудачный набросок, и принялся объяснять, хотя скорее - путано пересказывать где-то когда-то прочитанное:

\- Это просто... геометрия. Ты будто чертишь на полу невидимую черту. Представь, что ты движешься, а за тобой остается след. У каждого танца есть форма. Вальс, например - вот такой...

Азартно склонившись над листом, Даниэль провел на нем жирную грифельную кривую.

\- Видишь? Не зацикливайся на счете, просто держи форму в голове.

Лили, поначалу наблюдавшая за ним остраненно и безразлично, немного оживилась. Посмотрела на начерченную Даниэлем линию и на пол под своими ногами, понемногу охватила взглядом весь зал, и в потухших ее глазах вновь заметались искры.

\- Кажется, понимаю!

\- Вот видишь, - Даниэль протянул ей обе руки, помогая подняться, и окликнул Сержа, который как раз в этот момент, держа под мышкой нотную папку, выходил из малого зала в сопровождении Эжени. - Друг мой, вы не сыграете нам еще раз этот проклятый вальс?

\- По-моему, меня скоро будет тошнить от одного звука, - шепнула ему Лили и рассмеялась; вопреки ее словам, все в ней говорило о желании как можно скорее взять этот сложный барьер. Смутно вспоминая полученные им самим в юности уроки, Даниэль встал напротив нее, и ее рука в красной шелковой перчатке мягко легла ему в ладонь. "Не хватало только отдавить ей все ноги", - пронеслось у него в голове, но он ничем не выказал охватившего его волнения. Эжени остановилась у дверей, чтобы посмотреть на них, и от этого тревога Даниэля удвоилась, но ненадолго - первые же звуки музыки, извлеченные Сержем из фортепиано, заставили его позабыть, что кроме них с Лили в этом зале может находиться хоть одна живая душа.

Было ли это чудом или следствием непреложности гегелевского закона о том, что затраченные количественные усилия непременно дадут качественный результат - Даниэль не знал, но Лили, сбросившая с себя всякое напряжение, точно воспарила над полом и, не удерживай он ее, взмыла бы под самый потолок. Они описали по залу почти два полных круга, и Лили не сделала ни одного лишнего движения, не приложив к этому никаких видимых усилий - сейчас она и этот танец существовали нераздельно, плоть от плоти друг друга, оставляя Даниэлю лишь роль проводника, которая, вопреки всему, его не тяготила. Он в тот момент далек был от того, чтобы тяготиться чем бы то ни было: знакомое, каждый раз как впервые испытываемое им осознание того, что он касается чего-то хрупкого и эфемерного, слишком прекрасного для того, чтобы принадлежать миру земному, кружило ему голову, и он отдал бы многое за то, чтобы кажущаяся бесконечность этого мгновения оказалась таковой и в действительности, но тут их прервали - размеренные, громкие, вдобавок усиленные эхом хлопки.

Аплодисменты принадлежали Мадам. Стоя в дверях, она разглядывала танцующих с малопонятной смесью насмешки и одобрения; когда она приблизилась, Лили хотела было податься назад, но Даниэль удержал ее подле себя.

\- Гениально, - с чувством произнесла Мадам, обращаясь, по-видимому, сразу к обоим, а затем уточнила, глядя уже на Лили. - Сможешь повторить?

Сжимая руку Даниэля до того, что у него хрустнули пальцы, Лили кивнула.

\- А без него?

\- Смогу, - тихо, но уверенно произнесла Лили после недолгой паузы.

\- Отлично, - резюмировала Мадам, буквально на глазах приходя в наиприятнейшее расположение духа. - Скоро покажешь, чего стоят твои слова на деле. Можешь идти переодеваться.

Напоследок одарив Даниэля взглядом, полным немого нежного обещания, Лили исчезла наверху; Мадам, не переставая сиять улыбкой, посмотрела ему в лицо (на котором застыло в тот момент, он готов был поклясться, преглупое выражение) и заявила, посмеиваясь:

\- А в тебе скрыто больше талантов, чем я думала. Не думал пойти в учителя танцев? Мог бы неплохо заработать на этом.

\- Возможно, - ответил он, все еще не вынырнувший из пелены одолевшего его головокружения, - когда закончу карьеру художника...

\- Когда ты закончишь карьеру художника, - заметила Мадам, - то сам сможешь нанимать столько учителей, сколько тебе в голову взбредет. Мой друг, граф Эдуар де Пассаван, хочет видеть всех нас - конечно, и Лили тоже, - на вечеринке у себя в следующий четверг. Я знаю его уже не один год, он знаток и покровитель искусств, так что тебе тоже будет очень полезно познакомиться с ним...


	15. 3. La fortune

Лили спускалась по лестнице медленно, точно боялась споткнуться о собственный подол, и тщательно нащупывала под собою каждую ступеньку. Даниэль, ждавший ее внизу, набросил ей на плечи накидку с воротником из тигрового меха; Лили тут же закуталась в нее, как в броню, но ей это не помогло - взяв ее за руку, Даниэль ощутил даже сквозь ткань перчатки, что пальцы ее холодны как лед.

\- Меня, наверное, сейчас наизнанку вывернет, - прошептала она, пока они направлялись через зал к дверям, где их ждали, готовые к выходу, Мадам и Эжени. Даниэль через силу улыбнулся ей - чтобы приободрить ее и заодно скрыть, что у него самого сердце не на месте.

\- Все будет в порядке. Никто не даст тебя в обиду.

Сержа с ними не было. Полины, впрочем, тоже. "Он занят, а она приболела", - так объяснила Мадам их отсутствие и, не тратя времени на дальнейшие уточнения, первая сделала шаг к дожидавшемуся их экипажу. Эжени следовала за ней, придерживая на голове широкую, с синими перьями шляпу, за ней почти след в след ступала Лили, а Даниэль замыкал их пестрое шествие. В цилиндре и фраке, взятом напрокат и оттого узковатом в плечах, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, точно гусь, которого облили соусом и готовятся отправить в печь; впрочем, Лили в полной мере разделяла его нервозность - то и дело поправляла перчатки, кусала губы и, судя по ее жалобному взгляду, была готова запросить пощады.

\- Прекрати, - наконец бросила ей Мадам, явственно уставшая терпеть эту пантомиму. - Пассаван тебя не укусит. Он признанный король кутежей, но не обидит и мухи.

\- Кто он? - решился спросить Даниэль, чтобы не ехать в молчании. - Я не слышал раньше эту фамилию.

\- Неудивительно, - Мадам смотрела не на него, а в окно, и по ее лицу метались огни проносившихся мимо фонарей, - его дед получил дворянство при Первой Империи*. Оказался ушлым малым: скупил за бесценок земли и поместья тех, кому не повезло лишиться имущества, а то и головы. Мог жить на ренту и не знать горя, но решил пойти дальше: организовал несколько ткацких фабрик, и они начали приносить ему весьма неплохой доход. Его сын, недавно отошедший в мир иной, удачно вложился в торговлю в колониях. Денег, которые он получил, хватит на несколько жизней. И наш Эдуар, не трудившийся в своей жизни и дня, совершенно не знает им цену. Поэтому и сорит ими направо и налево, тратя их на все, что посчитает, как он говорит "достойным". Он очень полезный друг, Дани. Таких всегда надо иметь под рукой.

На Новом мосту экипаж замедлился. Здесь, как обычно по вечерам, образовался небольшой затор, и Мадам поморщилась, когда до ее ушей донеслась перебранка едва не столкнувшихся извозчиков.

\- Все время забываю спросить у тебя, - обратилась она к Даниэлю, задергивая занавеску на окне и погружая в практически беспросветную тьму всех, находящихся в экипаже, - ты монархист или республиканец?

Даниэль ответил ей не сразу. Признаться, он не ожидал подобного вопроса.

\- Не уверен, что могу сказать точно, - выговорил он, пытаясь тут же осмыслить все, что слышал когда-либо о монархии и республике, дабы составить о них какое-то четкое мнение, и терпя в этом полный крах. - В моей семье достаточно было тех и других. В итоге одна половина перебила другую... так что, если говорить о наследственности, я скорее поддерживаю Республику.

\- Наследственность, - усмехнулась Мадам с непонятным выражением. - Все мы - потомки победителей. Тех, кто оказался смелее, сильнее, а подчас и кровожаднее, чтобы остаться в живых, тогда как другие гибли. Но у тебя самого, как я понимаю, нет политических взглядов?

Даниэль мотнул головой. Политику он всегда считал про себя чем-то невыразимо скучным, замшелым, а интерес к ней - косной глупостью, не достойной истинного служителя муз. Поэтому ему сложно было представить, к чему клонит Мадам; но она, вопреки его опасениям, осталась довольна его ответом. 

\- У Пассавана редко говорят о политике, - сказала она, и глаза ее сверкнули в темноте, как два тлеющих угля, - но если заговорят, мой тебе совет - соглашайся со всеми и ни с кем. Мы не можем позволить себе такую роскошь, как убеждения. Время сейчас неспокойное, ветра переменчивы, и никогда не знаешь, кого они сбросят с вершины, а кого на нее вознесут.

\- Обязательно последую вашему совету, - заверил ее Даниэль, недоумевая про себя, что вообще могло заставить ее заговорить об этом. Впрочем, он уже понял, что Мадам не из тех, кто будет размениваться на пустую болтовню; если она захотела напомнить ему об осторожности, значит, на то должна была существовать веская причина.

Экипаж остановился. Даниэль вышел из него первым, подал руку каждой из своих спутниц по очереди и лишь затем позволил себе оглядеться. Они находились недалеко от набережной Орсе, во дворе дома из двух этажей, сохранившемуся здесь, судя по его внешнему виду, еще с наполеоновских времен. На всех этажах горели окна; до Даниэля доносились смех, звуки музыки и звон бокалов.

\- Как раз вовремя, - заметила Мадам удовлетворенно. - Мы не припозднились. 

В гигантском, залитом светом холле их встретили вышколенные, безукоризненно одетые служители - ливрея каждого из них стоила, должно быть, больше, чем фрак Даниэля, и молодой человек чувствовал себя отчаянно неловко, вручая молчаливому лакею свой потертый цилиндр и порядком износившиеся перчатки. Тот, правда, ни одним движением брови не выразил своего отношения к неказистому внешнему виду гостя и скрылся за шторой, где находилась, очевидно, гардеробная.

\- О, друзья мои! - раздался над головами пришедших оживленный голос, подхваченный гулявшим под сводами эхом. - Наконец-то и вы здесь!

Даниэль обернулся. К ним уже бежал по широкой мраморной лестнице человек средних лет, с приятным и располагающим лицом, которое портили, пожалуй, только чрезмерно покрасневшие щеки, выдававшие в своем обладателе незаурядного любителя спиртного. На выглаженный, отливающий шелком фрак незнакомца страшно было, казалось, даже дышать; вдобавок, когда человек приблизился, Даниэль заметил сверкнувший у него на руке перстень с золотой печаткой.

\- Дорогой Эдуар, - сказала Мадам, выдавая в своем визави хозяина приема, и обменялась с ним приятельскими поцелуями в щеку, - мы очень рады...

\- А я! Я рад чрезвычайно! - горячо ответил де Пассаван, улыбаясь от уха до уха, и почти набросился на Эжени с объятиями. - Милая моя, ты прекраснее вечерней зари!

\- Ты тоже блестящ, как и всегда, - засмеялась Эжени, не оставляя сомнений в том, что с графом она знакома давно и, более того - состоит с ним в теплых, даже дружеских отношениях. - Мы так скучали...

\- Я тоже скучал, ты даже не представляешь. Не веришь - не смог, плюнул, вернулся в Париж на две недели раньше, чем думал, - затрещал де Пассаван, бережно сжимая ее ладонь. - Не мог выносить эти чертовы апеннинские рожи. Только на словах потомки римлян, а на деле - тьфу! Жалкие людишки. Впрочем, случилась со мной в Болонье одна презабавная история, я расскажу и ты обхохочешься... так, а это, значит, наше молодое дарование?

Неловкость, которую Даниэль испытывал, только удвоилась, когда сияющий взгляд графа оборотился на него. Молодой человек испытал даже острое желание спрятаться куда-нибудь, точно не с улыбкой к нему приближался де Пассаван, а с остро наточенным окровавленным топором.

\- Да-да, - подтвердила Мадам, наблюдая за ним с усмешкой, - это он.

\- Чудесно! - провозгласил граф, пожимая Даниэлю руку со всей возможной сердечностью; тот только крякнул, чувствуя, как хрустнули его пальцы. - Видел ваши картины. Восхитительно! Но поговорим об этом позже, не хочу сейчас, в спешке... а тут?

Следующей жертвой его приветливости закономерно оказалась Лили. Впрочем, она не сплоховала, ничем не выдав ни растерянности, ни испуга - выступила вперед и присела в глубоком реверансе, выполненном по всем правилам светского этикета.

\- Месье, для меня большая честь познако...

\- О, давайте без церемоний, - засмеялся Пассаван, хватая ее за руку и порывисто прижимаясь губами к запястью. - Мы же не на приеме где-нибудь в Версале, правда? Общество самое что ни на есть простое... вы Лили, верно?

\- Да, месье, - кивнула она, ничуть не ошеломленная его болтовней, и Даниэль невольно восхитился ее выдержкой. Пассаван, судя по его виду, тоже пребывал в восхищении:

\- Эдуар Арман Огюст де Пассаван к вашим услугам, дорогая. Для вас - просто Эдуар, как только мы выпьем на брудершафт, а выпьем мы весьма скоро... прошу за мной!

Следуя за графом, все четверо поднялись на этаж. Там, объятые ярким, неподвижным светом электрических ламп, толпились гости, и у Даниэля, впервые оказавшегося в столь блестящем обществе, зарябило в глазах. Он застыл, не зная даже, на что обратить свой взгляд - на ломившийся от тонких вин и изысканных закусок фуршетный стол? на роскошные украшения, сияющие всеми цветами на шеях и руках присутствующих дам? на музыкантов, играющих слаженно, без единой лишней ноты, знаменитый шопеновский вальс? Лили, как Даниэль заметил, тоже замерла в нерешительности; даже когда ей поднесли бокал вина, она взяла его не сразу, явно не заметив.

\- Будьте как дома, - Пассаван продолжал источать волны доброжелательности, но теперь его главной целью был, очевидно, Даниэль, которого он нетерпеливо подхватил под локоть. - Пройдемте-ка со мной, хочу вас кое с кем познакомить.

Не имеющий никакой возможности к сопротивлению, Даниэль позволил себя увести. Пассаван, между делом вручив ему бокал с вином, продолжал говорить без умолку:

\- Ваша Саломея просто гениальна. Сам Леонардо бы не нарисовал лучше.

\- Я вас уверяю, - начал Даниэль, не зная, куда деть себя от смущения, - я не думал, что...

\- Перестаньте, перестаньте, - нетерпеливо махнул рукой его громогласный спутник. - Вы знаете истинную цену своих работ куда лучше меня. Так что не скромничайте. А моделью, как я понял, для вас послужила прелестная Лили?

\- Да, - подтвердил Даниэль, в душе которого нерешительность постепенно уступала место гордости. - Я понял, что это ее образ, как только ее увидел.

\- Что говорит о вашем изысканном вкусе, друг мой! - обрадованно заключил Пассаван, хлопая его по плечу, и тут же отвлекся, пытаясь взглядом разыскать кого-то в толпе. - Черт, да где же этот бездельник? Вечно его нет, когда он нужен... выйдем на балкон?

Возможно, дело было в вине, которое Даниэль допил в несколько глотком, или в том, что он понемногу свыкся с шумной компанией графа, но с каждой минутой он ощущал себя все более расслабленно и даже приподнято; в собравшемся обществе, насколько он мог судить по донесшимся до него обрывкам разговоров, он мог отыскать единомышленников и даже друзей - тех самых людей богемы, о принадлежности к которым сам он долгое время мог лишь мечтать. Пассаван, кажется, заметил его заинтересованность:

\- Вы, я понимаю, в Париже недавно?

\- Я прибыл сюда весной, - проговорил Даниэль, внезапно удивляясь собственным словам, и добавил несколько озадаченно, - но мне кажется, что с тех пор прошла целая жизнь.

\- Так всегда бывает, - сказал ему Пассаван, беря у проходящего мимо официанта еще один бокал. - Париж - это совсем не то, что весь остальной мир. В этом городе все по-своему. Сам иногда удивляюсь - и как я мог когда-то жить где-то в другом месте? Нет, если весь мир представить как некий единый организм, то этот город, несомненно, будет его сердцем - сюда стекается вся кровь и отсюда же разбегается, очищенная, обновленная, чтобы напитать собой даже самые отдаленные части тела... мы с вами - эта кровь. Кровь мира, если будет угодно.

Даниэлю такое сравнение пришлось по душе, и он не скрыл этого; заметив понимание в глазах собеседника, Пассаван продолжил развивать свою мысль:

\- Мы стоим на пороге революции, друг мой. Революции более разрушительной, чем все, что происходили до этого, ведь произойдет она в первую очередь в умах и сердцах. Я вижу, как дрожит мироздание, готовясь сбросить с себя оковы отживших свое условностей и предрассудков. И мы можем быть теми, кто поможет ему! А? Как вам?

\- Я тоже думал об этом последнее время, - признался Даниэль, хватаясь за возможность излить душу кому-то, близкому ему по взглядам и воззрениям, - когда столкнулся с непониманием господ из Академии.

\- Академия! - презрительно хмыкнул Пассаван. - Убежище никчемных бездарей, трясущих вековыми регалиями! Была бы моя воля, я бы давно сравнял ее с землей.

\- Это правильно, - подтвердил Даниэль, отхлебывая еще вина и ощущая, как в мыслях его, да и во всем теле, поселяется томительная, чудодейственная легкость. - Все, что они могут - паразитировать на славных именах прошлого...

\- Да и сколько стоят те славные имена? - вопросил граф, все больше распаляясь. - То, что было великим когда-то, не обязательно является таковым сейчас. Миру нужны новые имена, новые творцы, новое искусство! А не унылое копирование того, что мертво уже не одно десятилетие.

Даниэль открыл было рот, чтобы выразить словам Пассавана всю возможную поддержку, но в этот момент граф едва не подпрыгнул на месте и, предупредительно вскрикнув, бросился за кем-то из гостей. Им оказался молодой мужчина, по виду чуть старше Даниэля; фрак на нем тоже был не из лучших, но смотрелся при этом как влитой, даже несмотря на пару винных пятен, расцветших на жилете и галстуке. На груди у него алел бутон розы - примятый, истрепавшийся, державшийся разве что на честном слове.

\- Это Роз, - представил его Пассаван, возвращаясь к Даниэлю; своего знакомца он вел под руку, ибо шаг того был уже несколько нетверд. - То есть, у него есть и обычное имя, но все зовут его Роз. Вы наверняка читали его "Поэму о Галахаде". Она разошлась немаленьким тиражом.

\- А я слышал о ваших картинах, - проговорил Роз, обмениваясь с Даниэлем рукопожатием; вопреки своему странноватому виду, он вызывал симпатию с первой же секунды знакомства, и Даниэль охотно разделил с ним предложение за это знакомство выпить. - Не видел воочию, но я думаю, это временно.

\- Конечно, временно, - успокоил его Пассаван. - Мы, люди нового времени, должны держаться вместе. Как вы считаете, друг мой, - добавил он, обращаясь уже к Даниэлю, - найдется у вас свободный вечерок для наших сборищ? Мы собираемся в ресторане "Прокоп"* каждый четверг - я и мои единомышленники. Компания преинтереснейшая. Попадаются и те, кто весьма известен в определенных кругах!

Даниэль не сразу поверил в услышанное. От восторга у него перехватило дыхание, и он чуть не выпалил что-то ребяческое, что наверняка показалось бы Пассавану неимоверно смешным, но вовремя взял себя в руки, напустил на себя вид задумчивый и значительный, как полагалось человеку, не тратящему свое время по мелочам:

\- Ваше приглашение очень лестно. Думаю, что смогу его принять.

\- Ну и чудно! - взревел Пассаван и жестом подозвал официанта. - Эй, там! Шампанского мне и моим друзьям!

Вечер начал складываться самым приятнейшим образом. Пассаван вскоре исчез, сославшись на необходимость уделить внимание и другим гостям, но Даниэль вполне довольствовался обществом Роза - тот оказался вдумчивым и начитанным собеседником, хоть и в процессе беседы пил, не переставая. Затем, отдав должное закускам, большая часть присутствующих переместилась в соседний зал, где стояли подмостки и несколько игральных столов; тут наступил черед Эжени стать центром всеобщего внимания, и она блестяще справилась с поставленной задачей, исполнив несколько популярных романсов (один из них - даже на бис).

\- Чаровница! - пробасил кто-то на задних рядах, когда отголосок последней взятой ею ноты растворился под потолком, и Даниэль про себя был с таким определением полностью согласен. Понемногу толпа переместилась к столам; самый большой ажиотаж был, разумеется, у того, где играли в кости и где сидел хозяин дома. Эжени стояла подле него; Даниэль, отыскав в толпе Лили, вместе с ней и Розом пробился к самому бортику.

\- А, - произнес Роз, бросив взгляд на зеленое сукно, - опять эта дурацкая игра.

Лили вопросительно посмотрела на Даниэля. Тот, не имеющий никакого понятия о том, что собирается происходить, только пожал плечами, и тогда она деликатно, но вместе с тем требовательно потянула Роза за рукав.

\- Не будет ли месье так любезен объяснить мне правила?

\- А? Что? - Роз как будто не сразу понял, что рядом с ним кто-то стоит; опустив глаза на Лили, он с явным трудом сдержал приступ икоты. - А, вы об этом. Правила, знаете ли, самые простые. Каждый игрок должен сделать ставку - видите, стол расчерчен? Все возможные ставки написаны там. Затем бросают кости. Чья ставка выпала - тот и победил. 

\- Вы не играете?

\- О, нет, - Роз усмехнулся, вытащил свой несчастный бутон из петлицы и сотрясшейся рукой вручил его Лили. - Здесь все зависит лишь от прихоти Фортуны, а она не благоволит тем, кто надрался. 

Лили растерянно приняла его скромный подарок, и Роз, глядя, как она осторожно подносит цветок к самому кончику носа, добавил:

\- Говорят, больше всего везет тем, кто за столом впервые. Не хотите сыграть?

Лили обернулась к Даниэлю, и тот нехотя потянул из нагрудного кармана кошелек. После позора, пережитого им за карточным столом в апартаментах Мадам, его не особенно тянуло возвращаться к азартным играм, но выставлять себя неудачником перед Лили ему хотелось еще меньше, поэтому он выбрал меньшее из двух зол.

\- Возьми, - сказал он, протягивая Лили несколько купюр. - Поставь, куда хочешь.

Из рук крупье она получила несколько фишек и долго разглядывала их, едва не пропустив раунд - в итоге бросила их на сукно наобум за секунду до того, как было объявлено, что ставок больше нет.

\- Двойка? - разочарованно вопросил Роз, перегибаясь через бортик и следя, куда упали фишки. - Едва ли она выпадет. Всего одна возможность на...

Он не успел договорить - повинуясь меткому броску Эжени, кубики пронеслись по столу и, ударившись друг о друга несколько раз, замерли двумя единицами кверху. У Лили вырвался невольный вскрик.

\- Выиграла!

\- Я же говорил, - тут же заявил Роз, разом утрачивая свой скептический настрой, - новичкам в этой игре везет.

Лили получила свой выигрыш; Даниэль, оценив взглядом выросшую перед ней горку фишек, поспешил вновь раскрыть кошелек. 

\- Погоди-ка, - сказал он, выгребая оттуда все, что захватил из дома сегодня утром, - сейчас мы поправим наши дела...

Игра пошла своим чередом. Лили больше не повторяла своей первоначальной оплошности, ставила осторожно, но так, что непременно оказывалась в выигрыше; потом, утомившись, она отошла в сторону, уступив место Даниэлю, который, суеверно не отпуская ее руки, повторил ее успех. Вокруг них нарастал возбужденный гул; cидевший напротив Пассаван, напротив, мрачнел. Несмотря на присутствие Эжени, которую он во всеуслышание назвал своим талисманом, игра у него не шла.

\- Я что-то делаю не так! - заявил он, поняв, что деньги, несмотря на все его усилия, утекают из его карманов. - Кажется, вся удача на другом конце стола!

Перехватив его взгляд, Лили невольно вздрогнула, и Пассаван, решаясь про себя на что-то, поманил ее рукой.

\- Дорогая, подойдите-ка сюда. Мне кажется, вы поможете мне приманить удачу обратно.

Даниэль, занятый тем, чтобы более-менее упорядочить все доставшиеся ему фишки, не успел ее остановить. Спустя несколько секунд она оказалась возле графа, между делом оттеснив, хоть и ненароком, Эжени; та только приподняла брови, но ничем не выказала своего отношения к происходящему, только отступила на шаг, внимательно наблюдая за тем, что делает граф. А сделал он между тем весьма забавную вещь - потребовал дать ему кости и, сжимая их самыми кончиками пальцев, поднес к самому лицу Лили.

\- Поцелуй-ка их для меня. Не волнуйся, - улыбнулся он, заметив, что Лили колеблется, - ядом их не смазывали.

Собравшиеся у стола затаили дыхание. Даниэль забыл даже про выпавший ему выигрыш; напряженный, как струна, он смотрел на то, как Лили прикрывает глаза и, приоткрыв напомаженные губы, коротко касается ими костей в руке Пассавана. Несмотря на всю свою кажущуюся невинность, сцена отчего-то выглядела игриво и даже непристойно; в задних рядах кто-то присвистнул и тут же подавился, ибо его с силой пихнули под ребра.

\- Ставлю все! - провозгласил Пассаван, сдвигая все свои фишки на пресловутую двойку, а затем небрежно, точно выбрасывал использованную салфетку, отправил кости гулять по сукну. Лили прижала ладонь ко рту; кажется, никто из собравшихся даже не вздохнул.

\- Выиграла!

Воздух над столом едва ли не разорвался от многоголосого вопля. Кости вновь легли единицами вверх; Пассаван захохотал во весь голос, скаля крупные белые зубы.

\- Вот так-то! - заявил он, обхватывая покрасневшую Лили за талию. - Эта прелестница приносит удачу!

Ответом ему был дружный смех всех присутствующих. Даниэль, отмирая, засмеялся тоже: в тот момент, когда кости летели над столом, он успел испугаться так, будто Лили грозила смерть в случае проигрыша, но теперь, осознавая, что страх его был глуп и беспочвенен, мог вздохнуть с облегчением. "И что такое нашло на меня", - подумал он, не догадавшись, что то было предчувствие; отвернувшись от стола, он заметил Мадам - та стояла, не принимая участия в игре, у стены, и выпускала изо рта клочья табачного дыма. Взгляд ее не отрывался от Лили и Эжени, будто никого больше в зале не было; со сосредоточением бывалого игрока Мадам явственно пыталась что-то взвесить и подсчитать.

\- Еще шампанского! Тост в честь моей Фортуны! - почти прокричал Пассаван, силясь заглушить все прочие голоса. Лили, выглядевшая смущенной, но счастливой, под шум всеобщих аплодисментом изобразила полупоклон. В руках она все еще сжимала бутон, подаренный Розом: заметив это, Пассаван забрал цветок из ее пальцев, чтобы с ласковой улыбкой вплести в ее причудливо уложенные волосы.

\- Ты прекрасна, как эта роза, - заявил он и добавил, явно осененный внезапной идеей. - Роза без шипов!

\- За Розу без шипов! - подхватил кто-то, вызвав этим новую бурю тостов, шуток и смеха. Лили тоже вручили наполненный бокал, и они с Даниэлем под раздавшиеся отовсюду одобрительные возгласы отсалютовали друг другу.

\- Ну вот, - только и сказал Роз унылым тоном, вливая в себя очередную порцию токайского, - теперь на цветочном поле у меня появился соперник.

***

За игрой последовали танцы, продолжавшиеся не один час, и разъехались гости только под утро, провожаемые непрекращающимися напутствиями и пожеланиями хозяина дома. Лили, пребывавшая в крайнем возбуждении от обрушившегося на нее внимания, не переставала болтать ни на секунду, пока все четверо садились в поданный экипаж:

\- Это было... так странно! Но так здорово! Я даже ничего не поняла, и вдруг... ой, у меня голова кружится...

\- Ты слишком много выпила шампанского, - доброжелательно пояснила ей Эжени, откидываясь на заднее сиденье; во время танцев она была нарасхват и, должно быть, все ее тело представляло из себя сейчас плотный комок чудовищной усталости. - Потом я научу тебя, как пить и не пьянеть.

\- Обязательно, - проговорила Лили, потирая пальцами виски. - Интересно, граф пригласил бы меня еще раз?

\- Ты еще спрашиваешь? - Эжени даже рот приоткрыла от удивления. - По-моему, и так ясно, что он от тебя в восторге.

\- Он всегда такой был, - заметила Мадам, сидевшая в дальнем углу и дымящая оттуда своей трубкой. - Он обожает дебютанток. Считает себя обязанным дать им боевое крещение.

Будь Даниэль чуть менее уставшим и чуть более трезвым, он бы насторожился, поняв, какой смысл скрывается за ее словами, но у него до того шумело в голове, что он чувствовал себя не в состоянии реагировать хоть на какие-то проявления внешнего мира. Все его стремления в тот момент ограничивались желанием поскорее добраться до постели; но, конечно же, сначала они подъехали к заведению мадам Э., и Даниэль, обернувшись к Лили, увидел, что та спит, привалившись к его плечу.

\- Слишком много впечатлений за один раз, - проницательно заметила Эжени, выбираясь из экипажа. - Ее теперь не добудишься.

Она оказалась права: Даниэль легко потряс Лили за плечо раз, другой, но добился этим лишь того, что она сонно что-то пробормотала и привалилась к стенке кареты, не делая ни малейшей попытки вынырнуть из царства Морфея.

\- Ну что там? - нетерпеливо окликнула их остающаяся снаружи Мадам, и Даниэль, решив не искушать судьбу лишний раз, похватил Лили на руки. Она оказалась неожиданно легкой, почти невесомой; Даниэлю пришло в голову, что ее платье и скромные украшения весят, возможно, больше, чем она сама. 

\- Сморило? - риторически поинтересовалась Мадам, открывая двери заведения своими ключами; внутри было темно и тихо, но спустя минуту на лестнице показалась заспанная Дезире, поправляющая примятую юбку.

\- Помоги Эжени раздеться, - приказала ей Мадам и кивнула Даниэлю, когда девицы скрылись наверху. - Управишься с этой соней? Отнеси ее в постель.

Хоть и с трудом, почти валясь с ног, но он все же добрался до нужной комнаты со своей драгоценной ношей. Дверь, по счастью, не была заперта, и Даниэль беспрепятственно уложил Лили на постель, вытащил несколько шпилек из ее волос, ослабил шнуровку на платье. Она проговорила сквозь сон что-то благодарное и, перевернувшись на бок, обняла обеими руками подушку. По ее телу, все еще разгоряченному с вечера, пробежали мурашки - с наступлением осени ночи стали холодными, а камин в комнате сегодня не топили, - и Даниэль укрыл ее одеялом, подумал, что ему стоило бы удалиться и отправиться домой, и лег рядом, привлекая Лили к себе, вслушиваясь в ее глубокое, размеренное дыхание.

"Только пять минут", - промелькнуло у него в голове, прежде чем он погрузился в сон, тяжелый и муторный, похожий на обморок.

***

Даниэль проснулся с немилосердной головной болью и сухостью во рту, так что Мадам, едва взглянув на него, приказала Дезире принести ему сельтерской и вина. Она ни словом, ни жестом не упрекнула его за то, что он самовольно остался в заведении на ночь - напротив, вела себя так, будто это было для нее абсолютно естественно и привычно. Даниэль, впрочем, и не был способен на какие-то оправдания: сидел за столом, вперив мутный взгляд прямо перед собой, и предавался мучительным размышлениям о том, что именного из выпитого им вчера так предательски его подвело. Лили сидела тут же, и вид у нее был не лучший, чем у него; одна Эжени, непринужденно попивающая кофе, казалось веселой и бодрой, точно не существовало для нее ночи, проведенной на ногах.

\- Бодроствовать ночью и спать днем тяжело только поначалу, - сочувственно сказала она Лили, заметив, что та едва удерживается, чтобы не упасть носом в столешницу. - Ты быстро привыкнешь, вот увидишь.

\- Надеюсь, - бесцветно откликнулась та, рассеянно помешивая сахар в чашке с кофе. Даниэль, получив из рук Дезире вино, щедро разбавил его водой и, борясь с подкатившей тошнотой, выпил залпом. Мадам, наблюдавшая за его манипуляциями, покачала головой.

\- К твоим годам пора бы и научиться пить.

Он пробормотал что-то хриплое и бессвязное, всем своим видом показывая, что душеспасительная беседа сейчас не пойдет ему на пользу. Мадам это, впрочем, не затронуло: она чуть подалась вперед с явным намерением сказать еще что-то, но не успела, потому что в этот момент в наружнюю дверь постучали.

\- Я открою, - сообщила Дезире, выскакивая из-за стола; на самом деле, в этом уточнении не было никакой нужды, ибо только она по своему положению и состоянию могла бы встретить утренних посетителей. Даниэль вяло прислушался к донесшимся из холла голосам, но ничего не разобрал. Только когда Дезире вновь появилась в зале, держа в руках перевязанную бантом коробку, он немного оживился и поднял голову.

\- Что это?

\- Для Лили, - объявила Дезире, устраивая коробку на столе рядом со вчерашеней дебютанткой. - Сказали - лично в руки.

Прилив любопытства явно вернул Лили некоторое количество сил: отвлекшись от всего, даже от своего жалкого состояния, она развязала бант, открыла крышку и подскочила на месте, вскрикнув самозабвенно и сумасшедше:

\- О боже, это для меня!

Коробка мигом стала объектом внимания всех присутствующих; внутри обнаружилось отливающее золотом колье с рубином, при виде которого даже у Мадам поползли вверх брови. Что уж говорить было о Даниэле? Он едва не подавился водой, которую в этот момент жадно допивал прямо из горла бутылки.

\- Здесь еще и записка! - объявила Лили, доставая со дна коробки сложенный конверт; развернув его, она прокашлялась, точь-в-точь как всегда, когда начинала читать вслух, и Даниэль вздрогнул. - "Я щедр к тем, кто щедр ко мне. Вчера вы поделились со мною своей удачей, и я выражаю надежду, что вы не откажетесь принять кое-что из ее плодов". Это от графа! Должно быть, он купил его на деньги, что выиграл вчера...

\- Пожалуй, - Мадам взяла колье в руки, придирчиво осмотрела пылающий в лучах солнца камень, - примерно столько оно и стоит. Неплохое начало, Лили. Можно считать, что твой дебют удался.

Явно не ожидавшая похвалы, Лили просияла, но ее улыбка угасла тут же, когда она увидела, как Мадам убирает колье на место, захлопывает крышку и придвигает коробку к себе.

\- Что вы делаете?

Эжени, выразительно отворачиваясь, закатила глаза. Очевидно, подобные сцены в стенах заведения успели изрядно ей надоесть.

\- Ты же знаешь правила, - напомнила Мадам вкрадчивым тоном, без всякого сочувствия взирая на расстроенное лицо Лили. - То, что мы зарабатываем, принадлежит заведению, то есть всем нам.

\- Но... но...

\- Странно видеть такой эгоизм от человека, который вчера вышел в свет в чужом платье и чужих побрякушках, - раздраженно припечатала Мадам, хмурясь и явно жалея о том, что приходится тратить время. - Что бы ты делала, если б в Эжени тоже заговорила жадность?

Сдаваясь, Лили опустилась на свое место. Она старалась держаться бесстрастно, но взгляд, такой отчаянный, будто на ее глазах готовились кого-то убить, выдавал ее с головой.

\- Я ничего с ним не сделаю, - сказала Мадам, прижимая к себе коробку. - Оно будет храниться у меня. Ты наденешь его на следующую же встречу с графом. Думаю, ему будет приятно.

Лили кивнула, несколько приободряясь, и Мадам, утвердившая свое превосходство, проследовала к выходу в коридор. Впрочем, у самого порога она, вспомнив что-то, обернулась к Даниэлю.

\- Пойдем со мной.

\- Зачем? - поинтересовался он сипло, пытаясь встать на ноги и прилагая для этого значительные усилия. Мадам несколько раз сморгнула в деланом удивлении.

\- Ты не хочешь получить свою долю? Оплату за Полину, аванс за Лили? Или после того, что ты выиграл вчера, тебе захотелось поработать бесплатно?

\- Нет, нет, конечно нет, - поспешно ответил Даниэль, чувствуя себя преглупо. - Простите, я просто...

Мадам досадливо прижала ладонь ко лбу.

\- Постарайся впредь держать себя в руках. Трезвый ум тебе еще пригодится. Сегодня ты станешь состоятельным человеком, попробуй хотя бы для виду вести себя прилично.

\- Я постараюсь, - послушно отозвался Даниэль и, оставляя за своей спиной взволнованно перешептывающихся девиц, вышел за ней в коридор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Первая Империя во Франции (1804-1814) - период владычества Наполеона I, после получения неограниченной власти в качестве республиканского консула провозгласившего себя императором французов.  
> *"Прокоп" - старейшее из ныне открытых парижских кафе. Было основано в 1686 году и пользовалось большой популярностью среди мыслителей, политиков и людей искусства. В числе его знаменитых посетителей - Ж.-Ж. Руссо, Д.Дидро, Вольтер, М.Робеспьер, Наполеон, О. де Бальзак и В.Гюго.


	16. 4. L'engagement

Увидев, как Даниэль достает банкноты, хозяйка мансарды замахала руками:

\- У меня ведь сдачи не будет, месье! Подождите, схожу разменять в лавку.

\- Хорошо, - легко согласился он и, дожидаясь ее, сел за стол - еще недавно засыпанный набросками, старыми газетами и обертками от разной снеди, теперь тот был девственно чист, как, впрочем, и вся комната. Пожитки Даниэля были убраны в новехонький саквояж, приобретенный им тут же, на углу, а внизу дожидался экипаж, готовый отвезти его в отель "Насьональ" - там молодой человек собирался обосноваться на некоторое время, прежде чем найти себе новое, более приличествующее его нынешнему положению обиталище.

Хозяйка долго не появлялась, и Даниэль успел заскучать. Несколько раз он окинул комнату взглядом, размышляя, не мог ли что-то забыть, задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по поверхности стола и наконец принялся бездумно открывать его ящики один за другим - все они тоже были тщательно вычищены от залежавшегося в них мусора, и Даниэль, заглядывая в них, думал лишь скоротать время, но в самом маленьком и дальнем его, как выяснилось, поджидал сюрприз.

Увидев на дне ящика небольшой, смятый с одного боку клочок бумаги, Даниэль извлек его наружу. Ему не пришлось долго вспоминать, что он держит в руке, и на лице его появилось нежное, совсем чуть-чуть ностальгическое выражение. Это был один из тех обрывков, которые Лили когда-то использовала для своих первых эпистолярных попыток: на листке, кроме следа от спешно вытертой кляксы, виднелось одно лишь ее имя, косо написанное неуверенной рукой. 

Не переставая улыбаться, Даниэль бережно опустил бумагу в нагрудный карман. Ему почудилось, что отныне она станет для него чем-то вроде талисмана, с коим не страшны будут любые невзгоды - и эта мысль привела его в такое хорошее настроение, что, когда хозяйка появилась на пороге с кошельком, полным франков, он великодушно отмахнулся от протянутой ему сдачи:

\- Полноте, мадам. Начиная новую жизнь, не стоит чрезмерно придирчиво сводить счеты со старой. 

Фраза всплыла у него в голове как бы сама собой, и он, довольный собственным остроумием, подумал, что стоит как-нибудь при случае пересказать ее Розу: тот, недюжинный знаток классической поэзии, любил сыпать цитатами через каждое слово, и Даниэль, никогда не жаловавшийся на недостаток образования, подчас ощущал себя в его обществе форменным невеждой.

\- Да благословит вас Бог, месье, - донельзя обрадованная, сказала ему хозяйка. - Вы уж не забудьте, когда прославитесь, что я готова была вас и в долг приютить.

\- Не забуду, - пообещал ей Даниэль и, поклонившись, вышел.

***

Новая жизнь оказалось ослепительно-яркой, затягивающей, подобно безумному водовороту, и Даниэль сам не понял, как успел полностью раствориться в ней. В "Насьональ" он провел всего несколько дней, быстро подыскав себе чудесную, просторную квартиру недалеко от сада Тюильри. Даниэль занял весь второй этаж новехонького дома, в подъезде которого еще чувствовался запах свежей штукатурки; окна большинства комнат выходили на залитую светом, забитую людьми и экипажами улицу Сент-Оноре*, но и для мастерской нашлось подходящее место - раньше эта комната выполняла роль библиотеки, о чем красноречиво свидетельствовали подпирающие потолок, ныне пустынные стеллажи. Окно этой комнаты выходило в широкий и тихий внутренний двор; здесь легко можно было предаться вдохновению, не отвлекаясь ни на что постороннее, и Даниэля всецело это устраивало. Элегантная, пусть и несколько помпезная обстановка квартиры полностью соответствовала его вкусу; кладовую он забил выдержанными винами, а гардеробную - изысканными костюмами, заказанными им у лучших парижских портных. Теперь он не мог без смеха вспоминать те жалкие вечера, что коротал в мансарде за куском хлеба: обеды и ужины в самом популярном ресторане Пале Рояль вошли у него в привычку. Часто он проводил вечера в театрах, неизменно выбирая самые выгодные места в партере; весьма по душе ему пришелся балет, и особенно - одна из танцовщиц, живая и подвижная блондинка, исполнявшая свою партию с неподдельным горячим чувством и тем весьма выделявшаяся на фоне всех прочих. Даниэль позаботился о том, чтобы после очередного представления ей в гримерную доставили полную цветов корзину и широтой своего жеста остался полностью удовлетворен.

Конечно, он не забывал и о работе - напротив, получал искреннее удовольствие от того, что может отдаться ей целиком, ни о чем другом не помышляя и не беспокоясь. С Лили они виделись все так же часто, и Даниэль с радостью отмечал, что дела и у нее идут в гору. В светскую жизнь парижского общества она ворвалась подобно задорному алому вихрю; ее исправно засыпали приглашениями, и Даниэль, когда ему выдавалась (и весьма часто) возможность сопровождать ее, видел, как постепенно оставляет Лили былая робость, как становится она все увереннее в каждом своем жесте, каждой улыбке и каждом взгляде. Самое высокое и почтенное общество перестало стеснять ее; одинаково резво и беспечно она могла болтать и с военными, и с депутатами Ассамблеи, и с забредшим на одну из вечеринок графом Андраши*, бывшим венгерским премьером.

\- Она обворожительна, - заявил граф, едва попрощавшись с ней, и усмехнулся в поседевшие, точно припорошенные инеем усы. 

\- Несомненно! - воскликнул стоящий тут же Пассаван, жестом приказывая лакеям принести себе и почетному гостю еще вина. - Прелестный цветок... проросший в самое сердце!

Сборищ в кафе "Прокоп", организуемых Пассаваном, Даниэль не пропускал. Здесь, за столом, ломившимся от еды и выпивки, в обществе людей, не обделенных самыми разными талантами, можно было говорить о чем угодно; преимущественно, конечно, речь шла об искусстве, но иногда начинали и о вещах более приземленных - охоте, игре, женщинах. Пассаван сам задавал беседе тон, всегда умея поддержать настроение когда замысловатым каламбуром, а когда грубоватой шуткой - тогда над столом неслись громогласные взрывы хохота, к которым охотно присоединялся и Даниэль. Они всегда сидели бок о бок с Розом; тот, приняв на грудь, принимался подчас читать что-то из своих стихотворений и всегда оказывался встречен дружным одобрением и даже овациями. Даниэль однажды тоже решился принести на суд местных завсегдатаев свои картины - все остались в восторге, и Пассаван в первую очередь.

\- Надо поспособствовать тебе, дружище, - заявил он как-то, почти по-братски положив руку Даниэлю на плечо; шел второй час ночи, но собрание и не думало прекращаться, а у графа от выпитого порядком развязался язык. - Афиши для мадам Э. - это, конечно, хорошо, но не стоит на них останавливаться.

\- О ч... о чем ты? - спросил Даниэль, с усилием выговаривая слова. С графом они выпили на брудершафт еще на первый же четверг, и говорить ему "ты" неожиданно оказалось легко и естественно, точно они были закадычными друзьями с рождения. 

Пассаван важно поднял вверх указательный палец:

\- Выставка. Тебе нужно выставляться, и как можно скорее. Люди скоро увидят твои блистательные афиши и, разумеется, захотят большего!

Даниэль качнул головой. С одной стороны, мысли о выставке давно уже посещали его голову, с другой - он совершенно не знал, как подступиться к делу. Тем более, подобное мероприятие требовало нешуточных вложений; бегло ознакомившись с возможными суммами, Даниэль пришел к выводу, что даже с учетом щедрых гонораров от Мадам едва ли сможет себе это позволить. Впрочем, у Пассавана, как и всегда, было свое собственное, отличное от других мнение:

\- Деньги? Это не проблема. Я оплачу все расходы.

От неожиданности Даниэль чуть не пролил себе на грудь содержимое своего бокала.

\- Ч... что? - беспомощно вырвалось у него.

Пассаван посмотрел на него одновременно благодушно и снисходительно:

\- Взгляни на меня, друг мой. Я родился на золотом мешке, пальцем о палец для этого не ударив. Всю работу за меня сделали мои достопочтенные предки. И что теперь? Закон всемирного равновесия - я верю, что таковой существует и влияет на жизнь каждого из нас, даже если мы того не видим, - говорит мне делиться с теми, кто нуждается в средствах, чтобы чего-то добиться. Я получил свою долю благосостояния, зачем обделять других?

Даниэль не знал, что на это сказать. Все еще не веря в услышанное, он только беззвучно разевал рот, как выброшенная из воды рыба, и Пассаван, едва взглянув на него, разразился заразительным смехом.

\- Ах, как я люблю это выражение на лицах людей! - заявил он, хлопая Даниэля по плечу. - Оно, пожалуй, стоит всех денег мира... но не будем торопиться, дружище. Лучшее время для того, чтобы ты заявил о себе, наступит ближе к зиме. Разгар сезона! Театр Зидлера в этом году приготовил что-то совершенно необыкновенное. Готов поставить свою голову, Эжени получит главную роль. Тогда-то мы и...

\- Но я никогда не писал Эжени, - напомнил ему Даниэль, чуть расстроенный тем, что ему приходится осаживать этот необыкновенный душевный порыв, - она исправно пользуется услугами господина Эли...

Для Пассавана его слова, вопреки ожиданиям, оказались лишь поводом для новой порции смеха.

\- Жизнь переменчива, как любит утверждать наша Мадам, - заявил он, хитро сверкая глазами, - кто знает, что будет завтра? Кто знает...

***

Через пару дней Даниэль, получив записку от Мадам, взял свои рисовальные принадлежности и отправился в заведение. Надо было что-то подправить в изображении Полины - а работать в стенах дома было непременным условием Мадам, от которого она не хотела отступаться. Одной лишь Эжени было позволено уходить на сеансы в мастерской господина А., Даниэлю приходилось являться в заведение самому, но это нисколь не омрачало его настроения: во-первых, это было лишней возможностью увидеться с Лили, а во-вторых, он успел по-своему привязаться и ко всем прочим обитателям этого дома - не стала исключением даже сама мадам Э., к которой молодой человек начал испытывать нечто вроде благодарной сыновьей нежности.

\- Полина сейчас спустится, - сказала Дезире, препроводив его в пустующий малый зал. - Может быть, выпить?

Даниэль, у которого все еще шумело в голове после четвергового кутежа, жестом отказался. Дезире исчезла, а он ненадолго остался один - единственным его развлечением после того, как он приготовил все для работы, был один лишь голос Сержа, который сидел в большом зале в компании Эжени и обучал ее тонкостям своего мастерства.

\- Человеку требуется десятая доля секунды, чтобы моргнуть, - выговаривал он своим обычным флегматичным тоном. - Это очень мало. Но достаточно для того, чтобы подменить карту. Если знать, что делать, конечно. Ты слишком осторожничаешь, что вредит быстроте твоих жестов. Так ты влегкую себя выдашь.

\- Ладно, ладно, - отвечала Эжени, и в голосе ее мешалось раздражение на себя саму и стремление во что бы то ни стало пробовать, пока усилия не увенчаются успехом. - Давай еще раз.

Любопытствующий Даниэль хотел было выглянуть, чтобы посмотреть на эту сцену, но в этот момент из зала донеслись шаги - гулкие, прихрамывающие, - и когда он понял, что они принадлежал Полине, то изумленно замер. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы она ходила так: обычно она передвигалась, как бесплотный дух, ступая, несмотря на свой немалый для девицы рост, невесомо и неслышно. Теперь же, когда она появилась в зале, он заметил, что она немного подволакивает ногу; лицо ее, отощавшее и побледневшее, лучше любых слов свидетельствовало о недавно перенесенной болезни. Поприветствовав Даниэля, она опустилась в приготовленное для нее кресло; по ее скованным движениям видно было, что они причиняют ей боль, и он про себя усомнился, в том ли она состоянии, чтобы позировать.

\- Как твое здоровье?

\- Намного лучше, - ответила Полина, вытягиваясь в кресле; на ней был просторный халат, на картине принявший вид струящейся шелком, привольно распахнутой на груди мантии, но сейчас она не торопилась его развязывать, точно чего-то стесняясь. - Мадам сказала, еще что-то нужно для афиши...

\- Сущие пустяки, - заверил ее Даниэль; не услышав жалобы, он решил, что и от него ждут ответной любезности, а именно делать свою работу, как будто ничего не произошло. - Это не займет много времени. Могу я тебя попросить...

Он безмолвным движением рук изобразил, будто развязывает пояс халата, но Полина посмотрела на него с сомнением.

\- Нельзя ли без этого? - спросила она, и Даниэль окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.

\- Мы же изображаем последние мгновения Клеопатры, - напомнил он, теряясь в догадках, что же идет не так. - Мадам сказала, что на груди обязательно нужна змея. Так, может быть...

Он умолк на полуслове, видя, что Полина, явно утомленная какой-то бесплодной борьбой, страдальчески прикрывает глаза. Спустя секунду она все-таки сделала, что он велел - и у него против воли вырвался шумный вздох, когда он увидел на ее животе и ребрах целую россыпь застарелых, начавших уже желтеть синяков.

\- Что... - начал он, но примолк, поняв, что ему не следует задавать вопросы - а, вернее сказать, он не испытывает ни малейшего стремления задавать их. Полина смотрела куда-то мимо него с совершенным безразличием, а ему пришлось собраться с силами, чтобы вытолкнуть слова из пересохшего горла:

\- Ладно, ладно. Мы это закроем. В конце концов, нужна только грудь...

Он немного посуетился вокруг Полины, которая словно окоченела; в конце концов ему удалось устроить ее руку и складки ткани халата так, чтобы скрыть под ними эти непонятные уродливые следы.

\- Так намного лучше, - произнес он, отступая и стараясь изобразить улыбку. - Выглядишь прекрасно.

Полина посмотрела на него, и мелькнуло в ее глазах мимолетное, но устрашающее нечто, отчего Даниэля пробрало холодом до самых костей.

\- Вы очень добры, - произнесла она с неторопливым кивком, и он с плохо скрываемым облегчением вернулся за холст.

***

Работу он закончил быстрее, чем рассчитывал (и на то у него были весьма веские основания) и, пожелав Полине скорейшего полного выздоровления, направился к Мадам. В записке, которую он получил утром, было сказано, что она хотела бы с ним поговорить, да и он сам, оправившись от первого потрясения, чувствовал, что отчаянно нуждается в этом разговоре.

Мадам, как и всегда, встретила его предложением выпить коньяку, и на сей раз он не стал отказываться - наполнил фужер и, сжимая его в руках до того, что пальцы едва не начало сводить судорогой, опустился за стол напротив своей собеседницы.

\- С Полиной все удачно? - осведомилась Мадам, раскуривая трубку; Даниэль помялся немного, не зная, как точнее описать то, что увидел.

\- Я внес все необходимые исправления, - наконец сказал он, решив, что лучше всего будет начать именно так. Мадам спокойно кивнула:

\- Это хорошо. Думаю, уже завтра мы отдадим оригинал в типографию.

Весь ее вид говорил о том, что на этом тему она почитает закрытой, но Даниэль, сделав большой глоток из фужера, все же решился сказать ей:

\- Я видел следы.

Недолго стояла вязкая тишина. Мадам нисколько не изменилась в лице.

\- Какие еще следы?

\- У Полины, - заговорил Даниэль сбивчиво, тщетно стараясь замедлить собственные мысли, ибо результаты тех умозаключений, что созревали в его голове, сочились в его сердце ледяным ужасом, - на ее теле. Они похожи на...

Он замялся, не в силах сказать; тогда заговорила Мадам, усмехаясь:

\- На что они похожи? На следы от припарок, которые ей делали, чтобы простуда не пошла в легкие? Я краем глаза видела это... если честно, похоже было на сцену из времен инквизиции. После такого будешь ходить полумертвым. Но могло быть и хуже, от легочной болезни мрут как мухи, особенно в последние годы.

Страх отступил, точно его и не было. Ощущая, как разжимается сомкнувшийся вокруг сердца обруч, Даниэль едва не засмеялся от окатившего его облегчения:

\- Так вот в чем дело...

\- А ты что подумал? - поинтересовалась Мадам и добавила, когда он, теперь уже испытывая стыд от своих подозрений, опустил глаза. - Впрочем, можешь не отвечать. В твоем возрасте все не в меру впечатлительны. А вот с рассудительностью, наоборот, беда...

Она издала ядовитый смешок, но тут же посерьезнела, вернула своему голосу обычный деловой тон:

\- Ты слышал о театре Зидлера***?

Даниэль резко поднял голову.

\- Надо быть глухим, чтобы о нем не слышать, - проговорил он с легкой обидой на то, что Мадам столь дурного мнения о его кругозоре. - Известнейший театр Монмартра. А, может, и всего Парижа...

\- Все так, - подтвердила Мадам, со звучным причмокиванием выдыхая очередную порцию дыма. - Редко кто, не входящий в труппу Зидлера, удостаивался чести выступать там. Из моих девочек - разве что Жюли... - она поморщилась, одолеваемая неприятными воспоминаниями. - Ей хорошо заплатили, но все знали, что в этом случае гонорар - не главное. В тот год Зидлер заказал у Баха золотую диадему, которую намеревался вручить звезде своего спектакля. Прекраснейшее из всех украшений, говорю тебе как тот, кто видел его воочию. Бах превзошел сам себя в тот раз, это точно...

Даниэль слушал, затаив дыхание. Он уже знал эту историю из обрывков разговоров обитательниц заведения, из туманных намеков и замечаний Лили, из слухов, которыми полнился Монмартр, но впервые вся картина случившегося разворачивалась перед ним целиком.

\- Диадема была предназначена для Жюли, все знали это, - проговорила Мадам с ожесточением, - но для нее оказалось не по силам просто протянуть руку и взять. В тот день, когда все должно было решиться, она выступила из рук вон плохо. Не знаю, какого черта с ней произошло, но, думается мне, с того самого вечера она и начала пить, как сам дьявол. Диадему Баха вырвали у нее из рук и вручили Несравненной Адель, которая была до того рада этому, что бросила сцену. Ни себе, ни другим...

Исполненная досады и горечи, она примолкла. Молчал и Даниэль, чувствуя, что слова сочувствия сейчас звучали бы наигранно и фальшиво.

\- Долгое время нас не звали к Зидлеру, - наконец произнесла Мадам более спокойно, справляясь со своей злостью. - Но Пассаван замолвил за нас словечко, а Зидлер знает, к кому стоит прислушиваться. После прослушиваний он предложил нам два контракта - один, конечно, для Эжени, которая сыграет главную роль. А вот на второй, я думаю, тебе будет интересно взглянуть.

Даниэль не сразу понял, что особенного в листе, который Мадам выложила на стол перед ним - кроме, конечно, стоящей внизу размашистой зидлеровской подписи, которая внушала уважение одним своим видом. Сумма гонорара была небольшая, сказать даже больше - смехотворная; Даниэль, достаточно повидавший в богемных кругах, научился уже более или менее разбираться в этом. Но дело было, разумеется, вовсе не в деньгах - а в том, что в той строке, где должно было находиться имя предполагаемой исполнительницы, на листе было пустое место.

\- Вы хотите сказать... - несмело начал Даниэль, кое-что осознавая.

\- Именно, - заявила Мадам, улыбаясь с некоторой нервозностью. - Имя буду вписывать я, исходя из собственных предпочтений. Конечно, по всей логике вещей это должна быть Полина, но...

\- Но? - уточнил Даниэль, осененный осознанием того, к чему клонит его собеседница, но пока опасавшийся принять на веру свои измышления. Да и Мадам, казалось, колебалась, что для нее было в высшей степени необычно. Поднявшись из-за стола, она прошлась взад-вперед вдоль камина, не обращая даже внимания на то, что трубка ее почти потухла.

\- Ты же видел, в каком она состоянии, - проговорила она. - Она всегда была очень способной и очень болезненной... до поры до времени я могла ей это прощать, но Зидлер не простит. После того, что тогда устроила Жюли, он не потерпит даже самой маленькой ошибки.

Даниэль молчал. Ему казалось, что скажи он одно лишнее слово - и ему на голову рухнет все мироздание.

\- Конечно, - продолжала вслух рассуждать Мадам, - Лили очень юна, это ее дебютный сезон. Я думала, она блеснет в следующем или даже через год... но наша жизнь так коротка и неопределенна, что мы не можем разбрасываться представившимися возможностями. Как ты думаешь, - внезапно она обернулась к Даниэлю, вперила в него пронизывающий взгляд, и он вздрогнул, ощутив себя бабочкой, которую насадили на иглу, - на нее можно положиться?

Даниэль прикрыл глаза, воскрешая в памяти все, что связывало его с Лили - начиная с их первой случайной встречи у хлебной лавки и заканчивая долгими, теплыми вечерами в мансарде, служившей им убежищем, чем-то вроде отдельного, отрешенного от всей остальной вселенной мира для них двоих. Последние штрихи "Саломеи", уроки чтения, первые объятия и поцелуй... без всего этого, Даниэль был уверен, жизнь его была бы совсем иной, и существовал бы в его теле не он сам, а какой-то другой Даниэль, незнакомый и как будто незаконченный - набросок, на который так и не начали наносить краски. Многое с тех пор изменилось, но оставалось для Даниэля что-то, что он считал незыблемым - оно грело ему сердце, вселяло ощущение осмысленности своего существования, какую-то стойкую, почти фанатичную веру в то, что происходящее с ним происходит не зря.

\- Я думаю, она не подведет, - проговорил Даниэль тихо и очень четко, глядя Мадам глаза в глаза. На несколько секунд они словно сошлись в какой-то молчаливой дуэли, но затем Мадам отступила, с улыбкой кивая своим размышлениям, и Даниэль понял, что если это было некое испытание, то он с успехом его прошел.

\- Я рада, что мы друг друга поняли, - произнесла Мадам, вновь садясь за стол; с камина она прихватила письменный прибор, чтобы занести сияющее металлом острие пера над листом контракта. - Люблю людей, с которыми можно быть откровенной... и позови Лили, в таком случае. Ей ведь тоже надо подписать.

Лили тоже поначалу не поверила - решила, что Даниэль и Мадам вздумали над ней подшутить. Мадам переубеждать ее не стала, и делать это пришлось Даниэлю; справился он весьма быстро, употребив для этого весь данный ему при рождении дар убеждения.

\- Выступать у Зидлера! - вскричала Лили, самая не своя от восторга, когда поняла, что он говорит всерьез. - Это лучше всего на свете!

Искрясь неподдельным счастьем, она схватила лист и протянутый Мадам прибор. Та, наблюдавшая за ней из-за полуприкрытых век, только поинтересовалась, когда Лили осторожно макнула перо в чернильницу:

\- Хоть имя свое можешь написать?

\- Могу, конечно, - подтвердила Лили, лукаво косясь на Даниэля; он, пользуясь тем, что Мадам на него не смотрит, подмигнул ей, и она склонилась над листом, улыбаясь одновременно ошарашенно и торжествующе. Сердце его дрогнуло в тот момент, когда перо коснулось бумаги, но он не придал этому большого значения, предполагая, что так повлиял на него покоящийся ныне в нагрудном кармане, в кожаном визитном футляре сложенный вдвое листок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сент-Оноре - одна из центральных парижских улиц, идущая параллельно Риволи.  
> **Дьюла Андраши-старший (1823-1890) - венгерский политический деятель; участник революции 1848г., после поражения уехал в эмиграцию и был заочно приговорен к смерти австрийским правительством. Получив амнистию, вернулся на родину и после провозглашения двуединой империи в 1867г. получил пост премьер-министра - фактического главы венгерского государства. С 1871 по 1879 годы занимал пост министра иностранных дел Австро-Венгрии.   
> ***Шарль Зидлер (1831-1897) - антерпренер и импресарио. В 1877 основал цирк в помещении ипподрома у моста Альм, в 1885 - концерт-холл Jardin de Paris, в 1888 - первые во Франции "Русские горки". Наибольшую известность принес ему знаменитый "Мулен Руж", открытый в 1889. "Театр Зидлера" - выдумка автора, собирательный образ многих проектов этого деятельного господина.


	17. 5. La limite

Мадам, тщательно завязав на затылке шнурок изящной черной полумаски, обернулась к своим спутникам.

\- Готовы?

\- Да, - откликнулись они дружно и нестройно, и, следуя за ней, ступили под расписанные своды переполненного людьми зала, громадного настолько, что для его освещения требовалась не одна, а целых три массивных, отливающих золотом люстры.

Ежегодный маскарад в театре Зидлера был событием. Никто в здравом уме не подумал бы пропустить его: здесь заводились знакомства, обстряпывались дела, заключались пари и сделки. Все гости были в масках, разряженные подчас так причудливо, что даже Даниэль, привыкший к светскому обществу, потерялся посреди этого бурного разноцветного водоворота. Только присутствие Мадам поддерживало в нем уверенность, и он старался следовать за ней шаг в шаг, точно она была лоцманом, единственным знающим дорогу сквозь враждебные волны. 

\- Черт, - негромко процедила она, резко останавливаясь, и Даниэль едва не врезался ей в спину. - Конечно же, она здесь.

Речь шла о мадам Т. - окруженная поклонниками и почитателями, она восседала в кресле на небольшом возвышении, с царственным снисхождением расточая всем вокруг благосклонные взгляды, а тем, кто удостаивался особой чести - протягивая руку для поцелуя. Мимолетно поморщившись, как от зубной боли, мадам Э. растянула губы в безликой, но безукоризненной улыбке и принялась протискиваться вперед; Даниэль двинулся за ней, не желая оставаться один.

\- Мерзкая старая дрянь, - проговорила мадам Э., не переставая улыбаться, и внезапно вцепилась Даниэлю в руку так крепко, что он чуть не вскрикнул. - Не забудь поклониться ей с таким видом, будто мечтаешь о том, чтобы она навалила тебе на голову. Будешь недостаточно вежлив - завтра тебя найдут в Сене без рук, ног и языка.

В груди у него что-то холодно сомкнулось, и он не стал уточнять, преувеличивает ли мадам Э. или шутит, благо успел узнать ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что по характеру своему она не предрасположена ни к тому, ни к другому. Им удалось приблизиться к мадам Т., и мадам Э. обменялась с нею поцелуями, а Даниэль, чувствуя, как у него подгибаются колени, коротко прижался губами к пухлой, унизанной кольцами ладони. На него дохнуло густым, удушающим запахом разложения, который не мог замаскировать никакой парфюм; голова у Даниэля закружилась, его едва не шатнуло, но он каким-то чудом сумел устоять на ногах.

\- Какой милый мальчик, - сладко пропела мадам Т. и потянулась потрепать его по щеке; прикосновение Даниэль выдержал стоически, задержав дыхание. - Я никогда не сомневалась в вашем умении раскрывать таланты, дорогая. Теперь вижу, что оно распространяется не только на ваших девочек.

Мадам Э. ответила ей с легким поклоном:

\- Не сомневаюсь, что в ближайшем будущем мы воочию увидим подтверждение вашим словам.

\- Конечно, конечно, - чрезвычайно благодушно сказала мадам Т. - Все знают, что в этом сезоне нас ждет нечто необыкновенное... повеселитесь на славу сегодня, дорогие мои. Все знают, это хорошая примета.

На этом аудиенция, к радости Даниэля, оказалась окончена. Добравшись до фуршетных столов, он привел себя в чувство несколькими глотками ледяного, приятно покалывающего язык шампанского, затем нашел взглядом Лили - она, изображавшая Коломбину в черно-белом платье и такого же цвета маске, разговаривала с мужчиной в маске лесного царя и его спутницей-наядой, стройной, богато разодетой, держащейся непринужденно, но с подчеркнутыми достоинством. Слушая очередную реплику Лили, наяда протянула руку, чтобы снять с ее волос нечто невидимое глазу, что-то мягко сказала ей, и они обе рассмеялись.

\- Несравненная Адель, - раздался вдруг рядом с Даниэлем насмешливый голос Эжени; изображавшая снежную королеву в расшитом стеклянными льдинками платье пронзительно-голубого цвета, она взирала на наяду со странным выражением, где можно было прочитать одновременно оттенки презрения и зависти. - Теперь ее мало кто так называет, конечно. Ходят слухи, что скоро она станет баронессой фон Хольцер и навсегда покончит со своим прошлым, которое ее так тяготит. Ее спутник - Хольцер и есть. Поверенный немецкого атташе в Париже. Они часто появляются вместе последнее время. Он от нее без ума.

Почуяв, верно, каким-то шестым чувством, что говорят о ней, Несравненная Адель обернулась в их сторону. Даниэль встретился с ней взглядом, и глаза ее заманчиво блеснули в прорезах маски, и она улыбнулась, мимолетно облизав губы кончиком тонкого языка.

\- Не заглядывайся, - рассмеялась Эжени, посмотрев на стушевавшегося Даниэля. - Фон Хольцер страшно ревнив. Может и на дуэль вызвать, не побоится скандала.

\- Нет уж, - с усилием отводя взгляд от наяды, сказал Даниэль, - к таким историям я пока не готов.

Оркестр, ведомый повелительным движением дирижера, заиграл вальс, и образовавшееся в зале пустое пространство мгновенно наполнилось танцующими парами. Поставив бокал на стол, Эжени без всякого стеснения протянула Даниэлю руку, кивком головы приглашая его влиться в этот кружащийся, бурлящий поток:

\- Потанцуем? Или будешь врать, что не умеешь?

\- И мысли не было, - сказал он, не кривя душой, и крепко сжал ее запястье. Краем глаза он видел, что Лили тоже не осталась без партнера - ее в центр зала повел фон Хольцер, но, судя по тому, как у нее мимолетно скривились губы, куда больше его общества ее привлекали разложенные на столе закуски. На секунду она пропала из поля зрения Даниэля, скрывшись за спинами танцующих, и он вытянул шею, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все в порядке, но для него это кончилось тем, что его едва не сшибли с ног.

\- Не сворачивай голову, - посоветовала ему Эжени с усмешкой. - Барон, конечно, человек очень скучный, но танцор неплохой. Он ее не затопчет.

Даниэль только вздохнул, признавая резонность ее замечания. Лучше было сосредоточиться на вальсе, хотя в компании Эжени сосредотачиваться ему не пришлось - она двигалась так свободно и непринужденно, будто родилась под звуки разносящейся по залу музыки или, по крайней мере, впитала ее с молоком матери. Во взгляде ее, как ему показалось, застыло несколько скучающее выражение; не успели они описать по залу и полкруга, как она нетерпеливо заявила:

\- Давай не будем молчать, а то я, того и гляди, засну. Ты бывал раньше на маскарадах?

Он качнул головой:

\- Никогда.

\- На самом деле, - произнесла Эжени, ожидавшая, казалось, такого ответа, - они ничем не отличаются от прочих светских сборищ. Только почему-то все нацепляют еще одну маску поверх тех, что носят и так.

\- О чем ты?

Лили с Хольцером проплыли мимо них, и Даниэль успокоился про себя, увидев, что барон действительно неплохо танцует - а заодно и держит свою партнершу на уважительной дистанции. Лили, перехватив его взгляд, подмигнула ему; он состроил улыбку, показывая, что его дела тоже идут далеко не худшим образом.

\- Забавно, - произнесла Эжени, проследив за его взглядом. - Ты видишь людей, пусть и скрывших себя под другими личинами.

\- А ты? - спросил он, возвращая взгляд к ней и видя, как выражение ее глаз постепенно протравливает что-то ироничное и вместе с тем горькое.

\- А я вижу их прегрешения, - ответила она, понижая голос, и ему пришлось наклониться, чтобы услышать ее. - Я ведь могу любому кюре дать фору в количестве тех исповедей, что мне пришлось выслушать. Знал бы ты, сколь многим не хватает... не хватает просто беседы по душам.

\- И что же ты видишь? - шепнул он ей, снедаемый интересом, принимающий правила игры. Она заговорила торопливо, касаясь его щеки жарким дыханием:

\- Вон танцует директор Ателье. Он прижил двух дочерей от двоюродной племянницы и теперь не знает, как сказать об этом жене. Леблан, ближайший помощник Зидлера. Покалечил любовницу, застав ее в постели с каким-то капитаном. Господин Николя, владелец кафе тут неподалеку. Его любимое занятие - растлевать юных девочек, причем чем жертва младше, тем больший в нем просыпается пыл. Пелье, бывший картежник и хозяин небольшого предприятия в Сент-Антуан. В пьяной драке убил какого-то парня, а потом на себе волок истекающий кровью труп до самой набережной, чтобы избавиться от него. И это я не говорю про господ из политических кругов, там каждый первый - подонок, убийца или хотя бы простой казнокрад.

Все эти жуткие вещи она произносила совершенно спокойно, иногда даже посмеиваясь; краска отлила у Даниэля от лица, и он резко подался назад, едва не выпуская свою партнершу - но она, очевидно готовая к подобному демаршу, цепко схватила его за плечо.

\- Здесь у каждого есть своя тайна, - произнесла она, улыбаясь чрезвычайно любезно и ни на миг не сбиваясь с ритма. - И я их все знаю. Ну, а что же ты? Какой у тебя секрет?

Даниэль долго смотрел на нее, собираясь с мыслями. На секунду ему почудилось, что ледяная маска его партнерши - вовсе не маска, а ее настоящая сущность, и тело ее в самом деле сделано из льда, нет в нем ничего живого и человеческого; по крайней мере, от ее руки, привольно лежащей на его плече, рябью разбегалась по всему его телу мелкая дрожь.

\- Должно быть, - произнес он, глядя в ее глаза, в которых отражался свет свечей - но отражался совершенно безжизненно, - должно быть, у меня нет особенных секретов.

Она не выглядела расстроенной. Разве что в голосе ее прорезалось непонятное сочувствие:

\- Что ж. Значит, они обязательно появятся. Здесь никогда не было по-другому.

Даниэль не успел осознать в полной мере мрачное и зловещее значение этих слов; музыка остановилась, и они с Эжени замерли, а она с шаловливой усмешкой потянулась коснуться его щеки.

\- Ты ведь мне расскажешь?

Он хотел отступить или отстраниться, но в этот момент совсем близко от него раздался разъяренный рык, могущий в равной степени принадлежать льву или тигру, но никак не человеческому существу. Даниэлю не дали опомниться - схватили за шиворот и грубо оттащили в сторону, почти швырнув в ряды гостей, разлетевшихся, как вспугнутые птицы.

\- Какого еще черта ты о себе возомнил? - в новоявленном противнике Даниэля, хоть тот и скрывался за маской Каменного Гостя, сложно было не узнать господина Эли А.; он был изрядно пьян, и выпитое вино послужило прекрасным топливом для вспышки ревности, единомоментно превратившей его в жадного до крови зверя. - Кто дал тебе право к ней прикасаться?

Даниэль инстинктивно поднял руки, чтобы защититься, но не смог - Эли сорвал с него маску, и молодой человек, ощущая себя беспомощным, выставленным на посмешище, панически заозирался по сторонам в поисках поддержки. Его надежды были напрасны - никто не смел приходить к нему на помощь, даже наоборот - грозившая вот-вот случиться смертельная схватка возбуждала одно лишь всеобщее азартное любопытство. Даже Эжени, оставшаяся в стороне, напряженно наблюдала, сцепив руки, за разгорающейся ссорой, но не делала ничего, чтобы предотвратить ее.

\- А я что-то не припомню, чтобы она была вашей исключительной собственностью! - заявил Даниэль, понимая, что его единственная возможность не опозориться окончательно - принять брошенный вызов, сколь бы ни было у него мало желания оспаривать у кого-то право на общество Эжени; но наглость Эли вывела его из себя, и он попытался расхрабриться при мысли, что на него сейчас смотрит весь зал. - Или вы начали путать ее со своими картинами?

\- Мальчишка! - Эли каркающе хохотнул и продолжил угрожающе, надвигаясь на свою жертву; Даниэль лихорадочно зашарил рукой в воздухе за своей спиной, думая разыскать что-то, чтобы защититься, но пальцы его хватали лишь пустоту. - Бездарь! Поработай с мое, а потом задирай нос! Никакая дешевая известность не заменит хорошего тона!

\- Что ж, - внезапно послышался за их спинами громкий, яростно звенящий голос Лили, - я понимаю это, маэстро, когда смотрю на вас!

Стало тихо, и единственным звуком, нарушившим молчание, был звучный перестук каблуков по выложенному мрамором полу. Оказываясь рядом с Даниэлем, Лили тоже сдернула с себя маску; кто-то изумленно вздохнул, и вздох этот отозвался под сводами неожиданно громким эхом. Эли сделал было шаг в сторону Лили, но Даниэль заступил ему дорогу так, чтобы она оказалась за его спиной. Так они замерли втроем; неизвестно, что случилось бы в следующую секунду, но в этот момент зал огласил звонкий, разливистый женский хохот.

Несравненная Адель, утирая платком выступившие на глазах слезы, хлопала в ладоши и смеялась до того искренне, что смех ее передался, как бацилла, в считанные секунды всем остальным присутствующим и казалось, заставил содрогнуться даже все повидавшие люстры; поняв, что стал объектом всеобщей насмешки, Эли обернул покрасневшее лицо к Эжени - та, как ни в чем не бывало, поддержала всеобщее веселье, и маэстро закусил губу, вне себя от переживаемого унижения.

\- Посмотрим, - тихо вырвалось у него. - Еще посмотрим...

Даниэль напрягся, готовый ко всему, но Эли больше не удостоил его даже крупицей внимания. Обогнув по широкой дуге и его, и Лили, маэстро двинулся к выходу из зала - ни у кого не было дерзости препятствовать ему, и переполнявшую его злость он выместил лишь на лакее, держащем поднос с наполненными бокалами: проходил мимо и с силой ударил по подносу так, что тот полетел на пол. Звон разбившихся бокалов прозвучал, подобно удару грома, и вычищенный, гладкий мрамор обагрился вином, как кровью.

Даниэль обернулся к Лили. Она тяжело дышала и сжимала маленькие кулаки, но он ясно видел, что случившаяся сцена потрясла и ее саму. Как раз в этот момент собравшаяся публика как будто упустила их из виду, и Даниэль решил, что это лучший момент, чтобы сбежать.

Схватив Лили за руку, он вывел ее на воздух; Эли, по счастью, уже ушел, и до них донеслись раскаты его голоса, подгоняющего нерасторопного кучера, и шум уезжающего экипажа. Схватив Лили за плечи, Даниэль развернул ее к себе; хотел отчитать, но не нашел в себе для того достаточно ожесточения, поэтому заговорил горестно и проникновенно:

\- Зачем ты это сделала? Он очень влиятельный человек. У нас могут быть неприятности...

\- Мне все равно! - горячо заявила она, пытаясь сбросить его руки. - Он смотрел на вас, будто вы грязь у него под ногами!

\- Он смотрит так на всех, - сказал Даниэль, - и странно было бы, окажись я исключением. Но теперь...

Он осекся, увидев, что к ним в сопровождении Эжени приближается Мадам, и выпрямился, мысленно подбирая подходящие выражения, чтобы уговорить ее оставить от Лили хотя бы мокрое место. Но его страхи оказались совершенно беспочвенными, ведь Мадам не проявляла ни малейших признаков гнева или раздражения, даже наоборот: они с Эжени, подхватив друг друга под локоть, хохотали от всей души, как старые подруги, и, кажется, даже разыгрывали скандальный эпизод по ролям.

\- Бог мой, это было великолепно, - заявила Мадам, приблизившись; Лили, успевшая крепко вцепиться в руку Даниэля, изумленно и с облегчением выдохнула. - Кто бы думал, что у розы все-таки есть шипы. 

\- Мы с ним уже два года подряд танцуем на маскараде первый танец, - пояснила Эжени, глядя на растерянного, мало что понимающего Даниэля. - Он даже хвалился, что такой чести удостаивается лучший парижский художник... что ж, ему стоило внимательнее следить за своим языком.

\- Давно стоило указать на место этому пройдохе, - подытожила Мадам с по-кошачьи сытой улыбкой. - Давайте поищем экипаж. Здесь, после всего, что произошло, станет ужасно скучно.

Даниэль и не думал воспротивиться. Мысли его были заняты совсем другим: несмотря на неприятную встряску, он мог соображать достаточно быстро, чтобы понять, куда ведет сложившееся положение. Но он решился высказать свои предположения, только когда они отъехали на достаточное расстояние от злосчастного театра:

\- Я не думаю, что этот господин будет в восторге от перспективы писать афишу для Эжени.

Ухмылку, появившуюся на лице Мадам, было легко разглядеть даже в полумраке экипажа:

\- Разумеется. Но он нам и не нужен. Зачем он, если есть ты?

Даниэлю пришли на ум не так давно услышанные им слова Пассавана. Возможно ли такое, что он знал о том, что должно произойти на балу? Не было ли случившееся тщательно срежиссированной сценой? Подозрения взметнулись в его голове тут же, но он попробовал пригасить их, не давать им воли, ведь главное, если подумать, было совсем в другом:

\- Для меня это было бы большой честью.

\- Ну разумеется! - Мадам хлопнула в ладоши, точно в знак совершенной с самой собой сделки. - Я уверена, ты справишься куда лучше, чем он. Детали обсудим позже, когда приедем на место. Что до сюжета картины... он совсем простой.

\- Проще не бывает, - подтвердила Эжени из своего угла. - Я играю Гвиневру, неверную жену короля Артура*. Они с королем поженились по воле их семей, она хранит ему верность, но втайне мечтает о большем. И вот, на одном турнире она встречает прекрасного рыцаря, который в знак своей преданности дарит ей розу...

\- Роза - это я! - с гордостью уточнила Лили. Даниэль обернулся к ней:

\- Ты?

\- Ну да, - опустив глаза, она кокетливым жестом оправила юбку. - У меня маленькая роль. Но важная. Я буду появляться на сцене, чтобы напомнить главным героям о силе их любви.

\- Интересно, - задумчиво сказал Даниэль, оглядывая Эжени и начиная прикидывать в уме композицию будущей картины. - А что в конце? Конец, конечно, трагичный?

\- Несомненно. Обстоятельства разлучают их. Гвиневру обвиняют в колдовстве... а рыцарь не успевает ее спасти. Она уже стоит на костре, и последнее, что она слышит - звук рога. Он явился за ней, но слишком поздно. И занавес.

\- Зрители обязаны плакать, - кивнул Даниэль.

\- Зрители обязаны нас озолотить, - подчеркнула Мадам, отвлекаясь от молчаливого созерцания дороги за окном. - В первую очередь - Эжени, конечно. Но и мы в накладе не останемся.

Даниэль воодушевленно закивал ее словам. Теперь, когда ему казалось, что он избежал главной опасности, все дело представлялось ему совсем не сложным, даже простецким, и при этом сулящим самый верный успех. Лили, судя по всему, почувствовала то же самое, и Мадам с покровительственной, разве что не материнской улыбкой смотрела за тем, как они заключают друг друга в объятия.

***

Господин де Пассаван курил одну сигару за другой, и на исходе второго часа игры над бильярдным столом витала плотная пелена дыма. Кто-то из слуг приоткрыл окно, откуда тут же дохнуло влажным и промозглым дыханием наставшей осени; вслед за этим распахнули двери и объявили о прибытии новой посетительницы.

\- Моя дорогая, - откладывая в сторону кий, Пассаван метнулся навстречу ступившей в бильярдную молодой женщине - скромно, неприметно одетая, она присела перед ним в реверансе, но он не удовольствовался простой церемонией и крепко обнял ее, - мы так скучали! Последнее время вы нечасто к нам захаживаете.

Посетительница чуть приподняла уголки губ в виноватой улыбке.

\- Это так. Работа над новым романом отнимает у меня много времени.

\- О! - Пассаван знаком приказал, чтобы гостье подали шампанского, и предложил ей присоединиться к нему за игрой; она не стала отказываться и охотно взяла протянутый ей кий. - Вы пишете новый роман! Предыдущий, насколько я помню, был неплохо принят публикой.

\- Многие посчитали его содержание провокационным, - ответила посетительница, наклоняясь над столом и отточенным, хлестким движением ударяя по шару; остальные, сложенные треугольником у другого конца стола, разлетелись в стороны. - Но я не разделяю их мнение. Моей целью является описание действительности - как ее светлых, так и самых неприглядных сторон.

\- И о чем же ваш новый сюжет? - вопросил Пассаван с непритворным любопытством, примериваясь, как бы ловчее загнать в угол шар, удачно остановившийся прямо напротив лузы. - Расскажите в общих чертах. Клянусь, я никому его не раскрою.

\- Фабула очень проста, - удар графа оказался неудачным, и посетительница принялась мерить шагами пространство у бортика, выбирая удобную позицию. - Мой роман будет о человеке и дьяволе.

\- В духе "Фауста"? - граф не преминул блеснуть недурным литературным вкусом. - Мне кажется, это придется публике по душе. Многим сейчас интересна оккультная тема...

\- О нет, нет, - поспешила запротестовать его собеседница. - Никакой мистики. Я, знаете ли, не верю, что дьявол является нам из-под земли, в облаке серы, и с хохотом предлагает подписать контракт собственной кровью... давайте оставим эти аллегории средневековым схоластам**.

Граф остановился, чтобы натереть кий мелом.

\- Тогда поясните свою мысль. Вы меня положительно заинтересовали.

\- Все очень просто, - посетительница примерилась, ударила, и один шар мягко упал в лузу, а второй - остался на самом ее краю. - Дьявол приходит к нам в облике человека знакомого, возможно, даже близкого или родного... и предлагает нам вовсе не продать душу, нет. Он предлагает нам поступиться ей - причем не всей, а ничтожно малой ее частью. Что такое ничтожно малая часть души в сравнении с тем, что мы получим за нее? Ничтожно малая часть... вам ведь знаком ахиллесов парадокс, граф***?

\- В общих чертах, - ответил Пассаван уклончиво, но обмануть свою собеседницу не смог.

\- Я напомню, если вы позволите, - сказала она с улыбкой и, увлеченная собственными рассуждениями, прервала игру, оперлась на кий, устремила свой взор куда-то поверх головы графа. - Ахиллес пытается догнать черепаху... и расстояние между ними сокращается на все меньший и меньший промежуток, у которого, однако, никогда не найдется предела. Так же и с дьяволом - за одной ничтожно малой частью души, которую мы передадим ему, последует еще одна, столь же ничтожная, а затем еще и еще. И так мы сами не заметим метаморфозы, которая нас постигнет. Ахиллес никогда не догонит черепаху, потому что той грани, за которой он вырвется вперед, не существует. Так и мы, однажды сторговавшись с дьяволом, не обнаружим грани, за которой наша душа нам уже не принадлежит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *сюжеты из средневековых легенд пользовались большой популярностью в ту эпоху; король Артур и его окружение стали расхожими персонажами многих картин и спектаклей.  
> **схоласты - средневековые религиозные философы, основной целью работ которых было логическое обоснование церковных догматов.  
> ***парадокс "Ахиллес и черепаха* был сформулирован древнегреческим философом Зеноном в V в. до н.э.


	18. 6. La felure

Один из редких выпадавших ей часов досуга Мадам решила посвятить чтению - одетая в мягкое домашнее платье, расположилась в кресле в собственной гостиной, поставив рядом чайник чая и тарелку с нарезанными фруктами, и открыла свежий, еще пахнущий типографской краской том "Дамского счастья"*. Безмолвная идиллия, нарушаемая лишь шелестом страниц, длилась недолго: не прошло и часа, как покой Мадам оказался потревожен, и нарушительницей спокойствия оказалась ни кто иная, как Лили, заглянувшая в приоткрытую дверь.

\- Мадам...

\- Что еще? - вопросила Мадам, с неудовольствием отвлекаясь от захватившего ее повествования. - Я тебя не звала. Что случилось?

\- Я хотела... - Лили помялась немного, зная о возможной неуместности своей просьбы. - Я хотела поговорить.

Мадам удивленно вздернула брови, и на то у нее была причина: обычно Лили не являлась сюда, если ей не приказывали прийти, и, снедаемая робостью перед лицом своей грозной покровительницы, старалась не беспокоить ее без лишней надобности. Очевидно было, что у ее внезапного появления наличествовала веская причина, с которой не смогли бы справиться ни Даниэль, ни Эжени, ни кто бы то ни было еще из обитателей дома. Не на шутку заинтересованная, Мадам сделала приглашающий жест:

\- Проходи и садись. Чаю?

\- Нет, спасибо, - почти прошелестела Лили, занимая указанное ей место. Мадам молча разглядывала ее, оставляя ей право заговорить первой; наконец, неловко шмыгнув носом, Лили протянула ей распечатанный конверт.

\- Граф де Пассаван прислал мне сегодня...

Она могла не уточнять имя отправителя - во-первых, оно было размашисто написано на лицевой стороне конверта, а во-вторых, выпавшая из него бумага источала такой густой запах излюбленного одеколона графа, что сложно было думать, будто он стремится к сохранению инкогнито. Мадам быстро пробежала глазами по строчкам. Надо сказать, ничего из ряда вон выходящего лаконичный текст письма не содержал - это было простое приглашение на ужин, из тех, которые Эжени, да и сама Лили получали пачками почти каждый день. Взгляд Мадам зацепился лишь за последнюю фразу, оканчивающуюся словами "...только Вы и я".

\- И что? - спросила она, вновь поднимая на Лили глаза. - Граф тобой очарован. Чего еще можно было ждать?

Закусив губу, Лили уставилась на собственные колени. Спину она продолжала держать прямо, но в ее осанке чувствовалось безумное напряжение, точно она прикладывала последние силы, чтобы не переломиться надвое.

\- Только не говори, что невинна, - усмехнулась Мадам, складывая письмо и возвращая его в конверт. - Мне пришлось устроить Даниэлю целую лекцию, чтобы он перестал оставлять эти жуткие следы на твоей прелестной шейке после каждого вашего сеанса.

При звуке имени художника Лили вздрогнула и вскинула голову. Щеки ее вспыхнули огнем, метнулось пламя и в глазах; одного взгляда на нее было достаточно, чтобы понять, что ее гложет, и Мадам укоризненно поцокала языком.

\- Ну конечно, - проговорила она с таким видом, будто только что нашла подтверждение давно одолевавшему ее подозрению. - Конечно, без этого не могло обойтись. Ты переживаешь из-за него, цветочек? Что он на тебя разозлится? Начнет избегать? Или, что тоже случается, может тебя разлюбить?

Лили как будто облили водой из выставленного на мороз ведра; всей ее мрачной, горделивой решимости как не бывало, и на ее лице вместе с пятнами бледности начал проступать искренний, ничем не прикрытый ужас.

\- Да, да, я тебя понимаю, - задумываясь о чем-то, Мадам поднялась со своего места, сделала несколько шагов из стороны в сторону, а Лили следила за ней взглядом, каким капитан тонущего корабля следит за дрожащим на горизонте огоньком маяка. - Мужчины - чудовищные собственники, цветочек. Насколько меньше зла было бы в мире, умей они смирять свое вечное "Я! Мне! Мое!". Но с этим ничего не поделаешь, это часть их природы... с которой мы, женщины, можем только смириться.

\- Что же будет?.. - спросила Лили севшим, почти что осипшим голосом. Губы ее сотряслись, и видно было, что сотрясается что-то в ней самой, подхлестываемое горечью и страхом потери. Ее облик сейчас тронул бы, должно быть, даже статуи в парке Марли; что уж там, каждая из горгулий Нотр-Дам, завидев ее сейчас, могла бы, раскинув тяжелые каменные крылья, устремиться ей на помощь. Но никто не видел ее, кроме Мадам, которая, приблизившись к ней, одновременно мягко и повелительно сжала ее ладони в своих.

\- Я поговорю с ним, - сказала она, понижая голос и посылая Лили улыбку сострадательную и ободряющую. - Постараюсь убедить его в том, что ему не на что держать обиду. 

\- Вы... - не ожидавшая от Мадам шага навстречу, Лили не знала, что ей сказать, но для ее собеседницы не требовалось лишних слов.

\- Обещаю, - сказала она со всей искренностью, крепче сжимая руки Лили, - я сделаю все возможное.

\- Спасибо, - проговорила Лили дрогнувшим голосом, сталкиваясь с нею взглядом. Она еще помнила смутно, что шла сюда с чем-то другим, не имеющим ничего общего с тем, о чем шла речь сейчас, но слова Мадам о Даниэле огорошили ее подобно внезапному тупому удару, не оставили в ее сознании ничего, кроме жестокого, разящего "разлюбить", и от этого Лили чувствовала себя как человек, упавший с большой высоты - и неожиданно сумевший зацепиться за подвернувшуюся внезапную опору.

\- Скажи Дезире, чтобы пригласила его ко мне тут же, как он придет, - наказала Мадам, отпустив ее и отойдя; Лили, прежде чем покинуть комнату, еще недолго украдкой разглядывала свои пальцы, будто прикосновение женщины должно было оставить на них какой-то видимый, неизгладимый след.

***

Выслушав от Мадам суть дела, Даниэль впал в ярость столь чистую и беспримесную, кою он сам не мог от себя ожидать. Возможно, похожее чувство овладело когда-то санкюлотами, услышившими призыв "К оружию!"** - это был бунт, неистовый, ожесточенный, но, как показало ближайшее будущее, лишенный всякого смысла.

\- Не может быть и речи! - воскликнул он, подскакивая со стула (его Мадам приняла в столовой, куда обычно приглашала своих гостей) и ударяя обеими ладонями по столешнице; та сотряслась, готовая расколоться, и осталась цела как будто чудом. - Вы мне лгали!

\- В чем же? - спросила Мадам с невозмутимым спокойствием; сейчас они с Даниэлем представляли собой полные противоположности: он - пышущий злостью, с искаженным устрашающей гримасой лицом, и она - по-прежнему бесстрастная, закованная в невидимый ледяной панцирь.

\- Вы обещали... - Даниэль задохнулся, поперхнувшись собственными словами, и ему пришлось взять паузу, чтобы прочистить горло. - Вы обещали, что ничего дурного с ней не случится.

\- С ней не случится ничего дурного, - произнесла Мадам тоном учителя, объясняющего элементарные вещи невежественному, ленивому ученику. - Думаешь, я не знаю Пассавана? Он мот и кутила, но еще ни одна женщина не уходила от него недовольной.

\- Ни одна... - эхом повторил Даниэль и ненадолго замолк, силясь собраться с мыслями. - Нет, нет, нет. Это невозможно.

Мадам тоже поднялась - резко, порывисто, явно недовольная тем, что ей не удалось сходу преодолеть неожиданно возникшее перед нею препятствие.

\- Не будь мальчишкой, Дани. Пассаван нужен нам. И ей, и мне, и тебе. Он же согласился инвестировать в твою выставку, разве нет? Добыл для нас контракты у Зидлера. Он старается для нас! Было бы по крайней мере нечестно оставлять его труд без награды.

На словах о выставке по лицу Даниэля пробежал лихорадочный румянец, но если решительность молодого человека от этого и убавилась, то лишь на самую незначительную часть.

\- Лили - не товар, - сказал он тихо и свирепо. - Не товар, чтобы ею расплачиваться.

\- Ее время - товар, - отрезала Мадам. - Как и твои картины. Ты продаешь свои умения точно так же, как и она. Но себе ты это можешь позволить, а ей почему-то нет. Слышу ли я это от человека, прилюдно высмеявшего Эли за его "исключительные права" на Эжени?

\- Это другое, - сказал Даниэль еще тише, но все же продолжая упорствовать. - Совсем другое.

\- Нет, и ты это знаешь, - проговорила Мадам, закатив глаза. - Ради чего тогда было это все? Ради чего я тратила свое время на ее обучение, если ты хочешь обесценить разом все усилия - и мои, и ее? Сделать все, через что ей уже пришлось пройти, напрасным?

Он уже не отвечал ей - молчал, тяжело дыша, и смотрел на нее из-под сошедшихся на переносице бровей, но не находил подходящих слов для того, чтобы парировать удары, безошибочно бьющие в самое больное и сокровенное:

\- Своим идиотским поведением ты лишишь будущего и себя, и ее. Бог ты мой, она понимает все куда лучше, даром что младше тебя на десяток лет! Она, в отличие от тебя, может взвесить все возможные последствия своих решений, а не принимает их наобум. Она знает, на что идет, и готова на это пойти. А останавливает ее лишь одно - страх перед тобой.

Даниэль замер, как пораженный внезапным параличом. Все, что было в нем, продолжало инстинктивно сопротивляться услышанному, но последние слова Мадам оказались способны пробить любую, даже самую прочную защиту. Чего-то подобного Даниэль не мог представить даже в кошмарном сне; разом растерявший свою безнадежную храбрость, он уставился на Мадам, растерянный, беспомощный.

\- Передо мной?..

\- Да, именно, - проговорила Мадам с потаенным облегчением. - Она была здесь сегодня, ты разве не знаешь? Она безумно боится, что ты обозлишься на нее из-за этой истории. И теперь я вижу, что боится она не напрасно.

Если предыдущий удар пробил барьер, то этот - дошел до сердца. Обжигающая вспышка осознания заставила Даниэля содрогнуться; он медленно сел обратно на стул, держась за край стола, как немощный или слепой.

\- Нет, - слетело с его губ, - я бы никогда...

\- Так пойди и скажи ей об этом! - приказала Мадам, и голос ее громом пронесся над его поникшей головой. - Черт меня задери, Дани, когда ты наконец повзрослеешь и перестанешь быть эгоистом? Лили отдала бы себя всю за тебя. И чем ты ей отплатишь? Неблагодарностью? Брезгливостью? Отторжением?

\- Хватит, - мучительно прошептал он, - перестаньте, это невыносимо.

Мадам оказалась достаточно чуткой, чтобы остановить словесное расчленение несчастного молодого человека: ей достаточно было и того, что она, обличающе возвышаясь над ним, может торжествовать победу в этой беспощадной, но недолгой схватке.

\- Иди к ней, - произнесла она более мирным тоном, уже не повелевая, а давая совет. - Успокой ее, черт возьми. Скажи ей, что она... не напрасно отдает то, что готова отдать.

Даниэль медленно кивнул. Сейчас он был похож на человека, испытывающего тяжелое похмелье: обескровленное лицо, померкший взгляд, дерганые, как у марионетки, движения рук. Пожар, что бушевал в нем, поутих, оставив место для некоей усеянной ядовитыми иглами спирали, которая со скрипом разворачивалась в его груди, сминая собою все, что попадалось ей. Он чувствовал, как этот чудовищный механизм распирает его ребра, ворует у него воздух, но ничего не мог с этим поделать - в его душе все смешалось, и даже то, что он почитал для себя вечной опорой, на его глазах рассыпалось в прах.

\- Где она? - спросил он словно чужим голосом. Мадам передернула плечами:

\- Должно быть, с Сержем. Днем она не должна была выходить.

На плохо слушающихся ногах Даниэль двинулся к двери, но у самого порога в спину ему прилетела еще одна метко брошенная фраза:

\- Не стоит так драматизировать, ведь, в конце концов, когда ты крепко встанешь на ноги, никто не помешает тебе вызвать Пассавана на дуэль и пристрелить, как собаку.

Даниэль обернулся. Мадам смотрела на него с совершенно непроницаемым выражением, и он понял, что она не шутит.

\- Я не умею стрелять, - сказал он с ироничной усмешкой.

\- Ну что ж, - она развела руками, точно показывая, что ее дело малое, - у тебя будет повод научиться.

***

Мадам не обманула - Лили действительно нашлась в малой гостиной в обществе Сержа. Когда Даниэль вошел, она, распевавшаяся на несложном мотиве "Карманьолы", умолкла тут же, будто ее ударили под дых; Серж, который никогда не любил, чтобы его прерывали, обернулся к непрошеному визитеру с явным намерением дать ему резкую отповедь, но Лили опередила его:

\- Могу я поговорить с ним надине... пожалуйста?

Если у Сержа и появилась мысль отказать ее просьбе, то ему хватило одного взгляда на Лили, чтобы передумать. 

\- Ладно, - буркнул он, собирая разложенные ноты. - Как раз хотел заварить кофе...

Проходя мимо Даниэля, он бросил на него укоризненный взгляд; молодому человеку впору было задуматься, почему именно сегодня весь мир решил ополчиться против него, но в тот момент ему было не до того: все его внимание занимала Лили, выглядевшая, как и рассказывала Мадам, подавленной и напуганной. Даниэль сделал несколько шагов ей навстречу, но она осталась на месте; ему не надо было приложить большого труда, чтобы заметить, что она прячет от него взгляд.

\- Лили, - позвал он, чувствуя, что в нем самом что-то оглушительно скрежещет, оставляя на сердце глубокие уродливые порезы. - Лили, посмотри на меня.

Она подняла глаза, пусть это и стоило ей немаленького усилия.

\- Мадам вам рассказала.

\- Да, - согласился Даниэль, подходя к Лили совсем близко, но отчего-то не решаясь дотронуться, точно они вернулись в то время, когда он изображал ее Саломеей, и она, несмотря на свою кажущуюся близость, казалась ему бесконечно далекой и недоступной. - Да, я только что от нее.

\- Тогда вы знаете, - Лили сделала попытку снова опустить голову, но Даниэль удержал ее, бережно взяв за подбородок. В его руках она все еще была удивительно послушной, точно мягкая глина, готовая принять любую форму под умелыми пальцами гончара, и Даниэль успел подумать с мстительным злорадством, что такой Лили не будет больше ни с кем другим.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты думала, будто я на тебя сердит, - произнес он, пытаясь вытолкнуть из себя улыбку, но терпя в этом полную неудачу. - Просто... ты...

Он осекся, не зная, что еще можно сказать. "Хочешь ли ты этого?". В ответе он не сомневался - и почему-то боялся его услышать. "Я тебя люблю"? Даниэль не мог представить ситуации, в которой эти слова прозвучали бы более выспренно и фальшиво. "Я с тобой"? Но даже само намерение высказать вслух столь отвратительную ложь разлилось горечью на языке - а открыто лгать Даниэль пока что не умел.

Лили по-своему нарушила овладевшее ими замешательство - потянулась поцеловать его, и в этом ее поцелуе ему почудилась и боль, и мольба, и какое-то невысказанное, но нерушимое обещание.

\- Я справлюсь, - проговорила она, отстранившись, и Даниэль позволил ей ускользнуть из его объятия. - Граф - не плохой человек, и он нужен нам. Он вам нужен.

Она говорила осмысленные, резонные вещи, которые Даниэль мог понять, но не принять. Сердце его бешено пыталось разорвать оковы, которые Даниэль набросил на него, но попытки эти были тщетны: каждый раз, чуя близкую опасность, Даниэль повторял в голове все, что услышал сегодня от Мадам, и его это несколько успокаивало.

\- Вы только меня дождитесь, - попросила Лили, изображая беспечную улыбку, и Даниэль ощутил, что так больше не может. Пробормотав что-то вроде "непременно", он поцеловал ей руку и поспешно ушел, молясь про себя, чтобы никто не заметил, что он готов разрыдаться.

***

Пассаван написал в своем письме, что ждет Лили к половине седьмого, и ровно в четыре она, полуодетая, села на низкую табуретку перед будуарным столиком, достала из ящиков целый ворох коробок с пудрой, румянами и помадой. Искусством красить лицо она, благодаря урокам Мадам, успела овладеть в совершенстве - все ее движения были выучены и отточены, как у умелого ремесленника, мастера своего дела. Она ни на секунду не позволила своей руке дрогнуть, даже когда попыталась улыбнуться (чтобы определить, куда лягут румяна) и поняла, что не улыбку видит в зеркале, а вымученный, страдальческий оскал.

\- Можно зайти?

В отражении качнулась знакомая фигура, и Лили, вздрогнув от неожиданности, едва не выпустила румяна из рук. Эжени зашла в комнату, так и не дождавшись ее разрешения.

\- Мадам мне все рассказала, - проговорила она без обиняков, ногой подвигая к столику еще один стул и усаживаясь от Лили совсем близко. Та только опустила голову, рассеянно перебирая кисточки для пудры. Меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы кто-то видел ее сейчас, когда она опасно близка к пределу собственной выдержки, но Эжени до того трогательно улыбалась, доброжелательно заглядывая ей в лицо, что у Лили духу не хватило сказать ей "Уйди".

\- Я... я в порядке, - произнесла она, даже зная, что Эжени, скорее всего, не поверит ее словам. - Я не разочарую графа.

\- На этот счет никто не беспокоится, уверяю тебя, - засмеялась Эжени и махнула рукой. - Просто слушай все, что он говорит - а говорить он будет много и долго, ты и сама понимаешь. Все остальное займет не больше пары минут.

Лили метнула на нее подозрительный взгляд, но деликатно не стала высказывать посетившую ее догадку. Впрочем, Эжени была достаточно проницательна, чтобы понять, о чем думает ее собеседница.

\- Конечно, - кивнула она, пожимая плечами, - я ведь тоже была дебютанткой.

\- И граф... и ты...?

\- Ну естественно, - Эжени засмеялась громче, заметив, что Лили смотрит на нее озадаченно и даже ошарашенно. - К чему такой взгляд, цветочек? Граф - далеко не худший из мужчин, поверь мне. Может быть, иногда он бывает утомителен, но его щедрость многое искупает. Он может дать тебе то, о чем ты и мечтать не могла бы без его участия.

Видя, что ее слова не производят на Лили должного впечатления - напротив, она отворачивается, чтобы снова начать разглядывать свое отражение, - Эжени испустила тяжелый вздох. 

\- Что с тобой такое? Посмотри на себя, - схватив Лили за плечи, она приблизила свое лицо к ее, так что в отражении они оказались вдвоем - одна удурченная и обескураженная, а вторая - лучащаяся уверенностью в собственных силах и собственной правоте. - Ты же прелестно выглядишь. Многие готовы потерять от тебя голову! И много за это заплатить...

\- Да, - пробормотала Лили глухим голосом, - это как работа, за которую платят.

\- Именно, - довольная донельзя, что сумела, как она полагала, донести что-то до своей собеседницы, Эжени выпустила ее и откинулась на стуле. - Во всем мире люди продают, закладывают, покупают и этим живут. Чем мы хуже других?

\- Ничем, - отозвалась Лили. - Просто...

Понимая, что ее голос подло, предательски срывается в самый неподходящий момент, она спрятала лицо в ладонях. Плечи ее сотряслись, она едва не упала с табуретки; не ожидавшая этого, Эжени в первый миг едва не шарахнулась прочь, но ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы осознать истинную подоплеку происходящего.

\- Это из-за Даниэля? - спросила она напряженно, будто ответ Лили мог что-то изменить. Та только кивнула, ибо у нее уже не было сил на объяснения. - Он зол на тебя?

Недолго было тихо. Лили подняла голову, и стало видно, что она смогла удержать слезы за ресницами, не дать им скатиться по щекам и испортить полуготовый макияж.

\- Нет, - сказала она с твердой обреченностью. - Мы виделись сегодня. Он совсем не зол и не сердит...

\- Тогда чего же ты расстраиваешься? - удивилась Эжени. - Я думала, вы поссорились...

Лили качнула головой, вновь отворачиваясь к зеркалу.

\- Мы не ссорились, - сказала она, глядя на свое лицо, напоминавшее сейчас наспех раскрашенную скорбную маску. - Он отпустил меня к графу сегодня вечером, но...

\- Но?

Лили с силой ущипнула себя за ногу. Она часто делала так в чрезмерно волнительные моменты - боль отрезвляла ее, помогала справляться со страхом, - и последнее время оставляла на своем теле все больше и больше мелких, но болезненных синяков.

\- Я просто не понимаю, - с трудом проговорила она, чувствуя, как ее хватает за горло и душит чья-то невидимая рука, - если все идет хорошо, то почему мне хочется плакать?..

***

\- Друг мой, - Розу, как всегда, нельзя было отказать в наблюдательности, - ты чем-то не на шутку расстроен.

Даниэль пробурчал что-то утвердительное, тяжело облокачиваясь на стол. Они сидели в захудалом ресторане на площади Пигаль, заняв уютнейший столик на двоих, и почти осушили бутылку выдержанного коньяка, но выпитое, вопреки обыкновению, ничуть не глушило душевную боль, разлившуюся в груди у Даниэля горячим спрутом. Он ничего не сказал Розу о том, что происходит - просто нашел его, как всегда, в каком-то кафе в обществе пары девиц, восхищенно слушающих отрывок из незаконченной поэмы, и увел его оттуда, сказав одно лишь слово: "угощаю". Решив, что благодарных слушателей на его веку будет еще предостаточно, а вот запасы дармовой выпивки во вселенной ограничены, Роз тут же согласился идти куда угодно; впрочем, прошли они всего пару улиц, сели в первом же заведении, где им удалось разыскать свободное место, и не двигались с этого места вот уже несколько часов.

\- Не хочешь рассказать? - поинтересовался Роз; ничуть не менее пьяный, он, тем не менее, лучше держался на ногах и даже смог дозваться до официанта, который давно уже предпочитал презрительно делать вид, что не имеет никакого отношения к подгулявшим посетителям. Даниэль мотнул головой. Лили должна была встретиться с Пассаваном два часа назад, и у него не было никаких оснований думать, что этого не случилось, так что теперь любые жалобы и сетования были бы вдвойне бессмысленны и никчемны.

\- Как знаешь, - если Роза оскорбило подобное недоверие, то он ничем этого не показал, - мой долг, как друга - поддержать тебя, даже если я понятия не имею, в чем дело. О! Нам уже несут кое-что, что может облегчить твою меланхолию.

Даниэль обернулся. Официант действительно уже направлялся к ним, чтобы водрузить на их стол два бокала и бутылку без этикетки, наполненную чем-то зеленым, мутноватым, с угадывающимися на дне очертаниями стеблей каких-то цветов или трав.

\- Абсент! - торжественно провозгласил Роз, точно герольд, объявлявший о прибытии короля. - Вот первейшее средство от всех бед и огорчений. Если и он не облегчит твое положение, то ничто уже не сможет. Но лучше знать меру - в больших дозах эта амброзия может вызвать помрачнение рассудка и галлюцинации.

Сумасшествие сейчас было последним, что могло напугать Даниэля - если честно, он совсем не против был в тот момент спятить, если бы это помогло бы разорвать душившую его тяжелую петлю. Поэтому он щедро плеснул загадочного напитка себе в бокал и потянулся было выпить, но Роз остановил его:

\- Да ты точно уже помешался! Так ты себе всю требуху сожжешь!

Оказалось, пить этот эликсир следовало разбавленным, но и это не избавило Даниэля от ощущения, будто он проглотил жидкий огонь. Задохнувшись и рванув на себе воротник, он согнулся пополам, хватая ртом воздух; Роз, увидев его мучения, только хлопнул его по плечу:

\- Такое бывает. Потом привыкнешь, дружище. Лучше заешь...

Даниэль с трудом выпрямился, закинул в рот пару маслин. На глазах у него выступили слезы.

\- Как ты это пьешь? - сиповато спросил он, со священным ужасом наблюдая, как Роз снова наполняет их бокалы. 

\- Дело привычки, - ответил поэт, пожимая плечами. - Первая рюмка всегда идет тяжело, тут уж ничего не поделаешь. А каждую последующую пьешь все легче и легче.

Даниэль поколебался немного, стоит ли ему пить вторую - и все-таки согласился, чтобы понять, что Роз оказался прав. Вторая порция абсента показалась ему несколько приятнее первой, третья - приятнее второй, и вскоре он, разделяя со своим спутником тост за тостом, вовсе потерял им счет.

***

Он не помнил, как добрался до своей квартиры - темной, холодной, неприветливой, сейчас абсолютно чужой. В голове ворочались уже не мысли, а отдельные бессвязные слова, ни за одно из которых он не мог зацепиться даже про себя, не говоря уж о том, чтобы выговорить - мешала сгустившаяся вокруг него вязкая муть, отрезавшая его от остального мира, от всех людей и даже от собственных переживаний: теперь между ним и тем Даниэлем, который пришел в заведение Мадам этим утром, разверзлась непреодолимая пропасть, и его это полностью устраивало - тот, другой никогда бы до него не докричался, не дотянулся, не схватил и не уволок с собой. Тот, другой рвался обратно, к унылой жизни провинциального города, спокойной и гиблой, как трясина, из которой так сложно вырваться и которая никого не отпускает дважды. "Я должен, должен уехать", - орал тот, другой Даниэль Даниэлю теперешнему в самое ухо, и даже абсент не смог угомонить его - и сейчас, совершенно растворившийся в собственном опьянении, Даниэль все еще слышал смутное эхо, порожденное его голосом.

"Забрать ее. Уехать. Сейчас же".

Было около полуночи - о том говорили зазвонившие в приемной часы. Даниэль лежал на диване в гостиной - одетый, в забрызганном вином пиджаке, не снявший даже перчаток, - и бездумно, слепо глядел в белоснежный, украшенный лепниной потолок. Он помнил, что у него припасены еще кое-какие деньги (Мадам пока не выплатила ему аванс за афишу для Эжени) и примерно прикидывал, на что могло бы хватить этой суммы. Два билета до родных мест? Пожалуй, даже в первый класс. Несколько месяцев безбедной жизни в провинции? Да и потом они не будут голодать, ведь отцовская рента - небольшой, но верный доход, куда вернее сиюминутных гонораров, которые тают стремительнее, чем подожженный в абсенте сахар.

А потом?

"Я хотел этого. Я хотел. Я приехал в Париж... за этим".

Сейчас он видел их повсюду, хотя раньше не обращал на них внимания. Таких же неудачников, каким он был когда-то - одетых в обноски, с горящими глазами, заявившихся в Париж в наивной вере, что их таланты будут оценены по достоинству. И сколько из них было вынуждено вернуться назад, так и не изведав желаемого ими успеха? Сколько из них, не в силах смириться с поражением, опускались все ниже и ниже, пока не исчезали бесследно в этой кипящей клоаке? Видя их, Даниэль понимал, какой необыкновенный, небывалый шанс выпал ему - ему одному, а не кому-то другому. Судьба захотела видеть его на вершине славы... а он воротит нос от тех даров, что она ему преподносит.

Перед мысленным взором Даниэля появилось все, что он уже успел получить, а затем и то, что он должен был получить в ближайшем будущем - и он едва не взвыл от охватившей его тоски. Столь вопиющей несправедливости представить было сложно; сейчас он самому себе напоминал глупого щенка, которого подразнили лакомством, дали даже понюхать, а затем отобрали, напоследок еще и дав хорошего пинка. Он мог переступить через многое, но не через возникшие в его воображении картины с Лили в постели Пассавана. Что он с ней делает сейчас? Или уже сделал? Не причинил ли он ей боли? Вряд ли стоит обманываться его добродушием - Даниэль вспомнил услышанные им как-то откровения одного повесы, на первый взгляд безобиднейшего буржуа средней руки, который делился со всеми, кто готов был его слушать, своими странными и даже дикими пристрастиями. С особенным пылом он расписывал, как любит во время соития душить молоденьких девушек - и пару раз, добавлял с мелким смешком, "чуть не переборщил"...

Даниэля начало тошнить. Было ли тому виной выпитое или испытанный им ужас - он не знал, но ему пришлось встать со своего лежбища, на заплетающихся ногах добраться до окна и распахнуть его, впуская в комнату поток выстывшего за вечер воздуха. Это позволило ему немного прийти в себя, хоть стоять на ногах он по-прежнему не мог: опустился у стены рядом с подоконником, прислонился к ней затылком, закрыл глаза, понимая, что готов совершить ошибку - и ничего не может поделать с этим.

"Хорошо. Мы уедем. Завтра. То есть, уже сегодня. К черту все. Пусть только она вернется...".

Как объясняться с Мадам, он в тот момент не думал, надеясь лишь на то, что его решимость, сродни той, что испытывают осужденные на казнь, получившие последнее слово, не подведет его. Пусть Мадам говорит что хочет, пусть говорит о его глупости и недальновидности, упрекает его, путь разъяряется и кричит - он не заставит Лили еще хоть раз проходить через этот ад.

Принятое решение, увы, ничуть не умалило внутренний раздрай Даниэля, а лишь усугубило его. Теперь одна его часть думала о неизбежном объяснении с матушкой, которая так надеялась на успех сына, что даже не стала удерживать его, когда он объявил о намерении оставить родной дом; вторая же, не готовая разорвать те узы, что связали его с этим городом, молила об отсрочке. Теперь он остро жалел о каждом недопитом бокале вина, о каждом приеме или званом вечере, который пропустил, о каждом знакомстве, которое не смог завести или которому не уделил достаточно внимания; всякий раз в такие минуты он отмахивался, думая, что поток обрушившихся на него благ никогда не иссякнет, а теперь, как выяснилось, был готов прервать его своей собственной рукой.

Поглощенный собственными переживаниями, Даниэль не сразу услышал шаги за дверью - только когда она распахнулась, явив ему знакомый, хоть и с трудом различимый в темноте женский силуэт, он едва не вскрикнул, попытался подняться и не смог, неловко завалился на бок. В голове его всплыли слова, сказанные Розом о свойствах абсента - только этим Даниэль мог объяснить появление Лили на пороге его гостиной.

\- Ты... - только и прохрипел он, слепо выставляя перед собой руки, но она не заметила ни его потрясения, ни его жалкого состояния, просто метнулась к нему и упала на колени с ним рядом, заключила в горячечные объятия и быстро, лихорадочно зацеловала его щеки, губы, подбородок.

\- Что с вами? Очнитесь! Я здесь, я вернулась...

\- Ты... - повторил он, с трудом осознавая, что рядом с ним - не призрак или галлюцинация, вызванная из небытия измученным, воспаленным сознанием, а настоящая, живая Лили из плоти и крови. - Ты здесь... но почему...

Их лица оказались напротив друг друга, и он увидел, что глаза ее искрятся неподдельным, неомрачненным счастьем.

\- Граф меня отпустил! - громким шепотом объявила она, будто в пустой квартире ей было от кого таиться. - Мы просто ужинали... и больше ничего!

\- Ничего? - отупело переспросил Даниэль.

\- Ничего! - подтвердила она и бросилась вновь его обнять. Наверное, ощущение ее тепла рядом стало для Даниэля последней каплей; разбитый и истерзанный, он ничего больше не смог сделать, кроме как спрятать лицо у Лили на плече и зарыдать беззвучно и отчаянно, одновременно с облегчением - и безнадежностью.

Испытанное им за тот вечер что-то необратимо изменило, иссушило в нем; успевший передумать и пережить все, Даниэль проснулся поутру, чувствуя себя постаревшим на десять лет. Это чувство никуда не ушло от него и впредь, поселив в его душе странную отстраненность, подкрепляемую холодным, безразличным оцепенением; по крайней мере, отпуская Лили на следующую встречу с Пассаваном, откуда она, притихшая и безучастная, вернулась лишь засветло, Даниэль не ощущал более никакого внутреннего протеста.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Дамское счастье" - роман Э.Золя, опубликованный в 1883г.  
> **Отсылка к словам К.Демулена, с которыми он обратился 14 июля 1789г. к толпе в парке Тюильри, призывая к восстанию.


	19. 7. La blessure

Крепко сжимая в руке новехонькую трость - из черного дерева, покрытую первостортным лаком, с серебряным набалдашником в виде головы макаки (откровенно говоря, он мог бы быть и золотым, да денег не хватило самую малость, а мастер, как назло, отказался верить в долг), - Даниэль зашел в зрительный зал в самый разгар репетиции. Мадам уже была тут - сидела, обмахиваясь веером, в одном из кресел в первом ряду, и он сразу направился к ней, ответил поклоном на приветственный кивок и устроился в кресле по соседству, чтобы беспрепятственно обозревать просторную, но пока еще полумертвую, в остовах недоделанных декораций сцену. Лили не было видно; репетировали сцену объяснения, и игравший Ланселота юноша, судя по его коленопреклоненной позе, только что закончил свое страстное любовное признание. Эжени, к ногам которой он припал в своем порыве, взирала на него с глубочайшей горечью.

\- Мой несчастный, - заговорила она, воздевая тонкие руки к небесам (а, вернее сказать, к тяжелой драпировке, свисающей с потолка над самым краем сцены), - разве не видите вы, что губите нас обоих? Никогда я еще не жалела, что позволила возложить на себя этот венец, нести который с честью, как вы видите, мне не по силам...

Ланселот, не вставая с колен, ответил ей не менее пылким монологом, в котором, однако, как показалось Даниэлю, проскальзывали иногда непрошеные фальшивые нотки; при всем своем старании юноша не всегда мог угодить в нужную ему интонацию, и это чрезвычайно мешало, резало слух и в конце концов вызывало просто-напросто глухое раздражение. От Мадам тоже не укрылись ошибки злосчастного артиста; наклонившись к уху Даниэля, она зашептала с ядовитой усмешкой:

\- О бедном Мишеле всегда отзывались лучше, чем он того заслуживал. Некоторыми талантами он не обделен, но, конечно, и вполовину не так хорош, как она. 

Воздух над сценой тем временем накалялся. Эжени сделала резкую попытку удалиться, но Ланселот остановил ее, схватив за руку и прижавшись губами к ее ладони; она замерла, не смея вырваться, и на лице ее при этом была написана столь неподдельная мука, что даже у Даниэля, привычного ко многому, сердце зашлось в порыве сострадания.

\- Впрочем, - заметила Мадам, пряча довольную улыбку за взмахами веера, - сравниться с ней не сможет никто.

***

Уезжали из театра, как завелось, вчетвером: различие было лишь в том, что Даниэль и Лили, прежде непременно сидевшие бок о бок, нынче расположились напротив друг друга, принявшись смотреть в окно с одинаковым беспочвенным интересом. Точно между ними не то натянули струну, не то положили обоюдоострый нож - только шевельнись, и почувствуешь меткий, болезненный укол, если не порез или рваную рану из тех, в которых при малейшем недосмотре поселяется смертельное пламя гангрены. Поддавшийся своим тягостным мыслям, Даниэль не сразу даже понял, что Мадам буравит его взглядом; встретившись с ним глазами, она выразительно нахмурилась и мелко постучала по полу экипажа носком изящной туфли.

\- Лили, - произнес он с усилием, поняв, к чему клонит Мадам, но не в силах отделаться от предчувствия, что любое сказанное им слово не долетит до адресата - вернется к нему, отразившись от невидимой, но очень прочной стены. - Как твои репетиции?

Она, явно не ждавшая вопроса, чуть не подпрыгнула на сиденье; вглядевшись в ее лицо, Даниэль увидел в нем следы растерянности - но, если ему не почудилось, и радости от того, что появился повод завязать разговор.

\- Все проходит наилучшим образом, - сказала она, явственно взвешивая каждое слово; про себя Даниэль горестно вздохнул - куда только исчезла беспечная легкость их былых разговоров? - Правда, я мало что делаю. В основном смотрю, как репетируют другие. У меня ведь и слов почти нет...

\- Пока они тебе и не нужны, цветочек, - наставительно произнесла Мадам, всем своим видом излучавшая непонятный пока Даниэлю триумф. - Сделай так, чтобы тебя заметили. А блистать покамест будут другие.

Эжени не успела спрятать рвущуюся ей на лицо улыбку взволнованного предвкушения - Мадам тут же обернулась к ней:

\- Да-да, я сейчас о тебе. Знаешь, какой новостью со мной поделились сегодня утром?

Эжени коротко помотала головой, и сидевший рядом с ней Даниэль безошибочно ощутил, как все ее тело сковывает напряжение. Мадам выдержала звучную, сочную паузу, прежде чем заговорить - очевидно, желала, чтобы ее слова прозвучали еще более значительно, хоть их и ждали все собравшиеся в экипаже.

\- Не далее как вчера вечером наш друг Зидлер решил навестить своего старого приятеля Баха. И пошел к нему не с пустыми руками, а, как говорят, с целым саквояжем, набитым франками. 

Эжени не проронила ни звука, но видно было, как приливает кровь к ее лицу, шее, даже к ладоням, которые она, точно запрещая себе кричать, прижала ко рту.

\- Да-да, моя дорогая, - теперь Мадам улыбалась, уже не скрываясь, и Даниэль подумал, что никогда прежде не видел ее в столь отменном расположении духа, - Зидлер заказал у Баха диадему. Даже не так, скорее корону. Чистое золото, полторы дюжины отборных бриллиантов и, - тут она решила понизить голос, и всем пришлось наклониться в ее сторону, чтобы различить ее последние слова за скрипом рессор и доносящимся с улицы гамом, - гравировка на внутренней стороне ободка: "Прекраснейшей".

Несколько секунд стояла тишина. Даниэль с трудом осмысливал услышанное, а Лили испустила восхищенный, почти ребяческий вскрик:

\- Корона! Корона для тебя!

\- Перестань, Лили! - Эжени, с явным трудом справляясь с собой, замахала на нее руками. - Сглазишь!

Лили рассмеялась, ничуть не тронутая ее предостережением:

\- Как же может быть иначе? Корона для королевы! 

\- Думаю, что Лили права, - резюмировала Мадам, откидываясь на сиденье и взглядом победителя обозревая всех присутствующих. - Бах, конечно, не успеет выполнить заказ к премьере. Но Зидлер всегда приходит на последний спектакль сезона. Думаю, тогда ты и получишь свою награду.

Эжени ничего не отвечала: не отнимая ладоней от запылавших щек, она смотрела прямо перед собой, и Даниэль видел, что на глаза ее наворачиваются слезы.

\- Будет тебе, - добродушно пожурила ее Мадам. - Не изображай, будто не ожидала. Ты славно потрудилась и потрудишься еще... а я ведь говорила тебе, - добавила она со значением, - каждый в конце концов получит то, чего заслуживает.

***

\- Вы не представляете себе! Вы просто не представляете!

До крайности взбудораженная, Эжени металась по своим комнатам, хватаясь то за одну, то за другую подворачивающуюся ей под руку вещь. Ее вечерний туалет был почти закончен, но сейчас она была далека от того, чтобы задумываться, какая заколка подойдет под отяжелившее ее шею колье и какой аромат духов будет лучше сочетаться с цветом ее платья. Лили и Полина, уже готовые, взирали на нее одновременно с восторгом и легким испугом.

\- Когда я была ребенком, - заговорила Эжени, останавливаясь у будуарного столика и невидяще глядя на собственное отражение, - Мадам дарила мне подарки каждое Рождество. И угадывала всегда, что бы я ни хотела, хотя я ни разу не говорила ей, чего хочу! А теперь... теперь как будто целый мир решил поднести мне подарок.

\- Это не совсем подарок, - произнесла Полина, не изменяя своей обычной рассудительности. - Ты же получаешь его не просто так. Это плата за все, что ты сделала до этого...

\- Не обычная плата! - возразила Эжени, подняв указательный палец. - Подумай, ведь это могло быть ожерелье, или кольцо, или просто драгоценный камень! Но Зидлер решил заказать корону, почти как тогда. Уверяю тебя, это не случайно, совсем не случайно!

Полине нечего было на это возразить. Наклонившись к зеркалу, Эжени заговорила приглушенно и горячо, обращаясь не то к себе самой, не то к замершим за ее спиной подругам:

\- Я мечтала об этом с того самого вечера, как Жюли... а, к чему вспоминать об этом? Я никогда бы не поступила так, как она! Я никогда не уступила бы никакой Адель!

\- Адель просто повезло, - сказала Лили с непреклонной уверенностью, - все это знают.

Полина только кивнула, а Эжени произнесла с неожиданным спокойствием, глядя в глаза той себе, что отражалась в холодной зеркальной поверхности:

\- Я буду лучше, чем Адель. И лучше, чем Жюли. Лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

Все невольно замерли в молчании, точно услышав какое-то откровение; но это безмолвие продолжалось недолго, потому что Эжени отвернулась, наконец, от столика и обратилась к Лили и Полине со своей обычной озорной улыбкой:

\- Ну что, идем к гостям, а то они заждались. Кто у нас сегодня?

\- Господин де Лежер, сын главы торговой палаты, со своими друзьями, - доложила ей Полина.

\- А, коммерсанты, - понимающе протянула Эжени, несколько поскучнев. - Денежные мешки. Вернее, даже сказать, мешочки. Что ж, дамы, попробуем их растрясти?

Она вышла из апартаментов первой, Полина - за ней. Одна Лили задержалась на миг у выхода, чтобы обернуться и взглянуть на себя - зеркало стояло на прежнем месте, делано равнодушное ко всему, что происходило в комнате, но взгляд, который Лили увидела в отражении, на секунду будто стал не ее собственным, а другим, мертвящим и холодным, будто взглянула на нее сквозь посеребреную толщу стекла другая обитательница этих комнат, имя которой здесь как будто уже позабыли. Несомненно, она могла явиться, услышав, как Эжени поминает ее; усилием воли прогоняя от себя услышанные в детстве истории о зазеркалье, где живут призраки и откуда, если увязался за ними, никогда не найдешь возврата, Лили поскорее захлопнула дверь и побежала к лестнице.

***

Самый старший из гостей был, должно быть, ровесником Даниэля, а самый младший по возрасту не годился еще и в студенты - это в достаточной мере объясняло то, что выпитое на сегодняшнем кутеже в значительной мере превышало съеденное, а шум в большом зале стоял такой, что можно было решить, будто дело происходит не в увеселительном заведении, а на передовой в самый разгар кровопролитного боя. Без стрельбы, к слову говоря, тоже не обошлось - в самый разгар вечеринки именинник (тот самый господин де Лежер, имени которого Даниэль так и не запомнил) жестом иллюзиониста вытащил из-за пазухи револьвер и принялся палить по расставленным на камине бутылкам. Все его выстрелы, правда, ушли в молоко, то есть в стену по соседству; мимоходом взглянув на лицо Мадам, Даниэль (сам он, как всегда, сидел на отведенном ему месте, никем не замечаемый) безошибочно понял, что она уже подсчитывает убытки, которых ей будет стоить непредвиденный ремонт.

\- Мазила! - хохотнул кто-то из гостей; Лили, при первых же выстрелах зажмурившаяся и зажавшая ладонями уши, не сразу решилась открыть глаза, а вот Эжени, поймавшая кураж, приблизилась к де Лежеру и знаком потребовала у него револьвер.

Бам! Бам! Две из трех бутылок превратились в груды осколков; несомненно, Эжени расправилась бы и с последней, но как раз в этот момент в барабане закончились пули.

\- Смелая! - захохотал де Лежер, обнимая ее за талию; он был пьян совершенно и с трудом держался на ногах, но это вовсе не мешало ему распускать руки. - Эй, там! Сколько с меня за то, чтобы провести время в клетке этой пташки?

По лицу Эжени пробежала мимолетная гримаса отвращения, но никто этого не заметил, кроме, может быть, Даниэля, который в тот момент был готов проклясть себя за излишнюю зоркость. Приблизившись к имениннику, Мадам что-то недружелюбно ему сказала; Даниэль был готов поклясться, что слышит, как она в своей любимой надменной манере посылает того ко всем чертям, но в этот момент де Лежер достал из нагрудного кармана пачку банкнот, по толщине напоминающую увесистый кирпич - и в лице Мадам что-то дрогнуло и разгладилось. Взяв деньги, она кивнула, и собравшиеся за столом разразились раскатистым сальным смехом.

\- Может, не стоило? Он пьян... - сказал Даниэль, улучшив момент, когда Мадам, пересчитывая купюры, проходила мимо; она, с явной неохотой бросая свое занятие, метнула на него испепеляющий взгляд.

\- Теперь ты будешь мне рассказывать, как выбирать клиентов, а, Дани?

Одним движением собрав разложенные на столе наброски, он поднялся. Выпитое вино давило ему на голову, и он преисполнился настойчивым стремлением прогуляться на свежем воздухе.

\- Он пьян, именно, - проговорила Мадам, глядя на него и несколько смягчаясь, - и поэтому опасаться нечего. Ты видел его? Он упадет и уснет мертвецким сном, прежде чем успеет дотронуться до нее.

Ни единой причины не верить ее словам у Даниэля не было, но все же он покидал заведение в тот вечер, чувствуя непонятную, пока не успевшую стать ему привычной тяжесть на сердце.

***

В заведение он вернулся на следующий же день, около часа пополудни, как было уговорено с Эжени, стремящейся быстрее закончить позирование для афиши. На требовательный стук в дверь никто не отозвался, и тогда Даниэль, повернув ручку, зашел в дом сам. Дезире не вышла ему навстречу, чтобы, как обычно, принять у него пальто и шляпу, и одного этого хватило молодому человеку, чтобы понять, что случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, какая-то леденящая душу беда.

Сверху доносились отзвуки чьих-то голосов; перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, Даниэль взлетел на третий этаж, к апартаментам Эжени и, едва увидев в просвете между приоткрытой дверью и косяком плотную фигуру месье Дюбуа, понял, что сбываются самые худшие его опасения. Холодеющей рукой он толкнул дверь; та скрипнула, открываясь, но на это никто не обратил внимания. Дверь спальни была открыта, и туда Даниэль зашел без труда; там же, как выяснилось, собрались все обитатели дома, не исключая Мадам - она стояла чуть поодаль, у будуарного столика, и слушала скорбное бормотание врача:

\- ...внутренности отбиты, два ребра треснули, вдобавок повреждена трахея...

\- Когда она сможет выйти на сцену? - прервала его Мадам, и от одного звука ее голоса у Даниэля по спине рассыпался целый ворох мурашек. Врач, уставившись на нее, озадаченно сморгнул.

\- Сейчас я не могу сделать точный прогноз, вы же понимаете... возможно, через два месяца можно будет...

\- Два месяца, - процедила Мадам сквозь стиснутые зубы, наткнулась взглядом на вошедшего Даниэля и тут же, ничего не ответив на его немой вопрос, отвернулась, будто его вовсе не существовало на свете. Понимая, что беспокоить ее сейчас опасно для жизни, Даниэль приблизился к постели, вокруг которой сгрудились девицы: молчащая Полина, Лили, беспомощно обхватившая себя за локти в попытке унять бьющую ее дрожь, и наконец Дезире, стоящая на одном колене возле самой постели и тянущаяся намоченным полотенцем к чему-то бесформенному, красному, напоминающему кусок требухи, который кто-то по недосмотру положил на подушку, безжалостно заляпав алым кружевную белоснежную ткань.

\- Надо это смыть, - проговорила Дезире удивительно ровным, заботливым голосом, - вот так.

"Что-то" испустило протяжный стон - не стон даже, а надрывный вой, - пошевелилось, и у Даниэля зазвенело в ушах. Он понял, что видит лицо Эжени - не лицо, точнее, а его половину, ибо вместо другой половины была сплошная кровавая ссадина, - и слышит ее голос, а, вернее, то, что от него осталось, и осознание ударило его, оглушило, до поплывших перед глазами алых и белых кругов. 

\- Молодец, - в Дезире, определенно, пропадала недурственная сестра милосердия. - Теперь еще немного, потерпи...

Даниэль сделал шаг к Лили, и они оба, не сговариваясь, одновременно схватились друг за друга. Дрожь не оставила ее, и он рад был бы ее успокоить, но его самого трясло так, будто через все его тело пропускали электрический ток. Надо было увести ее, напоить коньяком (а заодно налить и себе), но Даниэль не мог даже сдвинуться с места - продолжал смотреть на лежащую на кровати несчастную, преисполняясь ужасом, но не в силах отвести глаз, пока не услышал отрывистый, бесстрастный приказ Мадам:

\- Все вон.

Никто в здравом уме не осмелился бы спорить. Полина вышла первая, держа спину и плечи безукоризненно прямо, и спустилась по лестнице почти по-королевски, не проронив при этом ни слова; Дезире прошмыгнула мимо, сжимая в руках таз с зарозовевшей водой; что до Даниэля и Лили, то они буквально тащили друг друга по ступенькам, и только чудом никому из них удалось не упасть, утянув за собою другого.

\- Она так кричала, - прошептала Лили, когда они оказались внизу; Даниэль посадил ее себе на колени, и она прильнула к нему, уткнулась в его плечо, - это кошмар...

Даниэль был согласен с ней: происходящее нельзя было назвать иначе как кошмарным сном. Но надежда на скорое пробуждение таяла с каждой секундой - будь это сном, он бы давно пробудился, выдернутый в реальность приступом безотчетного страха, но из самой реальности таким образом некуда было бежать, только зажмуриться и слушать, как паника стучит в голове тысячей свинцовых молотков.

\- Что теперь будет? - вдруг спросила Лили, приподнимаясь и глядя прямо ему в глаза; он видел, что в лице ее ни кровинки, ощущал, что и сам обморочно бледен, и говорить мог с трудом, точно это ему отбили все ребра:

\- Я... я не...

Их прервали - вернее, прервала спустившаяся по лестнице Мадам. Никого не видя перед собой, она изрыгала бессвязные проклятия, да так, что все черти в аду могли позавидовать ее красноречию; только одно различил Даниэль в ее речи - отчаянно-твердое, как у человека, которому нечего терять, "Не в этот раз!", - и внутри у него как будто что-то отмерло.

\- Что теперь будет? - повторила Лили, проводив Мадам взглядом; та скрылась в коридоре, и спустя несколько секунд по всему дому разнесся звук захлопнувшейся двери.

\- Не знаю, - проговорил Даниэль, к которому понемногу возвращался дар речи, и сильнее прижал Лили к себе, будто стараясь забрать, впитать пожирающий ее ужас. - Скоро узнаем...

Она вскинула на него взгляд широко распахнутых глаз, и он понял, о чем она думает - наверное, потому, что думал о том же самом.

\- Если кто-нибудь... - заговорил он хрипло и прерывисто, - если я увижу, что кто-нибудь причиняет тебе боль, то, клянусь, я убью этого человека.

Лили поглядела на него так, будто видела впервые.

\- Убьете? Вы?

\- Убью, - повторил он, почти что смакуя это слово, стараясь найти в нем хоть какое-то успокоение; на ум ему так кстати пришел состоявшийся недавно разговор с Мадам, и он с каким-то мрачным удовольствием добавил про себя "Как собаку". 

О том, сколько раз ему потребуется закрыть глаза в самом ближайшем будущем, он тогда подозревать не мог.


	20. 8. L'ouverture

Все в театре будто сговорились, и никто не мог сказать Мадам, где найти месье Зидлера - на галерке ли, в кулуарах, на сцене или за кулисами. Следуя все множащимся указаниям, она хаотично и нервно металась из стороны в сторону, почти что волоча за собой Лили; та, если поначалу и пыталась высвободить запястье из цепкой хватки своей спутницы, быстро сдалась и позволяла вести себя, куда Мадам было угодно. Наконец они столкнулись с Зидлером на лестнице, ведущей к опоясывающей сцену галерее; сейчас там толпились рабочие и декораторы, и Мадам не дала хозяину театра скрыться в этой толпе, решительно заступив ему дорогу.

\- Шарль! Я вас искала.

Зидлер остановился будто бы нехотя, смерил Мадам мрачным взглядом, а Лили вниманием не удостоил вовсе.

\- Что вам? - поинтересовался он, складывая на широкой груди могучие руки. Удар одного его кулака, поговаривали, мог свалить с ног быка; никому еще не доводилось проверять это утверждение на практике, но Лили, предчувствуя недоброе, все равно попятилась на полшага от хозяина театра.

\- Я принесла добрые вести, - сказала Мадам, посылая ему одну из самых обворожительных своих улыбок. - Эжени уже идет на поправку. Врач сказал, что через пару недель она сможет возобновить репетиции. 

\- Весть действительно добрая, - согласился Зидлер, но по виду его было не сказать, что он сильно обрадован: взгляд, которым он буравил Мадам, оставался насупленным, и неприязненная складка в углу рта ничуть не разгладилась. Несомненно, Зидлер, как бывалый делец, понимал, что слова Мадам - лишь вступление, увертюра к тому, что будет произнесено далее. И Мадам, зная, что едва ли проведет его, не стала тянуть.

\- Однако ее состояние, не буду скрывать, все еще внушает опасения. Месье Дюбуа настаивает на том, что ее партию необходимо будет упростить.

Зидлер шумно хмыкнул, но более не проронил ни слова. Ничуть не смятенная его скептическим настроем, Мадам невозмутимо продолжила:

\- Конечно же, я говорю о чисто косметических изменениях. Вы ведь все равно не были довольны некоторыми музыкальными номерами? Если я не ошибаюсь, они казались вам чрезмерно выспренными... что ж, я согласна с тем, что от них слудет отказаться.

Только сейчас Зидлер как будто заметил, что Мадам подошла к нему не в одиночестве; окинув фигуру Лили быстрым взглядом, он легко приподнял брови, и Мадам кивнула ему:

\- Лили прекрасно справится. Мы немного расширим ее роль... я даже представляю, как это можно сделать, и господин автор пьесы, к слову, с нами полностью согласен. Он нашел Лили очаровательной.

Никто не смотрел на Лили в этот момент, но она, ведомая своей извечной осторожностью, склонила голову, чтобы не было заметно прорезавшейся на ее губах горькой усмешки.

\- У нее чудесный голос, и она с радостью продемонстрирует его зрителям, - закончила Мадам и добавила совсем невзначай, будто только что вспомнив эту малозначительную, мало кого интересующую деталь, - а вас это избавит от хлопот, связанных с неустойкой...

Зидлер тоже кивнул. Несмотря ни на что, они с Мадам были людьми одного круга, говорили на одном языке, что чрезвычайно облегчало их взаимопонимание. Ни от кого из них не были секретом намерения и чаяния другого - но если Мадам попыталась из вежливости замаскировать свои, то ее собеседник не стал терять время на сочинение цветистых и расплывчатых формулировок.

\- Я знаю, - произнес он значительно и увесисто, - вы не хотите терять деньги. Я ведь тоже не хочу.

Мадам примолкла, настороженная, готовая отразить любой возможный удар - но Зидлер, кажется, был вовсе не настроен на поединок. 

\- Позвольте мне кое-что вам объяснить, - вдруг сказал он, беря Мадам под локоть и отводя ее вниз, к подножию лестницы; это было необходимо, чтобы пропустить рабочих, спешащих вниз за новой порцией оструганных досок, но даже отойдя с их пути на порядочное расстояние, Зидлер не разжал пальцы. - Уже не первый раз происходит так, что ваша прима по какой-то, всегда не зависящей от вас причине оказывается неспособна выступать на сцене. В свое время, после инцидента с Жюли, я зарекся иметь с вами дело... и теперь позволил нашему общему другу Пассавану себя уговорить, о чем ныне жалею и за что расплачиваюсь. 

\- Эжени... - начала было Мадам, но Зидлер знаком показал, что ей следует молчать. Мадам замолчала, но ее острые скулы при этом пошли крупными алыми пятнами.

\- Я не люблю терять деньги, а я уже мог потерять многое на одном слухе о том, что Эжени не примет участия в спектакле. Теперь, когда мы объявим об обратном, билеты можно будет перепродать втридорога... и это единственная причина, по которой я все еще не вышвырнул отсюда вас и ваших прелестных бабочек-однодневок.

Теперь краснота залила не только скулы Мадам, но и щеки, и даже подбородок. Лили, оказавшаяся между молотом и наковальней, съежилась, будто это могло как-то помочь ей, и отступила еще на шаг, но Мадам, почувствовав шевеление рядом с собой, сдавила запястье несчастной с такой силой, что та едва не вскрикнула.

\- То, что я иду на уступки - не ваша заслуга, - продолжал Зидлер, не меняя тона, - а всего лишь сила обстоятельств. Но имейте в виду, если и с этой, - он легко кивнул в сторону Лили в свидетельство, что все еще помнит о ее существовании, - что-то произойдет, что она не выйдет на сцену... уверяю, для вас это будет чревато очень большими неприятностями.

Они оба замолчали. Вокруг них все еще царила обычная для закулисья суета, слышался стук молотков, пронзительный скрип пилы, многоголосый и многоязычный поток слов, окриков, ругани - но между Мадам и Зидлером протянулись несколько мгновений звенящей, оглушительной тишины.

\- Я могу вас заверить, - проговорила наконец Мадам мирно и смиренно, словно капитулируя, - она выйдет на сцену, что бы ни случилось.

Зидлер еще недолго смотрел на нее, что-то про себя взвешивая. На обмирающую от страха Лили он так и не взглянул.

\- Хотелось бы верить, - резюмировал он и, не прощаясь, скрылся на лестнице. Мадам, не глядя ему вслед, развернулась, чтобы уйти прочь, почти убежать, до того стремительно, что Лили едва могла поспеть за ее стремительным шагом.

\- Ты слышала, что он сказал? - осведомилась у нее Мадам на выходе из театра.

\- Да, мадам, - прошелестела Лили, стараясь говорить твердо, но не находя в себе для этого сил.

\- Тебе нужно объяснять, что будет со всеми нами, если ты вздумаешь меня подвести?

\- Нет, мадам.

\- Ну и чудесно, - вытащив ее на улицу, Мадам замахала рукой, останавливая экипаж, и в пародии на галантность распахнула перед Лили дверцу. - Как говорят в игорных домах: ставки сделаны, ставок больше нет. А теперь поторопимся. Даниэль расстроится, если мы не пожалуем на его вернисаж...

***

Днем в "Северной Звезде" царило запустение: двери кабаре открывались для посетителей лишь ближе к вечеру, а сейчас, когда едва перевалило за полдень, в зале можно было увидеть одних лишь артистов из труппы месье М.: переводя дух после утренней репетиции, они отдавали должное не самому изысканному, но сытному обеду. Разговор шел как будто бы обо всем, но так или иначе возвращался к шоу Зидлера; несомненно, в том прослеживалось явное влияние Бабетт, которая уже и бросила делать вид, будто отсутствие ее имени в списке участников будущей постановки никак ее не задевает.

\- Ход мыслей месье Зидлера не перестает меня поражать! - неистовствовала она, раздраженно комкая в руке салфетку и явно борясь с искушением всадить в столешницу нож или вилку. - Однажды он уже отказал мне... "Не так изящна, как Жюли, не так блестяща, как Адель"! И что же? Где теперь и Адель, и Жюли? А я все еще на сцене и имею успех! Но он предпочитает делать вид, что меня не существует.

\- Будет тебе, - Андре, сидящий возле нее, успокаивающе положил руку ей на плечо, а затем, решив, что этого недостаточно, обнял за талию - и она, даже разозленная до крайности, не стала ему противиться. - Вот увидишь, он еще оценит тебя по достоинству.

Бабетт подняла голову и посмотрела на него. Досада и негодование в ее голосе понемногу растворялись, вытравленные печальным разочарованием.

\- Я ведь не вечная, мой милый друг. Сколько еще я смогу выступать?

\- Это они пусть выступают сколько смогут, - раздался за ее спиной жизнерадостный, уверенный голос, - а мы будем - сколько захотим.

Обернувшись и увидев, кому принадлежат эти слова, Бабетт обрадованно вскочила со стула.

\- Леони!

Молодая женщина весьма экстравагантного вида, одетая в старомодный мужской костюм и носящая на поясе шпагу, со смехом заключила ее в объятия. Леони в "Северной звезде" знали давно - блиставшая на сцене Ателье несколько лет назад, а ныне прочно утвердившаяся на второстепенных ролях (как мужских, так и женских) в Буфф дю Нор, она нередко захаживала в кабаре пропустить стаканчик, благо здесь ей наливали бесплатно, в знак признания прошлых заслуг, которые были, скажем прямо, весьма велики. Когда-то Леони украшала своим присутствием любой мало-мальски значительный спектакль, да и нынче, когда переменчивая парижская публика успела подзабыть ее, не торопилась сходить со сцены - напротив, не отягощенная излишним требовательным вниманием зрителей, могла отдаваться своему занятию с искренним удовольствием. В "Звезду" она, впрочем, заглядывала не только ради выступлений: цель ее сегодняшнего визита стала ясна тут же, как только она, расцеловавшись с Бабетт, весело спросила у нее:

\- Ну и где моя ученица?

\- Здесь! Я здесь! - послышался звонкий голос из-за высокой стойки, за которой разливали напитки, и из-за нее выскочила в зал Софи - совсем еще девчонка, которой в силу малого роста приходилось, управляясь с бутылками, становиться на небольшую приступку. Теперь она бежала к Леони, держа наперевес шпагу; даже сделанная из легкого металла, с предусмотрительно затупленным лезвием, она, казалось, вот-вот перевесит свою обладательницу.

\- Я готова!

\- Прекрасно, - поманив ее за собой, Леони махнула Бабетт рукой. - Поговорим с тобой позже. Я останусь сегодня взглянуть на твой коронный номер...

Оставив Бабетт, Андре и всех остальных заканчивать с обедом, Леони и Софи вышли во внутренний двор кабаре. Там было достаточно места, чтобы превратить его в подобие дуэльной площадки; даже разлившаяся последнее время слякоть слегка затвердела, прихваченная первыми, пока еще недоговечными заморозками. Леони, не торопясь, стащила с себя сюртук и жилет, устроила их висеть на торчащих из стены крючьях и, обернувшись, с удивлением увидела, что Софи уже стоит, готовая к бою, заведя руку за спину и выставив острие перед собою.

\- Не хочешь размяться?

\- Я уже размялась! - живо ответила Софи, не двигаясь с места. - Сегодня привезли новое вино, так я, пока раскладывала его, куда надо, дюжину раз бегала из погреба в зал и обратно. 

\- Что ж, - мурлыкнула Леони, оказываясь напротив нее и тоже вытаскивая шпагу из ножен, - если ты уверена...

Схватились в первый раз: Софи помчалась на свою противницу с пылом разъяренной тигрицы, но после первого же отраженного удара, лишившись равновесия, едва не рухнула на землю.

\- Не лучшая тактика, - Леони укоризненно качнула головой. - Еще раз.

Второй выпад Софи оказался чуть более удачным; ей как будто удалось ближе подобраться к сопернице, но это ощущение было обманчивым - заплетя ей руку, Леони без особых усилий выбила у нее шпагу.

\- Сколько раз повторять тебе, - проговорила она, дожидаясь, пока пристыженная неудачей Софи подберет свое оружие, счистит с него налипшую грязь, - фехтование - это искусство, а не петушиный бой. Тут не добьешься всего силой. Тем более, ты юна, твои движения просты и читаются, как книга. Ты сумеешь выиграть, только если будешь полагаться на голову, а не на одну шпагу.

Софи смотрела на нее, тяжело дыша. Ей явно не терпелось вступить в новую схватку, но Леони завела обе руки за спину, показывая, что хочет взять паузу.

\- Прежде чем вступить в бой, всегда обдумывай, в чем твое преимущество и преимущество противника. В чем преимущество у меня?

\- Опыт, - выпалила Софи, не раздумывая. - Вы точно знаете, куда ударить.

\- Верно, опыта у меня хоть отбавляй, - согласилась Леони, изобразив шутливый полупоклон. - Ну, а ты? В чем ты легко превзойдешь меня?

Софи мимолетно наморщила лоб.

\- Может быть, в скорости?

\- Почему бы нет? - Леони одобрительно кивнула ей. - Пока я думаю, куда нанести свой удар, ты успеешь нанести десять. Используй это! Не дай мне опомниться. Попробуй меня измотать!

Поединок возобновился. Софи на сей раз вела себя осторожнее и, следуя совету наставницы, осадила ее целым градом мелких, точных уколов издалека; приблизиться к Леони ей так и не удалось, но она непреклонно, шаг за шагом теснила ее прочь из центра площадки.

\- Да, вот это лучше! - засмеялась Леони, почувствовав, что спиной упирается в стену, и предупредительно подняв ладонь в знак того, что дуэль остановлена. - Еще разок?

Софи не надо было уговаривать, и они вновь закружили по двору, обмениваясь выпадами и парируя их; несмотря на то, что дуэль случилась лишь понарошку, обеими ее участницами в какой-то момент овладел непреодолимый азарт борьбы. Каждая из них, даже задыхаясь, не была готова уступить, и все, как водится, решило одно-единственное движение - Леони размахнулась слишком сильно, готовясь нанести противнице укол в неосторожно отведенное плечо, но Софи извернулась, точно змея, и нырнула ей под руку. Леони не успела моргнуть, как оказалась обезоруженной, с острием шпаги Софи у самого основания горла.

\- Ого! - расхохоталась она и подняла обе руки в знак своего поражения. - Так лучше! Намного лучше!

Разгоряченная и довольная собой, Софи отбросила со лба пряди налипших волос.

\- Еще раз?

Леони, подобрав свою шпагу, перехватила ее поудобнее.

\- Пожалуй, можно. А потом угостишь меня этим вашим новым вином...

***

Получасом спустя они обе сидели в зале, за столиком друг против друга. Леони жадно уплетала ногу утенка, запивая ее прекрасным анжуйским; Софи, тоже уставшая и проголодавшаяся, налегала на остатки жаркого, принесенные ею с кухни.

\- Кто научил вас драться? - спросила она с набитым ртом, наливая себе воды из кувшина. Леони потребовалось время, прежде чем ответить, но она оправдала его необходимостью прожевать очередной кусок.

\- Один человек... я не видела его уже давно. Он учил меня и еще одного парня, испанца, сына какого-то обнищавшего идальго - ему светило помереть с голоду, вот он и начал драться на потеху публике. Тот был куда более способным учеником, чем я, к слову говоря. Почти слепой, но как он орудовал клинком! До сих пор поверить не могу...

Она покачала головой, отражая теперь уже атаки напавших на нее воспоминаний, а Софи спросила нетерпеливо:

\- А тот человек, ваш учитель... кто он был?

\- Откровенно говоря - тот еще мерзавец, - сказала Леони сумрачно, - развратник и пьяница, каких поискать. До сих пор не пойму, и что так долго держало меня рядом с ним? В Нюрнберге мы вытаскивали его из канавы, в Тоскане пришлось вытаскивать его из тюрьмы... однажды по его милости мы зимовали в чертовом Стокгольме, потому что он нализался и перепутал корабли! Паршивое местечко - Стокгольм. А вот Ницца... Ницца - совсем другое дело. В Ницце я выиграла это, - не без гордости она указала на потертую, исцарапанную, но несомненно серебряную гарду своей шпаги, - хотя меня при этом чуть не прикончили.

\- Она красивая, - согласно кивнула Софи и тут же спросила, не желая останавливаться на достигнутом, - а золотые рукояти тоже бывают?

\- Какие угодно, - пожала плечами Леони, возвращаясь к еде. - Если будешь делать такие успехи - золота тебе еще прибудет, помяни мое слово...

***

Открытие выставки прошло точно так, как Даниэль мечтал себе, когда еще только трясся в забитом вагоне поезда на пути в Париж: под аплодисменты собравшихся он перерезал натянутую перед входом алую ленту, сказал несколько слов собравшимся тут же газетным писакам (от непривычной обстановки на него напало не свойственное ему обычно косноязычие, но он понадеялся, что его неуклюжие реплики, будучи переложенными на бумагу, приобретут хоть сколько-нибудь приличный вид) и принялся с важным видом расхаживать из зала в зал, раскланиваясь с гостями и почти надуваясь от обилия похвал, которые сыпались на него. Главный момент вечера, впрочем, был еще впереди: Даниэль, сгорая про себя от нетерпения, ждал, пока соберутся все приглашенные, а пока что успокоил растревоженные нервы шампанским, которое подавали тут же, дабы гости не прерывали рассматривание полотен.

\- Завидую тебе белейшей завистью, друг мой, - заявил Роз, оглядывая знакомую всем уже Саломею. - Ты нашел свой источник вдохновения, а мне пока что не так везет. Все претендентки на роль моей музы только знай чистят мой кошелек, и хоть бы одна вселила в меня идеи, подобные твоим.

\- У тебя еще все впереди, - ответил Даниэль, изрядно раздобревший от всех тех дифирамб, что ему пришлось выслушать. - Подумать только, ведь я еще весной и подумать не мог...

Он оборвал себя на середине фразы: в этот момент в двери зашла Лили в сопровождении Мадам, и Даниэль, мигом забывая обо всем, устремился к ним. Они обе оказались рады ему так же, как и он им; Мадам, изменив своей обычной сдержанности, даже наградила его объятиями, и это ошеломило его почти до икоты.

\- Как быстро летит время, - произнесла она, оглядывая Даниэля с тем же выражением, с каким он, должно быть, смотрел иногда на свои лучшие картины. - И ты - тот самый мальчишка, который еще недавно заходил к нам так, будто под ним вот-вот провалится пол!

Он рассмеялся, признавая: да, да, бывало, грешен, - и тут же крепко обнял Лили, которая, презрев все правила приличия, почти повисла на его шее и долго не желала отпускать.

\- Я так рада, - произнесла она, сияя, когда они наконец нашли в себе силы отстраниться друг от друга, - что наконец-то вы... а вы придете к нам сегодня? Я буду вас ждать вечером.

Он крепко, но бережно сжал кончики ее пальцев, готовясь произнести что-то вроде "С радостью" или "Обязательно", но в этот момент на него налетел, как смерч, невесть откуда взявшийся Пассаван - как главный инвестор и организатор выставки, он был первым в списке приглашенных, хотя Даниэль меньше всего мог бы сказать, что счастлив от его присутствия.

\- Друг мой! - как всегда громогласно заявил он, обхватывая Даниэля за плечи и уволакивая прочь; он только обернулся, чтобы перехватить взгляд Лили, и она улыбнулась ему с неловкостью и досадой. - Я думаю, все уже собрались, время показать твой лучший экспонат!

С неохотой признавая, что он прав, Даниэль пригласил всех проследовать в последний зал; пока что тот стоял закрытым, ибо был предназнчаен лишь для одной картины, над которой молодой человек закончил корпеть лишь несколько дней назад. По его мнению, это было лучшее, что он успел когда-либо написать; картина должна была либо принести ему долгожданную славу, либо оскандалить навек - впрочем, как он успокаивал себя, одно неизбежно повлекло бы за собою другое.

\- Господа! Господа! - объявил Пассаван, дожидаясь, пока все приглашенные доберутся до зала. - Сейчас вы увидите кое-что совршенно необыкновенное! Предупреждаю, особо чувствительные могут лишиться чувств. Не волнуйтесь, на сей счет у нас припасена нюхательная соль!

Его слова возымели должный эффект; даже те, кто пока поглядывал в сторону зала лениво и с неохотой, поторопились присоединиться к остальным и теперь стояли в задних рядах, привставая на цыпочки и даже подпрыгивая, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то поверх множества голов. С замирающим сердцем Даниэль подступился к стоящему посреди помещения мольберту; до сего момента его скрывало от глаз зрителей плотное покрывало, и Даниэль сдернул его, отшвырнул в сторону - давно, еще для Саломеи отрепетированным жестом.

В толпе кто-то сдавленно ахнул, а потом стало тихо. Слышно было только гудение электрических ламп и то, как самоубийственно бьется в одну из них вылетевший из вентиляции мотылек.

\- Я рад представить вам, - проговорил Даниэль, чувствуя, как лицо его заливает краска, а слова царапают горло, - мою последнюю работу. "Отдохновение весталки*".

Никто не ответил ему - все стояли, как громом пораженные, и он, с тоской предполагая, что только что похоронил себя, обернулся к злосчастному холсту. Сколько трудов ему стоило уговорить Лили позировать обнаженной! Казалось бы, в его обществе она давно потеряла всякое стеснение, но как только речь зашла о картине, и стыдливость решила вернуться к ней. Выбиваясь из сил, Даниэль рассказывал ей о величайших творениях европейских художников и о новом слове в искусстве, о древних традициях и о грядущей революции умов - в общем, как метко выразился Роз, "использовал язык по прямому назначению". Не забывал он и о более действенных способах уговоров ("не по прямому"), и, в конце концов, сорвав с губ Лили слабое, чуть слышное "да", был счастлив так, как не были, должно быть, счастливы ни Ромео, ни Тристан, ни пресловутый Ланселот. Лили еще лежала на постели, расслабленная от испытанного удовольствия, а Даниэль уже вытаскивал из-за шкафа заранее припрятанный туда мольберт, чтобы успеть запечатлеть ее фигуру, пока блаженная истома не оставила ее. Жрица Весты, в конце концов, получилась именно такой, какой он себе представлял - каждая линия ее тела, каждая черта лица дышала томлением пробудившейся чувственности, и Даниэль предчувствовал, что это зрелище может впечатлить даже видавшую всякие виды богемную парижскую публику. В этом он не ошибся - потребовалось не одно мгновение, чтобы к собравшимся в зале гостям вернулся дар речи.

\- Очень смело, - выговорила Мадам с некоторым усилием; Лили стояла подле нее, как вкопанная, и явственно преодолевала желание выскочить из зала или, по крайней мере, закрыть ладонями пылающее лицо - она знала, конечно, что картина предназначена для выставки, но, похоже, переоценила собственную стойкость. - Интересно. Я бы сказала... отлично передает настроение.

\- Именно! - горячо подтвердил Пассаван, выступая из толпы и оказываясь рядом с Даниэлем. - Клянусь, эта жрица - лучшее, что я видел в своей жизни!

Его мнение для многих из присутствующих оказалось, очевидно, решающим; встревоженный шепоток, пробежавший по рядам гостей, не умолк совсем, но оказался порядочно заглушен поднявшимся хвалебным гулом. Даниэль понял, что краснеет еще больше, на сей раз от облегчения; напряжение ожидания отпустило его, и он ощутил себя марионеткой, бессильной и безвольной, повисшей на поддерживающих ее нитях. Эти невидимые нити, должно быть, были единственной причиной тому, что он от избытка чувств тут же не осел на пол; пока гости подступились плотнее к картине, разглядывая каждую деталь, обмениваясь мнениями, Даниэль доплелся до стоящей у стены банкетки и почти рухнул на нее, борясь с подступающим к горлу смехом.

\- Потрясающий успех! - Пассаван, конечно, был тут как тут, и в руке он держал пару бокалов шампанского. - Я же говорил, друг мой, им понравится! Люди любят разглядывать то, что шокирует их - сначала отворачиваются, говорят "фу! какая непристойность!", но затем возвращаются и смотрят, смотрят, пока у них не заболят глаза.

Даниэль взглянул на него и ничего не ответил. Пассаван, впрочем, едва ли догадывался о том, какие кровожадные мысли посещают в тот момент голову его собеседника.

\- Могу тебя поздравить, - торжественно произнес он, протягивая Даниэлю шампанское. - Сегодня ты стал не просто богат, сегодня ты стал знаменит. Стоит того, чтобы отметить как следует, а?

"Как собаку", - подумал Даниэль, пытаясь этой мыслью успокоить поднявшуюся в груди тошнотворную дурноту.

И, улыбаясь, принял из рук Пассавана бокал.

***

Должно быть, из-за пережитого им на выставке шампанское ударило в голову Даниэля сильнее обычного: только этим он мог объяснить, что тем же вечером оказался в доме Пассавана в обществе самого графа, несметного множества бутылок, Несравненной Адель и хорошенькой светловолосой девицы, в ком Даниэль без труда узнал ту самую балерину, чье выступление в свое время так приятно его порадовало.

\- Алекси, - так к ней обращалась Адель, приходящаяся девице хорошей подругой, - скажи, чтобы открыли еще шампанского. Выпьем за мою помолвку.

\- Как? - ахнул Пассаван, подскакивая на месте, как будто его укололи иглой в самое чувствительное место. - Помолвка? От тебя ли я это слышу?

Улыбаясь, Адель продемонстрировала ему изящное запястье, где на одном из пальцев отливало золотом чудесное кольцо с немаленьким сапфиром.

\- Фон Хольцер все же решился. Завтра мы объявим о том, что обручены.

Пассаван испустил страдальческий стон:

\- Неужели мы больше не увидим тебя на сцене?

\- Увы, увы, - Адель тонко, игриво рассмеялась, - баронессе это не к лицу. Что же, Эдуар, - добавила она, увидев, как Пассаван закатывает глаза, - ты совсем не рад за меня?

\- Конечно, конечно, рад, - траурно проговорил граф, - но все же тебя будет очень не хватать нашему обществу.

Адель задорно подмигнула ему:

\- Кто сказал, что я перестану в нем появляться? Даже мой будущий супруг не пропускает вечеринок у Зидлера... обо мне-то и говорить нечего.

Ее слова нисколь не приободрили Пассавана; продолжая обиженно надувать щеки, он вопросил с почти шекспировским надрывом:

\- Значит ли это, что сегодня последний день, когда я могу поцеловать твои прекрасные губки?

\- Да, дорогой Эдуар, - Адель все смеялась, глядя на него, - все в этой жизни когда-то случается в последний раз.

Даниэль замер, не донеся до рта наполненного бокала. Слова Адель о чем-то смутно напомнили ему; погребенный под нарастающим опьянением, он не мог толком вспомнить, о чем именно, но осознавал той частью сознания, что еще не ускользнула от него под влиянием винных паров, что это "что-то" - важное, незыблемое, что ему нельзя потерять, ведь это грозит ему еще большими, пугающе невосполнимыми потерями.

\- Прошу меня извинить, - проговорил он, с усилием поднимаясь на ноги, - но мне пора идти...

Пассаван, успевший увлечь Адель в поцелуй и привычно пробраться рукой под ее юбку, прервал свое занятие и недоуменно обернулся. Видно было, что и его партнерша столь же удивлена.

\- Куда ты собрался? - спросил Пассаван, оглядывая Даниэля с головы до ног. - Ты что, оставишь нас в такую чудесную ночь?

Даниэль посмотрел на него, на его руку под юбкой у Адель, на его другую руку, требовательно обвившую ее шею, и кашлянул.

\- Боюсь злоупотребить вашим гостеприимством...

Решив, что намек достаточно прозрачен, чтобы его поняли как должно, он развернулся к двери, и в этот момент его обвили со спины тонкие, но неразрываемые путы - ловкие руки Алекси, невесть как оказавшейся совсем рядом с ним.

\- Не покидайте меня, мой хороший, - выдохнула она замирающему Даниэлю в самое ухо. - Места всем хватит.

\- Что?.. - вырвалось у него, но его голос оказался не слышен за многозначительным смехом хозяина дома.

\- Друг мой, моногамная любовь - это такая глупость! Всего лишь одна из тысяч условностей, которые уже к черту никому не нужны. Люди держатся за них, потому что это дает их жизни иллюзию стабильности и спокойствия, но ведь мы... мы из другого теста, верно? Хаос и свобода - вот наша стихия. Так зачем отказываться от них?

Теряясь, но не желая оставаться спиной к возможной опасности, Даниэль развернулся в чужих руках, неосторожно заглянул в мерцающие, в самую душу глядящие глаза своей визави - и все равно что наступил в капкан.

\- Мы все еще на вы? Какая неприятность, - улыбнулась она, беря со стола оставленный им бокал. - Выпьем на брудершафт?

Прохладный ободок бокала коснулся его губ. Даниэль вовремя заметил, что они стоят как раз напротив зеркального, отделанного позолотой серванта - и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть своего отражения.

***

Навестив на ночь глядя спящую Эжени, Мадам удостоверилась, что с той все в порядке, и, спустившись на первый этаж с намерением тоже отправиться ко сну, поняла, что не все обитатели дома готовы последовать ее примеру.

\- Лили? Почему ты еще не в постели?

Лили, утомленная, норовящая заклевать носом, повернула голову в ее сторону. В ее мутном взгляде метались еще отголоски упрямой решительности, но Мадам они не могли обмануть.

\- Кого ты ждешь? Его? Он говорил тебе, что придет?

\- Не говорил, - пробормотала Лили сонно, давя зевок. - Но разве может он не прийти? Сегодня такой день...

\- Вот именно, - проговорила Мадам со всей возможной иронией, приближаясь к Лили, - держу пари, он пьянствует где-то в Пале-Рояль или давно уже спит у себя дома. Иди к себе. Завтра он точно явится. Проследишь, чтобы он не подходил к камину - от его вздоха и пожар может случиться.

Давая понять, что не потерпит никаких пререканий, она попыталась поднять Лили со стула, схватив ее за плечо, но та с неожиданной силой вырвалась: сон единомоментно слетел с нее, и она схватилась за столешницу, готовая стоять на своем до последнего.

\- Нет! Он придет, я точно знаю!

Недолго они смотрели друг на друга; Лили ощутимо побледнела, осознавая, чем грозит ей этот неожиданный приступ храбрости, но Мадам не стала ни упрекать ее, ни понукать, ни отчитывать. Вытащив из кармана связку ключей - святую святых, до которой до сих пор не дотрагивался никто, кроме нее самой, - она сняла с нее тот, что отпирал входную дверь и бросила его на столешницу, заметив при этом:

\- Хорошо. Откроешь ему, если он придет. Но когда ты поймешь, что ключ тебе не понадобятся - бога ради, не рыдай слишком сильно. Про меня и так пустили слухи, что я дурно с тобой обращаюсь. Если ты появишься на людях с заплаканным лицом, мадам Т. и ее присные жизни нам не дадут.

Она удалилась, не дожидаясь ответа. Все лампы в зале она погасила, и Лили пришлось зажечь небольшой газовый светильник. Установив его на столе перед собой, она села обратно на стул и, устроив голову на скрещенных руках, устремила невидящий взгляд на лепесток огня, заплясавший в лампе свой причудливый и беспечный танец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Весталки - жрицы богини Весты в Древнем Риме. Одной из главных их обязанностей было поддержание огня в святилище; давшие обет целомудрия, они пользовались в римском обществе почетом и уважением.


	21. 9. Le silence

Даниэлю приснилось, что его лишили голоса. В муторном, тягостном сне он вышел на сцену, одетый в черное с красным, посмотрел в зияющий перед ним провал зала, открыл рот - и понял, что в его опустевшей, вывороченной наизнанку груди не осталось слов, один глухой и сиплый полустон, бессильно растворяющийся на губах. Обмирая и покрываясь ледяным потом, Даниэль изо всех сил напрягал глотку, тщетно силился если не заговорить, то хотя бы закричать, только бы оказаться услышанным, а зал отвечал ему гробовым молчанием, и Даниэль колотился в непроницаемую стену тишины, все больше и больше впадая в паническое отчаяние - а затем проснулся от собственного крика, едва не свалившись с постели, и сразу же зажал себе рот, вспомнив, что он не один. Никто из присутствующих в спальне, впрочем, не проснулся, до того все утомились за прошедшую бесконечную ночь: только Адель, спящая на противоположном конце кровати, тихо причмокнула губами и перевернулась на другой бок, устраивая голову на плече раскинувшегося рядом Пассавана. Алекси тоже спала беспробудно, и ее не разбудил ни крик Даниэля, ни его поспешный побег: выкравшись из постели, молодой человек кое-как разыскал свою одежду и поспешно вымелся из дома графа, разбитый, мучающийся ужасной головной болью, а главное - грызущим, нестерпимым чувством вины.

Мигрень, сдавившую затылок, вылечить оказалось довольно просто - еще несколько часов сна, умывание ледяной водой и проглоченная залпом смесь яичного белка, паприки и половины ложки уксуса (за этот чудодейственный рецепт стоило сказать спасибо Розу, приводившему себя в чувство таким нехитрым образом каждое утро) сделали свое дело, но с навалившейся на сердце свинцовой тяжестью справиться было в разы сложнее. Сколь ни убеждал себя Даниэль, что ничего дурного, в сущности говоря, не произошло, и его ночное приключение - сущие пустяки по сравнению с тем, что случается подчас в жизни представителей парижской богемы, все его доводы разом блекли, беспомощно сникнув, стоило ему вспомнить о Лили. Даниэлю упорно казалось, будто он обманул ее в чем-то - хотя, как он резонно замечал про себя, в их случае мыслить подобными категориями было просто-напросто смешно. И все же он понимал, что весь день его пойдет прахом, если он не навестит сегодня заведение мадам Э. - и отправился туда, едва придя в себя, терзаемый самыми мрачными предчувствиями.

\- И не спится вам в такую рань, месье, - заспанная Дезире не стала давить шумный зевок, принимая у Даниэля сюртук и трость. - Мадам вас ждет?

\- Нет, - он покачал головой, глядя с тоской на двери в большой зал - заходить туда, подниматься по лестнице ему совершенно не хотелось. - Я к Лили.

\- Она у себя, - доложила Дезире и добавила, уже оставаясь у него за спиной, - только не знаю, проснулась ли.

Если бы Лили еще спала, Даниэлю в каком-то смысле пришлось легче (по крайней мере, он очень желал верить в это) - его воображение живо нарисовало картину того, как он склоняется к ней, смешно надувшей во сне губы, и будит мягким поцелуем в щеку или лоб; после такого, как ему представлялось, примирение должно было состояться само собой, но Лили самым бесцеремонным образом нарушила его планы: когда он, осторожно приоткрыв дверь ее комнаты, шагнул внутрь, она, вполне бодрствующая, сидела у будуарного столика и рассеянными, явно машинальными движениями расчесывала волосы. Даниэля она увидела не сразу - или сделала вид, что не увидела.

\- Лили, - тихо позвал он, подступаясь к ней, но готовый каждую секунду, встретив отпор, отпрянуть назад. Она никак не откликнулась на свое имя, только отложила расческу в сторону и обернулась, глядя одновременно и на Даниэля, и куда-то сквозь него - спряталась опять в свой невидимый панцирь, который, как Даниэль знал, не способен проломить даже прямой выстрел из крупнокалиберной пушки. Эта недвижимая, непробиваемая броня часто служила Лили защитой, но раньше ей в голову не могло прийти закрываться там от него. Осознание этого резануло Даниэля изнутри, и через этот разрез хлынула в его душу застарелая горечь вперемешку с острой обидой. Он ни единым словом не попрекнул Лили, когда она принимала приглашение Пассавана, не говоря уже о других, которые за ним последовали - а что же она?

\- Лили, - повторил Даниэль с укором, надеясь, что это ее расшевелит, - ты не рада видеть меня?

Она несколько раз моргнула, посмотрела ему в лицо, и взгляд ее стал как будто чуть менее отрешенным.

\- Я думала, вы придете вчера. Я вас ждала.

\- Так вышло, - проговорил он, пытаясь подпустить в свой голос извиняющихся, а не обвинительных ноток, - меня задержали... задержали в другом месте.

Лили не сводила с него темных, до дрожи внимательных глаз, и Даниэль понял, что теряется. Перед выходом из дома он несколько раз посмотрел на себя в зеркало, тщательно поправил рукава, затянул галстук под самым горлом - все ради того, чтобы скрыть любые возможные следы проведенной ночи, но сейчас ему казалось, что все было зря, что все содеянное красуется, начертанное пылающими буквами, у него на лице.

\- Так случается, - наконец произнесла Лили и снова повернулась к зеркалу, взялась за расческу. - Я рада, если вы хорошо провели время.

Разговор шел куда-то совсем не в ту сторону, куда бы Даниэлю хотелось - но было у него при себе кое-что, благодаря чему он надеялся переломить положение. Не желая ударить в грязь лицом, перед посещением заведения мадам Э. он заехал в ювелирную мастерскую - конечно, хозяин ее был далеко не Бах, но и у него нашлось кое-что заслуживающее внимания - и, по мнению Даниэля, искупавшее если не все его прегрешения, то хотя бы их половину.

\- Ну что ты, славная моя, - проговорил он примирительно, преодолевая оставшееся расстояние между ним и Лили, ласково беря ее за плечи и чувствуя, как она каменеет, точно он прикасается к статуе. - Зачем нам друг на друга обижаться? Позволь, я этого совершенно не люблю.

В зеркале отражались они оба - можно было увидеть, как лицо Лили сначала краснеет, а затем наливается мертвенной бледностью, когда Даниэль достает из кармана футляр, из футляра - золотую цепочку с тремя подвесками из сапфиров. Камни привлекли Даниэля своей удивительной, глубокой чистотой; своим цветом они почему-то напоминали ему о море, которое он в своей жизни видел только на картинах, и он, едва увидев их, решил, что они непременно подойдут Лили. Она, впрочем, никак не выказала своего отношения, когда цепочка обвила ее шею; но он заметил, что дыхание ее участилось, и решил, что причиной этому стало восхищение полученным подарком.

\- Чудесные, правда? - спросил он с улыбкой, прежде чем вновь потянуться к Лили за объятиями; она не противилась, лишь ухватила его за запястье и крепко сжала, точно не любящая рука легла ей на грудь, а висельная петля.

\- Да, месье, - произнесла она сорванным шепотом, заставив его вздрогнуть и теснее прижаться к ней - ему вспомнилось пришедшее к нему ночью мертвенное безголосье, - вы очень добры.

***

Выставка прошла с большим успехом, потрясающим для того, кто еще недавно был вынужден прозябать в безвестности - и следующие недели Даниэль только и делал, что развлекался чтением газетных заметок о себе и своих картинах. Мнения, правда, были не настолько единодушны, как ему хотелось бы.

"Новое слово в искусстве, - писал "Черный кот", совсем юный, авангардный журнал, которым зачитывались все уважающие себя деятели богемы, - необычные сочетания цветов и смелый взгляд на композицию поражают воображение даже самого искушенного зрителя".

"Живость образа и невероятная работа, проделанная над каждой, самой незначительной деталью изображаемого, заставляют обратить внимание на эти полотна, - тон, выбранный "Курьером", был благожелателен, но несколько более сдержан, - но нельзя сказать, что их автору вовсе нечему научиться у тех, кто уже пользуется заслуженным общественным признанием".

"Полотна действительно удивляют - своей бездарностью, - газетчик из "Грело" решил себя не сдерживать и из всего скопившегося в себе яда и желчи состряпал масштабную разгромную статью, чтение которой доставило Даниэлю массу неприятных минут, - свое совершеннейшее неумение работать с перспективой автор усердно, но не слишком хорошо маскирует обилием деталей, захламляющих пространство картины. Остается только пожалеть модель - не умерла ли она от скуки, пока любезный Д. выписывал по нескольку часов каждую складку на ее платье? Впрочем, если судить по запечатленному выражению на ее лице, то можно сделать вывод, что сия печальная участь действительно настигла ее, но художник решил не прерывать работы - его куда больше занимали узоры на ножке дивана, на котором возлежала эта несчастная".

\- Какая оскорбительная чушь, - хмуро пробормотал Даниэль себе под нос, почти отшвыривая от себя проклятую газетенку, - что они вообще понимают...

Мадам, наблюдавшая за ним все то время, что он, морщась и возмущаясь, прочитывал абзац за абзацем, махнула раскрытым веером, точно отгоняя муху:

\- Критики? Не обращай внимания. Они были, есть и будут. Тебе надо к ним привыкнуть.

\- Я стараюсь, - проговорил он, пытаясь придушить поднявшийся в нем гнев. - Именно поэтому я читаю все это.

\- Пока что ты лишь тревожишь нервы себе, да и мне заодно, - отрезала Мадам, пожимая плечами, но тут на сцене началось какое-то движение, и она мгновенно позабыла о Даниэле. - Ладно, тихо! Уже идут.

Все было лучше, чем думать о содержании злосчастной статьи, и Даниэль попытался сосредоточиться на репетиции. Эжени вернулась в театр; даже ослабевшая, она настояла на том, чтобы как можно скорее подняться на подмостки, и никому не пришло в голову отговаривать ее. Впрочем, Даниэль не мог не замечать, что все больше и больше внимания начинает притягивать к себе Лили - скандальная картина с весталкой только подогрела зрительский интерес к ней и ее выступлениям, и она была полна решимости не обмануть ожиданий. Назубок разучив доставшуюся ей партию, она исполняла ее со столь сердечной непосредственностью, что даже рабочие сцены иногда отвлекались от своих занятий и толкались, отпихивая друг друга, на галерее за сценой, жадно вслушиваясь в каждое произнесенное или спетое Лили слово. Покорение сердец давалось ей едва ли не легче, чем Эжени - и Даниэль, давно уверенный в этом, чувствовал странную гордость от того, что теперь это знание достанется и всем остальным.

Сегодня вновь репетировали объяснение с Ланселотом; этот эпизод всегда давался Эжени легко, и поэтому благоразумно было начать с него после столь длительного перерыва. Краем глаза Даниэль видел, как Мишель, стоящий у боковой ложи, докуривает сигарету, с мрачным видом тушит ее о подошву ботинка и затем швыряет окурок в оркестровую яму, прежде чем подняться на сцену и, шумно откашлявшись, встать на одно колено.

\- Сколько раз я говорил себе, что мне необходимо бежать прочь, отправиться в самый далекий край, только чтобы не видеть вас? Но я снова здесь, у ваших ног...

Эжени отвечала ему; свою роль она ничуть не позабыла, и голос ее, едва восстановившийся, слабел и крепнул точно на нужных репликах, и она по-прежнему искусно придавала своему лицу именно то выражение, которое наилучшим образом подошло бы ее героине - на первый взгляд, в ее игре не изменилось ничего с той поры, как она последний раз зашла в этот зал, чтобы перевоплотиться в неверную жену Артура. Но Даниэль чувствовал - неуловимо, но четко, - что сейчас он видит игру и ничего за ней; каждое произнесенное Эжени слово точно летело мимо, как вслепую брошенный дротик, не трогая ни Даниэля, ни кого-то еще из присутствующих - она по-прежнему играла великолепно, но всего лишь играла, и те, кто привык ждать большего, ничего не могли поделать с подточившим их сердца разочарованием.

\- Только не говори, что расстроена, - заметила Мадам несколько раздраженно, когда они садились в экипаж; Эжени была непривычно мрачна, и Даниэль понимал, что она прекрасно осознает происходящее. - Тебя не было несколько недель. Ты не можешь так, с налету, выступать, как прежде.

\- Я знаю, - бросила Эжени и отвернулась, чтобы посмотреть в окно. Мадам, глядя на нее, только цокнула языком:

\- Ты привыкла, что тебе все слишком легко дается. Теперь тебе надо потрудиться.

Эжени ничего не ответила, только коротко прикрыла глаза, будто стремясь возвести между собой и нею барьер, пусть даже и такой хрупкий, и в этом Даниэлю почудилось что-то темное и угрожающее. Прежде он не видел Эжени такой и сколь бы ни убеждал себя, что это - не его дело, все равно поддался искушению попробовать поговорить с ней.

Он был внутренне готов к тому, что Эжени, эта новая Эжени будет совсем не так радушна, как прежде: нахмурит брови, безапелляционно прикажет убираться прочь. Поэтому в ее комнаты он заступал, как на минное поле, на всякий случай втягивая голову в плечи.

\- Эжени?

\- Это ты, - она, полулежащая на диване с бокалом вина, кивком головы пригласила Даниэля присоединиться к ней, и он налил себе тоже, опустился в кресло напротив. - Что, тоже пришел рассказать мне о моей бездарности?

\- О бездарности? Брось! - воскликнул он, исполненный возмущения. - Никто в здравом уме не посмеет сказать о тебе такое.

Его лесть, пусть и искренняя, не подкупила ее; цепко оглядев комнату сквозь алую пелену вина, плещущегося в бокале, Эжени выпила почти половину одним гигантским глотком.

\- Ты же и сам все видел. Это совсем не то, что раньше.

\- Все вернется, - произнес Даниэль с горячим убеждением, тщетно пытаясь вникнуть в истинную причину столь дурного ее расположения духа; ничто, как назло, не лезло ему в голову, да он, откровенно говоря, и представить себе не мог в тот момент истинной подоплеки дела.

Эжени резко выпрямилась, приподнимаясь. Лицо ее исказилось, глаза сверкнули - но Даниэль запоздало понял, что слезы, скопившиеся в них, блестят совсем не яростно, а затравленно и отчаянно.

\- Ты что, все еще не понял? - вскричала она. - Все кончено! Чары рассеялись! Никакого волшебства больше не повторится!

Этот крик подвел ее; она принялась кашлять, пытаясь справиться с мучительным спазмом, сковавшим ее горло, и выронила на пол полупустой бокал, но, кажется, даже не заметила этого. Ее душили рыдания; Даниэль поспешил оказаться рядом, чтобы обнять за ходящие ходуном плечи, и Эжени с готовностью притиснулась к нему, уткнулась ему в шею кончиком носа.

\- Прекрати это, пожалуйста, - пробормотал он, подозревая, что слова его неловки и неуклюжи, как и любые слова в подобные минуты, произноси их хоть сам Цицерон. - Дальше будет лучше, вот увидишь. Ты все еще та самая Эжени...

Она подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и он не увидел в ее лице ничего, кроме омертвелой, тупой усталости. Он не знал, о чем она успела передумать за все те дни, что вынужденно провела в постели, наедине с так неожиданно обрушившимся одиночеством, но видел ясно, что мысли эти измучили, истощили ее до крайности; даже одетая в одно из лучших своих платьев, прихорошенная и напомаженная, Эжени рядом с ним выглядела лишь бесплотной тенью себя прежней.

\- Я не она, - сказала она очень тихо, но так, что он услышал - и у него в животе свернулся упругий холодный ком. - И никогда не была.

\- Ч... что?

Она высвободилась из его рук, поднялась с дивана и отошла к комоду, чтобы взять с него портсигар, извлечь сигарету дрожащими пальцами. Даниэль онемело смотрел, как она, чертыхаясь, пытается справиться со спичками - и наконец ей это удается, кончик сигареты окрашивается в сияющий алый.

\- Почему ты решил стать художником? - спросила Эжени, выпуская клуб дыма и сразу разгоняя его ладонью. - Не проснулся же ты как-то поутру с мыслью, что хочешь непременно поехать в Париж и писать там картины.

Ее вопрос застал Даниэля врасплох. Никто в заведении не интересовался особенно его историей; только Лили пыталась поначалу расспрашивать о доме, о семье, но он отвечал уклончиво, точно его благополучнейшее прошлое, с которым он навсегда распрощался, было чем-то для него постыдным. Эжени задавала ему этот вопрос впервые, но он чувствовал, что его ответ будет ей совсем не безразличен, даже больше - подкрепит в каком-то принятом ею решении.

\- Я не знаю, как это вышло, - произнес он, стараясь говорить от сердца и в то же время не сказать ничего лишнего. - В нашем доме часто собирались люди... считающие себя богемой. Насколько это было возможно в нашей дыре, конечно. Они без умолку говорили о Париже. О жизни, которая здесь кипит. Я просто не мог пропустить их разговоры мимо ушей...

\- А если бы ты не приехал сюда, - Эжени устремила на него пытливый, проницательный взгляд, и он повел плечами, точно его тронуло ледяным сквозняком, - кем бы ты стал?

Даниэль только развел руками:

\- По большому счету... никем. Обычным рантье, как мой отец. А до него - его отец, и отец его отца... я думаю, ты понимаешь.

\- Да, понимаю, - протянула Эжени несколько задумчиво, не замечая, что тлеющий огонек сигареты успел пожрать весь табак и подобраться к самым ее пальцам. - У тебя могла быть другая жизнь, но ты выбрал эту.

\- Да, - ответил Даниэль, не понимая, почему слова кажутся ему шерховатыми, неправильными, неуместными. - Да, я выбрал.

\- Тебе повезло, - произнесла она, ожесточенно сминая останок сигареты в пепельнице, - ты хотя бы мог выбирать.

Он не сразу осмыслил произнесенные ею слова; пугающее, гнетущее осознание настигло его в тот самый момент, когда сама Эжени решила заговорить - и голос ее оказался созвучен тому, что метнулось в сознании Даниэля, щедро сея ужас со всем его существе:

\- Мне никто не давал выбора. Я здесь, потому что по-другому быть не могло. Все, что я знала - это то... то, что ты видел. Это вся моя жизнь... была.

Он не успел переспросить. Эжени обернулась к нему - он думал, что ее лицо будет отрешенным, ничего не выражающим, но она улыбалась широко и почти истерически, и Даниэлю пришло в голову, что она после всего с ней случившегося повредилась умом.

\- Со мной все могло быть по-другому. Я вспомнила свое имя. Настоящее имя!

С видимым трудом доковыляв до дивана, она упала на него рядом с Даниэлем. Ее трясло крупной дрожью, и Даниэль вновь обнял ее, даже зная, что этого недостаточно, что его жест - капля в море, но больше он, раздавленный собственной беспомощностью, ничего не мог сделать.

\- Только не говори ей, - попросила Эжени слабо и растерянно; она не проявляла более следов помешательства, не было в ней и былого горделивого задора - больше всего она походила на потерявшегося ребенка, уставшего метаться в поисках родных и севшего на край тротуара, чтобы дать волю слезам. - Пожалуйста, не говори.

\- Я не скажу, - пообещал Даниэль, успокаивающе гладя ее по плечу. - Да Мадам, я уверен, в голову не придет спросить...

\- Вот уж не знаю, - Эжени отстранилась, шумно втянула в себя воздух. - Мне кажется, она меня насквозь видит... но это ничего. Скоро я верну себя прежнюю. Зидлер отдаст мне корону, и все станет так, как раньше.

Последние слова она произнесла твердо, как непреложную догму; должно быть, единственным, что осталось ныне в ее жизни, перевернувшейся с ног на голову, была незыблемая вера в истинность этих слов.

***

За окнами вечерело. Даниэль спешно, воровато спустился в зал с намерением как можно скорее исчезнуть, но у самых дверей его перехватила выросшая точно из-под земли Мадам.

\- Дани.

\- Мадам, - он ощутил, что пол разом уходит у него из-под ног, точно Мадам явилась его арестовывать, и в буквальном смысле принудил себя не прятать от нее глаза, - мне надо идти, у меня важное де...

Она коротко закатила глаза, прежде чем схватить его локоть и сжать - не хуже инквизитора, готовящегося перемолоть в труху кости своей жертвы.

\- Нет у тебя никаких важных дел. Разве что очередной кутеж, но это подождет. Идем, нужно поговорить.

Он не смог ей сопротивляться, только вяло утешил себя мыслью, что никто в здравом уме не попытался бы сделать это. Мадам провела его через коридор и внутренний двор, как щенка на поводке; он позволил завести себя в ее дом, усадить в кресло в гостиной, даже принял из гостеприимных рук хозяйки порцию коньяку, ибо для него это сейчас был поистине эликсир жизни.

\- Что с Эжени? - Мадам не стала ходить вокруг да около, подождала только, пока Даниэль сделает глоток, прежде чем вперить в него раздирающий взгляд. - Вы же разговаривали. Что она сказала?

Он молчал. В ушах его все еще звенели отголоски так неосторожно данного им обещания; он знал, знал уже наверняка, что не сдержит его, но продолжал цепляться за него на одном лишь инстинкте. Мадам расценила его молчание по-своему.

\- Она мне все равно что родная дочь, - заговорила она вкрадчиво, сдерживая рвущиеся в голос горестные интонации. - У меня нет никого ближе, чем она. Тебе не кажется, что я имею право знать?

Несколько секунд Даниэль молча смотрел на нее, она - на него, и между ними носилось только тиканье стоящих на комоде часов.

\- Как вы познакомились? - вдруг спросил Даниэль с безнадежной храбростью того, кто решился принять бой, даже зная, что будет убит. - Я знаю, как Лили попала сюда. А что произошло с Эжени?

Непонятно было, какие чувства вызвал у Мадам его вопрос. Невозмутимо она достала трубку, набила ее табаком, закурила; Даниэль ждал, затаив дыхание.

\- То же самое, что и со многими из нас, - сказала Мадам сухо, когда пауза затянулась. - Тебя ведь не было в Париже во времена Коммуны?

Даниэль мотнул головой.

\- А я была, - припечатала Мадам так, будто эти слова были неким въевшимся в нее клеймом. - Странное слово - "свобода". Если где-то начинают очень усердно ее поминать - так и знай, собираются кого-то убить. Лет через сто романисты наверняка сумеют красиво описать это: красные флаги, "Марсельеза", баррикады и героическая, хоть и бесполезная борьба. Они все, как один, позабудут, что по улицам было не пройти иной раз, не поскользнувшись на разлившейся крови. Одной девице на моих глазах выпустили кишки только за то, что кто-то крикнул, будто слышал, как она молилась за здоровье монарха. За коммунарами никогда не застаивалось кого-то прикончить. Но и те, кто пришел им на смену, были не лучше. По крайней мере, на первых порах... мне ведь не надо объяснять тебе, что происходит в городе, который берут штурмом?

Даниэль сдавил фужер в ладони до того, что тот едва не пошел трещинами.

\- Война, - со вкусом повторила Мадам, устремляя задумчивый взгляд в потолок, - вот что сбрасывает все иллюзии, все условности, за которыми мы привыкли прятаться. Исчезают правые и левые, монархисты и республиканцы, буржуа и герцоги, да что там - даже мужчины и женщины. Остаются только те, кто убивает, и те, кто погибает от их рук.

Не зная, куда деть себя от ее слов, Даниэль поерзал на стуле, отпил из фужера, но это не принесло ему облегчения. Он жалел уже о своем любопытстве, которое никогда не доводило его до добра - должно быть, так чувствует себя капитан полярной экспедиции, когда его корабль безнадежно, без шансов на спасение оказывается затерт во льдах.

\- Я работала тогда на кухне в одной дыре недалеко от Пер-Лашез, - Мадам продолжала говорить, кажется, вовсе не замечая мук своего собеседника. - Мне везло не сталкиваться с коммунарами, но все в этом мире конечно, и мое везение тоже подошло к концу, когда армия Мак-Магона взяла город. На улицах развернулась настоящая бойня, а когда она закончилась, победителям, конечно же, оказалось мало. Ты и сам понимаешь это: победителям никогда не бывает много.

\- И вы... - пробормотал Даниэль, едва шевеля губами, но Мадам решительно обрубила:

\- Я могла бы стать жертвой целого взвода, но они решили соблюсти приличия. Двое потащили меня наверх, а прочие остались пить внизу, дожидаясь своей очереди. Солдаты - очень шумная публика, Дани. А снаружи доносилось достаточно выстрелов, чтобы никто не обратил внимания на ещё парочку.

Он сидел заиндевевший, унимая разрастающийся в груди приступ тошноты. Мадам продолжала, глядя на него снисходительно и совсем чуть-чуть утомлённо:

\- Один из этих животных был очень неосторожен. Он был молод, моложе тебя, и, должно быть, недавно получил сержантские погоны. Чужое страдание обладает способностью кружить голову - вот и он забыл, что не стоит поворачиваться открытой кобурой к человеку, над которым собираешься надругаться.

Она усмехнулась, но никакой иной эмоции не появилось на ее лице, точно она рассказывала о чем-то, что случилось вовсе не с ней или не случалось вовсе.

\- Убить человека очень просто, Дани. Не сложнее, чем разрезать яблоко. Все эти потрясения, озарения, отвращение к себе самому, о которых пишут в романах - не более чем красивая фигура речи, призванная послужить фиговым листом для человеческой природы, которая говорит, если отбросить все прочее, одно: убей или будь убитым. Ешь, а иначе сожрут тебя.

\- А Эжени... из какой она породы?

\- Сначала я думала, что из породы убитых, - трубка Мадам потухла, и та, руннувшись вполголоса, принялась вновь разжигать ее. - Но оказалось, что она жива. Сбежав с Пер-Лашез, я встретила ее на одной из баррикад. Бедняга не помнила, кто она, где ее родители и что с ней случилось. Тогда я забрала ее и вырастила, как собственного ребёнка. "Эжени" - не настоящее ее имя, его дала ей я. Все, что есть у нее сейчас, дала ей я.

Откинувшись в кресле, она наградила Даниэля долгим, испытующим взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век. Показная расслабленность ее позы ничуть не обманывала его: он видел перед собой хищника, в любой момент готового к броску, и чувствовал, как в нем самом что-то съеживается, как сгорающая бумага, чтобы рассыпаться и сгинуть бесследно - очередная часть его самого, которую он так долго и тщетно пытался сохранить.

\- Итак, Дани, - Мадам обворожительно улыбнулась, и Даниэль свистяще выдохнул, не вынося вида этой улыбки, - что Эжени рассказала тебе?

***

На следующую ночь Даниэлю приснилось, что он лишился сердца.


	22. 10. La couronne

Долгожданная премьера прошла с шиком и размахом; аплодисменты еще долго не смолкали под сводами зала после того, как упал тяжелый занавес, обрывая и протяжный звук рога, и жизнь несчастной Гвиневры. Следующие представления имели не меньший успех - билеты расходились по рукам, пока на них еще не успевала просохнуть типографская краска, и особо ушлые парижане перепродавали их, взвинтив цену в дюжину раз. Неудивительно, что и главные звезды спектакля были нарасхват. Даниэль, помогая девицам разбирать бесконечные письма, замечал при этом, что Лили ничуть не реже, чем Эжени, является их адресатом; небольшая, но трагичная и чувственная партия Розы не могла остаться незамеченной, и многие ценители театрального искусства не упускали момента, чтобы подойти к Мадам и лично выразить восхищение ее юной протеже.

\- Это что-то необыкновенное, - заявил месье Ларивьер, первый заместитель министра иностранных дел, на одной из вечеринок в Отеле; на любом светском рауте Мадам и ее спутники теперь были желанными гостями, и Даниэль вовсю пользовался этим, благо его теперешний статус позволял ему ощущать себя своим даже в самом блестящем обществе. - У вас необыкновенная способность раскрывать таланты. Лили - настоящая королева.

\- Ну что вы, - Мадам тонко улыбнулась ему, - у нас ведь есть королева, разве нет?

Ларивьер ответил ей ухмылкой, выпуская из-под усов кольцо сигарного дыма:

\- Как говорили раньше, пока не произошло революции: "Король умер - да здравствует король!". О, конечно, я не хотел бы задеть дорогую Эжени, - заговорил он, спохватившись и поняв, что взгляд Мадам выражает крайнее неодобрение его словам, - но вы знаете, я по сути своей новатор. Все неопробованное, свежее привлекает меня куда больше, чем хорошо знакомое... я думаю, вы меня понимаете.

Наклонившись к уху Мадам, он шепнул ей еще несколько слов; она, поразмыслив секунду, ответила ему кивком, и они обменялись понимающими улыбками людей, заключивших удачную сделку. Даниэль, наблюдавший всю эту сцену, поспешил отвернуться. Он хорошо знал, что последует за этими словами - и не хотел думать об этом, уперев все свои мысли в одно лишь свинцовое, тоскливое желание поскорее напиться.

Лили, как он видел, тоже налегала на вино; тем более странно это было, ведь раньше он вовсе не замечал за ней такого пристрастия. Он помнил еще, как она смущенно, настороженно отпивала из своего первого в жизни бокала - в той самой мансарде, воспоминания о которой казались ныне Даниэлю не более чем зыбким сном, - а теперь спокойно опустошала их один за другим, не обращая внимания, что губы ее, и без того алые от помады, становятся понемногу бордовыми.

\- Что за неприкаянный вид? - Мадам выросла рядом с ним, будто из-под земли, и Даниэль, так и не сумевший привыкнуть к этой ее манере, едва не выронил фужер с коньяком. Абсента здесь не водилось, о чем он остро жалел - последнее время он все больше ценил спасительные качества этого напитка.

\- Я видел, как вы говорили с Ларивьером, - сказал он без всякой обвиняющей нотки, просто подводя черту под свершившимся фактом. - Сколько он заплатил?

\- Достаточно, - Мадам пожала плечами. - Он никогда не был чрезмерно щедр, но... о мой бог, ты опять за свое.

Конечно, ей было достаточно одного взгляда на Даниэля, чтобы точно угадать его настроение; обозляясь на самого себя, он сделал было попытку отвернуться, но Мадам успела перехватить его взгляд, и он замер.

\- Можешь даже не оправдываться, я слышу, о чем ты думаешь, - сказала она с еле заметной иронией, но продолжила серьезнее, указав кивком в ту сторону, где стояла Лили. - Взгляни на нее.

Даниэль посмотрел, но ничего особенного не увидел - кроме того, что подчас ему все сложнее было узнать Лили в изящной, безукоризненно держащейся девице, на которой самые изысканные наряды и украшения смотрелись, словно влитые. Она стояла, окруженная по меньшей мере полудюжиной поклонников, и оживленно трещала сразу со всеми, игриво отмахиваясь от попыток поцеловать ей руку; каждая черта в ее оживленном лице выражала одно лишь упоение жизнью, и Даниэль ощутил, как у него на душе начинают скрести кошки.

\- Ты же видишь, - заметила Мадам удовлетворенно, явно радуясь тому, что ей не приходится объяснять очевидные вещи, - она получила все, о чем раньше и мечтать не могла. Она купается в роскоши. Слава, деньги, самые влиятельные мужчины - у ее ног. Все идет точно так, как мы и хотели. А ты все равно стоишь с видом, будто кто-то умер.

Даниэль вздохнул, несколько пристыженный, но не нашелся, что ответить. Впрочем, он успел уже привыкнуть, что исход любого его препирательства с Мадам предрешен заранее - и не в его сторону, - поэтому не увидел ничего необычного в своем молчании. 

\- Веселись, - посоветовала она, прежде чем оставить его наедине с собственным душевным раздраем, - пока есть возможность и позволяет здоровье. Печаль придет к тебе и сама, нечего звать ее нарочно.

Нельзя было не признать ее слова резонными, но они не смогли перебить той горечи, что темным спрутом разлилась у Даниэля в груди и в горле. Спроси у него кто-нибудь в этот момент, что служит причиной его меланхолии - он не смог бы ответить; но он смотрел на Лили, слушал ее переливчатый смех, совсем чуть-чуть более громкий, чем должно, видел ее улыбку, за кажущейся сердечностью которой ему почудилась бездонная воющая пустота - и не мог отделаться от ощущения, что что-то идет не так.

***

После того вечера ему не сразу удалось поговорить с ней - теперь у нее была масса повседневных занятий, куда Даниэлю по разным причинам не было доступа, и ему пришлось ждать до самого вечера перед последним представлением в театре Зидлера. Сезон, столь блистательно начавшийся, катился к своему концу; последние билеты были раскуплены за два месяца до спектакля, а диадема Баха - Даниэль знал об этом по слухам, которыми последнее время полнился Монмартр, - была уже готова, начищена и степенно ждала момента, когда же наконец будет вручена прекраснейшей из женщин. Скованность Эжени никуда не ушла, как и безотчетный страх, который Даниэль замечал иногда в ее глазах во время выступления, но ее громкое имя исправно служило ей хорошую службу - ни у кого не было сомнений, для кого Зидлер приготовил свой бесценный дар, и Даниэль тоже старался не сомневаться, глухо радуясь про себя тому, что эта история наконец-то закончится.

Он пришел к Лили вечером, думая украсть у нее несколько минут перед самым отходом ко сну; предупрежденная о его появлении, она встретила его у себя, при тусклом свете газовой лампы. Город уже несколько недель был скован февральскими заморозками, и скудное отопление в заведении не могло спасти от холода - поэтому, привычно заключив Лили в объятия, Даниэль заметил, что ее плечи покрыты мурашками.

\- Не боишься простудиться? - укоризненно сказал он, не размыкая рук в надежде, что это поможет ей согреться. - Завтра важный день...

\- Я знаю, знаю, - проговорила она с непонятной безнадежностью, силясь высвободиться; Даниэль отстранился не сразу, и их нелепая секундная борьба привела к тому, что с плеча Лили на секунду сполз кружевной рукав домашнего платья; она вскинулась тут же, вернула его на место, но Даниэль успел увидеть проступивший на ее коже, под тонкой ключицей, то ли синяк, то ли так странно упавшую тень.

\- Что это? - спросил он на всякий случай, скорее машинально, нежели осмысленно. - Откуда?

\- Это? - Лили покосилась в сторону, следуя за его взглядом, и наморщила лоб, сосредоточенно вспоминая. - Ах, это. Это с репетиции... один из рабочих врезался в меня. Вот же дурак! Даже на лице был след... хорошо, что он уже прошел. Мадам чуть не убила этого беднягу!

Она непринужденно рассмеялась, давая понять, что происшествие ерундовое и не стоит даже того внимания, которое было ему уделено; может быть, если бы у Даниэля была возможность всмотреться в нее чуть лучше, то он понял бы, что никакое случайное столкновение не смогло бы оставить такой след, в точности повторяющий очертания человеческих пальцев - но Лили отошла, скрылась в пляшущих по комнате тенях, а Даниэль не додумался ее остановить.

\- Как твои репетиции? - спросил Даниэль, несколько стушевавшийся; давно не видевшийся с Лили, он рассчитывал на более теплый прием, а она как будто торопилась отстраниться от него, ничем не показывая, что скучала по его обществу. Уязвленный, он успел даже пожалеть, что пришел; но тут Лили повернулась к нему, и он увидел, что она крайне растеряна, даже напугана.

\- Завтра придет месье Зидлер, - проговорила она, нервно сцепляя за спиной руки, - он будет смотреть на нас...

\- Об этом было давно известно, - напомнил ей Даниэль, делая шаг ей навстречу - но она все равно прянула назад, точно неприрученный зверек. - Что не так?

Она судорожно, надорванно улыбнулась, как всегда, когда пыталась скрыть горестную гримасу, и у Даниэля в груди что-то задрожало, готовясь разломиться и рухнуть.

\- Мир - странное место, месье, - пробормотала Лили немного виновато, будто прося прощения за сделанный вывод. - Все, что может в нем пойти не так, обязательно идет не так.

Он решил не спрашивать, какие именно происшествия в ее жизни натолкнули ее на подобную мысль - шагнул к ней вместо этого и все-таки поймал, не дав отступить в угол, притянул к себе, бережно коснулся губами лба.

\- Лили, душа моя, - произнес он, стараясь говорить со всей убедительностью, на которую был способен, - ты прекрасная актриса. Все в восторге от твоей игры. Скажи мне, что может пойти не так?

Она смотрела на него, не отрываясь, и он видел, что его слова не вызвали в ней доверия.

\- Завтра тот день, к которому мы так долго шли - мы вместе, - напомнил Даниэль, беря ее ладони в свои, сводя их вместе, силясь заглянуть Лили в глаза и понимая, что она все равно, сколь бы он ни пытался, смотрит куда-то мимо. - Неужели ты хочешь...

\- Да, мы шли, - внезапно сказала она глухим, деревянным голосом, - но вам не кажется, что на этом пути мы что-то потеряли?

Он не понимал, о чем она - вернее сказать, понимала одна половина его сознания, а другая безжалостно с этим пониманием боролась. Слова Лили задели в его душе что-то болезненное, отозвавшееся в сердце мутной ноющей тяжестью; в слепой и глупой попытке стряхнуть с себя это тягостное наваждение, Даниэль брякнул первое, что пришло ему в голову:

\- Завтра все это окупится, вот увидишь.

Она свистяще вздохнула, будто у нее из груди разом пропал весь воздух, и Даниэль, пока она не успела сказать еще что-нибудь, наклонился поцеловать ее - в обе щеки, в подбородок, в мягкие послушные губы. Она ответила онемело, как будто примороженно; когда поцелуй прервался, Даниэль взглянул ей в лицо не без опаски, но увидел, к своему изумлению, что она держится совершенно спокойно, более того - почти деловито.

\- Я помогу вам раздеться, - проговорила она с выученной улыбкой, которая, конечно, Даниэля не смогла обмануть. Теперь пришла его очередь отступать; Лили успела потянуть сюртук с его плеч, но он отшатнулся, чувствуя себя угодившим в ночной кошмар из тех, что тревожили его сознание, когда ему доводилось переборщить с абсентом:

\- Что ты делаешь?..

Лили замерла в явном недоумении. Она даже не сразу поняла, что под ногами у нее остался лежать визитный футляр Даниэля, вывалившийся из его нагрудного кармана; от удара о пол тот раскрылся, и Лили, подобрав его, не смогла не увидеть его содержимое.

\- Что это?.. - беспомощно вылетело у нее, и прежде чем Даниэль смог что-то объяснить, она осторожно извлекла наружу листок, на котором когда-то сама неумело черкала свое имя. - Это же...

Даниэль подавил искушение схватиться за голову. В ситуации не было ничего постыдного, но он все равно был готов под землю провалиться от одолевшей его неловкости. Ему казалось, что с этой многострадальной бумагой он выглядит в глазах Лили до ужаса глупо; но она явно не считала так - он понял это, когда столкнулся с ней взглядом, и у него перехватило дыхание. Прошедших путаных месяцев как не бывало: перед ним стояла, совершенно чужая в вычурной обстановке спальни, та самая Лили, в чей внутренний свет он безоглядно влюбился, едва увидев; возможно, и она увидела в его облике что-то ею позабытое, потому что метнулась к нему и горячо, крепко обняла поперек груди.

\- Я столько всего ужасного передумала в последние месяцы, - скомкано произнесла она, и ее голос отозвался в сердце Даниэля томительным содроганием, - вы даже не знаете... простите меня.

\- Лили, - ответил он, глубоко растроганный, и обнял ее тоже, - поверь, тебе совершенно не в чем извиняться.

Они недолго стояли так, наслаждаясь минутой давно утраченного единения; потом Лили, не переставая вцепляться в него, подняла голову и спросила совсем тихо:

\- Останетесь со мной?

За этим "останетесь" едва ли стояло что-то помимо невинных объятий перед сном, но Даниэль неожиданно не ощутил по этому поводу разочарования. Лили поспешно юркнула в постель, явно радуясь возможности оказаться под тяжелым одеялом; он задержался немного, складывая на стуле одежду и гася едва тлеющую лампу.

\- Надо попробовать уснуть, - проговорила Лили, когда он добрался до нее наощупь. - А то месье Зидлер...

\- В первую очередь выброси Зидлера из своей головы, - наказал ей Даниэль. - Ты будешь петь не только ему.

\- Я знаю, - проговорила она с грустью, - от того еще страшнее.

Он полежал немного в молчании, перебирая ее волосы, и вдруг заговорил с воодушевлением, осененный блестящей идеей:

\- А мне бы ты спела? Одному? Прямо сейчас?

Она шустро приподнялась, выбираясь из-под его руки, и уставилась на него - даже в темноте Даниэль видел, как загорелись ее глаза.

\- Прямо сейчас? Пожалуйста!

Лили сделала попытку выбраться из постели, но Даниэль успел со смехом перехватить ее за руку.

\- Я верю, верю тебе. Не надо, а то ты весь дом перебудишь.

\- Тогда что... - Лили не успела закончить фразу, потому что Даниэль снова притянул ее к себе, чтобы она опустилась ему на грудь всей своей почти невесомой теплотой.

\- Лучше спой для меня завтра. Не думай о Зидлере. Вообще ни о ком не думай. У меня билет в пятый ряд партера. Представь, как будто я в зале один. И спой мне - так, как умеешь.

Темнота недолго отвечала ему тишиной, но Даниэля это вовсе не смутило - сейчас он явно ощущал, что его слова наконец-то нашли свою цель.

\- Я так и сделаю, - пообещала Лили, прежде чем ее сморил сон; слушая ее умиротворенное дыхание, Даниэль долго еще смотрел в потолок широко раскрытыми глазами, пытаясь вообразить, что произойдет завтра - и не подозревая, сколь далеки все его представления окажутся от действительности.

***

За весь спектакль Лили появлялась на сцене дважды: в первом акте, во время завязки, и во втором, перед самой кульминацией действия. Поначалу ее роль не предполагала реплик; но затем, после того, как партия Эжени была вынужденно сокращена, ей поручили исполнить "Видение Розы"* - протяжную и прочувственную партию, с которой Лили появлялась у постели Гвиневры, видящей свой последний сон перед неизбежной казнью. Особенная сложность исполнения была в том, что оно сопровождалось танцем в лучших традициях классического балета: бесплотный дух розы, когда-то врученной Ланселотом Гвиневре ("Дух, Лили! - любила повторять Мадам, глядя, как та пытается с должной степенью легкости приземлиться после прыжка. - Дух, а не мешок с костями!"), витал возле несчастной приговоренной, напоминая ей о постигшем ее несчастье - и о недолговечности, хрупкости всего сущего, в том числе и любовного чувства. На выборе песни, разумеется, настояла Мадам; Даниэлю показалось, что она питает к этой арии какую-то необъяснимую слабость.

Он сидел на своем месте, окаменевший, перекладывая из ладони в ладонь абсолютно не нужный ему бинокль; вчерашняя его уверенность испарилась бесследно, не оставив о себе даже напоминания, и Даниэлю приходилось убеждать себя, что он-то, в сущности, никак уже не повлияет на происходящее - и если он сейчас выбежит из зала, то все неизбежно сложится только хуже. Краем глаза он видел Зидлера: тот сидел в ложе ближе всех к сцене, и как будто пребывал в полусне, ничуть не затронутый разворачивающейся драмой, но Даниэль чуял, что это не так - хозяин театра следит за происходящим безотрывно, а на коленях у него (или, возможно, на коленях у кого-то из его помощников) покоится футляр с заветной драгоценностью, ради которой было потрачено столько усилий и пролито столько слез.

\- Все идет чудесно, - зачем-то шепнула ему сидящая рядом Мадам, когда была отыграна сцена судилища; услышав свой приговор, Гвиневра рухнула на колени, точно у нее подломились ноги, и по залу пробежал сочувственный шепоток. - Мы ее не упустим.

Даниэль не успел уточнить, о ком именно идет речь: декорации сменились, на сцену впорхнула Лили, и у него сдавило в груди до того, что он едва смог дышать. 

Souleve ta paupiere close  
Qu’effleure un songe virginal,  
Je suis le spectre d’une rose  
Que tu portais au tournoi...**

\- Идиотская рифма, - прошипела Мадам, накрывая ладонью запястье Даниэля, и он понял, что ее снедает тревога не меньше, чем его самого. - Кто ее только придумал...

Впрочем, на этом все возможные придирки были окончены. Лили выступала как последний раз в жизни, слившись со своей ролью в единое целое; казалось, не она, а действительно дух ее парил в тот вечер над сценой, неслышно касаясь волос спящей Гвиневры - и вместе с тем дотрагиваясь, Даниэль был уверен, до самого сокровенного, скрытого в сердцах всех присутствующих в зале. Вцепившееся в него напряжение как будто чуть оттаяло, он позволил себе коротко выдохнуть - и в этот момент случилось то, чего он боялся с самого первого момента, как увидел Лили на сцене.

Mais ne crains rien, je ne reclame  
Ni messe ni De Profundis... ***

\- Дьявол, - обреченно прошептала Мадам, поднимая глаза к потолоку, и пальцы ее с силой сомкнулись вокруг руки Даниэля. - Она забыла куплет...

Понял ли кто-то в зале, что произошло? Даниэль не представлял себе этого; в висках у него гулко и холодно застучало, перед глазами соблазнительно сгустилась темнота, но он заставил себя не закрывать глаз. 

Mon destin fut digne d’envie :  
Pour avoir un trepas si beau  
Plus d’un aurait donne sa vie,  
Car j’ai ta gorge pour tombeau...***

Вспомнит ли она проклятый куплет? Лучше уж переставить их местами, чем бросать песню недопетой - может быть, никто ничего не заметит? Даниэль выпрямился на стуле, всем телом подался вперед, подчиняясь вспыхнувшей в нем надежде - и, наверное, он был единственным, кто в тот момент смог пошевелиться в зале, потому что Лили, привлеченная его движением, посмотрела на него - и даже на таком расстоянии он мог поклясться, что увидел в ее глазах пронзительную, всепоглощающую благодарность.

O toi qui de ma mort fus cause,  
Sans que tu puisses le chasser,  
Toute la nuit mon spectre rose  
A ton chevet viendra danser.****

Музыка смолкла. Последняя нота, взятая Лили, затихла в покрытых лепниной сводах. В воцарившейся тишине было возможно услышать только то, как прерывисто дышит Лили - с улыбкой счастливой и неверящей одновременно. Никто из присутствующих, казалось, не смел вздохнуть до того момента, как в это застывшее восхищенное молчание вклинился еще один звук - гулкие и сочные хлопки, разнесшиеся по залу со стороны ложи.

Поднявшись со своего стула, Зидлер размеренно, со вкусом ударял ладонью о ладонь; заметив, что прочие собравшиеся смотрят на него, он жестом пригласил их сделать то же самое - и зал взорвался.

Даниэль думал тогда, что на всю жизнь запомнит этот момент. Не сопротивляясь всеобщему порыву, он подскочил на ноги, зааплодировал так, что у него заболели ладони; последовала его примеру и Мадам, но он заметил, что лицо ее точно заледенело, как заледенели и руки - они явно плохо слушались ее, и поэтому хлопки выходили смятыми, слепыми и принужденными. Несомненно, она все поняла в тот момент, как поняла и Эжени - она все еще изображала спящую, но Даниэль видел, как сотрясаются ее веки и губы; она осознавала, что в тот момент, когда будет отыграна последняя сцена, и она не станет дожидаться падения занавеса, не скроет того, что ее душат рыдания - когда зал вновь огласится громоподобной овацией, эта овация будет предназначена не ей, как и корона господина Баха, которую поднявшийся на сцену Зидлер, нимало не колеблясь, возложит на покорно склоненную голову Лили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Видение Розы" - стихотворение Теофиля Готье, примерный перевод есть тут, например: la-gatta-ciara._ livejournal._com/211310._html (уберите подчеркивания). В 1841 году французский композитор Гектор Берлиоз оркестровал фортепьянную пьесу по мотивам этого стихотворения, а в 1911 году труппой Русского Балета Дягилева был поставлен одноактный балет. Роль Призрака Розы исполнял Вацлав Нижинский.  
> **досл. "Открой свои сомкнутые веки, что держат твой девственный сон; я призрак той розы, что ты носила на турнире" - автором изменен изначальный текст песни, где упоминается не турнир, а бал.  
> ***досл. "Но не бойся, мне не нужна ни месса, ни De Profundis". De Profundis - латинская формула, относящаяся к исповеди, покаянию.  
> ****досл. "Моя судьба достойна зависти - иметь столь прекрасную смерть; много кто отдал бы жизнь, чтобы умереть на твоей груди".  
> *****досл. "О ты, причина моей смерти, не сможешь отогнать ее; теперь я буду танцевать всю ночь возле твоей постели".


	23. 11. La rupture

Экстравагантный поступок Зидлера внес суету в ряды тех, кто присутствовал в зале в тот памятный вечер; в гардеробе после спектакля только и слышно было, что раздающиеся со всех сторон взволнованные голоса: что теперь будет? как справится Эжени с внезапным ударом? какой размах приобретет скандал, который непременно случится? а, главное, не отменят ли ввиду происшествия торжественный банкет в доме графа де Пассавана?

\- Идиоты, - хмыкнула Мадам, пока метрдотель набрасывал ей на плечи меховую накидку. - Чтобы Пассаван упустил возможность оказаться в центре такой истории! Если бы он это сделал, я поверила бы, что его подменили.

Они с Даниэлем встретили Эжени и Лили у дальнего выхода. Пока шло представление, на улице разыгралась метель, и сколь бы Даниэль не прятал подбородок в воротник, носящиеся в воздухе снежинки неприятно кололи ему лицо. По счастью, ждать не пришлось очень долго: Лили выбежала из дверей в числе первых артистов, покидавших театр, и сразу же, счастливо хохоча, метнулась Даниэлю в объятия.

\- Вы видели? Видели это? - вопросила она, не переставая смеяться, будто устроила какой-то чрезвычайно остроумный розыгрыш. Корона при этом едва не свалилась с ее макушки, но Даниэль успел удержать ее.

\- Это было великолепно, - сказал он, нисколько не кривя душой, и потянулся было сцеловать снежинки, осевшие на ее приоткрытых губах, но остановился, вздрогнув, словно в спину ему вонзили нож.

Эжени приближалась к ним, как будто не торопясь - возможно, Анна Болейн именно такой походкой совершала свою последнюю в жизни прогулку в тауэрский двор. За ней семенил лакей, с трудом удерживающий в руках не менее дюжины букетов; когда они поравнялись, Эжени повелительно кивнула ему:

\- Отправьте это в заведение сейчас же. Не понесу же я, в самом деле, все это на прием к Пассавану!

Увидев ее, Лили заметно спала с лица - хотя между ней и Эжени не было произнесено ни единого слова, она крепче притиснулась к Даниэлю, будто искала у него защиты, и он обхватил ее за плечи в стремлении оградить от возможной угрозы. Но угрозы не было: Эжени как будто вообще не заботило то, что случилось после падения занавеса, и ее истинное настроение могли выдать разве что покрасневшие, неистово сверкающие глаза.

\- Что ж, мы едем? - нетерпеливо спросила она, обращаясь к Мадам. - Граф обещал отменное веселье сегодня вечером. Неужели мы его разочаруем?

Ни тон, которым она произнесла последние слова, ни сопутствующее им выражение лица не понравилось Даниэлю: он не зря полагал себя наделенным чем-то вроде творческой интуиции, и сейчас она верно подсказывала ему, что нынешнее затишье - не то, чем стоит слишком обманываться. Мадам, очевидно, разделяла его мрачные опасения, но не сказала ничего, просто поманила всех за собой, и они вчетвером пошли к экипажам сквозь рано опустившуюся тьму и сгустившуюся снежную пелену.

***

Первое потрясение, породившее сумятицу, успокоилось к тому моменту, когда Мадам и ее спутники переступили порог графского дома. Но изумление, неверие, даже шок, постигшие всех, кто оказался свидетелем скандальной сцены, не исчезли бесследно - выродились, выкристаллизовались в молчаливую отчужденную неприязнь, в которой было даже что-то от брезгливости. В дверях главного зала Эжени, точно признавая чужое превосходство, пропустила Лили вперед - и та, оживленная и веселая, исполненная намерением сполна насладиться своим триумфом, шагнула под вызолоченные своды и столкнулась с гробовой тишиной.

Даниэль никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного. В зале присутствовало, должно быть, больше сотни человек - и все они единомоментно замолкли, повернулись, как по приказу, к нарушительнице порядка, и смерили ее взглядом тоже совершенно одинаковым: холодным и распинающим, полным неприкрытого презрения, а кое-где и беспримесной ненависти. Так смотрят на преступника, чья вина неоспоримо доказана; должно быть, отцы инквизиторы в былые времена смотрели так на еретиков; теперь же так смотрели на Лили, которая замерла, побледневшая, и смогла только отчаянным, почти ребяческим жестом прижать к груди сложенные ладони. Все ее тело сотряслось, и Даниэль, думая, что она может упасть, поспешил шагнуть к ней, взял за локоть, но она, кажется, даже не ощутила его поддержки.

\- Лили, дорогая! - разнесся внезапно по залу голос Пассавана (судя по скачущему тембру, граф успел уже как следует налечь на спиртное, но Даниэль сейчас был рад видеть его в любом состоянии). - Как мы тебя ждали! Немедленно несите шампанское!

Тишина отступила, вытесненная всеобщим ропотом; говорили с осуждением, кто-то, не скрываясь, качал головой, но Пассавану не было до этого никакого дела. Схватив у первого попавшегося официанта два бокала, он вручил один Лили, отсалютовал ей, а затем, подняв руку, обратился ко всем присутствующим:

\- Я хотел бы... тост! За новую звезду, рождение которой мы наблюдали сегодня!

Искренность его тона, тот восторг, с которым он говорил о несчастной, совсем было растерявшейся Лили, немного смягчили сердца некоторых гостей; по крайней мере, как заметил Даниэль, некоторые все же пригубили содержимое своих бокалов - хотя многие предпочли, отвернувшись, демонстративно отставить их в стороны. По счастью, Эжени оказалась в числе первых: ни на минуту не переставая улыбаться, она встала по другую руку от Пассавана, чтобы в свою очередь сделать глоток вина. Это еще больше разрядило сомкнувшееся в воздухе напряжение: послышались чьи-то одобрительные голоса, затем по залу пролетел, как первая весенняя птица, чей-то смех, и у Даниэля отлегло от сердца. По крайней мере, он не думал больше, что Лили могут здесь и тут же разорвать на части.

\- Моя бедная девочка, - конечно, мадам Т. была первой, кто желал поговорить с Эжени и выразить ей сочувствие; подплыв к ней, она мягко потрепала ее по щеке, и Даниэль заметил, как у Эжени мелко, воровато дернулось веко, - как такое могло случиться? Не представляю! Зидлер, должно быть, сошел с ума!

\- Ну что вы, мадам, - Эжени послала подкупающую улыбку сначала ей, а затем всем остальным, кто торопился столпиться вокруг нее, - я не стала бы винить в том, что случилось, ни одно человеческое существо.

Ее наперебой принялись заверять в обратном, предлагая на выбор то одно, то другое имя потенциального виновника - от лакея Зидлера, который подал ему с утра остывший кофе, чем и привел в неподобающее случаю настроение, до самого президента Республики. Эжени слушала все это с хладнокровным спокойствием, лишь изредка испуская грустные вздохи, за что удостаивалась объятий от расчувствовавшейся мадам Т.; не желая смотреть на все это, Даниэль сделал попытку разыскать Лили, затерявшуюся в толпе гостей, и в этот момент на него вихрем налетел Пассаван.

\- Ну что, друг мой? - затараторил он, обхватывая молодого человека за плечи и уволакивая с собой в сторону курительной комнаты. - Ты счастлив, как никогда, должно быть! Подумать только, Лили... наша Лили!..

Это "наша" покоробило Даниэля не на шутку, проехавшись по его сердцу острым ржавым зубцом, но в этот момент Пассаван предложил ему сигару, и это помогло ему несколько притушить приступ ревности, взбаламутивший его кровь. Они с графом расположились в креслах друг напротив друга, и Пассаван, мастерским движением срезав у своей сигары кончик, заявил с удовлетворенной улыбкой:

\- Этот сезон был чем-то необыкновенным. Не помню, чтобы когда-то получал такое удовольствие.

\- М-м-м, - Даниэль, которому не с чем было сравнить, был способен лишь на такой бессодержательный ответ. Пассаван добродушно расхохотался, глядя на него:

\- Все время забываю, что ты в нашем кругу новичок. Но как освоился, а! Тебя уже не отличить от любого из завсегдатаев наших сборищ. "Самый модный художник Парижа", как тебе такое, а? А ведь я читал это в газетах намедни...

\- Действительно? - Даниэль едва не выронил сигару. - Так действительно пишут?

\- Ну конечно! - подтвердил Пассаван тоном, не оставляющим сомнений в том, что он не шутит. - А разве могло быть иначе? Ты изобразил двух главных прим нынешнего сезона! И вся эта история с короной прибавит известности не только им, но и тебе. Только представь, какое интригующее противостояние нас ждет дальше! Кто победит - грациозность и опыт или юношеский боевой задор? Про это, - добавил он, важно воздевая к потолку увенчанный перстнем палец, - будут писать романы... мы все войдем в историю!

Даниэль озадаченно замер, не зная, что ему отвечать. С одной стороны, слова графа вселяли в него воодушевление, но с другой стороны - увидев, какой прием оказали Лили гости графа, Даниэль не мог не почувствовать, как ему в душу просачивается темная тень тревоги.

\- Я не уверен, - произнес он, стараясь тщательно подбирать слова, - что Лили могла бы хотеть... этого противостояния.

Пассаван беззаботно махнул рукой:

\- Брось! Все мы знаем, что талант артиста лучше всего раскрывается в соревновании с кем-то, равным ему по силам и способностям. Она тоже это знает! Не верю, что она упустит лишний шанс подтвердить свое превосходство.

\- Должно быть, - произнес Даниэль, стараясь говорить прохладно и значительно, - вы неплохо успели ее изучить.

Пассаван как будто не понял его намека - или понял, но не придал ему ровным счетом никакого значения:

\- О да, она милейшая девица! И любит тебя без памяти. Только и лепетала, что о тебе, клянусь! Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но, - тут он понизил голос и добавил с усмешкой, от которой у Даниэля в животе что-то скользко содрогнулось, - сегодня вечером ты стал счастливейшим из мужчин. Ты настоящий баловень судьбы, Дани. И как ты только делаешь это?

И снова он не шутил и не иронизировал: во взгляде его читался один лишь незамутненный горделивый восторг, и Даниэль не выдержал, рассмеялся тоже, откинулся на спинку кресла и со вкусом затянулся горьковатым табачным дымом.

\- Так получилось, друг мой, - сказал он, нарочито небрежно пожимая плечами. - Так получилось.

***

В курительной они с графом просидели не меньше часа: прикончили свои сигары, выпили по нескольку порций отменного коньяку, и Даниэль не без сожаления оставил своего собеседника, когда ему потребовалось отлучиться по нужде. Настроение его, изрядно подпорченное первыми минутами вечера, наконец-то исправилось, даже более того - он ощущал небывалый душевный подъем и готов был на пустом месте пуститься в пляс, но сдерживал себя из последних сил. Тем ужаснее было для него падать с высоты спустя несколько минут - возвращаясь в зал, Даниэль немного заплутал в коридорах и едва не угодил в хозяйское крыло дома: приоткрыл наугад дверь, показавшуюся ему знакомой, увидел за ней лишь темный и пустой коридор и хотел было удалиться, но в этот момент до него донеслись знакомые голоса.

\- Это было блестяще, - первый, несомненно, принадлежал Эжени; она говорила торопливо, будто боялась, что ее прервут, и от этого запиналась, давилась собственными словами. - Партия выиграна! Поздравляю. Вы получили свою корону. Какая разница, на чьей она голове?

\- Перестань, - Мадам отвечала устало и от того безжизненно; Даниэль, хоть и не видел ее лица, ясно его представлял - застывшее, бесцветное, точно вылепленное из гипса. - Сегодня на сцене все зависело лишь от тебя.

\- Неужели? То, что зависело от меня, я сделала! А что сделали вы?

Ответом ей было звенящее молчание, и Эжени продолжила окрепшим, почти не дрожащим голосом.

\- Я отдала вам свою жизнь. А вы... вы забрали единственную вещь, которую я когда-либо желала.

\- Ты хотела, - уточнила Мадам деловито и хладнокровно, будто речь шла о смене прически, - чтобы я подошла к Зидлеру, отобрала у него корону и отдала тебе?

\- Не притворяйтесь, будто ничего не понимаете, - почти выплюнула Эжени, ничуть не выбитая из колеи ее замечанием. - Вы поступаете так всегда. И будете поступать, потому что никогда не насытитесь. Вы можете только брать, и не успокоитесь, пока не заберете все. 

Мадам недолго молчала, осмысливая брошенное обвинение, и когда она вновь заговорила, в голосе ее послышался звон стали:

\- Перестань. Ты устала, Эжени. Ты не понимаешь, что говоришь. Тебе нужно вернуться домой и отдохнуть...

\- То место, о котором вы говорите - не мой дом, - произнесла Эжени тихо и зло. - И вы всегда это знали.

И снова стало так тихо, что Даниэль испугался, будто его присутствие может выдать бешеный стук крови, поднявшийся у него в ушах. Не решаясь ни вздохнуть, ни пошевелиться, он мог только ждать развязки - и она была недалека, ведь Мадам заговорила вкрадчиво и примирительно:

\- Как бы то ни было, Эжени, я старалась заботиться о тебе в меру своих сил. Мы столько времени прожили бок о бок. Ты стала для меня род...

\- Оставьте свою болтовню для другого раза! - обрубила Эжени, и по шороху ее платья Даниэль понял, что она поторопилась отступить от своей собеседницы. - Кого вы из меня сделали? В кого превратили? Это вы называете заботой?

\- Я полагала, - заметила Мадам, как будто не задетая внезапной вспышкой, - что лучший способ устроить твое будущее...

Эжени засмеялась с отчаянием одновременно горьким - и зловещим.

\- Кого вы пытаетесь обмануть? Вы всегда думали только о собственном будущем. Думали бы о моем - додумались бы оставить Лили в поломойках!

Даниэль услышал гулкие, твердые шаги и только чудом успел шарахнуться от двери - та распахнулась, едва не расквасив ему лицо, и Эжени почти что вылетела из нее, одолеваемая попеременно яростью и горечью: в ее шумном, тяжелом дыхании Даниэль различил как гневные вздохи, так и затаенные всхлипы. Едва ли она, почти сразу скрывшаяся из виду, могла увидеть его - зато Мадам, вышедшая следом за ней медленно, степенно и почти торжественно, оказалась более наблюдательна.

\- А, это ты, - по ее губам пробежала слабая, ничего не выражающая улыбка. - Все слышал?

\- Да, - сказал он, потому что отпираться было бессмысленно. Мадам проследила взглядом направление, куда удалилась Эжени, тщательно поправила сбившуюся на запястье перчатку и произнесла, сокрушенно покачивая головой:

\- В чем-то она все еще совершенный ребенок. Привыкла получать все, что хочет. Я слишком ее разбаловала...

\- Я думаю, она остынет, - заметил Даниэль, не зная, нужны ли Мадам его неуклюжие утешения, но все же решив рискнуть. - Все могут ляпнуть сгоряча...

\- Конечно, остынет! - нетерпеливо сказала Мадам, будто он пытался объяснить непреложную аксиому. - Ей надо учиться проигрывать. Понять, что не все принесут ей на блюдечке просто за то, что она существует. Она привыкла думать, что весь мир вращается вокруг нее... что ж, сегодня ее постигло осознание, какая это вредная и разрушительная привычка.

Ей потребовалось удивительно мало времени, чтобы прийти в себя: минуту назад она казалась вымотанной, почти разбитой, но это было лишь мимолетное наваждение - Даниэль не успел моргнуть, как перед ним стояла Мадам, которую он привык видеть, властная, спокойная и бесконечно уверенная в собственной правоте.

\- С ней все будет в порядке, - сказала она, привычным жестом доставая из футляра трубку. - У нее в голове ветер, но она сильная девица и скоро оправится. А мы... - обвив рукою локоть Даниэля, она повела его обратно к залу, на шум голосов, смех и хлопки открывающихся бутылок, - а мы будем наслаждаться жизнью, пока она нам это позволяет. Благо, повод того заслуживает. Дорогая Лили по праву заслужила то, чтобы сегодня ночью все огни в Париже горели ради нее.

Если была в ее последней фразе какая-то еле уловимая фальшь, то Даниэль предпочел не вслушиваться в нее. С трудом осознающий то, чему ему пришлось стать невольным свидетелем, он вернулся в зал и нырнул с новыми силами в этот бурлящий водоворот из светских бесед, танцев, смеха, блеска украшений и винных паров; все собравшееся общество напомнило ему в определенный момент некий единый организм, подчиняющийся некоей общей закономерности и общим же правилам - возможно, подумалось ему, Лили приняли так враждебно поначалу, ибо подумали, что она пошла против этих правил, решилась бросить вызов чему-то устоявшемуся и давно предрешенному. Но это мнение, как решил Даниэль, не более чем глупая ошибка; совсем скоро станет ясно, что на самом деле закон не был преступлен, что все произошло так, как и должно было произойти - и, сделав про себя это спасительное умозаключение, Даниэль вцепился в него всем своим существом. Возможно, эта вера кому-то показалась бы наивной, но для него в ту минуту она была единственной тропинкой к тому, чтобы сохранить свой рассудок, которому грозило быть вот-вот погребенным под градом самых противоречивых и болезненных мыслей.

\- Выпьем же... - кто-то провозгласил тост, неизвестно какой по счету, и Даниэль осушил свой бокал, не дослушав. Сознание его давно отяжелело, а в голове поднялся зудящий гул, и он успел подумать, что ему стоило бы сделать несколько глотков свежего воздуха. Решив не откладывать это несомненно благотворное намерение в долгий ящик, он извинился перед своими собеседниками, вышел из зала, нырнул в пустующий коридор, ведущий к балконной галерее, и в этот момент увидел Лили.

Нет, ничего страшного не происходило с ней - она просто мирно спала на узкой банкетке, подложив под голову сложенные запястья. Туфли она сбросила и оставила на полу рядом с собой; корона Зидлера лежала рядом с ней, словно позабытая безделушка. Умиротворенная, тихо посапывающая, Лили выглядела сейчас сушим ребенком, которого забавы ради разодели и раскрасили, как куклу - и даже сквозь винную завесу, заволокшую его сознание, Даниэль ощутил, как в груди его ширится и распухает почти болезненная, безотчетная нежность.

\- Лили, - позвал он, присаживаясь возле нее и касаясь ее плеча. Лили приоткрыла глаза с явным усилием, порываясь снова соскользнуть в сон.

\- А, это вы...

Он не убрал руки, и она приподнялась на локте, хотела протереть глаза ладонью, но вовремя себя остановила, чтобы не размазать косметику - только зевнула и запоздало прикрыла рот.

\- Который час? - спросила она, осоловело оглядываясь. - Я так устала...

\- Давай уедем, - предложил ей Даниэль. - Только найдем Мадам, надо ее предупредить.

Он хотел было подняться, а затем помочь встать на ноги и ей, но Лили остановила его - заползла ему на грудь, обхватила за плечи тонкими, теплыми руками, и он остался сидеть, точно пригвожденный к банкетке, потерявшийся в этом мгновении, словно его ослепило и оглушило.

\- Побудьте со мной, - попросила Лили, снова закрывая глаза. - Пообещайте, что не оставите меня до самого конца.

\- Я обещаю, - легко произнес он, целуя ее в щеку и чувствуя, как остается на губах горечь от румян и пудры, плотным слоем покрывающих ее кожу. - Но почему "конца", Лили? Все только начинается...

\- Не знаю, - ответила Лили, мотнув головой, и коротко обернулась на корону, оставленную ими обоими. - Я не знаю, сколько она стоит, но... можете считать, что я все выдумываю, месье, но мне кажется, что эта вещь никому не принесет счастья.

_конец второй части_


	24. Intermedio. La misericorde

_Замок долго не хотел поддаваться, но в итоге уступил, глухо щелкнул, и дверь отворилась. Осознавая, что дороги назад теперь не будет, и внутренне вздрагивая от этой мысли, Эжени скользнула в апартаменты Жюли - полутемные из-за плотно задернутых штор, не пропускающих извне ни одного отблеска только-только пробудившегося рассвета. Стараясь ступать как можно тише (как же жалела она в тот момент, что ей не могло передасться каким-то чудом на время умение Полины передвигаться неслышно, как призрак!), Эжени подбежала к кровати, откуда доносилось хриплое, сорванное дыхание спящей. Жюли, пребывавшая в полуобмороке, не услышала вторжения; даже когда Эжени, склонившись над ней, потрясла ее за плечо, она очнулась не сразу._

_\- Ты... - в придушеном сипении, вырвавшемся из ее груди, с трудом можно было различить слова. - Почему ты здесь..._

_\- Пойдем, Жюли, - сколько ни храбрилась про себя Эжени, любая секунда задержки, влекшая за собой лишнюю возможность оказаться застигнутой, заставляла ее сердце холодеть. - Тебе нужно уходить отсюда. Ты должна жить. Я выведу тебя, только пойдем..._

_Жюли, казалось, не понимала ее: слепо заворочалась, пытаясь отстранить ее руки, и, когда ей это не удалось, снова закрыла глаза._

_\- Сумасшедшая... - произнесла она, обессилев, и тогда Эжени схватила ее обеими руками за плечи, с силой встряхнула._

_\- Давай же! - вскрикнула она почти в отчаянии и тут же, опомнившись, заговорила тише. - Давай, поднимайся. Другого шанса не будет._

_Ее последние слова будто кольнули Жюли, пробуждая в ней что-то, что готово было уже уснуть вечным сном. Разлепив веки, хозяйка апартаментов вновь посмотрела на Эжени, но на сей раз взгляд ее был более осмысленным, хоть и тронутым поволокой изнеможения._

_\- Скорее, - боясь, что упустит этот миг просветления, и Жюли ускользнет от нее, как вода сквозь тщетно стиснутые пальцы, Эжени поторопилась поднять ее с постели. - Одевайся быстрее. Уйдешь через черный ход._

_Жюли не задавала вопросов - извлекла из шкафа простое черное платье, облачилась в него не без помощи своей незваной гостьи, на голову надела шляпку с плотной вуалью, которая надежно скрыла ее лицо. Теперь Эжени с трудом различала ее взгляд, видела лишь губы - обескровленные, будто истончившиеся в нить, они кривились в едкой, полубезумной усмешке._

_\- Есть у тебя деньги? - спросила Эжени и, думая, что знает ответ, поспешно достала из кармана несколько колец и кулонов - то, что ей удалось уберечь от зоркого взгляда Мадам, не опасаясь при этом быть обнаруженной. Но Жюли остановила ее безмолвным жестом, потребовав себе то, что было зажало у Эжени в другой руке - острую заколку в виде остролистовой ветви, благодаря которой у той получилось открыть замок._

_\- Она ничего не сто... - хотела было произнести Эжени, но замолкла, когда увидела, как Жюли безжалостно и деловито распарывает, потрошит одну из подушек, лежащих в кресле. Там, помимо естественных пуха и перьев, обнаружились и драгоценности: браслет, несколько пар серег, даже золотые монеты._

_\- Смотри, - произнесла Жюли, показывая Эжени то, что ей удалось достать. - Мне достанутся лишь эти объедки._

_\- Лучше так, чем с пустыми руками, - рассудила Эжени и схватила ее за руку. - Идем!_

_Никем не услышанные, они спустились на первый этаж, вышли во внутренний двор. Предстояло самое опасное: чтобы дойти до задней калитки, нужно было пройти мимо флигеля Мадам, и Эжени, совершая этот десяток шагов, не чувствовала своих ног, не чувствовала всего тела - каждую секунду, когда ее нога с чавканьем погружалась в разводы осенней грязи, ей казалось, что она слышит за своей спиной знакомый голос, подобный движению ледяного ветра: "Что здесь происходит?". Но удача была на их с Жюли стороне в то утро: они беспрепятственно пересекли двор, Эжени отперла калитку (этот ключ охранялся Мадам не так ретиво, как ключ от апартаментов Эжени, его можно было стащить ненадолго, чтобы отнести в мастерскую и сделать копию), и они оказались в сыром, заваленном мусором проулке, куда выходили черные ходы и двери кухонь. Шум улицы, пока еще приглушенный, будто несмелый, доносился до них как издалека: город только пробуждался, утро готовилось вступить в свои права._

_\- Возьми, - Жюли сделала попытку вернуть Эжени заколку, но та замотала головой, отступая._

_\- Не надо. Это на память._

_\- Память? - Жюли оскалила зубы в усмешке, смотревшейся жутко и безлико на ее ополовиненном вуалью лице. - А ты жестока. Вся в нее. Я это оценю._

_Ее слова вселили в Эжени противоестественную неловкость; в ее положении стоило ожидать благодарностей за спасение, но она ощутила себя так, будто это ей есть за что благодарить свою несчастную предшественницу._

_\- Ты знаешь, куда пойдешь? - спросила она, не надеясь особенно на ответ. Жюли пожала плечами:_

_\- Сейчас для меня нет запретных дорог. Есть одна, давно для меня уготовленная, но с нее-то я попытаюсь свернуть._

_Эжени горестно сжала губы. Слова прощания теснились у нее в горле, не находя выхода наружу; ей хотелось подойти к Жюли совсем близко, крепко обнять, коснуться в последний раз, но она стояла как вкопанная на месте, цепко схваченная столь необычной для себя неуверенностью._

_\- Идем со мной, - сказала внезапно Жюли, и это прозвучало как гром среди ясного неба. - Хочешь? Уйдем вместе._

_Эжени шарахнулась от нее так, будто ее собеседница произнесла неслыханное святотатство._

_\- Нет! Зачем мне?_

_Жюли, глядя на нее, уже не порывалась рассмеяться; уголки ее губ опустились, и Эжени как будто увидела, что печаль, наполнившая ее взгляд, смогла вырваться даже из-под черной пелены ткани._

_\- Что будет с тобой, ты думала? - спросила Жюли, складывая сжатые в кулаки ладони - странная пародия на мольбу, попытка удержать в руках что-то, готовое дрогнуть. - Мадам узнает, что ты сделала это. И обязательно найдет способ расквитаться._

_\- С чего ей узнать? - спросила Эжени, стараясь навесить на лицо бахвалистую улыбку. - Она никогда не додумается..._

_\- Она не дура, - веско произнесла Жюли, прерывая ее. - И ничто не сравнится с той ненавистью, которую она испытывает к тем, кто сопротивляется ее воле. Идем со мной, бестолковая. Иначе ты здесь умрешь._

_Несколько секунд в душе Эжени точно боролись, вгрызаясь друг в друга, две противоположные сущности. Одна твердила, что Жюли права, что нужно бежать за ней, ибо расплата будет ужасна, неотвратима, и избежать ее не получится; но другая, помнящая о прошедших блестящих вечерах, о восторженных аплодисментах публики, о пышных праздненствах и бесценных подарках - среди которых все еще не было того, самого дорогого, - нашептывала вкрадчиво и непреклонно, что бояться нечего, все обязательно сложится наилучшим образом, а везение Эжени таково, что она всегда сможет выпутаться, обхитрив при этом хоть самого дьявола. Схватка была недолгой, кровопролитной, и она как будто рассекла Эжени надвое; когда она наконец заговорила, ей показалось, что вовсе не она сама, а кто-то другой говорит ее голосом._

_\- Я не уйду, Жюли, - сказала она, качая головой. - Как я могу? Здесь мой дом. Здесь все, что у меня есть._

_Она думала услышать в ответ взрыв горечи, возмущения, новые уговоры, но Жюли точно окаменела, с явным трудом справляясь с услышанным._

_\- Ты ведь не меня спасаешь, - наконец проговорила она. - Ты избавляешься от соперницы. Это правильно. Пока я тут, что бы ни случилось со мной, я - угроза. Я уберусь, и никто не станет мешать твоему восхождению. Других соперников у тебя нет. Вернее, - тут она издала сдавленный клекот, и Эжени поняла, что так она смеется, - пока нет._

_\- О чем ты?_

_Жюли наконец разжала ладони, пристально оглядела их, будто стараясь различить на ткани перчаток линию своей судьбы._

_\- Всех нас покупают на это, - вздохнула она, точно признаваясь в совершенном грехе. - Все мы хотим думать, что мы исключительны, что нам удастся избежать единого для всех финала. Что с нами точно не случится того, что происходит со всеми. И когда мы понимаем, как мы ошибались, становится слишком поздно..._

_Эжени посмотрела на нее с недоверием. Это было неудивительно: сейчас они, разделенные пропастью - одна изломанная в труху, другая едва расправившая крылья, - были как никогда далеки от того, чтобы понять одна другую._

_\- Моя милая Эжени, - вдруг произнесла Жюли, подступаясь к своей собеседнице, коротко гладя ее по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, прежде чем стремительно уйти, оставив ее одну посреди ослепительного, столь многое изменившего утра, - не совершай моей ошибки. Не привязывайся к той, кто придет за тобой. А она придет обязательно... и ты вспомнишь меня в тот момент, когда поймешь, что она отобрала у тебя все, чем ты была, что было для тебя ценно, посмотришь в зеркало и увидишь мое лицо._


	25. III. Les muses ont soif. 1. L'exode

Спустя несколько дней праздновали уже у Мадам, в узком кругу, а, вернее говоря - втроем с ней и Сержем; выпили несметное количество портвейна, причем даже хозяйка, изменив своим привычкам, не стала отказываться от спиртного и опустошила несколько бокалов. В очередной раз все поздравили друг друга с успехом предприятия, и Мадам, необычайно для себя улыбчивая и доброжелательная, села на диван рядом с Даниэлем (он сделал было попытку отодвинуться на почтительное расстояние, но она неумолимо прижалась к нему бедром, и он понял, что лучше ему будет оставаться на месте), широким жестом налила еще себе и ему.

\- И все же, - заявила она, отщипывая от лежащей перед ними на блюде виноградной грозди несколько ягод, - все сложилось лучшим образом. Пусть теперь кто-нибудь из этих напыщенных тупоголовых болванов решит, что может не считаться со мной!

\- Вы говорите о Зидлере? - уточнил Даниэль и отправил себе в рот сразу две апельсиновых дольки. Мадам взмахнула рукой, едва не выбив у него при этом бокал:

\- Они все! И Зидлер, и мадам Т. со своими прихвостнями, и Элен, и все остальные, кто еще три года назад не воспринимал меня всерьез... все они меня ненавидят, больше даже, чем ненавидят друг друга. Знаешь, почему?

\- М-м-м-м-м, - Даниэль был слишком занят тем, что жевал, и поэтому сумел пробормотать лишь нечто невразумительное. Мадам, с каждым словом распаляясь, ответила за него:

\- Я им все равно что кость в горле. Несколько лет назад никто не знал обо мне, а теперь? Я пришла на территорию, давно поделенную на куски, и не погнушалась заявить, что не буду довольствоваться теми огрызками, что могут подкинуть мне от своих щедрот местные воротилы. Конечно, они в бешенстве. Считают, что я забираю закрепленное за ними по праву. Но так работает жизнь, Дани, - протянув руку, она щелкнула кончиками пальцев по золотой броши, украшавшей петлицу его новехонького сюртука, - ничто не появляется ниоткуда. Если ты что-то получил - значит, тебе пришлось это у кого-то забрать.

Даниэль, вздрогнув всем телом, ничего не ответил ей. Он не считал нужным делиться с Мадам теми кошмарными видениями, что преследовали его почти каждую ночь с того вечера, когда Лили получила свою корону, но одно из них крепко засело в его сознаниии и никакие винные пары не могли вытравить его оттуда: Даниэлю снилось раз за разом, что его схватили, распяли на столе, крепко держа за руки и ноги, и, не обращая внимания на крики и мольбы, пропихивают ему в рот кончик воронки, чтобы залить ему в горло целый котел расплавленного, бурлящего золота. От ужаса он просыпался - всегда до рассвета, тогда, когда ночь сгущается сильнее всего, - и долго ворочался в неожиданно неуютной постели, пока не забывался, сморенный вернувшейся дремой, лишь под утро, а затем весь день чувствовал себя как тяжело больной, чудом переживший острейший приступ лихорадки. Об этом он никому не рассказывал, предпочитая находить успокоение в вине, если становилось вовсе нестерпимо, но ему все равно казалось, что Мадам все видит, знает о его мыслях - и лишь из деликатности не смеется над его впечатлительностью.

Серж, сидевший от них чуть наособицу, дымящий сигарой и листавший свежий номер "Ревю Паризьен", вдруг хрипло рассмеялся, переворачивая очередную страницу, и Мадам тут же повернулась к нему:

\- Что там? Про нас еще пишут?

\- Не про нас, - пояснил он, быстро проглядывая разворот. - Но удивительно подходит к словам про "получить" и "отобрать". Очередное небывало дерзкое ограбление. И - подумать только - в тот же вечер, когда состоялся наш последний спектакль.

\- Интересно, - Мадам вытянула шею, чтобы заглянуть в газету через его локоть. - И кого обчистили?

\- Какого-то коммерсанта, месье N., фамилию "не разглашают в интересах следствия". Как пишут, он вернулся из Восточной Азии, среди всего прочего привез с собой какого-то золотого божка и бронзовые таблички со священными письменами. Положил их в охраняемый сейф в своей квартире и пошел смотреть на наших Эжени и Лили. Пишут, что кому-то из них двоих он даже послал цветы - жаль, не уточняют, кому... Когда он вернулся, сейф был уже пуст.

\- Разумеется, - произнесла Мадам скучающим тоном, доставая из кармана трубку, - никто представить не может, как это случилось?

\- Представить могут, - сказал Серж с непонятным азартом, - но яснее от этого не становится. Проникнуть в дом и остаться незамеченным можно было только с одной стороны - с той, куда выходят окна кухни и черного хода. Но на первом этаже живет прислуга, и они никого не видели, как и швейцары, и соседи, и жители нижнего этажа. Все окна были закрыты... кроме одного, которое вело в гостиную, где за день до этого произошла поломка в камине - его открыли, чтобы ушел запах дыма.

\- Получается, грабитель влез в окно?

\- Да, и ему для этого пришлось преодолеть пару десятков метров по почти отвесной стене. Я знаю, - Серж многозначительно усмехнулся, - всего с полдюжины человек, способных на такой трюк. Имейте в виду, что в тот вечер шел снег, все заледенело, так что задача нашего грабителя была вдвойне, втройне сложной.

\- Да, - Даниэль покачал головой; его тоже захватил интерес к подоплеке произошедшего, словно он был участником запутанной детективной интриги, - примечательно...

\- Дальше - больше. Открыв окно изнутри, наш грабитель впустил своих сообщников... или сообщника, в любом случае с ним был кто-то еще, потому что на подоконнике обнаружили следы от крюка, к которому, очевидно, прицепили веревку. Наш коммерсант был не дурак и позаботился о сохранности своего жилища: сейф мало того что был тщательно заперт, но и находился в совершенно темной комнате. Ни единого окошка или другого источника света... кроме рубильника, при попытке дернуть за который сработал бы сигнал в комнате охраны. Через пару минут квартира оказалась бы заполнена до зубов вооруженными людьми.

\- И что же? Они решили рискнуть? - предположила Мадам.

\- Нет, - добавил Серж почти торжествующе, - они решили обойтись вовсе без света. Очевидно, им помогал кто-то из прислуги - в ту же ночь пропала девица, которую наш коммерсант недавно взял в горничные, - поэтому они более или менее точно знали расположение мебели в комнате с сейфом. Дальше все было просто - взломать замок...

\- Вслепую?

\- Очевидно, да. Затем, забрав добычу, они удалились так же, как и пришли - причем первый не воспользовался веревкой, а спустился вниз все так же, цепляясь за выступы в стене. Никаких следов, разумеется. Прекрасная операция. Кто бы они ни были, в эту ночь они озолотились.

\- Как и мы, - добавила Мадам, все больше веселея. - Корону Зидлера оценивают как минимум в сто пятьдесят тысяч франков, но я буду не я, если не найду того, кто даст двести.

"Двести тысяч", - подумал Даниэль, и от одной только цифры, еще не облеченной в материальную форму, у него захватило дух. Прежде он думал, что такие суммы могут видеть перед собой лишь короли или другие очень высокопоставленные люди; теперь же оказалось, что достаточно всего лишь протянуть руку и взять - и от этой мысли у молодого человека сперло в горле.

\- Да-да, - сказала Мадам, несомненно заметив, как меняется его лицо, - никто не останется в накладе. 

\- И Лили? - спросил Даниэль, спохватываясь; ее не было сегодня с ними, Мадам почти не упоминала о ней, и он про себя удивительно легко согласился с этим, хотя недоумевал поначалу, почему Лили не может разделить с ними свое торжество. Теперь выходило, что торжество было общим - а, значит, так тягостно не ощущалось отсутствие одной из тех, кто был к нему причастен.

\- Лили получит все, что захочет, - пообещала Мадам великодушно. - Платья, туфли, побрякушки... все к ее услугам. Ей достаточно просто попросить.

Во всем том, что она говорила, было что-то неправильное, неприятно царапнувшее Даниэля изнутри, будто он силился разглядеть подтасовку в идеальном раскладе карт, не видел ее, но подсознательно ощущал ее присутствие - но он решил не задумываться об этом, ведь разложенный на столе десерт был куда ценнее странных, наверняка беспочвенных подозрений.

***

Ближе к вечеру покидая заведение, отяжелевший от еды и выпитого, Даниэль неожиданно для себя наткнулся на Эжени. Она стояла у окна в холле и глядела на улицу с какой-то острой, непреходящей тоской; лицо ее было бледно, губы горестно закушены, и Даниэль невольно остановился возле нее. С того вечера, ставшего для Эжени роковым, они редко разговаривали: в ее присутствии Даниэль чувствовал себя отчаянно неловко, будто был вынужден разыгрывать комедию перед неизлечимо больным, убеждая его, что он скоро пойдет на поправку. Не забывал он и о разговоре, состоявшемся между ним и Мадам незадолго до последнего спектакля: не представляя, как его слова могли повлиять на все, что произошло дальше, Даниэль подозревал смутно, что не должен был произносить их, не должен был вкладывать Мадам в руки какой-то непобиваемый козырь. Но содеянного было не вернуть, и поэтому он, видя Эжени, избегал встречаться с нею взглядом или, тем паче, заговаривать с ней первым. Если она понимала причины его неожиданного стеснения, то ничего не говорила: либо не видела в этом смысла, либо чаяния и метания Даниэля были полностью ей безразличны.

\- Чудесно выглядишь, - сказала она ему, и он с удивлением услышал в ее голосе скептические нотки. - Новый сюртук?

\- Да, - сказал он машинально, но тут же замолк, потому что она устремила на него взгляд, который оказался хуже любого разящего удара. - Эжени...

\- Не оправдывайся, - сказала она презрительно. - Ты все делаешь правильно. Любой на твоем месте поступил бы так же. 

Знала ли она? Знала ли, что он выдал ее секрет, едва пообещав сохранить? Должно быть, Мадам могла рассказать ей; Даниэля окатило холодом, и он шумно вдохнул, чтобы справиться со спазмом, скрутившим его внутренности.

\- Ты знал, что так будет, - пробормотала Эжени, снова отворачиваясь; по стеклу, подсвеченному красным, ползли мелкие капли - сегодня был первый вечер, когда в воздухе дохнуло первым порывом тепла, и мороз сменился сыростью, а на смену снегу пришел дождь, - и отражения этих капель собирались на ее лице ворохами мелких, похожих на веснушки пятен. - Ты знал. Вы все знали. Просто не говорили.

\- Я не знал, - пробормотал он растерянно, меньше всего ожидавший подобного обвинения. - Клянусь, я не знал.

Она, очевидно, не поверила ему ничуть:

\- Что я тебе теперь? Уходи. Иди к своей Лили, порадуйся вместе с ней...

\- Если я радуюсь вместе с Лили, - проговорил он, хмурясь, - это не значит, что я не могу тревожиться за тебя.

Эжени вновь обернулась к нему, и он с изумлением увидел, что она улыбается - в какой-то новой для себя манере, умудренной и сосредоточенной, в которой не было и следа былого самоуверенного задора.

\- Дани, - произнесла она неожиданно ласково, делая шаг к нему; он распахнул глаза, решив на секунду, что Эжени сейчас его поцелует, но она только погладила его по щеке, как ребенка, и заговорила сочувственно и вкрадчиво, - тебе нет нужды за меня тревожиться. У тебя очень скоро будет много других поводов для волнений.

Ее прикосновение точно парализовало его; она удалилась, нырнув в затянувший комнаты полумрак, а он мог только смотреть ей вслед, бесплодно раздумывая, свидетелем чему стал только что - и отчего у него так безнадежно, скорбно щемит сердце.

Лишь несколько дней спустя он понял, что это было прощание.

***

Одного взгляда на страшно искаженное лицо встретившей его Дезире, на ее дрожащие руки, которые она протянула, чтобы взять у него трость и шляпу, было достаточно для осознания, что произошло непоправимое; неизвестно почему, но в голове у Даниэля проскочило слово "самоубийство" - и перед глазами у него все покачнулось, и он помчался к лестнице, не снимая промокшего пальто, почти не разбирая перед собою дороги. Сверху донеслись чьи-то рыдания - он не мог понять, чьи, и расцветшие в его воображении жуткие картины подстегнули его лучше, чем подстегнул бы удар кнута; в несколько прыжков Даниэль добрался до третьего этажа, распахнул дверь в апартаменты Эжени и замер, огорошенный увиденным.

Нет, худшие его опасения не подтвердились: он не увидел ни крови, ни мертвого тела, ничего такого, что на первый взгляд могло бы внушить испуг. Он увидел лишь Мадам - она стояла посреди комнаты, держа спину болезненно прямо, распрямив плечи не хуже гвардейца в почетном карауле, и смотрела бездумно и оцепенело в листок бумаги, который сжимала в побелевших руках, - и Лили, растрепанную, наспех одетую, захлебывающуюся слезами и бросающуюся к ее ногам.

\- Нет, нет, нет! - срывалось с ее губ вперемешку с всхлипами и стонами, доходившими до икоты. - Почему? Я отдам ей все, я верну ей корону, пусть только она вернется!

\- Хватит молоть чушь! - рявкнула Мадам, резко отталкивая ее; Лили рухнула на пол, как будто что-то в ней надломилось, и Даниэль ринулся к ней, чтобы помочь подняться. Она посмотрела на него слепо, без тени узнавания, но позволила подхватить себя, поставить на ноги, и он крепче сжал ее плечи, чтобы она не упала вновь.

\- Что случилось? - спросил он, уже зная, что услышит в ответ.

\- Эжени больше нет, - ответила Мадам, не оборачиваясь, только протянув ему через плечо записку. - Она сбежала утром. И оставила это.

Одной рукой, чтобы не упустить Лили, он расправил скомканный с одного конца листок.

"Найти замену можно для любого, - гласили косые, явно впотьмах или в спешке начерканные буквы, - а особенно для того, кто мнит себя незаменимым".

Все было ясно, как день - но Даниэль отказывался верить в это.

\- Скажите, что это шутка, - попросил он слабеющим голосом, стараясь не поддаваться нахлынувшему головокружению. - Эжени не могла...

\- Я тоже думала, что она не может, - Мадам выхватила у него записку и несколькими движениями разорвала в мелкие клочки. - Что годы, проведенные здесь, хоть что-то для нее значат.

Горестный плач Лили стал громче; Даниэль обнял ее, не зная, как утешить, потому что сам чувствовал себя приговоренным преступником, из-под ног которого выбили последнюю опору. Он достаточно успел узнать Эжени, чтобы привязаться к ней, и представить себе не мог, как жизнь в заведении будет идти без нее - без ее песен, шуток, лучезарных улыбок, лукавого взгляда и вездесущего смеха. Она и заведение мадам Э. были в понимании Даниэля чем-то вроде единого целого - а теперь Эжени не было. Совершенная дикость, абсурд - так бы он сказал об этом еще вчера, а теперь то была действительность, в которой ему, им всем предстояло жить.

\- Может, она вернется, - жалко предположил он. Мадам ответила холодным смешком:

\- Брось. Ты сам знаешь, что она не вернется. Она никогда не отступалась, если принимала какое-то решение... даже если знала, что оно может ей дорого стоить.

Лили, наконец, сумела смирить свои слезы, подняла покрасневшее лицо сначала на Даниэля, а затем с явной боязнью перевела взгляд на Мадам. Та посмотрела на нее, будто лишь сейчас вспомнив о ее присутствии.

\- Успокоилась? Хорошо. Займи ее комнаты. Попроси Дезире, пусть поможет тебе перенести вещи.

\- Ч... что? - у Лили сорвался голос, и она снова всхлипнула, крепче вжалась в Даниэля, обхватывая его обеими руками. - Я не... я не хочу...

\- Что значит "не хочу"? - Мадам послала ей взгляд, способный вдавить в землю кого угодно. - Теперь эти комнаты по праву твои. Как и весь хлам, который тут есть. Можешь забрать то, что осталось, себе или сжечь - мне нет до этого дела. С сегодняшнего дня ты живешь здесь. Это ясно?

Хватаясь за последнюю надежду, Лили посмотрела на Даниэля с исступленной мольбой. Он хорошо представлял себе, что пугает ее - воспоминания о прошлых хозяйках апартаментов и о судьбе, что постигла их, было достаточно, чтобы его самого погребло под приступом леденящей оторопи, - но ничего не мог с этим сделать, как не мог бы голыми руками остановить на излете пулю, выпущенную из ружейного ствола.

\- Все будет в порядке, - только и пробормотал он, и Лили сдалась, высвободилась из его рук, выплелась из комнаты, пошатываясь, как пьяная; Даниэль хотел помочь ей спуститься по лестнице, но в коридоре ее уже, как выяснилось, поджидала Полина - утерла ей слезы собственным платком, подхватила под руку и осторожно, останавливаясь на каждой ступеньке, повела вниз.

\- Ну все, все, - успокаивающе бормотала она, а Лили отвечала ей шумными вздохами. - Сейчас ты приляжешь... станет легче...

Даниэль неаккуратно выдал себя звуком скрипнувшей половицы - Лили точно не услышала, а Полина вскинулась, обернулась, и в выражении ее лица - одновременно сочувственном и решительном, полном обиды, невыплеснутой ненависти и одновременно невыразимой горечи по чему-то безвозвратно утраченному, - ему почудился дурной знак, предсказание еще более мрачного будущего. В апартаментах что-то зазвенело и рассыпалось в осколки, ударяясь об пол, - это Мадам дала, наконец, волю переполнявшей ее боли и ярости, - и Даниэль застыл, потерявшись в этом мгновении, как в бесконечной, абсолютной пустоте. Этот провал ширился, жадно отжирая все больше от него самого, от того, что идеалисты называют душой; а затем, видимо, решив, что одного Даниэля ему недостаточно, вырвался в реальность - только этим можно было объяснить то, что придя в заведение несколько дней спустя, Даниэль обнаружил там только Лили.

\- Их нет, - тускло откликнулась она на вопрос, где Дезире и Полина. - Они ушли. Теперь я одна.

Даниэль ничего не сказал в ответ - ему помешал поселившийся в горле обжигающий привкус металла.


	26. 2. La loyaute

Побег Эжени сослужил им наихудшую из всех возможных служб: весть об исчезновении всеобщей любимицы разнеслась по Парижу лесным пожаром и вызывала бурю, мало с чем сравнимую по силе своей разрушительности. Невозможно было более скрывать раздор, пропасть, которая пролегла между мадам Э. и значительной частью богемного общества, не простившей ей то, что случилось в тот вечер в театре Зидлера. Даже Даниэль, старающийся держаться в стороне от поднявшегося урагана, ловил на себе подчас взгляды неприязненные и презрительные, слышал в свой адрес нелицеприятные обращения - и улыбался послушно и безмятежно, делая вид, что ничто из этого его не трогает. В какой-то степени это действительно было так: больше он переживал за Лили, которая стала основным объектом всеобщих насмешек - ее появление в обществе встречали холодной отстраненностью или наоборот, не давали несчастной прохода, пряча ядовитые замечания под маской интереса или елейного сочувствия. Конечно, она не была готова ни к чему подобному, и Даниэль с обреченным отчаянием наблюдал, как необратимо меняет ее то, что ей приходится переживать день за днем. Мало что в ней теперь напоминало о ее былой живой непосредственности; она похудела, осунулась, все больше времени проводила за будуарным столиком, пытаясь скрыть нездоровую бледность своего лица за слоем румян и помады; часто Даниэль заставал ее плачущей без всякой видимой причины, и она не давала успокоить себя - отстраняла его руки и спешила удалиться, спрятаться, подобно раненому зверю, пытающемуся в одиночестве зализать смертельную рану. В конце концов, они с Даниэлем больше не делили постель: Лили держалась с какой-то механической отчужденностью, не проявляя никакого участия к его ласкам, а ночью не давала спать ни себе, ни ему, ворочаясь, вскрикивая, просыпаясь от кошмаров; он, тоже мучимый устрашающими видениями, не находил в себе сил смотреть на ее страдания, которым не мог помочь, и таким образом их близость постепенно сошла на нет.

Последней значительной частью его жизни, которую Даниэль стремился сохранить с безнадежным, но самозабвенным упорством, были его картины, и в творчество он ринулся самозабвенно, теряя голову, радуясь любой возможности отвлечься от ужасной действительности. Лили все еще позировала ему, если он того желал - ничто как будто не изменилось, но Даниэль чувствовал, каким больным, искаженным получается образ, рождающийся на холсте; в той, в ком прежде он видел одну лишь чистейшую красоту, не принадлежащую этому миру, ниспосланную откуда-то свыше, проступали теперь новые, странные, пугающие Даниэля черты. Окривевшая улыбка, загнанный, временами пустеющий взгляд, непреходящее напряжение в каждом жесте, движении, повороте головы - Даниэль сколь угодно долго мог притворяться, что не замечает всего этого, но его кисть было не обмануть, и на картине он видел со всей ясностью то, от чего тщетно пытался сбежать.

\- Вернись, - сказал он как-то раз, не справляясь с захлестнувшей его тоской. - Пожалуйста, вернись.

Лили услышала его, но не поняла - или сделала вид.

\- О чем это вы?

Он махнул рукой и не заговаривал больше об этом, полагая, что Лили ни к чему будет слушать его излияния. Топить их он предпочитал в вине, коньяке и абсенте, которые стали его постоянными спутниками; цепкие, дурманящие голову путы опьянения были лучшим из возможных укрытий, и Даниэль, будь на то его воля, вовсе не покидал бы его. А дни меж тем сменялись днями, и никто не заметил, как душное, безумное лето приблизилось к своему концу, а это значило - пришло время для прослушиваний в театрах, среди которых Мадам избрала своей целью "Буфф дю Нор".

\- Его держит хороший приятель Зидлера, - она все еще держалась со своим обыкновенным стоическим спокойствием, но Даниэль видел, что случившееся изменило и ее - по крайней мере, теперь он все чаще чувствовал, как от нее, прежде не притрагивавшейся к спиртному, исходит терпкий, сладковатый запах портвейна. - В этом году он запланировал нечто весьма масштабное. Спектакль о крестовом походе - за основу, конечно, взяли поэму Тассо*... обещают всамделишные батальные сцены, беспрецедентно дорогие декорации, а главное - счастливый финал. В том сезоне нас многие критиковали за трагическую развязку... теперь все будет по-другому. Зрителям больше нравится смотреть на то, как герои достигают своих целей и обретают счастье - так, что никто и не вспомнит про те досадные препятствия, что им пришлось преодолеть.

Даниэль не стал вдумываться в неясную угрозу, что уловил в последних ее словах, и задумчиво кивнул, посмотрел на Лили, сосредоточенно перебирающую бумаги с написанным на них текстом.

\- Конечно, я рассчитываю на то, что ты получишь главную роль, - обратилась к ней Мадам, сверкнув глазами. - Армида... ведьма, соблазнившая славнейшего из рыцарей и незаметно для себя влюбившаяся в него. Она чуть не погубила их обоих, когда поняла, что он ее предал... роль непростая, мало кому удавалось выдержать баланс между нежностью чувства и разрушительностью ярости. 

\- Я понимаю, - откликнулась Лили, не поднимая глаз, - мне кажется, я понимаю, как нужно играть.

Конечно, Даниэль предполагал, что прослушивание станет для Лили очередным тягостным испытанием, но сердце его все равно сжалось, когда он ступил в полупустой зал и увидел там тех, чьи лица были ему уже знакомы: и графа де Пассавана, и окруженную, как всегда, преданными почитателями мадам Т., и многих других, среди которых особо можно было выделить мадемуазель Элен Р. - известнейшего в богемных кругах театрального критика, чьи разгромные, хлесткие статьи, выходившие в "Черном коте", имели огромный успех и были у всех на слуху. Элен была первейшей среди поклонников таланта Эжени и, стоило той исчезнуть, встала в первые ряды ненавистников той, кого полагали виноватой в этом исчезновении; не проходило и дня, чтобы она не обрушивалась на Лили с валом издевательских упреков, находя изъяны во всем - от ее прически до манеры себя вести. Никакие правила приличия не сковывали ее; вот и сейчас она говорила своему спутнику, не понижая голоса и никого не смущаясь:

\- Разумеется, Эжени заслуживала свою награду, как никто другой! Все мы знали, что Зидлер вручит корону ей. Это было ясно, как день!

Лили сбавила на секунду шаг, нервно повела плечами, и Даниэль, заметив, как леденеет ее лицо, предупредительно взял ее за локоть.

\- Не слушай ее, - шепнул он. - Ее слова ничего не стоят.

\- Он прав, - вышагивающая рядом с ними Мадам поморщилась. - Это все равно что мусор. Не обращай внимания.

Лили не ответила им, но руку Даниэля сбросила в упрямом молчаливом протесте, и он не стал удерживать, хоть и видел, как сотрясаются ее губы, а нервозно сцепленные руки ходят ходуном - и это, как выяснилось, было его ошибкой.

\- В какое ужасное время мы живем, - Элен, заметив, что Лили приближается к ней, патетически воздела глаза к потолку. - Истинный талант оказывается в тени пустоголовой бездарности, которой достаточно лишь выйти на сцену и показать всем свои прелести, чтобы...

До ушей Даниэля донесся странный звук - металлический звон, окончившийся сухим треском, какой бывает при вонзании в ствол дерева лезвия топора, - а потом стало так тихо, будто зал заполнился чем-то невидимым и вязким, в чем мгновенно потонули любые звуки. Не понимая, в чем дело, Даниэль обернулся к Лили и понял, что ее нет рядом с ним - она стояла напротив кресла, в котором сидела Элен, наклонившись и шумно дыша, а в руке ее был зажат короткий, острый нож, острие которого глубоко вошло в подлокотник между побелевшими пальцами разом умолкнувшей женщины.

\- Ну так раздевайся, - проговорила Лили тихо и яростно; ее голос дрогнул, и вместе с ним угрожающе дрогнуло, сверкнуло, отразив шальной блик Даниэлю в лицо, лезвие ножа. - Покажи нам свои. А мы посмотрим, дадут ли за них хотя бы ржавый су.

Пассаван, сидящий невдалеке, шумно поперхнулся. Мадам Т., тоже наблюдавшая эту сцену, оценивающе прищурилась. Лицо Элен смертельно побледнело, затем стремительно раскраснелось; со свистом втянув в себя воздух, она открыла рот, и Даниэль зажмурился, ожидая невероятной бури, но в этот момент Мадам, успев подбежать к замершей Лили, крепко схватила ее за плечи и буквально оттащила прочь.

\- Прошу извинить, - процедила она с отвращением, обращаясь к Элен, и, не теряя времени, поволокла Лили из зала, в пыльное и пустынное закулисье. Даниэль устремился следом, с трудом поспевая за широким шагом Мадам - не надо было быть прорицателем, чтобы понять, что она разозлена до крайности и не собирается сдерживать себя; когда она, втолкнув Лили в какой-то закуток за старой завесой, резко развернула ее к себе, Даниэль успел испугаться, что Мадам сейчас ее ударит.

\- Ты сошла с ума, - прошипела она, встряхивая Лили так, что ее голова мотнулась взад-вперед, как у куклы в руках расшалившегося ребенка. - Ты знаешь, чем могут закончиться такие выходки? Ты хочешь, чтобы по твоей вине мы все угодили в еще большее дерьмо?

\- Действительно, Лили, о чем ты думала? - Даниэль старался говорить мягче, но слышал, как нервно срывается его голос. - Я знаю, что тебе тяжело, но надо уметь себя сдерживать! Иначе из-за тебя...

\- Из-за меня! - передразнила его Лили с жуткой, перекошенной усмешкой. - Опять из-за меня! Все стараются убедить меня, будто я виновата во всем!

Не ожидавший вспышки, Даниэль замолчал - как и Мадам, отступившая от Лили, сложив на груди руки.

\- Я не сделала никому ничего дурного! - почти выкрикнула Лили сквозь подступающие слезы. - Я делала только то, что должна была сделать! Я не думала причинять Эжени боль, я не просила никого об этой короне, но Зидлер решил, что я оказалась лучше! Почему все считают меня виноватой в решении, которое принимала не я?!

Слезы хлынули по ее щекам, и она опустила голову, беспомощно обхватывая себя за локти. Остро наточенное лезвие все еще сверкало в ее сжатом кулаке, и Даниэль проговорил осторожно и вкрадчиво, коротко тронув Лили за плечо:

\- Отдай мне, пожалуйста, нож.

Она, всхлипывающая, с трудом сохраняющая остатки самообладания, не расслышала, что обращаются к ней.

\- Лили, - повторил Даниэль с нажимом, понимая, что близок к тому, чтобы тоже выйти из себя, - ради всего святого, отдай мне нож.

И она послушалась: медленно вложила в его ладонь рукоять, еще хранящую тепло ее кожи, но при этом наградила Даниэля долгим пронизывающим взглядом, точно из последних сил боролась с собой, чтобы не всадить острие ему в горло. 

\- Чудесно, - проговорила Мадам, наблюдая, как Даниэль подрагивающей рукой прячет нож в кармане сюртука. - А теперь выброси из головы свои глупости, будь так любезна. Хочешь доказать, что ты чего-то стоишь? Выйди туда, - она повелительно махнула рукой в сторону зала, - и покажи, на что способна. Это будет действеннее, чем размахивать своей зубочисткой перед носом уважаемых людей.

Лили понуро молчала. Приступ озлобления оказался для нее губительным, выпив ее до дна, и за ним последовал столь же всепоглощающий порыв отупелого равнодушия. Потускневшая, превратившаяся в собственную блеклую тень, она вернулась в зал, не обращая внимания на направленные на нее взгляды, и заняла предназначенное ей место в ожидании своей очереди; прослушивание пошло своим чередом, но Даниэль, глядя в лицо Лили, похожее на маску, лишившееся любого выражения, осознавал со всей болезненной ясностью, что для нее этот вечер обернется провалом.

***

\- Мда, - Алекс, вечный спутник мадам Т., цокнул языком, наблюдая, как Лили подавленно плетется со сцены, сопровождаемая вздохами, оханьем, смешками - в общем, всем тем, с чем приходится столкнуться артисту, показавшему на редкость неубедительную, прямо-таки беспомощную игру. - Она сегодня не в ударе.

\- У этого должна быть причина, - мадам Т. улыбнулась и протянула руку, коротким жестом пригласила Лили приблизиться. Та застыла, настороженная, затравленная; обернулась туда, где должны были сидеть мадам Э. и Даниэль, но увидела, что их места пусты - оба покинули зал на середине выступления, когда все стало ясно, и теперь приглушенным шепотом переговаривались о чем-то за дверью, но Лили не могла этого знать и, чувствуя себя лишенной последней защиты, медленно подошла к мадам Т., сгорбив плечи, готовясь ко всему.

\- Милочка, - мадам Т. расплылась в улыбке, усадила ее рядом с собой, соболезнующе потрепала по щеке, - ты сама не своя сегодня! Скажи, ты здорова?

Лили ответила, опуская взгляд, стремясь как можно скорее замкнуться в своем извечном невидимом панцире:

\- Я в порядке. Это не стоит вашего беспокойства.

\- Как раз-таки стоит! - горячо возразила мадам Т. и доверительно взяла ее за руку. - Это моя первейшая обязанность, дорогая - следить, чтобы наши таланты были в сохранности. Ты еще так юна и многого не знаешь... может, тебе нужна помощь?

Лили вздрогнула, посмотрела на свою собеседницу озадаченно, не понимая, чем вызван неожиданный порыв дружелюбия по отношению к ней; успев привыкнуть к тому, что от мадам Т. добра ждать не приходится, Лили совсем растерялась, не зная, как себя вести.

\- О какой помощи вы говорите, мадам?

Не отпуская ее руки (наоборот, крепче сжав ее пальцы), мадам Т. заговорила, таинственно понизив голос:

\- Все мы знаем, что у мадам Э. тебе приходится нелегко. Что тут скрывать? Все всё понимают - должно быть, после побега Эжени эта женщина тебя возненавидела...

Лили, бледнея, попыталась отнять руку, но мадам Т. держала ее достаточно крепко, чтобы не отпустить.

\- Если ты хочешь с этим покончить - тебе достаточно сказать мне словечко, - произнесла она четко и значительно, давая понять, что к ее словам стоит отнестись серьезно. - Многие парижские заведения сочтут за честь принять тебя. Я могу это устроить.

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, точно примериваясь, как отразить нанесенный удар; глаза мадам Т. торжествующе блестели, она была уверена, что посланная ею стрела достигла цели - и тем большее потрясение отразилось на ее расплывшемся, морщинистом лице, когда Лили решительно поднялась со своего места и заговорила горестно, но непреклонно:

\- Вы очень добры, но я не оставлю Мадам. Я обязана ей всем.

Понимая, что не может сдержать в голосе отзвук недавних слез, она поспешила удалиться; в дверях ее встретили вернувшиеся мадам Э. и Даниэль, и они покинули театр все втроем. Мадам Т., посмотрев им вслед, успела увидеть, как молодой человек привлекает Лили к себе, чтобы сказать ей что-то сострадательное - а мадам Э., точно признавая поражение, отстает от них на пару шагов, оставляя их надине друг с другом.

\- Какая преданность, - с деланым восхищением проговорил Алекс, за всю сцену не проронивший ни слова (такая молчаливость, говоря откровенно, была для него небывалой редкостью). - Или глупость?

\- Кому, как не тебе, знать, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое, - благодушно усмехнулась мадам Т., как будто вовсе не затронутая услышанным отказом. - Но я думаю, эту девочку держит и что-то еще. Ее сердце ей не принадлежит, и это значит, что она не может сама распоряжаться своей судьбой.

\- Мадам Э. неплохо все просчитала, разве нет?

Мадам Т. состроила страдальческую гримасу.

\- Стоило отнестись к ней серьезно, когда нам не составило бы большого труда раздавить ее. Теперь так просто с ней не сладить. Эжени, конечно, удалось подкосить ее, но все знают, что самый опасный зверь - тот, которого успели ранить... девочка в короне Зидлера - вот ее последний довод, и она поставит на карту все, чтобы сохранить ее при себе.

\- Сегодня эта девочка едва ли кого-то впечатлила, - пожал плечами Алекс. Но мадам Т., многоопытная, знающая каждого из своих многочисленных врагов, не дала его беспечности сбить себя с толку:

\- Все изменится в самом скором времени, друг мой. У этой женщины для нас припасен еще не один козырь...

***

По дороге обратно в заведение Даниэль уныло думал, что ему долго придется успокаивать Лили, говорить с ней, чтобы не допустить повторения сегодняшнего срыва, но она выглядела удивительно спокойной для человека, который только что пережил одни из самых неприятных минут на сцене, под прицелом всеобщего внимания. Не противясь, она позволила отвести себя в спальню, выпила стакан молока и, раздевшись, юркнула в постель, блаженно закрыла глаза. Сил на что бы то ни было еще в ней явно не оставалось.

\- Лили, - мрачно окликнул ее Даниэль, не зная толком, что хочет сказать. Она ответила ему со слабой усталой улыбкой:

\- Все хорошо, месье. Я просто хочу, чтобы этот день быстрее закончился.

В ее словах был резон и, соглашаясь с ним, Даниэль поторопился оставить ее. Все было улажено, но он все равно чувствовал острейшие уколы тревоги - и нужду в том, чтобы переговорить по душам с Мадам. Обдумывая, как выскажет все, что давно перекипало в его душе ("она - не Жюли и не Эжени, чтобы... она не сможет... ее необходимо щадить..."), он добрался до флигеля, распахнул дверь и застыл, ошарашенный, когда Мадам, расположившаяся в гостиной, встретила его направленным ему в грудь пистолетным дулом.

\- А, - каркающе рассмеялась она, поняв, что в госте опасности нет. - Это всего лишь ты.

\- Вы ждете кого-то еще? - поинтересовался тот, не решаясь подойти; только когда Мадам небрежно бросила пистолет на стол перед собой, Даниэль решился сделать несколько шагов вперед.

\- Я не жду, - ответила она, - но меня не спрашивают. Взгляни на это.

На столе лежал еще один предмет, в очертаниях которого угадывался то ли нож, то ли обломок шпаги; взяв его в руки, Даниэль понял, что это не совсем то или другое - кинжал, очень легкий, с тонким, обломанным посередине четырехгранным лезвием; лезвие было в чем-то выпачкано, и когда Даниэль провел по нему рукой, на кончиках его пальцев остался красноватый след.

\- Что это? - спросил он, внутренне обмирая. 

\- Принесли сегодня утром, - ответила Мадам, многозначительно усмехаясь. - Эжени передает привет.

Даниэль выпустил обломок из рук, и тот с шумом упал ему под ноги. Хорошо знакомый с языком образов и аллегорий, эту он понял без труда - и почувствовал, как пол порывается уйти у него из-под ног.

\- Значит ли это... - произнес он, с трудом разомкнув занемевшие губы, - что Лили в опасности?

\- Мы все в опасности, - мрачно подтвердила Мадам. - Похоже, я недооценила Эжени. Она никогда не умела быть второй... конечно, она захочет расквитаться.

Понимая, что может не удержать себя на ногах, Даниэль опустился на стул, подпер рукой отяжелевшую от потрясения голову. Мысли его разбегались в разные стороны, и он забыл уже, с каким намерением изначально шел навестить Мадам; все его существо было теперь сосредоточено на том, что он услышал и узнал только что.

\- Что мы будем делать? - спросил он в бесплодной попытке взять себя в руки. - Если Лили узнает...

\- Она не должна узнать, - отрубила Мадам. - Только этого ей не хватало! Нет, она не узнает ничего. Но нам надо позаботиться о том, чтобы она не выходила из дома без сопровождения. Ты, я, Серж - кто-то должен быть с ней рядом. В ее дверь врежут новый замок... ключ будет только у меня. И, очевидно, понадобятся решетки на ее окна...

\- Да, да, - согласился Даниэль с облегчением, радуясь тому, что Мадам успела, следуя своему всегдашнему хладнокровию, быстро составить план действий. - Мы должны ее защитить.

\- Конечно, мы это сделаем, - решительно заявила Мадам, не оставляя никаких сомнений в твердости своего намерения. - Грядет тяжелый год, Дани. Переживем ли мы его - зависит от нашей способности принимать решения... не всегда приятные, но необходимые. Ты понимаешь?

\- Да, да, - повторил он слепо и машинально, не думая, что толкает себя в бездонный чернеющий омут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *речь идет об эпической поэме Т.Тассо "Освобожденный Иерусалим", написанной во второй половине XVI века и рассказывающей о событиях Первого Крестового Похода.


	27. 3. L'apaisement

Когда-то бесконечно давно, в той жизни, от которой сейчас остались лишь зыбкие миражные видения на краю памяти Даниэля, он, едва прибывший в Париж, бродил по всем возможным салонам и выставкам в поисках вдохновения, которое оставило его; как-то раз он угодил в обиталище тех новомодных художников, кто посвятил свои творения красотам Востока*, но изображенные на картинах прелестные одалиски в окружении вычурных интерьеров и экзотических животных как будто оставили его полностью равнодушным. Его внимание задержалось ненадолго лишь на одном полотне, изображавшем выбор наложниц для гарема: обнаженные девицы, одна прелестнее другой, послушно выстроились в ряд, позволяя осмотреть себя придирчивому взгляду окруженного пышной свитой султана. Тот смотрел на них с легким оценивающим интересом, как смотрят на красивые, но совершенно бесполезные безделушки, и Даниэль, созерцая эту сцену, задумался невольно, как чувствует себя каждая из ее участниц. Хотят ли они понравиться? Или, напротив, про себя молят Бога, чтобы всесильный властитель прошел мимо них, даже не заметив? Посчитают ли они за счастье быть выбранными или, наоборот, предпочтут, чтобы их отмели в сторону, как не нужных и не подошедших? Конечно, на эти вопросы Даниэлю никто не мог дать ответа, но они и не мучили его долго - со временем он подзабыл и картину, и те чувства, что она всколыхнула в нем, чтобы вспомнить более полутора лет спустя, сидя в большом зале заведения мадам Э. и наблюдая, фактически, ту же самую сцену, только случившуюся в других декорациях. Правда, девицы были одеты, а никакого султана и в помине не было, но роль последнего прекрасно исполняла сама Мадам, прохаживаясь мимо нестройного ряда претенденток на замену Эжени, Полине и Дезире. На лице ее отражалось одно лишь деланое безразличие, а взгляд скользил, казалось, поверх голов всех собравшихся, но иногда она замирала на секунду, останавливалась, чтобы оглядеть очередную кандидатку, и те неизменно тушевались, втягивали голову в плечи или хоть бледнели и кусали губы - все, кроме одной, резко поднявшей голову и встретившей взгляд Мадам с холодным и стоическим бесстрашием.

\- Как тебя зовут? - Мадам остановилась, привлеченная ее реакцией. - Кто тебя привел?

\- Александрина, - отозвалась та, ничуть не смущаясь. - Никто не привел. Я сама пришла.

Мадам удивленно приподняла брови.

\- Вот как? И не боишься?

\- Тут все такие молчуны, - пожала плечами девица, смотря на тех, кто стоял рядом с ней, со снисходительным презрением. - Никто так и не сказал, чего нужно бояться.

Мелко усмехаясь, Мадам покачала головой и двинулась дальше. По-видимому, этот короткий разговор привел ее в хорошее настроение; по крайней мере, когда при ее приближении еще одна девица сделала решительный шаг вперед и присела в грациозном, почти придворном реверансе, это самоуправство не вызвало у Мадам ни малейшей тени раздражения.

\- Я вижу, - сказала она со смехом, - эту манерам учить не придется.

\- Не придется, мадам! - сказала за девицу ее сопровождающая, суетливая опекунша или родительница. - Ее зовут Алиетт. Ее прадед был внебрачным сыном графа д'Артуа**!

\- Как занятно, - проговорила Мадам, осматривая девицу вниманительнее. - Королевская кровь... вернее, кое-что другое, но тоже королевское, верно, Дани?

Он вздрогнул, не ожидавший, что к нему обратятся. Вся эта сцена вызывала в нем гнетущую неловкость, и он десяток раз проклял себя за то, что оказался вынужденным присутствовать при ней, просто зайдя в заведение в неурочный час, чтобы переговорить с Мадам. Не желая иметь никакого отношения к происходящему, он быстро кивнул в надежде, что после этого его оставят в покое, и Мадам как будто прислушалась к его невысказанному пожеланию, вновь обернулась к претенденткам:

\- Хорошо же. Вы двое, можете остаться тут. Остальные... хотя... - тут она задумалась на секунду, будто пытаясь что-то припомнить, и на ее лицо вдруг набежало воодушевленное выражение, как от внезапного счастливого озарения. - Дани! Подойди-ка сюда. Я хочу, чтобы ты выбрал тоже.

Он поперхнулся коньяком, который в этот момент отпивал из фужера, но разорвавшейся в глотке обжигающей горечи не ощутил - в груди у него точно разбили чашу с какой-то холодной, вязкой субстанцией, которая мгновенно разлилась по его жилам, стала его кровью и плотью; почти не осознавая происходящего, Даниэль был способен только глухо переспросить:

\- Что?..

\- Выбери любую, - повторила Мадам, взмахивая рукой в сторону притихших девиц. - Твоя интуиция уже один раз привела нас к успеху, о котором мы и мечтать не могли. Может быть, она сработает и сегодня? Мне бы очень этого хотелось.

Сопротивление было бесполезным. На ходу пытаясь прокашляться в платок и делая один судорожный вдох за другим, Даниэль приблизился к девицам, прошел мимо них, полуосознанно стараясь копировать походку и движения Мадам, но понимая при этом, что выглядит со стороны нелепо и смешно. Со всем возможным ожесточением он желал лишь одного - чтобы этот фарс наконец-то закончился, и перед ним виделся, простирался безграничной мертвой пустыней лишь один верный способ сделать это.

Выбор был случайным. Он не ощутил даже тени того бьющего в сердце и голову вдохновения, как было с Лили, только шевельнувшийся неожиданным теплом порыв сострадания, когда приметил среди остальных девиц ту, что держалась чуть наособицу, тише и скромнее остальных. Хрупкая до прозрачности, она казалась сущим ребенком, но взгляд ее был приметливым, совсем не детским - и Даниэль, заметив это, остановился рядом с ней.

\- Как тебя зовут? - он старался говорить дружелюбно, но чувствовал, что его голос звучит расстроенным инструментом, фальшиво и слишком резко.

\- Аннетт, - отозвалась она, разглядывая украдкой его лицо, костюм, но особенно - бриллиантовую запонку на галстуке. Даниэль думал, что надо спросить еще что-то, но ничего подходящего не шло ему в голову, поэтому он ограничился самым простым вопросом:

\- Откуда ты?

\- Я родилась в Париже, месье, - ответила она, с преувеличенной тщательностью оправляя рукава платья. - Но моя семья из Пикардии. Так мне говорили.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Даниэль и, надеясь, что этого было довольно, обратился к Мадам. - Она подойдет.

\- Эта? - недоверчиво нахмурившись, Мадам подошла к Аннет, оглядела ее с ног до головы, ощупала ее руки и плечи и осталась, судя по всему, недовольна. - Неказиста, пожалуй... но, конечно, свои поклонники у нее найдутся. Твоему вкусу я доверяю.

Похвала обрадовала его, несмотря ни на что: услышать подобное от Мадам, с ее опытом и наметанным глазом, все-таки дорогого стоило, и Даниэль улыбнулся ей почти не вымученно.

\- Это лестно.

\- Нет-нет-нет, - Мадам торопливо замахала руками, - я ненавижу лесть, ты прекрасно это знаешь. Что ж, увидим... а теперь, - продолжила она, коротко хлопнув в ладоши, - остаются трое. И идут со мной. Остальные прочь.

Пререканий не последовало. Перешептываясь и переглядываясь, не прошедшие отбор девицы разошлись, а трое избранниц удалились в малый зал вместе с Мадам; Даниэля никто не пригласил присоединиться, и он, переводя дух, недолго стоял посреди зала - как он думал, в одиночестве, прежде чем понял, что все это время за ним наблюдали.

В тенях, скрывших лестницу и галерею, он с трудом угадал очертания фигуры Лили и вовсе не мог разглядеть ее лица - только безвольно лежащий на ступенях подол платья и смутные очертания вцепившихся в перила рук. Нависшая над залом, она выглядела темной птицей, каждую секунду готовой с хищным клекотом сорваться вниз; не надо было видеть ее, чтобы понять, что она разозлена, встревожена, напряжена в предчувствии какой-то угрозы, у которой не было имени - или только что появились сразу три.

***

Появление в заведении новых обитательниц прорвалу пелену оцепенения, овладевшего Мадам после провального прослушивания в Буфф дю Нор. Ее обыкновенная энергичность вернулась к ней в полной мере; строго наказав Лили продолжать работать над ролью Армиды, а Даниэлю - продолжать набрасывать примеры для афиш, она целыми днями носилась по Парижу, что-то устраивая и пытаясь с кем-то договориться. Что же до Лили и Даниэля, то они, оставленные на какое-то время практически наедине и предоставленные сами себе, неожиданно для себя самих сблизились вновь, будто исчезло, рухнуло что-то, что возвышалось до той поры между ними, отталкивая их друг от друга. В Лили, не отягощенной необходимостью разъезжать по приемам и репетициям, будто что-то оттаяло; по крайней мере, теперь, когда Даниэль заканчивал очередной сеанс, убирал кисти и краски в саквояж, а затем садился на диван, чтобы передохнуть, она неизменно садилась рядом с ним и опускала голову ему на грудь.

\- Я давно вас не навещала, - призналась она как-то вечером, когда они сидели в малом зале, не включив светильников, потерявшись в опустившихся сумерках. - Иногда я вспоминаю вашу старую квартиру...

\- Эту конуру? - неподдельно удивился он. - С чего бы?

\- Не знаю, - скомкано ответила она, заметно смущенная тем, что не встретила у него понимания. - Но я хотела бы вернуться туда. Как-нибудь...

Даниэль не успел спросить, чем ей не по душе его теперешнее жилище, к которому он, к слову говоря, успел уже привязаться всей душой и недавно даже выписал из Англии новый мебельный гарнитур из черного дуба - двери зала распахнулись, и он увидел на пороге Мадам, лучащуюся торжеством, горделиво вскинувшую подбородок.

\- Хорошие новости, - объявила она, зажигая светильники; застигнутый врасплох ударившим по глазам светом, Даниэль зажмурился и ощутил, как Лили теснее прижимается к нему. - Главная роль в Буфф дю Нор наша. 

Даниэль испустил восхищенный вздох, но Лили не была готова разделить его радость: вместо ожидаемого восторга на ее лице проступило разочарование, а затем испуг.

\- А вторая роль? - спросил Даниэль скорее из формальности, нежели из действительного интереса. - Клоринда, дева-воительница... или как-то так?

\- Так, так, - подтвердила Мадам, морщась, как будто у нее начал резаться зуб. - Ее получила Бабетт. Старая шлюха... я думала, она давно спилась.

Обладательницу этого имени Даниэль знал лишь с чужих слов, но, поразмыслив немного и вспомнив все, что ему приходилось о ней слышать, решил, что для Лили она опасности не представляет. Главное противостояние было Лили уже выиграно - и, несмотря на всю ту горечь, которой отозвался в нем побег Эжени, теперь он ощутил еще и потаенное облегчение.

\- Я не понимаю, - проговорила вдруг Лили, отстраняясь от Даниэля и силясь подняться с дивана; ноги явно отказались держать ее, и она опустилась обратно на подушки, прижала ладонь к вздымающейся груди в попытке унять сбившееся дыхание, - как так произошло? На прослушивании я была почти что хуже всех.

\- Одно прослушивание ничего не решает, - отмахнулась Мадам, многозначительно улыбаясь. - Мне удалось переговорить с тем, кто владеет театром. Он оказался хорошим слушателем... и я убедила его в том, что Зидлер в тебе не ошибся.

Улыбка не исчезла с ее лица, но в голос неумолимо прокрались ледяные нотки, колющие не хуже острых стеклянных осколков; то же выражение - пронизывающее, пробивающее насквозь, выворачивающее сердца наизнанку, - появилось и в глазах, и Даниэль готов был поклясться, что видит, как рядом с Мадам разрастается, ползет по полу и стене причудливая вязь ледяного узора.

\- Теперь, - проговорила Мадам, смотря на Лили по-совиному неподвижно, - убеди в этом меня.

Лили все же нашла в себе силы подняться. Она была много ниже ростом, чем Мадам, поэтому ей это сильно не помогло бы - но, очевидно, она хотела создать хотя бы иллюзию того, что встречает неизбежное лицом к лицу.

\- Я не могу, - проговорила она с тихой безнадежной решимостью. - Вы же видите и сами. Не могу.

\- С чего вдруг? - хмыкнула Мадам, ничуть не впечатленная. - Ты актриса, Лили. Твой талант оценили весьма влиятельные люди. Публика тебя обожает. Что с тобой, черт подери, не так? Что это за капризы?

Лили коротко оглянулась на Даниэля, продолжавшего сидеть на месте, и он состроил на лице вопросительное выражение, всем своим видом показывая, что его волнует то же самое, что и Мадам. 

\- Действительно, - произнес он, решив, что его слова прозвучат достаточно веско, - что не так?

Она оцепенело застыла, только издала короткий свистящий выдох, будто ее со всей силы ударили в грудь или всадили под ребра нож. Можно было решить, что ее облили холодной водой - и та безжалостно смыла вернувшееся было умиротворение, разбередила рану, едва начавшую заживать.

\- Вы просто не понимаете, - заговорила Лили почти шепотом, лихорадочно сцепляя ладони, - каждую ночь, когда я ложусь спать и закрываю глаза, я вижу ее. Она постоянно там, она никуда не ушла, она смотрит на меня и смеется: ты самозванка, ты обманщица, ты никогда не будешь и вполовину так хороша, как я.

Мадам открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Лили внезапно не дала ей сделать этого.

\- Она никуда не ушла! Она всегда будет здесь! - почти выкрикнула она, теряя над собою контроль. - Она меня прокляла! Я знаю, она хочет моей смерти!

Даниэль и Мадам переглянулись - слишком коротко, чтобы Лили, ослепленная своим отчаянием, могла это заметить.

\- Никто не желает твоей смерти, - проговорила Мадам спокойно и почти кротко, отчего Даниэль почувствовал к ней благодарность - он сам не смог бы столь убедительно соврать. - Эжени здесь больше нет, и не она мешает тебе, а ты сама. 

Подойдя к Лили, Мадам взяла ее за плечи - на первый взгляд, мягко, но Даниэль увидел, как побелели костяшки на ее пальцах, и ощутил себя так, будто его крепко-накрепко сжали невидимыми щипцами.

\- Ты должна выйти на сцену, - заговорила Мадам убедительно, пытаясь встретиться с Лили взглядом, но та жмурилась и отворачивалась, словно в попытке защититься. - В конце концов, у тебя есть обязательства перед людьми, которые многого от тебя ждут... и готовы за это платить.

\- Нет, нет, нет, - повторила Лили, как в бреду, и вырвалась из ее рук. - Я не могу.

Закрыв лицо руками, она убежала прочь, прежде чем Даниэль успел остановить ее; из большого зала донеслись ее торопливые шаги по лестнице, а затем - приглушенный хлопок закрывшейся двери. Мадам даже не обернулась в ее сторону и вообще не позволила себе ни одного движения, только молчаливо прикрыла глаза.

\- Я знала, - наконец заговорила она после долгой паузы, за которую Даниэль успел передумать сразу все и со всем заранее смириться, - я знала, что так будет. Знала с того самого дня, как Зидлер решил подшутить над нами. Он большой оригинал, конечно же. Но его оригинальность может стоить нам всего.

\- О чем вы? - поинтересовался Даниэль, стараясь не допускать к себе мысли о худшем - но те все равно просачивались сквозь все выстраиваемые им мысленные барьеры.

Мадам посмотрела на него безгранично устало.

\- Если она не сможет выступать, то нам конец. На меня давно уже много кто точит зуб... все они ничем не лучше меня, но считают, что я прекрасно сгожусь на роль козла отпущения их грехов. Чтобы лишить меня всего, они ничего не пожалеют. Лили - единственная, кто сможет нам помочь.

\- Но граф де Пассаван...

\- Граф? - Мадам усмехнулась, падая в кресло. - Граф все равно что ветер. Его симпатии переменчивы, он любит тех, кому принадлежит успех здесь и сейчас. Сегодня Эжени, завтра Лили, послезавтра кто-нибудь еще... он обожает ощущать себя причастным к чужому триумфу, но неудачи не интересуют его ничуть. На его счет ты можешь не обольщаться.

Даниэль пожалел, что оставил в приемной трость - сейчас ему было почти жизненно необходимо сжать ее в руках, ощутить в ладони успокаивающий холодок серебра. Теперь глупо было отрицать свои опасения - Мадам только что подтвердила их, и Даниэль понял, что близок к панике.

\- Что мы будем делать? - спросил он, с трудом проглотив распухший в горле ком. Мадам как будто вовсе не была способна чувствовать страх за собственное будущее - о чем-то размышляя, она поглядела на Даниэля испытующе, и он понял, что в ее сознании уже созревает некий план.

\- Видит Бог, я не хотела этого, - мученически произнесла она, разрушая повисшую в зале тишину. - Но нам нужно привести Лили в чувство. Нужно, чтобы она нормально спала и перестала мучиться своей меланхолией. Ей станет лучше, и она сможет вернуться на сцену.

\- Что вы предлагаете? - спросил Даниэль безжизненно. Ничего он не желал сильнее, чем того, чтобы Лили стало лучше; увидев за последние недели, что это возможно, он не задавал вопросов, боялся разрушить мираж, тронуть лишний раз то хрупкое и неверное, что вновь установилось между ними - а теперь, увидев это уничтоженным, не чувствовал ничего, кроме глухого и горького опустошения. Он даже не сразу понял, что именно Мадам извлекла из кармана платья, поставила рядом с ним на подлокотник дивана - небольшую склянку, полную густой жидкости, со свежей аптечной этикеткой.

\- Лауданум, - сказала Мадам так, будто предмет беседы весьма мало ее беспокоил. - Лучшее успокоительное средство, что можно раздобыть. Конечно, могут быть неприятные сопутствующие эффекты, но если соблюдать дозировку...

\- Она не станет это пить, - выдохнул Даниэль, шарахаясь от склянки так, будто это был отвратительный ядовитый паук. - Она не станет...

\- Конечно, нет, если я ей предложу, - согласилась Мадам и уставилась на него немигающим взглядом. - Но ты... с твоих рук она выпьет все, что угодно.

Ее слова в первую секунду показались Даниэлю бессмысленным набором звуков. Он не хотел понимать их смысл - все его существо отрицало их, погребенное под тем инстинктом, что обычно мешает человеку вонзить нож себе в грудь или проглотить смертельную дозу яда. Будь Даниэль не так потрясен - возможно, он впал бы в ярость; но в тот момент он мог лишь смотреть на Мадам и мотать головой, как болванчик.

\- Я не могу, - вырвалось у него глухо и надорванно, почти как рыдание. Мадам тут же оказалась рядом с ним - бледная, с яростно искаженным лицом, схватила его за плечо и даже легко ударила по щеке, стремясь привести в чувство.

\- Не будь мальчишкой! От тебя зависит все!

\- Нет, - повторил он с выражением человека, пытающегося ладонью остановить летящую в него пулю. - Должен быть другой способ.

\- Другого способа нет! - припечатала Мадам, все больше бледнея. - Нас никто не пощадит, понимаешь ты это или нет?! Ты обесценишь все! Мы не можем потерять то, что приобрели ценой стольких жертв!

Упоминание о потерях, горестях и поражениях как будто потолкнуло его. Он вспомнил (причем ему потребовалось на это не более двух секунд) с необычайной ясностью все то, через что прошел и чему стал свидетелем за последние полтора года - от едкой, ломкой ухмылки Жюли до блеска короны Зидлера на голове Лили, от списков поступивших в Академию до хвалебных публикаций в богемной прессе, от болезненного падения к стремительному, кружащему голову подъему - и понял, что все это навалилось на него, как груженая камнями телега, в которую он впрягся и разогнал, сам не осознавая, что теперь бежит, чтобы сохранить свою жизнь, ведь остановить ее возможно лишь одним способом - остановиться самому, дать ей себя переехать, раздробить кости и размозжить череп, оставив лежать на земле бесформенной кровавой массой.

К этой, последней жертве Даниэль был еще не готов.

\- Все окупится, - сказала Мадам, увидев, что он протягивает руку за зловещей склянкой, чтобы крепко сжать ее в кулаке. - Сейчас тебе может быть трудно, но потом... ты поймешь, что сделал правильный выбор.

\- Любой выбор, как только мы его делаем - правильный, - ответил Даниэль без всякого выражения. - Другого просто не существует.

Кивнув, Мадам согласилась с ним, и он, не чуя под собой ног, направился наверх.

***

В спальне Лили горел один-единственный светильник - тот, что стоял на тумбочке у ее постели. Мягкий свет обволакивал ее сгорбленный силуэт; когда Даниэль вошел в комнату, она все еще всхлипывала, неловко утирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони, но на его приближение, по крайней мере, не отозвалась новой волной слез.

\- Ошиблись вы, месье, - проговорила она с грустной улыбкой, когда Даниэль присел с ней рядом, положил руку ей на плечо, но тут же отстранился из страха, что она ощутит всю ненастоящесть, лживость его жеста - и разгадает его намерения. - Я ни на что не гожусь.

\- Это не так, - проговорил он, стараясь вернуть своему голосу мягкую убедительность, - тебе надо просто успокоиться, Лили. Тогда все пойдет на лад.

\- Не могу я, говорю же, - ответила она, ударяя по постели рядом с собой сжатым кулаком. - Думаете, я не пыталась? Но нет... это сильнее, чем я. Она сильнее, чем я.

"Нет никакой ее, здесь только ты", - хотел произнести Даниэль, но в этот миг необходимость в разговоре отпала, потому что Лили привалилась к нему, порывисто обхватила обеими руками, и он, неловко обняв ее немеющей рукой, коснулся губами ее макушки - и, пользуясь затишьем, взглядом отыскал на будуарном столике кувшин и стакан для воды.

\- Тебе надо заснуть, - проговорил он, отстраняя Лили и целуя ее в лоб, чтобы не видеть, как она смотрит на него. - Выпей лекарство. Оно поможет.

\- Поможет? - переспросила она, хмурясь; понимая, что может не выдержать и совершить какое-то безумство, Даниэль со всей возможной поспешностью направился к кувшину, наполнил водой стакан и добавил туда, как было указано на этикетке, двадцать капель. Лили озадаченно принюхалась. Очевидно, запах был ей не знаком.

\- Что это? - спросила она, когда Даниэль вернулся к ней с наполненным стаканом. Он опустил склянку на дно кармана, чтобы та не попалась ей на глаза, протянул ей готовое снадобье - но принять его она не торопилась.

\- Это просто снотворное, - произнес наконец он, надеясь, что овладевшая им внутренняя дрожь не вырывается со словами наружу. - Ты будешь спать без кошмаров. Выпей.

"Не верь мне, - опьяняющим сумасшествием стучало у него в голове, - не верь никому, пожалуйста, откажись". И Лили смотрела на него очень долго, вдумчиво, будто что-то предчувствовала - или пыталась вспомнить.

\- Спасибо, - шепнула она и добавила, протягивая руку за стаканом, - вы очень добры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ориентализм - популярное в XIX веке художественное направление, стилистическая тенденция в литературе и искусстве эпохи романтизма, нацеленная на воссоздание во многом условного образа Востока как особого мира, противостоящего культуре Запада и одновременно дополняющего её (с) вики  
> **граф д'Артуа - титул, который носил до своего вступления на престол в 1824 году король Карл X, последний представитель старшей ветви Бурбонов на французском престоле.


	28. 4. La faute

Чистый, уверенный, не сорвавшийся ни на единую фальшивую ноту голос Лили замолк, рухнул занавес, и зал "Буфф дю Нор" утонул в потоке аплодисментов, хлынувшем отовсюду - из партера, с галерки, балкона, даже из ложи, где сидел обычно равнодушный к театральному искусству немецкий посол с адъютантами и супругой. Успех премьерного спектакля был полный, и Даниэль позволил себе перевести дух. Последние три часа он провел, забывая даже дышать, и теперь голова его кружилась не только от пережитого волнения, но и от недостатка воздуха; едва живой, еще не до конца поверивший в то, что все обошлось, он слышал как сквозь плотный слой ткани и зрительские овации, и то, как орет ему в ухо сидящий рядом граф де Пассаван:

\- Настоящее искусство! Она совершенство! Подумать только, кто-то мог усомниться в ее несравненных способсностях!

Артисты вновь появились на сцене, дабы отдать должное публике, и туда же устремились самые восторженные почитатели, торопящиеся вручить подношения своим фаворитам. Среди них затесался и Даниэль: у него для Лили был заготовлен пышный букет, который на самом деле был не более чем предлогом оказаться рядом с ней в первые минуты после окончания спектакля, разделить с ней ее торжество - или возможную неудачу.

\- Идеальна, - шепнул он, отдавая ей цветы, касаясь ее плеч и чувствуя, как захолодела ее кожа. Усталость, охватившая Лили, была видна даже под слоем грима, за выученной, высеченной на ее лице улыбкой - но видел это один лишь Даниэль, ибо прочим вряд ли ведомо было, каких титанических усилий ей может стоит каждый благосклонный кивок или почтительный поклон.

\- Моя дорогая! - Пассаван налетел на нее, как обычно, едва не сбивая с ног, и принялся, никого не стесняясь, покрывать поцелуями ее руки. - Вы были чудесны! Клянусь, ничего подобного я не видел нигде и никогда!

\- Я рада, что вы остались довольны, - проговорила она, опуская ресницы, чем вызвала у Пассавана умиленную, почти что влюбленную улыбку:

\- Я сражен в самое сердце, черт подери! Но скажите... скажите, вы же не откажетесь присутствовать сегодня у меня после одиннадцати? Общество самое скромное, но вас будут очень ждать. Конечно, если вы устали...

\- Что вы, вовсе нет! - откликнулась она, и Даниэль увидел, как крепче сжимаются ее руки вокруг вороха букетов, что ей приходилось держать. - Я не могу обмануть ваши ожидания, граф. Я приду.

\- Прекрасно, прекрасно! - взвыл Пассаван и устремился прочь, увлекая Даниэля за собой; в холле, посреди суеты, царившей у гардеробной, они встретили Мадам, хоть и по обыкновению своему сдержанную, но тоже, как видно, впечатленную тем, что ей пришлось увидеть сегодняшним вечером.

\- Я же говорила, - сказала она Даниэлю, дождавшись момента, когда Пассаван, повернувшийся к поднесшему его пальто лакею, не сможет их услышать, - она может все, если на то будет ее воля. Но эту волю нужно поддерживать...

Даниэль мог лишь только в очередной раз признать ее бесспорную правоту. Они вдвоем дождались Лили и сопроводили ее к экипажу; как с ней часто бывало последнее время, приступ всепоглощающей апатии у нее стремительно сменился столь же сильным приступом чувствительности, и она, самая не своя от переполняющей ее радости, звонко расцеловала Даниэля в обе щеки, а потом обняла и Мадам - и расцвела еще больше, когда та, ответив на объятие, коротко хлопнула ее по спине.

\- До самого конца не думала, что получится! - объявила Лили со смехом, пытаясь убрать обратно в прическу выбившиеся из нее локоны. - Верите мне, я... почти ничего не помню! Как будто это было не со мной. Может, кто-то другой на моем месте...

\- Не неси ерунды, - бросила Мадам добродушно, откидываясь на спинку сиденья и не отрывая от Лили мерцающего в полумраке взгляда. - Надеюсь, у тебя остались силы. Вечеринки у Пассавана так утомляют...

\- Сколько угодно сил, мадам! - живо отозвалась Лили и, пользуясь скрывающей сиденье темнотой, крепко сжала руку Даниэля. Он содрогнулся всем телом, зная, что последует за этим, но не имея никакой возможности оказать сопротивление - и когда они вышли из экипажа у заведения, Лили будто случайно пропустила Мадам вперед, а сама, намертво вцепившись в локоть молодого человека, исступленно зашептала ему в самое ухо:

\- У вас ведь есть еще? Дайте мне глоток...

\- Перестань, - пробормотал он, почти паникуя, мысленно подсчитывая, сколько осталось во фляге, которую он теперь носил с собой, сопровождая Лили почти всюду - и понимая, что порция, рассчитанная на три дня, исчерпалась почти за один. - Ты и так принимаешь больше, чем следует. Сегодня перед спектаклем ты не должна была...

\- Я волновалась! - воскликнула она с неподдельной обидой. - Вы прекрасно знаете, я волнуюсь перед выходом на сцену так, что коленки трясутся! А теперь мне надо ехать к графу и торчать у него битый час! Пожалуйста...

Они замерли на крыльце - вернее, это Лили остановила Даниэля и встала перед ним, не давая пройти, глядя ему в глаза одновременно возмущенно и умоляюще.

\- Пожалуйста! - повторила она, вцепляясь в отвороты его сюртука. - Только сегодня! Мадам не узнает, обещаю!

Смиряясь, Даниэль извлек из кармана флягу, непослушными пальцами снял с горлышка отливающую золотом пробку. Он знал, что должен следить за тем, чтобы Лили не выпила больше уговоренного, но закрыл глаза, лишь догадываясь по донесшимся до него звукам, что она сделала не один глоток, а по меньшей мере три.

\- Спасибо, - проговорила она, прежде чем долго, с чувством поцеловать его в губы; отстраняясь, Даниэль ощутил, как на языке его оседает густой, травянистый привкус опия.

Счастливая настолько, насколько человек в принципе может быть счастлив, Лили забежала в дом и скорее устремилась к себе - переодеться. Даниэль прошел в малый зал, на ходу пряча опустевшую флягу; от всей души он надеялся, что произошедшая на крыльце сцена прошла мимо зоркого взгляда Мадам, но уже спустя секунду его постигло осознание всей наивности этого предположения.

\- Сколько она принимает?

Он обернулся. Мадам стояла за его спиной - недвижимая, как изваяние, сложившая на груди руки. Никуда не скрыться было ни от ее голоса, ни от ее взгляда, и Даниэль тяжело признал, внутренне готовясь к карающему удару, который последует за его словами:

\- Сорок капель в день. Иногда пятьдесят.

\- Много, - отрезала Мадам. - Это слишком много. Впрочем... - ее голос смягчился, и в глазах появилось задумчивое выражение, будто она пыталась подсчитать что-то "за" и "против", - если это помогает ей держать себя в руках...

\- Позвольте, - начал Даниэль, - я не думаю, что будет целесообразно...

Мадам мимолетно сморщила нос:

\- Перестань. Могу я положиться на тебя хоть в чем-то? Лили ведь твоя протеже. Разве нет? Так позаботься о том, чтобы она выходила на сцену и нам не пришлось краснеть за нее. Об остальном позабочусь я.

\- Да, мадам, - ответил Даниэль тускло. - Вы не будете сегодня у Пассавана?

\- О нет, - Мадам закатила глаза, всем своим видом выражая презрительное отвращение. - Я терпеть не могу эти сборища после выступлений, от них у меня начинает болеть голова. Ты и один неплохо справишься. Проследи, чтобы с нашей примой ничего не случилось.

\- Да, мадам.

Она удалилась, оставив его одного посреди пустующего зала, под сумрачным светом ламп. Упав на диван возле небольшого возвышения, заменявшего подмостки, Даниэль пожалел, что на столе по соседству не нашлось выпивки - сейчас он дорого бы отдал за глоток хорошего коньяку, но не отказался бы и от рюмки абсента, обжигающего, выворачивающего внутренности, заставляющие тревоги и треволнения померкнуть, отступить куда-то на самый дальний план.

\- Месье чем-то расстроен?

Даниэль с усилием повернул голову. Аннет осторожно заглядывала в зал, явно опасаясь нарушить чужое уединение, но человеческое общество виделось Даниэлю единственным, что могло как-то скрасить тяжесть теперешних минут, и поэтому он благодушно ее поманил рукой:

\- Заходи, не бойся.

Она приблизилась, ступая мелко и едва слышно, держа руки сложенными на животе, и он вгляделся в нее, пытаясь определить, произошли ли за последние недели в ее облике какие-то перемены. Продолжая помнить о том, что Аннет попала в заведение согласно его выбору, пусть и случайному, Даниэль был заинтересован в ее судьбе, пожалуй, больше, чем в судьбе тех двоих, что пришли в тот день вместе с ней; свое предпочтение он старался скрывать и полагал, что делает это не без успеха - но, если у него была свободная минута, не отказывал себе в том, чтобы поговорить с Аннет, которая с большим трудом осваивалась в непривычной для нее обстановке.

\- Месье чем-то расстроен? - снова спросила она, присаживаясь в кресло напротив Даниэля. Он солгал, утомленно потирая опухшие веки:

\- Нет. С чего ты решила? Просто спектакль... вышел беспокойным.

\- Я могу чем-нибудь вам помочь?

Звучало это так, будто мышь или лягушонок предлагали свою помощь тягловой лошади; Даниэль хотел усмехнуться, но вовремя опомнится, решив, что смех обидит его хрупкую собеседницу, похожую не то на статуэтку, не то на весеннюю пташку.

\- Это пройдет само, - ответил он. - Помощи тут быть не может. Да она, если подумать, и не нужна.

Аннет, по-видимому, не желала сдаваться:

\- Может, я могу вас отвлечь? С тех пор, как Мадам узнала, что я говорю на испанском, мне пришлось выучить много нового...

\- На испанском? - удивление Даниэля было искренним, ибо этого об Аннет он не знал. - Действительно?

\- Мое отец наполовину галисиец, месье, - ответила она, явно польщенная тем, что ей удалось пробудить его интерес. - Он научил меня.

\- Мадам, наверное, была довольна.

\- О! Очень довольна! - воскликнула Аннет с воодушевлением. - Она раздобыла для меня сборник кантиг и сказала выучить все. Сейчас многие обращаются к тем временам, когда эти песни были созданы*... и публике тоже будет интересно. Может быть, вы хотели бы послушать?

\- Пожалуйста, - улыбнулся Даниэль, и Аннет, теряя последние остатки своей боязливости, поспешила устроиться за фортепиано. Он смотрел, как она расправляет тонкие плечи, кладет пальцы на клавиши, и сердце его невольно замирало, охваченное щемящим ностальгическим чувством. Простодушная искренность Аннет действовала на него подобно спасительному лекарству; видя ее, беседуя с ней, он словно переносился в те беззаботные времена, когда ничто не тяготило его, ничто не мучило, ничто не прогрызало в его душе зияющую дыру, похожую на бездонный хищный зев - те времена, когда у Даниэля был лишь он сам, его картины, которые он мог создавать, ни на кого не оглядываясь, и Лили, которую он дожидался каждое утро, которая являлась в мансарду и приносила с собой вдохновение, солнечный свет и запах лип. Чем больше времени проходило, тем плотнее становилась завеса, отделяющая Даниэля не только от тех дней, но и от воспоминаний о них; и все же иногда эти образы выныривали из глубин его сознания, и он, не зная, что делать с ними, терялся в них, путался, пытаясь одновременно отринуть их и прижать к себе крепче, точно они были последним, что у него осталось - как когда-то, когда у него действительно не было за душой ничего. Глядя на Аннет, он как будто становился ненадолго собою прежним - и, позволяя себе эту слабость, воображал про себя, как расступаются столпившиеся вокруг него тени, как возвращается к своему первозданному состоянию мир, в котором он существует.

\- Como poden per sas culpas os omes seer contreitos,  
assi poden pela Virgen depois seer säos feitos...

Песню он не знал, не понимал в ней ни единого слова, но ритм пришелся ему по душе - он пробуждал в воображении картину какой-то безумной пляски, когда все хватаются за руки, сталкиваются, отдавливают друг другу ноги, но, опьяненные музыкой, не замечают этого. Да и Аннет, казалось, отдалась ей целиком - видя, как она самозабвенно закрывает глаза, но продолжает играть, полностью доверившись своему умению, Даниэль подумал мимоходом, что поет она замечательно, и даже привередливая парижская публика должна будет стоя приветствовать ее дебют. 

\- Con esta enfermidade atan grande que avia  
prometeu que, se qua risse, a Salas logo irya  
e ha livra de cera cad’ ano ll’ofereria;  
e atan toste foi sao, que non ouv’ y outros preitos...**

\- О чем эта песня? - спросил Даниэль, когда Аннет закончила играть. Она обернулась к нему, широко улыбающаяся, пышущая гордостью за свое маленькое выступление.

\- У нее очень благочестивое содержание, месье. Она рассказывает о несчастном человеке, который был так болен, что не мог ходить. Тогда он обратился к Деве Марии, поклявшись, что совершит паломничество и будет ежегодно приносить ей дары... и она исцелила его, так что он стал здоров и больше не страдал.

\- Хорошая история, - согласился Даниэль и добавил, вздохнув, - я думаю, публика нуждается в чем-то наподобие этого.

Аннет горячо закивала:

\- Мадам говорит то же самое, месье!

Он потянул из кармана часы: Лили должна была спуститься с минуты на минуту, но он знал по опыту, что она не из тех, кто любит торопиться.

\- Сыграй еще, - попросил он и, делая вид, что его никак не тронуло сияющее выражение на ее лице, закрыл глаза, впадая в томительную и приятную полудрему.

***

\- Вы хотели меня видеть?

По ванной плыли, смешиваясь друг с другом, густые клубы пара, и в них с трудом можно было различить очертания силуэта Лили - переживавшая упадок сил после первых спектаклей в сезоне, она наслаждалась выпавшей ей минутой утреннего отдыха, блаженствуя в горячей воде. От жара ее кожа раскраснелась, волосы завились крупными кольцами; Алиетт, которую она позвала помочь себе, едва не закашлялась, приблизившись к ней - Лили не пожалела ароматических масел, и от воды поднимались плотные цветочные испарения с примесью мяты и цитрусов.

\- Возьми губку, - приказала ей Лили, чуть приоткрывая глаза. - Поможешь мне? Завтра меня ждет господин посол Германии. Я должна выглядеть безупречно.

\- Конечно, - скромно произнесла Алиетт, потупившись, и, размочив губку в воде, бережно опустила ее на запястье Лили. Та молча дала обмыть себе руки и грудь; только повернувшись к Алиетт спиной, подставив под бережные растирания плечи и лопатки, она заговорила как будто невзначай:

\- О чем шепчутся нынче в городе? Я сейчас не выхожу на улицу без нужды...

\- Все восхищены вами, - заверила ее Алиетт, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. - Говорят, что парижская сцена не видела ничего прекраснее ваших выступлений.

\- Льстят мне, - засмеялась Лили, премного, впрочем, довольная услышанным. - А что говорят у нас? О чем вы трое шепчетесь, пока Мадам не слышит?

Вопрос был из тех, что называют "с прицелом", но Алиетт как будто не заметила этого.

\- О чем же мы можем шептаться? Только о том, как присоединимся к вам в свете...

\- Вот как?

\- Все мечтают быть на вас похожими, - доверительно сообщила Алиетт, капая себе на ладонь маслом персиковой косточки и торопясь втереть его в шею Лили у самых волос, над выступающим под кожей позвонком. - Но нам надо подождать. Так говорит и Мадам, и... месье художник.

Лили вздрогнула, отчего вода вокруг нее пошла мелкой рябью, и Алиетт деликатно отстранилась, чтобы ее собеседница тут же повернулась к ней.

\- Он сейчас здесь?

\- Да, пришел час назад, - доложила Алиетт. - Пытается рисовать Сандрин. Бедняга! Нелегко ему приходится. Она вся извертится, пока он сделает хотя бы набросок!

Она захихикала, пряча в ладонях хорошенький рот, но Лили не склонна была разделять ее веселье.

\- Обычно он сперва приходит ко мне, - заметила она не без досады. - Видимо, вы трое всерьез заняли его мысли.

\- Я не думаю, что дело в нас троих, - заметила Алиетт с непреходящей тихой улыбкой. - Это все Аннет, я вам клянусь. Он так любезен с ней в последнее время...

Лили прищурилась едва заметно:

\- Действительно?

\- Да, да! Ну, вы же видели ее много раз, - проговорила Алиетт словно бы с укором, - разве она не очаровательна? Так прелестна и... невинна. Согласитесь, это редкое качество в нашу непростую эпоху.

С тяжелым всплеском губка ударилась о воду и тут же скрылась под ее толщей; Лили, напротив, приподнялась, бледнея на глазах и нервно кусая губы.

\- Согласна, - произнесла она с усилием, сдавливая бортик ванны со всей силой, что могла найтись в ее тонких руках, - очень редкое.

Алиетт смотрела на нее как будто с сочувственным пониманием, но только слепой не заметил бы, что в уголках ее глаз искрится насмешка. Понимая, что тело отказывается слушаться ее, Лили погрузилась обратно в воду, снова легла, вытянув руки и ноги, чтобы не было заметно, как ее пробивает дрожь.

\- Иди, - сказала она сдавленно, - я закончу сама.

Не забыв поклониться на прощание, Алиетт удалилась, и Лили, оставшись наедине с окружившей ее тишиной, устремила бездумный взгляд в потолок. Лицо ее кривилось, но с губ не слетало ни звука, только пар, оседавший на ее щеках, оставлял за собой слишком уж крупные капли.

***

Лили дождалась, пока Даниэль закончит работу - а с Сандрин он намучился вдоволь, тщетно пытаясь уговорить ее продержаться в одном положении хотя бы четверть часа, - и ничего не сказала, даже увидев, как он, столкнувшись с Аннет в коридоре, перекидывается с ней парой доброжелательных слов. Стоя в стороне, она с видимым спокойствием дожидалась, пока он, прежде чем удалиться, обратит свое внимание и на нее: привычный поцелуй, обмен улыбками - никто, взглянув на них, не мог бы допустить ни одной догадки, что между этими двумя что-то может пойти дурно. 

\- Вы придете завтра?

\- Послезавтра, - напомнил он с шутливой укоризной, - дай мне передохнуть, завтра же воскресенье.

\- А, совсем забыла, - Лили махнула рукой и тут же поспешила подать ему трость и пальто, - я буду очень вас ждать.

Он ушел, а Лили, удостоверившись, что он не забыл ничего, что могло бы заставить его вернуться в ближайшие минуты, устремилась за Аннет, чтобы перехватить ее у входа в большой зал - и, схватив за плечо, развернуть к себе, крепко вцепиться в ворот платья, а затем, презрев последние остатки жалости, и в горло.

\- Если я увижу еще раз, как ты говоришь с ним без дела, - Лили, от ярости почти лишившаяся голоса, хрипела почти так же, как Аннет, бессильно пытающаяся высвободиться из ее руки, - я вырву тебе язык.

Сказав это, она со всей силы оттолкнула от себя свою жертву; не сумев устоять на ногах, Аннет завалилась на спину, и вместе с собою свалила на пол вазу, до сей поры покоившуюся на серванте. Та, не пережив столкновения с полом, усеяла его осколками - и по ним же, не обращая внимания, что они впиваются ей в ладони, полумертвая от испуга Аннет попыталась отползти от Лили, близкой к помешательству, надвинувшеся на нее сурово и угрожающе.

\- Ты... - начала она, но договорить не успела - их прервал голос Мадам, привлеченной внезапным шумом:

\- Что здесь происходит?

Лили остыла тут же: ее ярость не истаяла мгновенно, но, столкнувшись с неколебимой холодностью Мадам, уменьшилась по меньшей мере вполовину. Из-за спины последней заглянули в зал Алиетт и Сандрин; обе выглядели пораженными увиденным, но Алиетт - несколько менее искренно.

\- Что происходит? - звеняще повторила Мадам, приближаясь. Ответа ей не было: Лили не находила слов, чтобы объяснить случившееся, а Аннет не считала нужным говорить - тяжело дыша, она глядела мрачно и исполдлобья то на свою обидчицу, то на хозяйку дома.

\- Я думаю, - за всех заговорила Алиетт, очень кстати оказавшаяся от Мадам по правую руку, - Лили считает, будто Аннет забрала что-то, что принадлежит ей.

\- Это правда? - спросила Мадам, обжигая предполагаемую виновницу взглядом. Тут впору было Аннет начать оправдываться, но она предпочла продолжить свою молчаливую игру - и причиной тому были не только страх и потрясение, но что-то новое, почти устрашающее, появившееся в ее лице. В конце концов, переведя взгляд на Лили, Аннет посмотрела на нее почти с вызовом.

\- Я здесь не поощряю воровство, - проговорила Мадам, раздраженная необходимостью тратить время. - Верни то, что взяла, и извинись. Я не хочу, чтобы подобное повторялось. Это понятно?

\- Да, мадам, - прошелестела Аннет, и на том разговор был окончен. Лили, едва не обгоняя Мадам, бросилась вон из зала и скрылась у себя; услышав, как она распахивает и с силой захлопывает дверь своих комнат, Алиетт покачала головой.

\- Безумная, - высказалась Сандрин, мало что понявшая в подоплеке случившейся сцены, но впечатленная ее накалом. - И что с ней такое? Как будто взбесилась.

\- Думаю, она страдает, - проницательно сказала Алиетт, печально глядя на то, что осталось от злосчастной вазы. - И хочет, пусть и не нарочно, чтобы вместе с ней страдал кто-то еще.

Сандрин фыркнула, мало удовлетворенная ее объяснением:

\- С чего ей страдать? У этой дуры все есть.

\- Никто не спорит, - согласилась Алиетт и протянула Аннет руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться, нисколь не глядя на то, что все пальцы у той в крови. - У нее есть все, а нам остается... только иметь терпение.

***

Вечером того же дня Мадам ужинала с Зидлером; не стоит строить себе излишних романтических иллюзий, ведь обоими двигали намерения исключительно деловые. Хозяин театра наконец рассчитался сполна со всеми, кто принимал участие в его нашумевшей постановке - таким образом, из его рук в руки Мадам перекочевали несколько увесистых брикетов перевязанных бечевой франков.

\- Насколько я понимаю, - усмехнулся он, глядя, как Мадам кончиком пальца проводит по краю банкнот, - Эжени этих денег не увидит?

\- Если она соизволит вернуться и предъявить свои права, - ровно ответила Мадам, - я буду рада видеть ее, как никогда до этого.

Зидлер поперхнулся смешком и поспешил запить его половиной бокала бургундского.

\- С вами бывает приятно иметь дело, - заметил он, оглядывая Мадам оценивающе, - если вы исполняете свои обязательства. Что думаете насчет следующего сезона? 

\- Странно задавать такой вопрос сейчас, когда никто еще не опомнился после премьер, - ответила Мадам туманно, раздумывая, какие карты лучше раскрыть сразу, - но, вполне вероятно, я предоставлю вам троих.

\- Троих?

\- Да. Разумеется, все необыкновенно талантливы и будут иметь успех.

\- Как и все ваши подопечные, - хмыкнул Зидлер, знаком приказывая официанту принести еще вина. - Но, кажется, вы сказали - троих?

\- Что вас удивляет? - осведомилась Мадам, прохладно смотря на то, как перед ним ставят открытую бутылку и тарелку с изжаренной кроличьей ножкой; зачарованный запахом (о, все знают этот аромат жареного, к которому примешаны нотки душистых трав и одно дуновение которого заставляет рот наполняться слюной!), Зидлер схватил нож и принялся с хрустом разрезать то, что когда-то было живой плотью, чтобы ныне превратиться в его ужин.

\- Я думал, их четверо, - произнес он, отправляя в рот первый сочащийся жиром кусок. - Будет четверо. Или я ошибаюсь?

Мадам посмотрела на содержимое его тарелки, затем на его лицо, особенно задержавшись взглядом на лоснящемся подбородке и заблестевших губах.

\- Трое, - проговорила она так, чтобы у собеседника не было сомнения в окончательности сделанного ею вывода. - Остановимся на троих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мотивы и образы времен Средневековья и раннего Возрождения действительно были очень популярны в искусстве тех лет; особую известность они принесли художникам-прерафаэлитам, в своем творчестве бравшим пример с творцов "до Рафаэля".  
> **Кантига "Como poden", обращенная к Деве Марии, авторство приписывается Альфонсо X Кастильскому (1221-1284)


	29. 5. La substitution

\- Что это за место, "Северная звезда"? - спросил Даниэль. Подъем по склону холма дался ему нелегко: он норовил поскользнуться на снегу, припорошившем камни мостовой, дыхание его сбилось, на лбу выступил пот, и он заговорил с шедшим рядом Розом, чтобы отвлечься.

\- Странно, что ты спросил только сейчас, - Роз не показывал видимых признаков усталости и даже умудрялся на ходу закуривать папиросу - должно быть, дело было в вине, которым он успел подкрепить силы перед тем, как они начали свое восхождение. - Одно из старейших кафе в здешних местах... сказать вернее, не совсем кафе, но в то же время не театр. Иногда там дают водевили, и неплохие, но больше всего тамошняя публика любит поглазеть на цирковые номера. Я ведь тоже выступал там в свое время...

\- Ты?

\- Да, да, - засмеялся Роз, довольный тем, какое неподдельное изумление вызвали его слова, - я был канатоходцем. Где бы еще, ты думаешь, я научился выпивать галлон рому и не терять равновесия? Старая выучка, - гордо добавил он, - никуда не девается.

\- И часто ты туда захаживаешь?

\- Не очень. Публика там собирается, в основном, весьма непритязательная. Есть, конечно, и кое-кто из наших, но обычно зал забит мастеровыми, рабочими и прочей шушерой. Им подавай дешевую настойку и разгульные танцы! В последнем Бабетт мастачка, недаром они готовы на руках ее носить.

Даниэль снисходительно хмыкнул, и Роз тут же понял, какие мысли его приятель оставил невысказанными:

\- Себя она не продает, если ты об этом. Попробуй подступись к ней, если она того не хочет. Как думаешь, почему ее не видят в обществе? Она никогда не стремилась найти себе покровителя. А ведь Пассаван в свое время был готов завалить ее золотом. Но она ему отказала.

\- Отказала Пассавану?.. - у Даниэля заплелись ноги, и он чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте, но вовремя успел выставить перед собою трость. Роз пожал плечами:

\- Да, его знаки внимания ее не впечатлили. С тех пор он обижен на нее до глубины души. Хотел даже явиться сюда, потребовать свои дары назад, но Месье живо его отвадил. С Месье, знаешь ли, вообще лучше не шутить...

Даниэль хотел спросить у него еще что-то - например, как может происходить в действительности то, что он давно и прочно полагал про себя немыслимым, - но увидел качнувшуюся над их головами вывеску "Северной звезды" и решил, что лучше ему будет увидеть все своими глазами. Впрочем, пока он не видел ничего - у кабаре было темно и тихо, ни звука не доносилось из погасших окон, да и у входа не толкалась обычная для любого заведения толпа. Роза это видимо насторожило: отбросив в сторону тлеющий окурок, он первый подступился к двери и потянул ее на себя, но та ожидаемо не подалась, только скрипнула давно не смазанным, наглухо закрытым засовом.

\- Что за чертовщина, - вырвалось у Роза, и он отступил, окинул взглядом притихший, будто уснувший дом. - Что-то произошло.

\- Смотри сюда, - Даниэль, будучи менее пьяным и от того более внимательным, указал ему на табличку, явно наспех прибитую к стене над дверью - там было неровно выведено сегодняшнее число и уведомление о том, что вечернее представление отменено. - Похоже, не судьба нам сегодня полюбоваться на эту Бабетт.

\- Похоже, так, - согласился Роз, отступая. - Знать бы, что случилось. Просто так они не стали бы закрываться: сегодня суббота, вечер должен быть хлебным.

\- Вскоре узнаем, - Даниэль повел плечами: зима понемногу вступала в свои права, и воздух постепенно пропитывался ее морозным дыханием, поэтому у молодого человека не было никакого желания подолгу оставаться на улице. - Слухи донесут до нас все, что нам не захотят рассказать... тогда по стаканчику у Бурботта?

\- Всецело поддержу, - подхватил Роз, и они удалились прочь, чему Даниэль про себя был только рад - не оборачиваясь на "Северную звезду", он чуял нутром, что дом, онемевший, захлопнувший свои двери, продолжает недружелюбно щериться незадачливым гостям вслед.

***

Из груди Бабетт вырывались вместе со сбитым дыханием протяжные, бессвязные хрипы; пребывая в бессознательном состоянии, она не чувствовала чужого присутствия у своей постели и едва ли могла осознать, что мэтр Дюбуа, убирая в сумку стетоскоп, сокрушенно качает головой.

\- Скажите мне, - надтреснутым голосом произнес Месье, стоявший тут же - он был непривычно для себя бледен, но ничем не выдавал своего внутреннего состояния, в отличие от Андре, который бросил бестолково носиться возле постели лишь тогда, когда на него прикрикнули и отправили в кухню греть воду, - скажите мне, что это не чахотка.

\- К счастью, нет, - ответил тот, и Месье шумно выдохнул, сделав это, возможно, против собственной воли. - Но дело обстоит скверно. Простуда успела спуститься в легкие, и я, увы, не могу сейчас дать вам обнадеживающих заверений.

Андре, возникший на пороге, услышал это, и вода в тазу, который он принес, заходила ходуном, едва не переливаясь через край.

\- Не думаю, что в кровопускании будет толк, - сказал месье Дюбуа, бросив на него взгляд. - Вы же знаете, я скептик в отношении этого метода. 

\- Что же тогда делать? - спросил Месье, забирая у Андре таз, дабы все его содержимое не оказалось тут же на полу. Несчастная Бабетт разразилась приступом надрывного, мучительного кашля, но глаз не открыла; Андре оказался рядом, чтобы поправить ее сбившееся на сторону одеяло, а затем опустился, лишенный сил, на край ее постели, сжал ее руку между своими ладонями и остался сидеть так, замерев, как статуя.

\- Ждать, - приговорил месье Дюбуа смиренно и сострадательно. - Если она переживет эту ночь и последующую - скорее всего, ей удастся пойти на поправку. Наша задача - поддержать в ней силы. Отвары, растирания... я выпишу рецепт.

\- О расходах не думайте, - заметил Месье, вместе с ним покидая комнату, - я заплачу, сколько необходимо.

Они спустились в зал, замерший и пустой, освещенный лишь слабым светом нескольких настенных светильников. Чтобы месье Дюбуа не напрягал и без того подслеповатые глаза, записывая свои назначения, Месье водрузил на стол рядом с ним газовую лампу. 

\- Не ошибитесь, - веско сказал он и, дожидаясь, пока тот закончит, сел за соседний стол - тот, который занимал обычно, наблюдая за представлениями. Там стояла, дожидаясь его, початая бутылка вина и шахматная доска с расставленными на ней фигурами; Месье прервали на середине партии, которую он играл с самим собою, чтобы сообщить, что Бабетт стало дурно - с того момента прошло несколько часов, которые обитателям "Северной звезды" могли показаться днями, но на доске ничего не изменилось; сняв с нее черного ферзя, Месье принялся задумчиво вертеть его между пальцев.

\- Я навещу ее завтра вечером, - сказал месье Дюбуа, положив перед ним усеянную убористыми буквами бумагу. Месье в ответ вручил ему несколько банкнот, извлеченных им из потрепанного, но пухлого кошелька, и на том они разошлись - хозяин заведения остался в одиночестве, но ненадолго, ибо на лестнице показался Андре. Он шел нетвердым шагом, будто сам был болен или пьян, с трудом нащупывая перед собою ступеньки, и Месье посмотрел на него с нешуточной тревогой.

\- Как она?

\- Кажется, заснула, - пробормотал Андре, подходя к уставленной бутылками стойке, хватаясь за коньяк и тут же возвращая его обратно. Безнадежное отчаяние на его лице сменялось непонятным ожесточением; он бесцельно блуждал взглядом по залу, не соображая, за что ему взяться, и Месье строго окликнул его:

\- Сядь. Выпей. Тебе нужно успокоить свои нервы.

\- Вы думаете, это возможно? - спросил тот с печальной усмешкой. Тогда Месье поднялся со своего места, тоже подошел к стойке, наполнил коньяком первую подвернувшуюся рюмку и вручил ее Андре, а следом вручил ему рецепт, оставленный месье Дюбуа.

\- Иди к аптекарю, но сначала выпей. Я не хочу, чтобы ты свихнулся от беспокойства и забыл дорогу назад.

Принимая резонность его доводов, Андре опрокнул себе в рот содержимое рюмки и, сжимая в руке бумагу, бросился к двери, чтобы отпереть засов и выбежать на улицу. Месье снова остался в зале один, но и теперь его уединение оказалось прервано весьма быстро, ибо рядом с ним появилась Софи. Все это время она сидела, притихнув, у себя, ожидая, не позовут ли ее для какой-либо помощи, а теперь вышла в зал, чтобы разузнать, чем кончилось дело; каким-то образом поняв по виду Месье, что самого страшного не произошло, она облегченно вздохнула и спросила очень осторожно, едва дрогнувшим голосом:

\- Что теперь будет?

Месье посмотрел на нее, затем на ферзя, которого успел отставить на край стола. Сложно было понять, о чем он думает в этот момент - лицо его застыло, он как будто отстранился на миг от действительности, чтобы посмотреть на нее со стороны, но это стойкое бесстрастие, должно быть, далось ему нелегко.

\- Буфф дю Нор оставит контракт за мной, - наконец произнес он, снова опуская глаза на доску. - Мы произведем замену.

\- Я готова, - выдохнула Софи в повисшей тишине, ничем стараясь не выдать того, что все ее внутренности в этот момент свернулись в тугой узел.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Месье, как казалось, с некоторой печалью. - Я мог бы не желать этого, но глупо противиться тому, что априори сильнее наших желаний. Вопрос лишь в том, как менять тактику... сообразно изменившимся условиям.

Софи опустилась на стул и взглянула на доску тоже. Видно было, что черные с потерей своего ферзя остались в чрезвычайно невыгодной позиции; впрочем, у них еще оставался шанс для маневра, на что Месье не преминул мягко намекнуть:

\- Какой ход будет наилучшим?

Софи потерла подбородок кончиками пальцев, напряженно размышляя, и наконец безошибочно ткнула в одну из пешек - та, всеми позабытая, осталась в углу доски в одной клетке от ее края.

\- Дойдя до конца, она станет фигурой.

\- Это верно, - согласился Месье, двинул пешку вперед и протянул руку за стоящими на столе фигурами, дожидавшимися своего часа. - И во что мы ее превратим?

\- В ферзя? - предположила Софи и тут же пояснила, заметив, что ее собеседник скептически поджимает губы. - Ведь ферзь самый сильный!

\- Сила состоит не в ее наличии, а в умении правильно ее применить, - ответил Месье, нисколь не торопясь. - Взгляни на доску еще раз.

Закусив губу, Софи вновь проследила за расположением фигур, что-то про себя подсчитала, и вдруг ее осенило:

\- Кавалерист! Кавалерист ставит шах белым!

\- Именно, - Месье взял со стола черного коня и установил его на том месте, откуда только что убрал пешку. - Все про него часто забывают... а своими неожиданными ходами он может доставить много хлопот.

\- Я что-то пропустил? - вдруг раздался за их спинами веселый голос господина Эли А. - Здесь сегодня не вечеринка, а заседание шахматного клуба?

Именитый антрепренер зашел в зал, пользуясь тем, что Андре, уходя, оставил дверь незапертой; одетый, как всегда, с небрежным шиком, в присыпанной снегом меховой шапке "a la russe", он, оставляя за собой мокрые следы, стремительным шагом подошел к Месье, обменялся с ним рукопожатиями, а подскочившей со стула Софи едва кивнул:

\- Принеси мне выпить.

Она убежала исполнять приказание, а Эли опустился на ее место, бросил на стол шапку и перчатки, воззрился на Месье испытующе - так смотрит на поставщика коммерсант, готовясь сделать тому предложение из тех, от которых не отказываются. Месье, хорошо знавший своего собеседника, не показывал никакого недружелюбия, но и не испытывал явственной радости от его появления - возможно, заявись Эли в "Северную звезду" днем раньше или позже, его встретили бы куда более радушно, но ныне Месье не был готов размениваться на церемонии.

\- Что вас сюда привело? - поинтересовался он, наполняя свой бокал. Эли быстро оглядел пустой зал, затем шахматную доску, особенно задержавшись взглядом на пресловутом черном ферзе.

\- Очевидно, я невовремя?

\- Это так, - согласился Месье, но жестом остановил своего собеседника, когда тот сделал попытку подняться на ноги, - я не думаю, что вы решили навестить меня из одного лишь дружеского душевного порыва. Расскажите, что вам нужно.

Эли сел обратно на стул; тут и Софи принесла ему фужер коньяку, и он схватил его с подноса, по-прежнему не взглянув на нее.

\- Перейду сразу к делу, - сказал он немного хрипло, сделав глоток. - Я пришел предложить прелестной Бабетт свои услуги. Ее возвращение на сцену блистательно. Я могу помочь ей закрепить свой успех.

Месье смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век, ничего не отвечая. 

\- Если она согласится позировать для моей новой картины, - продолжал Эли, воодушевляясь, - я поработаю и над ее афишами... за половину моей обычной цены.

Месье чуть приподнял брови в знак того, что впечатлен щедростью своего собеседника. 

\- Предложение исключительно выгодное, - подытожил Эли, допивая коньяк, - и я думаю, что мы можем оказаться друг другу полезны.

Софи приблизилась к нему, чтобы наполнить опустошенный фужер; заметив бутылку в ее руках, Эли отодвинулся чуть в сторону, чтобы ни одна капля даже случайно не попала на рукав его вычищенного пальто.

\- Вы правы, - произнес Месье после недолгого размышления. - Ваше предложение принято. Но мы будем вынуждены несколько изменить условия нашего сотрудничества.

Зная, что его собеседник не принадлежит к породе людей, готовых бросаться пустыми словами в попытке придать себе значимости, Эли недоверчиво прищурился:

\- О чем вы говорите?

\- Бабетт нездорова, - просто сказал Месье, никак не обозначая действительную серьезность положения. - Какое-то время она не сможет выступать. 

Несколько обескураженный, Эли забарабанил по столу кончиками пальцев.

\- Печальное известие.

\- Она поправится, - произнес Месье как нечто само собой разумеющееся, - но сезон в разгаре, и ни вы, ни я не можем ждать. Не скрывайте своего истинного намерения, друг мой: мадам Э. подвергла вас публичному унижению, и вы желаете с ней поквитаться.

\- От вас ничего не скроешь, - желчно улыбнулся Эли, понимая, что отрицать истинность слов Месье нет никакого резона. - Я же говорил: мы можем оказаться полезными друг другу. Но теперь...

\- И я на вашем месте не стал бы отбрасывать от себя это утверждение, - мягко, но неумолимо сказал Месье. - Софи! Подойди сюда.

Она приблизилась, настороженно и пытливо, без тени смущения оглядывая Эли. Тот посмотрел ошарашенно на нее, затем на Месье, неколебимого, точно скала, и подскочил на стуле, будто его ужалили или укололи раскаленным шилом:

\- Вы смеетесь надо мной! Кто она такая?

Месье лишь усмехнулся, качая головой:

\- Друг мой, нам обоим прекрасно известно, что в наше неспокойное время от дебютантки до звезды сцены - меньше одного шага. Софи приложит все усилия, чтобы оправдать возложенное на нее доверие... а вы, в свою очередь, будете достаточно любезны и терпеливы, чтобы помочь ей.

Эли немного помолчал, нервно сжимая и разжимая кулак; Софи ждала его вердикта, ничего не говоря - только посмотрела на Месье взглядом, полным тревоги, и тот ободряюще кивнул ей.

\- Хорошо же, - в конце концов выговорил Эли, смиряя свое недовольство, - возможно, вы правы. Свежая кровь нынче высоко ценится... хоть выдержанной ей удается стать далеко не всегда.

\- Свои обязательства я выполню, - сказал Месье, едва уловимо хмурясь, - и надеюсь на честное выполнение ваших. Особенно в том, что касается "любезны и терпеливы".

\- Мой дорогой друг, - Эли улыбнулся широко и светски, а затем повернулся к Софи, чтобы изобразить перед нею поклон и цеременно, почти трепетно поцеловать руку, - разве я когда-то заставлял вас в себе сомневаться?

Оснований для сомнений действительно не было; Месье чуть прикрыл глаза, изображая благодушный кивок, и снова вернул взгляд на доску - на черного коня, занявшего место в конце доски и готовящегося нанести белому королю внезапный и смертельный удар.

***

Воскресный вечер в заведении мадам Э. был обычно славным временем затишья и даже некоего умиротворения: гости ожидались редко, спектакли недели были сыграны, поэтому все обитательницы дома были предоставлены сами себе и могли распоряжаться редким часом досуга согласно своим желаниям. Двери заведения закрывались для всех, кроме некоторых избранных вроде Даниэля, Сержа или Роза; для них из погреба доставалось оставшееся к концу недели вино, и они прекрасно коротали время, слушая, как кто-то из девиц (а иногда, что случалось исключительно редко - и сама Мадам) наигрывает на фортепиано какие-то незамысловатые мелодии, разыгрывая одну-две партии в карты, обсуждая последние новости - в общем, наслаждаясь сполна жизнью и теми незамысловатыми удовольствиями, что она готова была подарить им. В тот вечер, о котором пойдет речь, в заведении царил дух шаловливого веселья: Сандрин, Алиетт и Аннет затеяли веселую возню с игрой в прятки, в которую попробовали так или иначе втянуть и остальных присутствующих. Даниэлю, правда, удалось этого избежать, а Роз не сумел отказаться достаточно настойчиво и теперь, хохоча, обшаривал большой зал, доставая юрких девиц из выбранных ими укрытий. В награду за каждую "находку" он получал пирожное: Алиетт настояла на том, чтобы он съел кремовый эклер с ее руки, что он сделал с превеликой радостью, тщательно собрав губами даже самые маленькие крошки.

\- Говорят, при дворе Марии-Антуанетты эту игру любили чрезвычайно, - проворковала она, и глаза ее блеснули, - но награда была несколько иной... такой, что дамы были совсем не против, чтобы их нашли.

\- Вы хотели бы изменить правила? - поинтересовался Роз с улыбкой. Алиетт пожала плечами с видом, будто не до конца понимает, о чем речь:

\- Разве что остальные меня поддержат... Аннет! Тебе нравится моя идея?

Лицо Аннет вспыхнуло, в одну секунду залившись красным, и она поспешила отвернуться. Алиетт, увидев ее смущение, звонко рассмеялась:

\- Похоже, к таким играм кое-кто не готов!

\- Не торопись, - донесся до всех присутствующих голос Лили, - игр хватит на всех.

Все вздрогнули и разом замолчали, будто кто-то произнес неуместную шутку или каким-то другим образом растревожил овладевшее всеми привольное спокойствие. Лицо Аннет из пунцово-алого стало бледным; почти с ужасом она взирала на то, как Лили присоединяется к их маленькому сборищу - одетая почти по-домашнему, с наброшенной на плечи черной кружевной шалью, с вольно распущенными волосами, она выглядела, пожалуй, не так плохо, как в последние дни, когда ее одолевали приступы внезапной слабости, доходившие почти до обмороков, но на ее внезапное появление смотрели так, как на зрелище восстающего из могилы мертвеца. На всех напало странное оцепенение, и никто не решался сказать слова; Лили точно не заметила этого - подошла к столу, наполнила вином подвернувшийся бокал, выпила и внезапно обратилась к сидящему тут же Сержу:

\- Могу я вас попросить? Сыграйте хабанеру*.

Молчаливо кивнув, он направился к фортепиано. Лили закрыла глаза, улыбаясь своим мыслям - на Даниэля она не взглянула, но он не сомневался, что она знает о его присутствии, чувствует его - и, более того, ее странное пожелание, посланное Сержу, нацелено и на него, Даниэля, тоже. Долго гадать над ее намерениями ему не пришлось - обернувшись в его сторону, она резким движением протянула ему руку.

\- Вы не откажетесь, - произнесла она, скорее утверждая, нежели спрашивая; он отказать действительно не мог, зачарованный тем привычным и полузабытым, что в один миг воскресло в его душе. Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз видел в ее обращенному к нему взгляде немое манящее обещание, почти что открытый призыв или вызов; несравнимо давно она любила намеренно будоражить его желание даже в самый малоподходящий для этого момент - зная, что Даниэль получает от этого не меньшее удовольствие, чем она, Лили пыталась играть с ним, а он позволял ей это, наслаждаясь ее неумелым, наивным кокетством ничуть не меньше, чем всем остальным. Ныне все изменилось, но более всего изменилась сама Лили - и Даниэль, увлекая ее в танец, прижимая ее к себе, чувствуя томительную близость ее тела, понимал, что когда-то шутливая, почти ребяческая игра теперь ведется всерьез.

Того, чего хочет, она не скрывала - когда Даниэль закружил ее, чуть приподняв над полом, прижалась к нему бедрами, запрокинула голову, открывая тонкую шею, и он запутался пальцами в ее волосах, глубоко вдохнул аромат ее кожи; этого ему хватило, чтобы внутри у него что-то содрогнулось и расползлось требовательным жаром, жаждой, нуждающейся в немедленном утолении - а Лили только засмеялась, когда он, позабыв про музыку, сорвал с нее шаль и принялся остервенело целовать ее плечи. Зрение и слух будто отказались служить ему: он слышал ее смех, как сквозь плотный слой ткани, но, опьяненный и почти потерявший голову, не мог различить в нем нотки торжества - и нотки отчаяния.

***

В ту ночь над Парижем разыгралась гроза. Небо разверзлось, и оттуда обрушился на город воющий, тяжелый ливень; от вспышек молний становилось на мгновение светло, как днем, и следом за ними воздух распарывали оглушительные громовые раскаты. Один из ударов грома разбудил Даниэля; слабо соображая со сна, он перевернулся на бок, простер руку рядом с собой и тут же очнулся, поняв, что постель рядом с ним пуста, одеяло откинуто, а простыня холодна. Охваченный непониманием и беспокойством, он открыл глаза и увидел Лили у окна - она смотрела на бушующую бурю, крепко вцепившись в подоконник, и плечи ее дрожали, а губы что-то тихо шептали; приблизившись к ней, Даниэль увидел, что взгляд ее, помутненный пеленой ужаса, кажется слепым.

\- Что ты? - хрипло спросил он, беря ее за плечи и стараясь отвести в сторону, но она с неожиданным для себя упорством осталась стоять на месте. - Не бойся. Это просто гроза, она скоро кончится.

\- Я видела сон, - проговорила она, не шевелясь, - видела раньше и сейчас. Что приходит шторм и уничтожает все. Дома, мосты, церковь на нашем холме... все исчезает, и Париж погибает во тьме. И погибаю я.

\- Перестань, Лили, - сказал он, не зная, что ему делать, чтобы утешить ее. - Дурные сны - не повод для беспокойства.

По небу пронеслась молния, моментно осветив их обоих, и Даниэль невольно отступил от окна, но причиной тому был вовсе не страх перед силами природы. Куда больше грома и вспышек его испугало увиденное им отражение их с Лили в оконном стекле - застывшее и искаженное, искореженное, как будто кто-то схватил их, разорвал на куски и собрал заново, по памяти, о чем-то при этом забыв.

\- Идем, Лили, - проговорил Даниэль по мере твердо, наконец-то увлекая Лили прочь от окна, - тебе нужно поспать.

Внешне она как будто не сопротивлялась, позволила довести себя до постели и уложить, но, ложась рядом с ней, услышал ее тихий сосредоточенный голос:

\- Если суждено мне погибнуть, то публика должна быть в восторге...

\- Что? - переспросил Даниэль, которого ее слова обожгли не хуже клейма. - Что?

Но она уже дремала, повернув голову набок, и он отступил, не стал ее беспокоить, понадеявшись, что сможет надежно запереть свои страхи в себе - и предчувствуя, что в этом ему предстоит жестоко ошибиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Хабанера - кубинский народный танец, ставший чрезвычайно популярным в Европе во второй половине XIX века. Одной из самых известных вариаций на тему хабанеры является ария L'amour est un oiseau rebelle (Любовь - мятежная птица) из оперы "Кармен" авторства Ж. Бизе.


	30. 6. Le sicaire

_за несколько недель до этого_

Парижский поезд прибыл в Нант в три часа пополудни; оживленные тем, что поездка подошла к концу, пассажиры потянулись из вагона на широкий, щедро политый недавно прошедшим дождем перрон. Кто-то не успевал сойти с подножки вагона, как его кидались встречать объятиями и поцелуями, а те, кто был этой радости лишен, торопились пройти к зданию вокзала. Тут людской поток разделялся: кто-то, движимый стремлением попасть в порт, оставался дожидаться поезда до Сен-Назар; кто-то, оказавшись в городе, направлялся к стоявшим тут же дилижансам, дабы продолжить свой путь в те места, которые еще не оплел своей сетью железнодорожный паук; кто-то, выйдя на бульвар Севастополь*, присоединялся к наводнившей его толпе и тогда выбирал, что делать дальше: идти пешком? или воспользоваться новейшим чудом технической мысли — набитым людьми, оглушительно грохочущим, скрежещущим при каждом торможении трамваем, — дабы попасть на окраину города или, напротив, к самому его сердцу — мрачной твердыне герцогского замка**? Среди тех, кто решил не рисковать и положиться на собственные ноги, оказалась и Эжени: ни на кого не оглядываясь, она стремительно двинулась вдоль бульвара, и по виду ее меньше всего можно было сказать, что у нее нет никакого четкого представления ни о том, как в дальнейшем устроится ее жизнь, ни даже о том, где ей лучше будет провести сегодняшнюю ночь. С собой она несла саквояж, новехонький, но не слишком надежный: плотно, в спешке набитый вещами, он до того сотрясался при каждом шаге своей хозяйки, что с первого взгляда понятно было — долго ему не продержаться. Так и произошло: когда Эжени пересекала площадь Коммерции с намерением углубиться в манившие вывесками кафе и гостиниц переулки старого города, замок на саквояже не выдержал и развалился надвое, из-за чего все с таким тщанием, хоть и в спешке собранные вещи оказались на земле.

— Чтоб тебя! — воскликнула Эжени, бросаясь подбирать свои пожитки. Сделать это в одиночку ей было весьма сложно: стесненная тяжестью своего платья, она не могла опуститься на колени, а при каждой попытке наклониться ей под ребра впивались косточки плотно затянутого корсета; вдобавок, собрав в охапку лишь половину вещей, она с трудом удерживала их, дабы ни одна не вывалилась из ее плотно сомкнутых рук. Витиеватые ругательства, которыми Эжени щедро награждала себя, свой саквояж и все прочее мироздание, ничем не могли помочь ей — но, вопреки ее пессимистическим ожиданиям, среди всех людей на площади нашелся один доброхот, не оставшийся к ее мучениям равнодушным.

— Вы позволите помочь вам?

Вкрадчивый, учтивый голос принадлежал молодому человеку весьма экзотической наружности — одет он был по-европейски (и даже не без некоторого чванства — меткий на подобного рода мелочи глаз Эжени сразу приметил не только отглаженный сюртук и протянувшуюся из кармана цепочку часов, но и брошь из связанных золоченой нитью вороньих перьев, небрежно приколотую к петлице), но раскосое лицо безошибочно выдавало в нем уроженца юго-восточной Азии; по-французски, впрочем, он говорил безупречно, и тем смог не только расположить Эжени к себе, но и вызвать ее нешуточный интерес.

— Я буду вам очень благодарна, — произнесла она, и молодой человек, не теряя зря времени, подхватил то, что оставалось лежать на земле. Совместными усилиями они отправили вещи обратно в саквояж, но закрыть его, конечно же, не получилось: тогда молодой человек, неумолимо отстранив Эжени, подхватил его, держа обеими руками, как младенца, дабы тот не раскрылся вновь.

— Позвольте, — проговорил молодой человек, заметив, что Эжени намерена протестовать, — я донесу его до вашей гостиницы. Где вы остановились?

Эжени примолкла, несколько растерянная и не готовая сразу придумать ответ; в Нанте она была впервые, и об этом городе знала только то, что здесь можно приобрести билет на корабль до Нового Света — в том заключалось ее главное намерение, но о прочих мелочах, которые могут встретиться на пути к его воплощению, она, бежавшая из Парижа ночью и впопыхах, совершенно не позаботилась.

— Я надеюсь, вы не будете против, — все с той же безукоризненной вежливостью заговорил молодой человек, направляясь вперед; Эжени ничего не оставалось, кроме как позволить ему вести себя, — если я посоветую вам чудесное место неподалеку отсюда. Вы ведь не из здешних краев?

— Неважно, откуда я, — произнесла Эжени несколько сердито, — я больше туда не вернусь.

— О! Перемены — это великое благо, — ответил ее собеседник с глубоким убеждением, — они не дают нам забыть о том, кто мы такие. Я считаю, что люди — существа кочевые по своей природе… по крайней мере, я сам точно из таких.

— Вы путешествуете?

— Именно, — молодой человек остановился на секунду, чтобы перехватить саквояж удобнее, а затем продолжил свой путь, точно его ноша ничуть не могла утомить его. — Со мной мои друзья и многоуважаемый наставник с супругой. Мы совсем недавно прибыли в Нант, чтобы устроить проводы кое-кому из нашей дружной компании.

— Надеюсь, ничего трагического? — спросила Эжени, на ходу предотвращая попытку одной из своих шляпок выскользнуть из саквояжа.

— Вовсе нет, — поспешил заверить ее молодой человек, — расставание будет исключительно полюбовным и оставит всем нам только теплые воспоминания. Хотя вы сможете убедиться в этом своими глазами… если, конечно, захотите присоединиться к нам.

— Я? — Эжени чуть не рассмеялась, до того приглашение было непредсказуемым и в то же время почти наивным.

— Да, да, — отозвался молодой человек как ни в чем не бывало и движением головы отбросил со лба пряди черных, как смоль, волос. — По соседству с гостиницей, которую я вам посоветую, есть чудесный ресторан «Золотой мост». Уверяю, таких омаров вы не попробуете даже в столице. Откровенно говоря, в Нанте дела с ресторанами обстоят куда лучше, чем в Париже — тут, пожалуй, можно надеяться, что тебя не заморят голодом прямо за столом!

— Кажется, я слышу голос настоящего знатока.

— Именно! — подтвердил молодой человек, загадочно улыбаясь. — Куда только меня ни заносила судьба… боюсь, вы даже не поверите.

— Со мной в жизни случалось много невероятного, — ответила Эжени с той же улыбкой, — чтобы я научилась верить даже в самые сумасбродные вещи.

Сколь ни многообещающим было начало этого разговора, его пришлось прервать — бесстрастный швейцар распахнул перед гостями дверь, и Эжени первая ступила в холл — ярко освещенный, отделанный дубом, немного вычурно, но без излишеств; вид обстановки пробуждал лучшие предчувствия относительно всего остального, и Эжени обрадовалась про себя, когда комната для нее нашлась без всяких проволочек. Она назвалась первым пришедшим ей в голову именем, и портье старательно вписал его в раскрытую перед ним книгу; что до спутника Эжени, то он, если и понял, что ей есть что скрывать, не стал задавать никаких лишних вопросов.

— Мы будем в «Мосте» к половине восьмого, — только напомнил ей он, передавая злосчастный саквояж лакею. — Могу я надеяться увидеть вас там?

— Думаю, я смогу оценить тамошних омаров по достоинству, — ответила Эжени, принимая у портье ключ — и, увидев, то же самое делает ее странный спутник, поспешно скосила глаза на страницу со списком постояльцев. Вся страница была густо испещрена именами, среди которых обильно попадались и иностранные, но то, которое ей нужно было, Эжени определила сразу же и точно.

— До вечера, месье Анью, — улыбнулась она и, перехватив удивленный взгляд молодого человека, поспешила удалиться вслед за лакеем. В жилах ее разливалось хорошо знакомое ей сладкое чувство сродни азарту игры или погони; позволив заинтриговать себя незнакомцу, она почитала недопустимым не отплатить ему той же монетой.

***

Явившись в «Золотой мост» к уговоренному времени, Эжени узнала, что для нее уже приготовлен столик — невдалеке от того, за которым расположился месье Анью со своей компанией. Место во главе стола, впрочем, занял не он, а грузный румяный мужчина средних лет, пьющий коньяк, поддерживающий то и дело вспыхивающий над столом смех и взирающий на остальных собравшихся с покровительственной нежностью бывалого учителя; по левую руку от него сидела улыбчивая, со вкусом одетая женщина, которую Эжени про себя определила как его супругу, а по правую — молодой мужчина, по виду южанин (вслушавшись в его голос, Эжени четко уловила в нем нотки иберийского акцента), бывший, судя по всему, героем дня — в его честь произносились тосты, ему посылали наилучшие пожелания и спрашивали о планах на будущее; в общем, понятно было, что именно он был тем, с кем Анью собирался прощаться сегодня вечером.

— Как гласит древняя японская пословица, — произнес Анью нетвердым голосом, поднимаясь с места и взмахивая рукой с зажатым в ней бокалом; несколько капель рассыпались по скатерти, но никто не обратил на это внимания, — носимое ветром семя сакуры рано или поздно…

— Перестань, — укоризненно сказал еще один из присутствующих, молодой человек, развалившийся на стуле так, будто это был королевский трон, и безостановочно подливающий себе виски, — не разменивайся на свои цветистые мудрости для нас. Мы все знаем, что последний раз ты был в Японии, когда тебе и двух лет не сравнялось.

Анью глянул на него насупленно, недовольный тем, что его прервали, но за него высказалась ярко накрашенная девица, не вынимавшая изо рта кончик серебряного мундштука:

— Джейсон, я не знаю, что хуже — цветистая мудрость Юзу или твоя ковбойская прямолинейность.

— Я просто знаю, что дай ему волю — он будет говорить без остановки целый час, — Джейсон пожал плечами и дернулся в явном порыве закинуть на стол одну или даже обе ноги, но вспомнил вовремя, что обстановка к тому не располагает, и потому вид у него был такой, словно он ни с того ни с сего едва не упал со стула. — За это время мы все успеем уснуть!

— Хорошо, — проговорил Анью примирительно, — я попробую уложиться в полчаса.

— Я буду бесконечно благодарен. Чудовищно хочется выпить.

— Из уважения к твоим чувствам, — Анью кивнул ему и снова повернулся к испанцу, положил руку ему на плечо; Эжени при этом заметила, что тот подслеповато щурится, с явным трудом всматриваясь в его лицо. — Ксавье, как твой лучший друг я могу сказать…

В этот момент перед Эжени поставили блюдо с источающим пар омаром, и она позволила себе отвлечься на еду; к слову говоря, из всей компании за столом никто не обращал на нее никакого внимания, даже Анью не допускал в ее сторону ни одного лишнего взгляда, ничем не показывая свой интерес, из чего она сделала вывод, что по каким-то причинам он решил скрыть их знакомство от своих друзей. Ее, отнюдь не нуждавшуюся сейчас в чьем-либо излишнем внимании, это всецело устраивало, и она, никем не отвлекаемая, смогла расправиться со своим обедом и заказать десерт — как раз тогда, когда собравшийся на подмостках оркестр заиграл первые такты венского вальса.

— Боже, и тут… — невольно усмехнулась Эжени себе под нос, но тут же состроила серьезное и в чем-то безразличное выражение лица, когда увидел, что Анью оставил своих друзей и направляется к ней.

— Позволите вас пригласить?

— С удовольствием, — сказала она, берясь за его ладонь. Не стоит напоминать отдельно, что искусством танца Эжени владела в совершенстве, и не существовало в мире ни одной музыки, которую она не смогла бы укротить, подчинить своим отточенным и в то же время плавным движениям; что до вальса, то она вовсе могла бы станцевать несколько туров подряд, не открывая глаз и даже не приходя в сознание, и тем более велико было ее удивление, когда она поняла, что ее новоиспеченный партнер ни в чем не уступает ей в умении слиться с танцем в единое целое. Можно было представить, что Анью не весит ровно ничего, ибо шаги его едва касались блестящего паркета, но за этой кажущейся воздушностью крылась неуловимая, но непреодолимая сила, которой невозможно было сопротивляться — поняв, что в кои-то веки ее действительно ведут, плавно и умело, а не тянут за собой, порываясь наступить на подол или отдавить ногу, Эжени не сдержала потрясенного вздоха.

— Вы очень хороши.

— Вы тоже, — произнес он серьезным тоном, но во взгляде его при этом загорелся непонятный огонь. — Танцевать с вами — великое удовольствие. Настоящее украшение вечера.

— Благодарю, — Эжени позволила себе чуть крепче сжать его плечо, и Анью, несомненно почувствовав это, в немом удовлетворении прикрыл глаза. — К слову, омары были прекрасны. Вы не ошиблись.

— Я редко позволяю себе такую роскошь, как ошибаться, — ответил он без лишней скромности. — Но повара сегодня превзошли себя. Должно быть, предчувствовали, какое блестящее общество здесь соберется.

Эжени состроила недоуменную гримасу, показывая, что ждет уточнения, и Анью не замедлил ей его предоставить:

— Кто бы мог подумать, что в одном зале сегодня соберутся самые опасные грабители Старого и Нового света, лучшая куртизанка Парижа, — его руки закаменели, не давая Эжени, у которой внутри все разом свело судорогой, вырваться или отступить, — и один из самых дорогих наемных убийц Европы, который пришел следом за вами и весь вечер не сводит с вас глаз.

— Ч… что? — спросила она беспомощно, не зная, что делать со своим раскрытым инкогнито. Анью, напустив на себя таинственный и одновременно игривый вид, наклонился к ее уху, чтобы прошептать — и, наверное, в зале не нашлось бы ни одного человека, кто угадал бы по его лицу истинный смысл его слов:

— Мужчина в двух столиках от вашего. Не оборачивайтесь. Сейчас мы повернемся, и вы его увидите.

Эжени, взглянув на него, рассмеялась и опустила взгляд, точно он сделал ей остроумный и двусмысленный комплимент:

— Кто он?

— Никто не знает его имени. Но у него отличная репутация. Он убивает исподтишка, использует особый нож, который называют «мизерикорд». Удар милосердия… когда-то так добивали тяжело раненых рыцарей, вгоняя лезвие в сочленения доспехов. Лезвие очень тонкое, и обычно жертва чувствует лишь небольшой укол, прежде чем истечь кровью.

Он говорил, усмехаясь, точно рассказывал веселую историю или шутил; Эжени продолжала удерживать на лице улыбку, радуясь тому, что за слоем румян и пудры не видно бледности ее лица.

— Как я уже говорил, этот человек пришел следом за вами, — произнес Анью, и голос его звучал для нее громче и яснее любой музыки и любого шума, — и не может от вас оторваться. Либо он пополнил ряды поклонников вашего таланта, либо…?

— Либо… — эхом повторила Эжени, стараясь не поддаваться затопляющей разум панике. Впрочем, воцарившаяся в зале тишина позволила ей быстрее взять себя в руки; Анью наградил ее долгим взглядом, удостовериваясь, не собирается ли она лишиться чувств, но она лишь улыбнулась, коротко кланяясь ему:

— Благодарю, месье. Надеюсь, мы повторим танец в нашу следующую встречу?

— Я буду ждать, — пообещал он, прежде чем вернуться к своим спутникам. Эжени тоже заняла место за своим столом, безмятежно принявшись за принесенный десерт; в сторону того, на кого указал ей Анью, она не смотрела даже случайно, полностью сосредоточившись на сорбете и шоколадном суфле. Затем, когда с десертом было покончено, она заказала себе еще вина и невзначай осведомилась у официанта о местонахождении уборной.

— Направо из холла, мадам, — отозвался тот, и его ответ оставил Эжени весьма довольной. Бросив на стол салфетку, она покинула зал неторопливым шагом, обычным для тех, кто разомлел от обилия еды и выпивки. Никто не мог знать, каких усилий стоила ей видимая леность движений; в сердце у нее что-то разрывалось, подстегивая бежать как можно быстрее, но Эжени представила себе, как запирает свой страх на тяжелый замок, оставляя ему лишь биться, как бабочка в стекло, о выстроенную ей преграду — и ей стало немногим, но легче. В уборной она промокнула лицо платком, долго и внимательно посмотрела на свое отражение, а затем, раскрыв ридикюль, выудила из него узкий, короткий, но очень острый стилет.

— Удар милосердия, — пробормотала она себе под нос, пряча острие в ладони. По счастью, никого больше не было в уборной и никто не мог испугаться ее угрожающего жеста; выйдя обратно в коридор, Эжени огляделась по сторонам и направилась в противоположную от выхода сторону — туда, где располагалась кухня, а за нею — черный ход.

Никто как будто не замечал ее, только пробегавшая мимо судомойка бросила удивленный взгляд, но ей хватило ума не забивать себе голову чужими причудами. Дверь, к которой стремилась Эжени, оказалась открыта, и она, жалея о том, что накидку пришлось оставить в гардеробной, беспрепятственно выскользнула во внутренний двор. Здесь был свален мусор и горы источающих смрад объедков; Эжени, брезгливо подобрав юбку, обошла их, стремясь побыстрее покинуть двор, завернула за угол и замерла, понимая, что не видит ни калитки, ни иного выхода. Двор был глухим.

— Нет, — пробормотала она, холодея, и сделала попытку повернуть обратно, но тут навстречу ей метнулась стремительная хищная тень — и Эжени еле успела уклониться от резкого, вспоровшего воздух выпада. Бежать ей было некуда, и она, преисполнясь отчаянной решимостью затравленного зверя, выбросила вперед руку с зажатым в ней ножом. Конечно, и ее удар пропал впустую: тот, кто преследовал ее, качнулся в сторону и тут же распрямился, чтобы нанести свой собственный — кулаком, разбив ей лицо, почти оглушив перед тем, как снова занести над нею сверкнувшее под луной лезвие. Эжени успела подумать, что этот короткий серебряный блик будет последним, что она увидит в жизни, как вдруг между ней и ее убийцей вклинилась еще одна тень — тонкая, проворная, двигающаяся с неуловимой текучей быстротой. Это был Анью, и он, безоружный, успел ударить убийцу по руке, прежде чем его удар милосердия достиг цели.

— Мне за спину! — скомандовал он, но Эжени и не подумала этого делать. Коротко утерев кровь, хлынувшую ей на грудь из разбитого носа, она удобнее перехватила рукоять стилета и сделала шаг в сторону, рассудив, что лучше будет заставить преследователя выбрать, с кем схватиться первым. Много времени ей на этом выиграть не удалось — тот раздумывал секунду и счел Анью более опасным; завязалась схватка, перевес в которой сложно было определить — уступая своему противнику в ловкости, убийца, меж тем, сохранял при себе нож, и любой пропущенный выпад мог стать для Анью смертельным. Пока тот уклонялся без видимых усилий, но заметно было, что у него сбивается дыхание; выгадав момент, Эжени бросилась на своего противника со спины, но тот, едва взглянув в ее сторону, перехватил ее руку, вывернул до того, что она надорванно закричала и нож выскользнул из ее онемевших от боли пальцев, а затем замахнулся, готовясь покончить с жертвой, которая сама пришла к нему в руки — и в этот момент сталь зазвенела о сталь, и рядом с ними вырос, как из ниоткуда, пресловутый испанец, сжимающий обнаженную шпагу.

— Дьявол, — выдохнул убийца, явно не ожидавший, что ему придется иметь дело со столькими противниками. На лице Ксавье появилась широкая, совершенно не соответствующая обстановке улыбка.

— Дождались. Меня узнают на улице!

Эжени, упавшая на землю, видела, как они схватились: ни один из них не уступал другому в мастерстве, но против двоих, действующих чрезвычайно слаженно и мастерски, убийце было не выстоять. Анью, сорвав с себя сюртук, накинул его противнику на голову, как мешок, а Ксавье, воспользовавшись замешательством, одним движением выбил у него нож. Тот отлетел к ногам Эжени, и она, поднимаясь, резким ударом каблука переломила лезвие надвое.

— Постойте! — крикнула она своим спасителям, прижавшим противника к стене, крепко держа его за обе руки. — Не убивайте!

— Простите? — Ксавье озадаченно обернулся на ее голос. — Он прирезал бы вас, как курицу, если бы не…

— Мне все равно, — отрезала Эжени, приближаясь к ним; отстранив Анью, она протянула руку и вцепилась своему несостоявшемуся убийце в горло. Тот захрипел и забился, лишенный последних сил, но его удержали; поднеся к его лицу острие переломленного ножа, Эжени заговорила тихо, четко и с большим значением:

— Я не убью тебя. Слышишь? Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. Вернулся к той, что тебя за мной послала.

В установившейся вязкой тишине, казалось, все присутствующие забыли, что им необходимо дышать. Убийца молчал, глядя на Эжени налившимися кровью глазами, и она отвечала ему взглядом, полным не меньшей опустошительной ярости.

— Скажи ей, что с этого дня она может не спать спокойно, — проговорила она сорванным голосом, — скажи, пусть каждый раз, когда запирает дверь заведения, делает это тщательно. Рано или поздно я вернусь и открою эту дверь, чтобы забрать то, что мое по праву.

Ее следующее движение с трудом мог заметить человеческий глаз: не колебаясь, не засомневавшись ни на секунду, Эжени вонзила обломок ножа в руку своему противнику, перебивая кость и разрывая сухожилия, исторгая из его глотки громогласный вопль, полный одновременно бешенства и страдания. Анью пришлось зажать ему рот; тот задергался, как рыба на крючке, пока Эжени загоняла лезвие в его плоть по самую рукоятку, и глухо взвыл, но никто, конечно же, не мог более услышать его.

— Теперь он не опасен, — сказала она, отступая. — Он даже перо не удержит.

— Сумасшедшая, — пробормотал Ксавье, и Анью повторил за ним, но с куда большим восхищением:

— Сумасшедшая!

Бледная, вымазанная в своей и чужой крови, Эжени отступила. Первое оцепенение после пережитого потрясения начало ослаблять свою хватку, и следом за ним начало подступать осознание — и ужас.

— Нам надо уходить, — проговорил Ксавье, сохранивший относительную ясность рассудка; возглавляемые Анью, все трое покинули двор и, вернувшись в ресторан, разделились — испанец отправился к остальным, дабы сообщить о случившемся, а его приятель вызвался проводить Эжени до гостиницы, ибо понимал весьма определенно, что она близка к обмороку или помешательству.

— Кто вы? — спросил он, набрасывая накидку на ее трясущиеся плечи. Она закуталась в плотную ткань, крепко сжимая ее, будто та была щитом, за которым можно было спрятаться от всего; на ее лице бродило безумное выражение, но говорила она ясно и твердо:

— Имени у меня нет. Как и прошлого. Все это было, но оно оказалось ложью. Всего, во что я верила, не существовало никогда. Теперь я поняла это окончательно.

— Как странно бы это ни звучало, — Анью вывел ее на улицу и крепко сжал ее руку, дабы она не упала, ведь ноги отказывались повиноваться ей, и велик был риск, что она рухнет прямо на покрытую грязью и слякотью мостовую, — у нас есть много общего. Как и у вас с Ксавье, и со всеми остальными членами нашей дружной компании.

Эжени посмотрела на него внимательно и устало.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Каждому из нас есть от чего бежать, — пояснил Анью бесстрастно, — и в какой-то момент каждый из нас пришел к умозаключению, что убегать вместе, по крайней мере, веселее, чем поодиночке.

— Вы хотите сказать…

— Я не хочу ничего сказать, — ответил Анью, — я всего лишь уточняю, что мы покидаем город завтра, утренним поездом. Вы можете отправиться с нами. Месье О. — вы же видели его, да? — не откажет вам, я уверен.

— Уверены?

— У него страсть к людям необыкновенным, — усмехнулся спутник Эжени, явно преисполняясь в этот момент какими-то радостными для него воспоминаниями, — и не уверяйте, что не являетесь таковой. Я видел вас и был поражен, а меня, клянусь, мало что может поразить. Не думайте, что я хочу вам польстить, но вы — сама смерть…

— И все же вы польстили мне, — Эжени опустила голову, чтобы украдкой вытереть слезы, скопившиеся на ее ресницах, и Анью деликатно сделал вид, что не замечает ее минутной слабости или вовсе не придает ей значения; тем более, когда Эжени подняла голову и посмотрела на него, ни следа страха или растерянности не осталось в ее облике, одна лишь упрямая суровость и тихая, но многообещающая угроза, — я не смерть, месье. Я ее дочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Бульвар Севастополь - одна из центральных улиц Нанта, ныне носящая название "Бульвар Сталинград".  
> **Замок герцогов Бретонских, основанный в XIIIв. и принявший свой нынешний вид двумя столетиями позже, и поныне является главной достопримечательностью города.


	31. 7. Le mal

Последние спектакли сезона собирали полные залы: аплодисменты не смолкали по получасу после того, как опускали занавес, шампанское в антрактах лилось рекой, и ничуть не слабее был поток франков, текущих в кассу "Буфф дю Нор". Газеты заходились в восторженном экстазе; те, чьи рецензии были не так благожелательны, Даниэль со временем прекратил читать. В любом случае, никто не писал ни слова об истинном состоянии Лили - а оно, как видел Даниэль, с каждым днем становилось все более скверным.

\- Пусть соберется и оставит свои капризы, - цедила Мадам, по привычке выражающая свою тревогу в раздражении на всех вокруг. - У нее ни в чем нет нужды. Какого черта ей еще надо?

Он не слышал от Лили ни одной жалобы, ни одного протеста. Даниэль подавал ей флягу с разведенным лауданумом, она выпивала несколько глотков (положенное ли количество или нет - он больше не считал, ибо это было бесполезно), смотрела на него с благодарностью (ему казалось, что взгляд ее распинает его, приколачивает к стене за руки и ноги, а последним ударом пронизает самое сердце) и поднималась на подмостки. За каждым ее движением все еще следили; каждая ее ошибка, даже запинка в реплике мгновенно становилась предметом всеобщего обсуждения, но теперь, по крайней мере, ей не высказывали прямо в лицо критические замечания - очевидно, Пассавану удалось приструнить особо усердствующих болтунов. После спектакля Мадам уезжала тут же, исчезая с последним отзвуком оваций, а Даниэль оставался с Лили - сопровождал ее на суаре, устраиваемое обыкновенно Пассаваном или кем-то из попечителей театра, затем отвозил обратно в заведение и даже, ничуть не смущаясь ролью поводыря, доводил до спальни. Она, утомленная, едва передвигающая ноги, засыпала тут же, стоило ей раздеться; Даниэль ложился к ней и, слушая, как разносится в тишине комнаты ее хриплое беспокойное дыхание, убаюкивал сам себя мыслями, что все закончилось хорошо - пусть и до следующего раза, когда Лили вновь предстоит предстать перед публикой. Это хрупкое облегчение было единственным, что ему оставалось; однако чем ближе был конец сезона, тем явственнее оно шло трещинами, тем более неостановимо рассыпалось прямо у Даниэля в руках.

За кулисами, как и всегда, царили гам и суета. Даниэль и Мадам сопроводили Лили до дверей гримерной; она шла нетвердо, по всему ее телу волнами проходила крупная дрожь, и даже лауданум не спасал положение - когда она повернулась к Даниэлю, чтобы попрощаться с ним, он увидел, что лицо ее кажется восковым, а взгляд мутен и расплывчат, как у тяжело больного человека.

\- Лили, - начал он, но она не дала ему договорить, заявив неожиданно твердо:

\- Все в порядке, месье. Я выдержу.

Тогда он выпустил ее руку, и она скрылась в гримерной, откуда в тот же момент выходила стремительным шагом девица, занятая в роли Эрминии*. Высокорослая, темноволосая, она держалась с такой статью и достоинством, что невозможно было не задержать на ней взгляда; увидев, как Даниэль уставился на нее, Мадам снисходительно хмыкнула:

\- Не трудись, Дани. Даже если ты продашь все, во что разоделся, и присовокупишь к этому себя самого, тебе не хватит денег и на полчаса мадемуазель Стани.

\- Вы знаете ее? - спросил Даниэль, с усилием заставляя себя не смотреть на прямую спину девицы, на ее точеные плечи и изящную шею. Мадам усмехнулась, доставая из кармана трубку:

\- Кто не знает ее? В определенных кругах ее имя очень известно. Она оказывает... особые услуги. Те, кто пресытился всеми видами удовольствий, идут к ней - и она знает, чем удивить их. Тебе не понравилось бы то, что она сделала с тобой за твои же деньги, уверяю.

К своему стыду и удивлению, Даниэль ощутил, как на его щеках выступает румянец. От Мадам это, конечно, не могло укрыться, и появившаяся на ее лице ухмылка стала шире:

\- Пассаван ее обожает. Не за актерские таланты, конечно же - они весьма скромны и едва ли заслуживают внимания. Но она может дать ему то, что не даст никто более. Понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - согласился Даниэль и покосился в ту сторону, куда ушла мадемуазель Стани, уже без всякого вожделения, а с боязнью. В этот момент из-за темной, плотной, с бархатными кистями занавеси по соседству с ними раздался какой-то шум: судя по отрывистым воинственным вскрикам и глухим ударам, там в самом разгаре была то ли драка, то ли смертоубийство.

\- Ну-ка... - проговорила Мадам заинтересованно и отдернула занавесь в сторону, хоть и пришлось ей при этом закашляться, поперхнувшись метнувшейся ей в лицо пылью. Даниэль успел прикрыть нос и рот платком, поэтому смог, не мешкая, бросить взгляд туда, откуда доносились пробудившие любопытство Мадам звуки. Как оказалось, его первые догадки не имели под собой никаких оснований - ничего ужасающего или несущего угрозу не было в зрелище того, как приземистая, очень сосредоточенная девица вступает в схватку с молчаливым манекеном, раз за разом нанося ему удары бутафорским мечом. Она не сразу поняла, что у нее появились зрители - а когда увидела краем глаза Даниэля и Мадам, в первую секунду обернулась к ним так свирепо, будто и от них могла ожидать нападения.

\- Наша новая Клоринда**, - Мадам улыбнулась, глядя на нее и ее оружие. - Ты хорошо фехтуешь.

\- Меня хорошо обучали, - вежливо ответила та, переводя взгляд с Мадам на Даниэля и обратно. Нельзя было не понять, что неожиданно проявленное к ней внимание насторожило ее: она подобралась, точно готовясь к броску, но голову продолжала держать прямо и встречала взгляд Мадам, как встретила бы направленный на нее выпад.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - продолжала Мадам безмятежно, раскуривая трубку. - Месье всегда умел должным образом подготовить своих артистов... к слову, как дела у Бабетт?

\- Она поправляется, мадам, - ответила девица, - все надеются, что она вернется на сцену до конца сезона.

Мадам послала ей милейшую из своих улыбок:

\- Передай ей наши наилучшие пожелания. Она нечасто балует публику своим присутствием на большой сцене... а ведь жизнь так коротка. Кто знает, возможно, это мой последний шанс увидеть ее в деле?

\- Я передам, - откликнулась девица, едва насупившись, и Мадам, изрядно довольная исходом беседы, увлекла Даниэля за собой, к выходу в зал, откуда уже слышалась высокая трель первого звонка.

\- Не понимаю, что наш друг Эли в ней нашел, - возбужденно говорила она, крепко вцепляясь в локоть Даниэля, пока они шли через проход среди кресел к своим местам в партере. - Он сделал ее героиней своей новой картины, ты же знаешь?

\- Последнее время я не самый желанный гость в его салонах, - ответил тот рассеянно. - Что за картина?

\- Ничего особенного, "Танцовщица кабаре". По моему мнению - ужасная затасканная пошлость, но кое-кому понравилось. Об этой девчонке заговорили. Впрочем, - заключила она, - теперь я вижу, что она мало что из себя представляет. А Бабетт мы еще долго не увидим. Молись, чтобы нам и дальше так везло.

Даниэль рад был бы исполнить ее просьбу, но слова молитвы не шли ему на ум - их неумолимо выдавила из его сознания темная, зыбучая лавина дурного предчувствия.

***

Первое отделение вышло нервным, хотя этого как будто никто не заметил. Лили держалась, не изменяя своему слову, но видно было, что она делает это из последних сил; размышляя о том, не поседеет ли он полностью, как старик, еще до окончания спектакля, Даниэль в антракте спустился в курительную комнату и у самых ее дверей наткнулся на Пассавана. Тот подманил его к себе, едва завидев - по его оживленному лицу было видно, что ему не терпится поделиться с кем-нибудь своими впечатлениями.

\- Наша дива сегодня не в духе, конечно, - граф поцокал языком, качая головой, и предложил Даниэлю набитый сигаретами портсигар, но тот жестом отказался: в горле его встал тяжелый ком, мешающий даже дышать, и всякое желание курить сразу же исчезло. - Но как вам Клоринда? Хороша, а? Не мог оторвать глаз! Надеюсь, она будет благоразумнее своей предшественницы...

\- Полагаю, на это можно рассчитывать, - процедил Даниэль сквозь зубы и, воспользовавшись первой же возможностью, избавился от его общества. Мадам, как он заметил, тоже куда-то исчезла, и никто из встреченных им знакомых не знал, где найти ее; в конце концов, терзаемый все сильнее ощущением, будто в спину ему дышит что-то ужасное и неотвратимое, Даниэль решил еще раз наведаться за кулисы. Сделал он это весьма вовремя - стоило ему оказаться в толпе снующих во все стороны статистов и рабочих сцены, стоило увидеть в этой толпе Мадам, направляющуюся, судя по всему, обратно в зрительный зал, как из-за двери гримерной вырвался, прокатился громовым раскатом по коридору чей-то панический вопль.

\- Кто-нибудь! На помощь!

Кто кричал, Даниэль так и не понял - но это была не Лили, и осознание этого его как будто оглушило. Забыв себя, он ринулся к двери, расталкивая всех, кто попадался ему на пути, и то же сделала Мадам, так что в гримерную они влетели вдвоем, чтобы увидеть, как Клоринда отшатывается к стене, закрыв ладонями рот, а Эрминия... Эрминия склоняется над Лили, не закончившей переодевание, завалившейся на пол, как мешок, и силящейся исторгнуть из себя содержимое своего желудка.

\- Найдите вра... - начала она, помогая Лили перевернуться на бок, но тут рядом с ней оказалась Мадам, схватила за плечо и с неожиданной силой оттолкнула - так, что девица едва не упала тоже.

\- Вон отсюда, - почти прорычала Мадам, оборачиваясь к тем, кто был еще в гримерной, и к тем, кто несмело заглядывал внутрь через дверную щель. - Убирайтесь все! Вон!

Девицы брызнули в стороны, как напуганные воробьи; Даниэль, подчиняясь одному лишь бешеному взгляду Мадам, помог ей перенести Лили на софу, подложил несчастной под голову подушку и, дотронувшись до нее, понял, что ее руки и плечи смертельно холодны, а на лбу выступила мелкая сеть испарины.

\- Воды, - приказала Мадам, и Даниэль засуетился в поисках кувшина. Тот обнаружился на комоде, а рядом с ним - полупустой бокал с вином; вытряхнув на пол все, что оставалось на дне, Даниэль наполнил его заново и поднес к обескровленным губам Лили. Та разразилась новым приступом придушенного кашля и безвольно запрокинула голову назад, так и не открывая глаз.

\- Нет, - забормотала она приглушенно, так что Даниэль лишь ценой больших усилий смог понять, что за слова кроются в бессвязных звуках, вырывающихся из ее горла. - Домой... я хочу домой...

Даниэль взглянул на Мадам. Внутри у него что-то с воем корежилось, падало куда-то вниз, в непроглядную пустоту - ту самую, которую он увидел в ее глазах, похожих сейчас на куски затянутого изморозью стекла.

\- Если прервать спектакль...

\- Ты смеешься? - Мадам резко встала, расправляя юбку, и он пролил себе на фрак половину содержимого бокала. - Билеты раскуплены, зрители в зале. Буфф дю Нор обдерет нас до нитки.

\- Что тогда делать?

Сжав губы, Мадам метнула пронзительный взгляд на Лили - та лежала неподвижно, похожая сейчас на куклу, отброшенную ребенком в сиюминутном капризе, и только по ее свистящему дыханию можно было понять, что ее тело все еще не оставила жизнь.

\- Ничего, - бросила Мадам, кивая Даниэлю. - Приведи ее в чувство. Ее выход через пятнадцать минут.

Не оборачиваясь и не замедляя шага, она вышла в коридор, и Даниэль с Лили остались в гримерной вдвоем. Не зная, что от него требуется, он протянул к ней дрожащие руки, попробовал несколькими судорожными движениями растереть ее плечи и грудь, но никакого отклика не последовало - и Даниэль, все больше поддаваясь затмевающему рассудок страху, с силой ее встряхнул.

\- Давай же, Лили! Вставай!

Он слышал, что кричит, точно со стороны; его голос, его тело будто принадлежали не ему - он съежился, почти сгинул, утрачивая последние остатки контроля над собой, а его место занял кто-то другой, не меньше испуганный, но исполненный ослепительной яростью безнадежности. 

\- Вставай! Ты погубишь нас всех!

Он бы вытряс из нее душу, если бы это было возможно сделать существу человеческому, но в конце концов ему удалось добиться того, чтобы Лили приоткрыла глаза, шепнула с усилием:

\- Месье, я не...

\- Тебе надо выйти на сцену, - заговорил он, не слушая ее, стремясь задавить в зародыше любое возможное сопротивление, чтобы оно не передалось ему, не пустило и в его сердце свои зловредные корни. - Лили, ты должна... тебя же там ждут!

\- Публика будет в восторге, - пробормотала она, снова ускальзывая от него в пучину неясного бреда; понимая, что не может допустить этого, Даниэль схватил бокал, в котором еще что-то оставалось, выплеснул остатки воды Лили на лицо.

\- Очнись немедленно, черт тебя дери!

Возможно, это прозвучало резче и враждебнее, чем Даниэль желал бы, но оказало на Лили нужное ему воздействие: она вздрогнула, чуть приходя в себя, прижала к мокрому лицу ладони.

\- Месье, зачем вы...

\- Вставай, - он дернул ее на себя, заставляя сесть, и она спустила ноги на пол, сгорбленно уставившись в пространство перед собой. - Лили, твой выход...

Она всхлипнула жалко и отрывисто, точно мгновенно устыдившись своей слабости, но охватившая ее дрожь не позволила ей встать, не позволила даже пошевелиться.

\- Возьми себя в руки, - продолжал Даниэль, крепче сжимая ее плечи и чувствуя, что под его руками Лили каменеет, как изваяние. - Лили, пойми, мы... Мы не можем потерять то, что приобрели ценой стольких жертв!

Слова ринулись с его языка прежде, чем он успел хотя бы осмыслить их, и на Лили подействовали подобно удару хлыста. Она медленно повернула голову, чтобы оказаться с Даниэлем лицом к лицу - и он увидел, что взгляд ее приобретает осмысленность, хоть видом своим она по-прежнему напоминает восставшего мертвеца. Почему-то это не обрадовало его, а лишь испугало; когда она пожелала встать на ноги, он смог лишь беспомощно выпустить ее и смотреть за тем, как она подходит к будуарному столику, слепо нашаривает на нем футляр с помадой, а затем долго, пронизывающе смотрит на себя саму в старом, потемневшем по краям зеркале.

\- Да, месье, - проговорила она глухо, - вы приобрели. Но жертвовали не вы.

***

Триумфу Софи могло бы отдать честь торжество Бонапарта под Аустерлицем***; еще не опомнившаяся после прожитого ею на сцене, ошарашенная и раскрасневшаяся, она с трудом удерживала в руках все цветы, что преподнесли ей после поклона, и в конце концов, едва сойдя со сцены, просто-напросто расплакалась.

\- Какое прелестное создание, - умиленно проговорил Пассаван, протягивая ей собственный платок, но его опередил Месье, вовремя оказавшийся рядом, чтобы отвести ее в сторону. - О, мой достопочтенный друг! Я рад видеть вас в добром здравии.

\- Ваша радость совершенно взаимна, - заверил его Месье, не отпуская Софи от себя ни на шаг; Пассаван, заметив это, заявил непринужденным тоном:

\- Возможно, в этот чудесный вечер стоит забыть старые разногласия. Я был бы счастлив, если бы Софи согласилась присоединиться ко мне за ужином. Как думаете, мы сможем об этом договориться?

\- Мы поговорим позже, граф, - проскрипел Месье, - когда вы протрезвеете. Дайте мне знать, когда это случится. А теперь, прошу нас извинить...

Коротко поклонившись графу, он увел Софи в противоположную от сцены в сторону - к уже знакомой нам гримерной, и остался дожидаться её у двери, где компанию ему неожиданно составил Мишель. Ему досталась роль Ринальда****, и он старался переносить с честью выпавшее ему испытание, но сегодня второе отделение было им безнадежно провалено; впрочем, он не выказывал больших переживаний по этому поводу, а просто слушал, что говорит ему появившаяся на пороге, неподдельно встревоженная мадемуазель Стани:

\- После этого я ее не видела... не удушили они ее там в углу? 

\- Что? - Софи, одетая, устроившая на бедре перевязь со своей неизменной шпагой (ее она взяла с собой в качестве талисмана, и он, как все могли лицезреть, ее не подвел), тоже выглянула из гримерной на ее слова. - Лили так и не появилась?

\- Даже платье здесь оставила, - проговорила мадемуазель Стани, и Софи, преисполняясь волнением, в поисках поддержки посмотрела на Месье.

\- Вы знаете, что произошло?

\- Мне рассказали, - уклончиво ответил он, явно не желая продолжать этот разговор, однако не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить Софи или заставить ее замолчать.

\- Я видела, как с ней обращаются. Это мерзко! Эти люди убивают ее! Разве есть на свете что-то ужаснее?

\- Я пережил две империи, две монархии и живу при второй республике на моей памяти*****, - ответил Месье почти кротко, удаляясь вместе с ней прочь от гримерной. - Как ты думаешь, каким будет ответ?

Несколько уязвленная, Софи гневно шмыгнула носом, и Месье, посмотрев на ее нахмуренное лицо, заговорил, чуть смягчаясь:

\- Я верю, что зрелище было неприятное. Первое столкновение с подобными вещами может оказаться болезненным. Но время снимает с нас излишнюю чувствительность, как скарпель Буонаротти отсекал все лишнее с куска мрамора******.

\- Дело не в моей чувствительности, - горячо возразила ему Софи, - дело в том, что происходят ужасные вещи. Здесь. Рядом с нами!

\- К сожалению, - ответил Месье, пожимая плечами, - некоторое количество неизбежного зла в мире будет присутствовать, сколь бы мы ни желали обратного. Все, что мы можем сделать - смириться.

\- Смириться?

Софи замерла на месте, точно слова ее спутника набросили на нее лассо и резко потянули назад. Остановился и Месье, глядя на нее без всякого неудовольствия, с одним только пониманием - и сожалением.

\- Я думаю, вы не правы, - произнесла Софи вздрагивающим голосом и отступила. - Зло в мире происходит, потому что мы позволяем ему происходить.

И метнулась в сторону, обратную той, куда они направлялись - только застучали ее каблуки по давно не смазанному дощатому полу и шелестнул подол платья, исчезая за извилистым поворотом коридора. Месье не успел или не пожелал удержать ее, и никто не мешал ей обойти все закулисье в поисках Лили - никто не видел ее, никто не знал, куда она могла пойти, но Софи, даже выбиваясь из сил, не утрачивала и десятой доли своего упорства. Наконец, ее усилия оказались вознаграждены: она обнаружила Лили в самом дальнем углу под сценой, так и не снявшую своего сценического костюма, безвольно скорчившуюся у пыльной, щербатой стены и в порыве беззвучных рыданий уткнувшуюся в собственные колени. Софи опустилась на одно колено рядом с ней, протянула руку, чтобы коснуться ее плеча - Лили не возражала, но и не отозвалась, точно чужое присутствие для нее ничего не значило.

\- Ты Лили, да? Меня зовут Софи.

\- Я знаю, - сорванным голосом пробормотала Лили в ответ. Радуясь тому, что ее не встретили стеной молчания, Софи заговорила торопливо, но твердо, стараясь не показать, что у нее самой от страха заполошно колотится сердце:

\- Эти люди... почему ты остаешься с ними? Почему не уйдешь?

\- Не могу, - отозвалась Лили после недолгой тишины, и повела плечом, сбрасывая ладонь Софи, пытаясь вновь укрыться за своей невидимой броней из последних оставшихся у нее сил. Софи смотрела на нее растерянно, не веря в то, что слышит.

\- Ты можешь! Можешь просто уйти! Пойдем со мной...

Лили, опустив голову, не отвечала больше, но Софи не так просто было заставить отступиться:

\- Я отведу тебя к Месье. У нас ты будешь в безопасности, он тебя защитит...

\- Нет, - произнесла Лили, и от голоса ее веяло стужей, что царит на последнем кругу Дантова ада, - никто меня не защитит.

Софи застыла, и пробравший ее холод в один момент стал еще сильнее, ибо сверху до них донеслись приближающиеся голоса Мадам и Даниэля:

\- Лили!

\- Лили, ты здесь?

\- Нет, - горестно простонала Софи, хватая Лили за руку и тщетно силясь поднять ее. - Пойдем, пожалуйста! Сейчас!

Лили осталась неподвижна, но если бы она решила поступить по-другому - в этом не было бы уже никакого толку. От лестницы, ведущей сверху, со сцены, их было видно тут же, и поэтому Мадам с Даниэлем, едва сойдя с последней ступени, сразу направились к ним.

\- Ты заставила нас волноваться, - начал Даниэль с укоризной, обращаясь к Лили, а Софи будто не замечая. - Идем, нам пора воз...

\- Не подходите!

Зазвенела сталь - это Софи, распрямившись, как пружина, вытащила из ножен шпагу. Мадам остановилась, как вкопанная; Даниэль сделал попытку шагнуть вперед, но отшатнулся, поняв, что остро наточенное острие готово в любую секунду проколоть ему горло.

\- Какого черта... - начала Мадам, а Софи, не отрывая пылающего взгляда от ее лица, выкрикнула звонко и диковато:

\- Не подходите к ней! Только попробуйте!

\- Только этого мне не хватало, - шумно вздохнула Мадам, отстраняя как громом пораженного Даниэля в сторону. - Лили, иди сюда. Давай поскорее закончим этот фарс. У меня от всего этого кошмарно болит голова.

Ее голос был подобен пению дудочки гамельнского крысолова; как сомнамбула, Лили поднялась, лихорадочно хватаясь за стену, и пошла на зов, так ее пугающий и манящий. Софи посмотрела на нее с мольбой, но взгляд ее ударился, как мотылек в стекло фонаря, в невидимую, но очень прочную преграду.

\- Почему...

\- Мне говорили, Месье заядлый шахматист, - позаботившись о том, чтобы Лили оказалась в руках Даниэля, Мадам направилась к Софи, ничего не боясь, и теперь уже та, погребенная под ее угрожающей тенью, уперлась спиною в стену, а острие ее шпаги сотряслось, готовое опуститься в знак сдачи, - неужели он не учил тебя тому, что опрометчивый ход - наихудший из всех?

\- Понимание игры приходит к нам с опытом, - донесся с лестницы ровный голос Месье, - как и снисхождение к тем, кто оказался за столом впервые.

\- Некоторые игры не прощают снисхождения, - ответила Мадам, круто оборачиваясь к нему; ничего не смущаясь, Месье приблизился к Софи, и Мадам уступила ему дорогу, хотя по ее гневному прищуру можно было догадаться, какого внутреннего усилия ей стоило сделать это.

\- Я придерживаюсь теории, что дело не в играх, а в игроках, - ответил Месье спокойно и наставительно, протягивая Софи руку - и та поспешила схватиться за нее, как ребенок за материнскую юбку. - Произошло недоразумение. Не могу представить, чтобы Софи всерьез хотела навредить вам или вашему... - он чуть замялся, словно не зная, какое определение подобрать для лучшего описания Даниэлева статуса, - вашему спутнику.

Мадам ответила ему сладчайшей улыбкой:

\- Что вы, я об этом не думала. Возможно, она не до конца вышла из роли. Такое часто случается... с неопытными актрисами.

\- Конечно, на каждом шагу, - согласился с ней Месье, посылая долгий взгляд в сторону Лили, обессиленно прячущей лицо на груди Даниэля. - Если вы не возражаете, мы вас оставим.

Степенно и в чем-то величественно он поднялся по лестнице, уводя Софи за собою; оба молчали до того момента, как оказались в экипаже, увезшим их к "Северной звезде": Софи была подавлена, Месье - погружен в размышления.

\- Эта женщина сказала верно, - наконец проговорил он, глядя на Софи строго, но не уничтожающе, - опрометчивый ход - худший.

Софи, пристыженная, низко опустила голову, точно готовясь принять роковой удар.

\- Я делаю все, чтобы защитить вас, - заговорил Месье с горечью, не оставляя сомнений в том, что эти слова он повторяет не впервые и себе самому, - тебя, Бабетт, Андре и прочих, кто трудился и трудится под моим началом. Уберечь вас от всего не в человеческих силах, но я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы вас не коснулась хотя бы малая доля той грязи, с которой тебе довелось столкнуться сегодня. Ты ничего не добилась бы своим демаршем. Только обесценила бы годы моих усилий и, возможно, навела беду на нас всех. 

\- Простите меня, - с трудом выговорила Софи, на что Месье ответил почти кротко:

\- Все, чего я хочу - чтобы ты не повторила судьбу этой несчастной девочки. Знаешь, сколько их было? И сколько еще будет?

\- Но она...

\- Многие почитают ее дело решенным, - припечатал Месье, тяжело вздыхая. - Я не стал бы делать столь поспешных выводов, но... развязка близка, и совсем скоро мы без всяких лишних предположений и споров узнаем конец этой странной истории.

***

\- Что будем делать? - спросил Даниэль у Мадам, когда они вернулись в заведение; Лили уснула глубоким сном еще в экипаже, и Даниэль донес ее до кровати, уложил, но не остался с ней - ему жизненно необходимо было получить от Мадам поддержку, обещания, хотя бы намек на будущий план действий.

\- Ты хочешь правдивого ответа? - Мадам наполнила фужер коньяком и села в кресло, ничего не предложив Даниэлю; впрочем, расстроенные нервы сделали его достаточно бесцеремонным, чтобы схватиться за бутылку без приглашения со стороны хозяйки. Она не выказала никакого недовольства его бестактностью - подождала, пока он нальет и себе, чтобы свистяще выдохнуть, как перед прыжком, и рублено ответить:

\- Я не знаю.

У Даниэля подкосились ноги, и в кресло по соседству с Мадам он почти упал. Она, казавшаяся невозмутимой, отхлебнула из фужера и в деланой задумчивости подперла подбородок крепко сжатым кулаком.

\- Я думала, у меня на руках неплохие карты. Теперь меня ловят на том, что я блефую.

В ушах у Даниэля поднялся шум, похожий на звон множества колоколов, и от того он с трудом слышал, что она говорит. Мысль о том, что все может закончиться так, вселяла в его сердце леденящий ужас, и он, не зная, как сосуществовать с ней, схватился бы сейчас за любую, даже призрачную вероятность как-то отсрочить то, что даже Мадам, очевидно, виделось неизбежным.

\- Признаюсь, я все испробовала, - произнесла Мадам, будто зачитывая собственный приговор. - Впору поверить во всю эту мистическую чушь и в то, что Эжени действительно нас прокляла.

\- Такое может быть?

\- Не знаю, - безразлично ответила Мадам. - В этом чертовом мире ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Могу посоветовать тебе только одно - поезжай к себе и там хорошенько напейся. Я собираюсь поступить именно так.

\- А Лили?

\- Что - Лили? Впереди последнее представление сезона. Еще одного позора, подобного сегодняшнему, нам никто не простит. 

Понимая, что нет смысла продолжать разговор, Даниэль оставил пустой фужер на столе и вышел. Чтобы добраться до парадных дверей, ему надо было помимо всего прочего пройти через все заведение насквозь; на середине большого зала Даниэль остановился, привлеченный неясным шумом, доносящимся из малого. Там шел ожесточенный спор: прислушавшись, Даниэль смог различить голоса Алиетт, Аннет и Сандрин:

\- Отдай!

\- Не жадничай! Оно тебе не пойдет!

\- Ты так говоришь, когда хочешь что-то себе! Дай сюда!

\- Ай! Дура!

\- Хватит щипаться! Я тебя как ущипну...

Двери малого зала были приоткрыты; не обнаружив себя, Даниэль смог увидеть, что происходит внутри. А зрелище ему открылось весьма примечательное: вся троица сгрудилась вокруг стула, на котором были беспорядочной кучей свалены какие-то вещи, шляпки, безделушки - и вокруг каждой из них разворачивались почти что боевые действия.

\- Я возьму эту! - провозгласила Сандрин, водружая себе на голову сиреневую шляпу с черным пером; вспомнив, что не так давно видел ее украшающей голову Лили, Даниэль с трудом справился с поднявшимся в его груди вихрем тошноты.

\- Ладно, - согласилась Алиетт, самозабвенно копаясь в вещах - все они, как Даниэль понял, были извлечены из гардероба Лили, но девицы, судя по их поведению, вовсе не стремились от кого-то скрываться. - Пожалуй, приберу эти перчатки... 

\- Оставь мне хоть пару.

\- Ладно, ладно... я возьму синие.

\- Синие - мои! - возмутилась Аннет, стоящая чуть в отдалении, так что Даниэль заметил ее не сразу. - Хватит загребать все себе одной!

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - проговорила Алиетт примирительно, - тут на всех хватит.

За своей болтовней они не слышали того, что происходит за дверью - это дало Даниэлю возможность скрыться никем не замеченным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эрминия - персонаж поэмы "Освобожденный Иерусалим"; дочь царя сарацинов, безнадежно влюбленная в Танкреда, одного из предводителей крестоносцев.  
> **Клоринда - персонаж поэмы "Освобожденный Иерусалим"; грозная дева-воительница, сражающаяся на стороне защитников города. Сражалась с влюбленным в нее Танкредом на поле боя и погибла от его руки, будучи в чужих доспехах: не поняв, кто перед ним, Танкред нанес ей смертельный удар.  
> ***Битва под Аустерлицем - сражение, состоявшееся 2 декабря 1805г., в котором войска Наполеона наголову разбили превосходящие силы III антифранцузской коалиции.  
> ****Ринальд - персонаж поэмы "Освобожденный Иерусалим", один из предводителей крестоносцев. Был соблазнен Армидой, но оставил ее, чтобы вернуться на поле боя в последний момент и переломить ход битвы в пользу христиан.  
> *****Месье прав - за свою жизнь он стал свидетелем падения Первой и Второй империй (1814 и 1870 соотв.), реставрированной монархии Бурбонов (1830 г.), Июльской монархии Луи-Филиппа Орлеанского (1848 г.) и Второй республики (1852 г.)  
> ******Имеется в виду известное высказывание Микеланджело о его творчестве: он говорил, что, создавая свои скульптуры, просто "отсекает все лишнее" с куска мрамора.


	32. 8. La priere

Вечерняя месса закончилась, и под сводами Нотр-Дам застыло мрачное, благочестивое молчание. Нарушить его могли только шепотки самых богобоязненных прихожан, оставшихся на скамьях и после того, как священник удалился, унося с собою дарохранительницу; служки, юноши в белых балахонах, разбрелись по залу, чтобы начать один за другим гасить светильники, позволяя вечерним сумеркам все теснее смыкаться над головами одиноких молящихся, и в этот момент дверь бокового портала скрипуче содрогнулась своей вековой тяжестью, пропуская Даниэля - взъерошенного, бледного, в исступлении метнувшегося к алтарю и упавшего перед ним на колени.

Молодой человек не знал сна уже несколько дней: стоило ему закрыть глаза, как ему казалось, что вокруг него начинают плясать смрадные тени, вонзающие в его тело острейшие ледяные крючья и с хохотом тянущие их в стороны, разрывающие его на куски. На воздухе он не находил себе покоя: зимнее солнце, заливавщее улицы, но не приносившее тепла, жгло ему глаза, расплавляло кожу, добиралось своим немилосердным светом до его сердца и выворачивало его наизнанку. Весь день Даниэль провел, словно в лихорадке, ожидая, пока опустится вечер, а затем бросился со всех ног, не надев шляпы и едва вспомнив про сюртук, в единственное место, где виделось ему если не спасение, то хотя бы минутный отдых.

\- Боже, - забормотал он, склоняя голову и закрывая ладонями лицо, - прошу, услышь меня.

Он никогда не был религиозен; в детстве мать водила его к мессе, но все, что усвоил он из унылых, однообразных проповедей кюре - что под них можно замечательно поспать, если не всхрапывать и не привлекать к себе внимания. Латинские слова молитв давно испарились из его памяти - да и сейчас он едва ли смог бы прочитать даже "Ave Maria", ведь мысли его пребывали в крайнем расстройстве, и от того его обращение к Богу выходило нелепым и неуклюжим, больше похожим на речи больного, сраженного нервическим припадком:

\- Если бы я только знал, что делать... если бы только она могла...

На Даниэля косились, но без осуждения или удивления - здесь, под цветистой сенью витражей, помнивших еще Людовика Святого*, подобные сцены происходили уже не одну сотню лет. Никто не подходил к нему, понимая, что он ищет сейчас общества не человеческого, и он продолжал, с трудом удерживая себя даже в столь жалком согбенном положении:

\- Боже, видишь ли ты, что у меня нет никого дороже нее? Тогда почему, почему все... так? Все это... я... прошу, дай ей сил. Помоги ей. Помоги мне.

Обессилевший, он надломился вовсе и почти упал, упершись ладонями в каменные плиты пола, и так простоял несколько минут, едва дыша, прежде чем осознать, что не чувствует никакого отклика на свой отчаянный зов. Все осталось немо и равнодушно к нему - и точеные, темные своды, и смотрящие в никуда святые с витражей, и безмолвная громада алтаря, увенчанного тяжелым крестом, и тот, к кому Даниэль призывал столь отчаянно, но не получил ответа.

Из груди Даниэля, с самого дна его изможденного существа вырвалось сдавленное рыдание. Он успел подумать, что сейчас испустит дух тут же, распластавшись на полу под чьим-то незримым, но суровым взором - однако вопреки всему у него нашлись силы встать, кое-как отряхнуть одежду и удалиться прочь, в сгущающуюся ночь, навстречу запорошившему снегу и раздирающему лицо ветру. Ему предстоял долгий, утомительный подъем от Сите к площади Пигаль и далее, к гостеприимно подсвеченным красным дверям заведения мадам Э.

***

\- Ты вовремя, - сказала Мадам, увидев Даниэля на пороге большого зала. - Образумь свою музу, будь добр.

Выглянув из-за ее плеча, Даниэль увидел Лили - та сидела за столом, сжимая в руке стакан с водой, и пила из него мелкими глотками, устремив немигающий, полный глухого ожесточения взгляд в пространство прямо перед собой.

\- Лили? - голос порывался изменить Даниэлю, и поэтому он говорил сипло, будто его душили. - Разве у тебя не репетиция?

Она не повернула головы в его сторону, но он заметил, как она криво, скептически дернула уголком рта.

\- Она не пошла на репетицию, - провозгласила Мадам тоном обвинителя в судебном процессе, исход которого предрешен заранее. - У нее, видишь ли, нет настроения.

В мыслях Даниэля пронеслось короткое и обреченное "Опять". Осознавая всю безнадежность, всю несуразность ситуации, он чувствовал также и свое полное бессилие что-то изменить в ней - но от него ждали, что он что-то скажет, и поэтому он заговорил.

\- Лили, что за глупости? Что это значит?

\- Это значит, - заговорила она очень тихо и сбивчиво, с усилием выталкивая из себя каждое слово, - что я больше не хочу.

\- Не хочешь? - тут Мадам, оценив, очевидно, что от Даниэля проку будет мало, решила вклиниться в разговор. - Какое это имеет значение? Контракт подписан. Ты обязана его отработать.

На Лили ее слова не произвели впечатление. Поставив стакан на стол перед собой, она сокрушенно покачала головой:

\- Хватит. Я больше не могу.

\- О, чертова сволочь, - Мадам закатила глаза и судорожно сцепила ладони; понимая, что в зале вот-вот разыграется буря, Даниэль счел за лучшее отступить. - Когда хоть кто-то из вас будет делать то, что требуется? Когда научится быть благодарной? Своими капризами ты подводишь под удар всех нас! И в первую очередь - меня. Тебе не стыдно? Если бы не я...

\- А если бы не я?

Лили подскочила на ноги, едва не отшвыривая стул в сторону, и Даниэля точно громом ударило. В своем предчувствии он был прав - буря действительно приближалась, но источником ее, хоть это и противоречило всем законам здравого смысла, была вовсе не Мадам, а та, от кого меньше всего можно было этого ожидать.

\- Где бы вы были, если бы не я? - почти вскричала Лили, едва не срывая голос. - Кто платит за ваши платья, за ваши выезды, прически, украшения, даже за ваш табак? Вас давно уничтожили бы, вздумай я уйти! Вы обращаетесь со мной так, будто я - ваша игрушка, просто инструмент для исполнения вашей воли, но на сцену выхожу я, а не вы! И все блага, которыми вы сейчас наслаждаетесь - моя заслуга!

Воцарилась тишина. Лили тяжело дышала, потрясенная своей вспышкой не меньше остальных присутствующих; Даниэлю показалось, что стены заведения давят на него всей своей тяжестью, грозя вот-вот обрушиться. Одна Мадам осталась непоколебима - о том, что она почувствовала, могли скупо рассказать лишь ее побледневшие скулы.

\- Если бы ты с такой отдачей читала свои монологи, - заметила она, пристально глядя на Лили, дрожащую, но не желающую отступать, - тебя бы короновали вторично. Но ты предпочитаешь тратить свой пыл на другое. Жаль. Я думала, ты умнее.

На ее лице появилась улыбка - спокойная, в чем-то торжествующая. Она сделала несколько шагов к Лили, и Даниэль захотел было преградить ей путь, встать между ними, даже если это и стоило бы ему жизни, но Мадам хватило одного короткого жеста, чтобы он остался стоять, прикованный к полу крепчайшими из оков.

\- Я думала, ты умнее, - повторила Мадам, склоняясь над Лили так, что их лица - одно закаменевшее, другое искаженное смертным ужасом, - оказались друг против друга. - Что ты окажешься проницательнее своих предшественниц и осознаешь свое настоящее место. Но нет, нет... сдается мне, все вы одинаковые. Все вы в определенный момент переходите грань здравомыслия и начинаете твердить одно и то же.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы, - прошептала Лили, и Мадам усмехнулась с неприкрытой издевкой:

\- Хочешь знать, где была бы я, если бы тебя не было? Точно здесь, на этом же месте. И втемяшивала бы в пустую голову очередной дурочки, что она на самом деле - ничто. Любую, даже самую вопиющую посредственность можно представить так, что все потеряют голову! Особенно если у нее звонкий голосок и милое личико, - на этих словах она цепко ухватила Лили за подбородок и держала крепко, несмотря на то, что та мотнула головой в тщетной попытке высвободиться. - Я делаю это постоянно, моя девочка. Поднимаю людей из грязи и дерьма, перевязываю их красивой лентой и предоставляю нашей достопочтенной публике - а она начинает жрать, давиться и требовать еще. Жюли, Эжени - вы все из одной породы... и все вы оказываетесь настолько глупы, что верите в то, будто в вас и впрямь есть что-то выдающееся. Не обольщайся, Лили, ты - обычная поломойка, которой повезло подвернуться мне под руку в нужный момент, и все твои "несравненные таланты" - одна лишь моя заслуга.

Больше не было произнесено между ними ни одного слова - их и не требовалось. Мадам, посчитав, что урок окончен, наконец разжала пальцы, и Лили, получив свободу, стремглав бросилась наверх. Мадам проводила ее долгим нечитаемым взглядом, прежде чем обернуться и увидеть Даниэля - и будто только сейчас вспомнить о его присутствии.

\- О, - проговорила она, по-видимому несколько выбитая из колеи, - конечно, стоило сказать и о тебе. Ты тоже внес неоценимый вклад в то, что ее заметили.

\- Я делал все, что мог, - ответил он растерянно, еще не зная, как относиться к услышанному, понимая лишь, что каждое слово Мадам прошлось по его сердцу лезвием, оставив за собою болезненный кровоточащий надрез. Сама же Мадам была случившимся как будто и не тронута - продолжая улыбаться своим размышлениям, она села за стол, зарабарабанила по нему пальцами.

\- Когда они начинают показывать характер - это уморительно жалко, - высказалась она, доставая из кармана трубку. - Действительно! Что мешало ей играть так в ту субботу?

\- Возможно... - начал Даниэль, не зная, что собирается сказать, но Мадам с неожиданной резкостью оборвала его:

\- Чего ты здесь стоишь? Иди, поговори с ней. Люди обычно болезненно переживают осознание собственного ничтожества.

Даниэль вздрогнул, точно вытащенный чьей-то железной рукой из зыбучих песков, где он барахтался и задыхался, пытаясь ухватить хоть крупицу воздуха сквозь закрывшую лицо пелену. Мадам была права - она всегда, черт возьми, была права, - и он последовал ее приказанию, не медля более ни секунды: почти взлетел по лестнице к апартаментам Лили, заглянул внутрь, ожидая увидеть ее в спальне или за будуарным столиком, а увидел - у комода, вытаскивающую из ящиков все его содержимое.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил он севшим голосом, понимая, что худший из его кошмаров готов вот-вот прорвать оказавшуюся столь тонкой грань между игрой воображения и реальностью. Лили обернулась к нему, и Даниэль увидел, что по лицу ее текут слезы.

\- Разве вы не слышали? Я пустышка. Я ни на что не гожусь. 

\- Лили, - стараясь говорить убедительно, он подступился к ней, и от того она всхлипнула громче и пронзительнее, так что у него внутри все перевернулось, - я уверен, Мадам не желает тебе зл...

\- Она ненавидит меня! - воскликнула Лили яростно и горько. - С того самого дня, как Зидлер вручил мне корону, будь она неладна! Теперь... Мадам не остановится, пока я не умру. Пока от меня совсем ничего не останется!

\- Пожалуйста, перестань, - неприятно пораженный ее словами, Даниэль потянулся к ней, чтобы обнять за плечи, не будучи при этом уверенным, что сможет ее поймать, но она сама упала ему в руки - прижалась к нему всем своим трепещущим телом, обхватила его лицо нежными ладонями и заговорила, как в горячке, безумно сверкая глазами.

\- Нам нужно бежать отсюда, иначе мы здесь умрем. Бежим вместе!

Даниэль в первый миг не поверил тому, что услышал. Нет, то были не слова - то было настоящее святотатство, неожиданный и смертоносный удар исподтишка.

\- Что ты говоришь?

\- Убежим, пожалуйста! - повторила она с мольбой, крепче сжимая ладони, царапая ногтями кожу на щеках Даниэля. - У нас будут деньги, я смогу украсть! Утром...

\- Перестань, Лили! - пропросил он, в отчаянии повышая голос, и с усилием вырвался, выпутался из ее рук. 

\- Подумай, о чем ты говоришь! - воскликнул он, отступая; в груди его теснились сотни, тысячи слов, из которых он с трудом выбирал нужные, и от этого у него пересыхало в горле, а язык отказывался повиноваться ему. - Куда ты хочешь бежать? Здесь все, что у нас когда-либо было!

\- Нет! - возразила она так, будто он пытался опровергнуть очевидный факт. - Не все!

Даниэль не понял, какой смысл Лили вкладывает в свои слова, и это непонимание, должно быть, достаточно красноречиво отразилось на его лице. Лили отступила от него тоже, как от прокаженного, и из лица ее исчезла последняя кровинка.

\- Вы на ее стороне, - проговорила она, не спрашивая, а делая утверждение. - С ней заодно.

\- Мы все на одной стороне, - отрезал Даниэль, - и заботимся о нашем общем будущем.

\- Нашем? - переспросила Лили, давясь внезапно напавшим на нее смехом. - Вас интересует только собственное будущее, месье! Чтобы его устроить, вы не погнушались бы даже... даже...

\- Лили, - понимая, что она слабо осознает, что говорит, и чувствуя себя обязанным остановить этот поток обвинений, Даниэль снова сделал шаг к ней навстречу, но это было ей как будто полностью безразлично - ее слишком увлекли заполонившие ее разум догадки. - Лили, у нас не было выбора...

Она рывком вскинула голову, и он успел увидеть, как в глазах ее проносится доселе не виданное им бешенство; а затем все мысли вышибло из его головы, оставив вместо них лишь гулкое ничто, когда Лили, его милая маленькая Лили ударила его по лицу.

\- У вас всегда был выбор! - закричала она так, как будто ее жгли заживо. - Выбор, которого лишили меня!

Ему показалось на секунду, что весь мир рушится на него; инстинктивно хватаясь за щеку, он отступил точно по инерции, хотя едва ли слабые руки Лили могли хоть сколько-то всерьез заставить его пошатнуться. Говорить он не мог - только смотреть, как она тяжелой, старческой походкой отходит к столику и слепо тянет руку, чтобы коснуться своего отражения.

\- Вы любите не меня, - проговорила она, и с каждым словом ее будто по частям оставляла жизнь; ее дрожащие пальцы замерли на ничтожном расстоянии от зеркальной поверхности. - Вы любите девочку с ваших картин. Но это не я.

Несколько секунд они провели в безмолвном недвижении, точно обоих сковало льдом. Лили ожила первая - опустила руку и, тяжело оперевшись о столик, попросила безжизненно и тускло:

\- Уходите. Оставьте меня одну.

И Даниэль ушел, спотыкаясь, все еще не в силах ни понять, ни принять случившееся. Он не заметил даже, что все это время возле апартаментов Лили стояла Мадам - просто прошел мимо нее и принялся спускаться, вцепляясь в перила, чтобы не загреметь вниз по ступенькам. Мадам зорко проследила, чтобы он добрался до первого этажа целый и невредимый, и лишь затем, когда заведение огласил звук захлопнувшейся входной двери, заглянула к Лили.

Та, вопреки тому, что можно было ожидать, не билась в рыданиях и никоим другим образом не выражала обуревавших ее чувств, а просто сидела на краю постели и, бездумно глядя на собственные колени, машинально разглаживала на них юбку. Ни на что большее ее не хватало - даже когда Мадам остановилась подле нее, Лили не шевельнулась, не подняла головы.

\- Вы все слышали, - сказала она, вновь не спрашивая, а утверждая.

\- Да, - просто ответила Мадам, складывая на груди руки. С губ Лили сорвался короткий смешок - истерический, полубезумный.

\- И что вы теперь сделаете? Убьете меня?

Ответ на вопрос ее словно не интересовал: исполненная оглушающего безразличия к собственной судьбе, она даже не вздрогнула, только шумно вдохнула, когда Мадам оказалась рядом, присела рядом с ней - и, протянув к Лили обе руки, приняла ее в объятия, прижала к своей груди и ласково коснулась ее волос.

\- Девочка моя, - вкрадчиво заговорила она, и от звука ее смягчившегося голоса из-под крепко зажмуренных век Лили вновь покатились слезы, - ты же не удивишься, если я скажу, что знала, что так будет, с самого первого дня, как этот проходимец явился сюда? Должно быть, это мое проклятие - видеть, как все будет, и не иметь ни малейшей возможности это предотвратить...

Если до этого момента Лили могла ожидать подвоха, суровой кары, скрывающейся под маской нежности, то любые сомнения оставили ее, когда губы Мадам коротко коснулись ее лба. Захлебнувшись рыданиями, она вцепилась в свою покровительницу, затряслась всем телом, почти закричала, точно все то, что теснилось в ее несчастном сердце, причиняло ей невыносимую боль - а Мадам ждала со стоическим спокойствием, пока приступ закончится, а плач немного утихнет, чтобы вновь продолжить говорить:

\- Все мы рано или поздно выучиваем этот урок. Страсть кружит нам голову и приносит удовольствие, но сантименты... их мы, в нашем деле, в наше время, не можем себе позволить.

Непонятно было, согласна с ней Лили или нет, но Мадам, не услышав возражений, трактовала это в лучшую для себя сторону.

\- Если хочешь, - произнесла она певуче, - его завтра же найдут в Сене с перерезанной глоткой...

\- Нет, - ответила Лили сдавленно, но твердо, приподнимаясь и неловко вытирая лицо рукавом. - Не хочу.

Мадам не стала настаивать:

\- Хорошо. Но одного ты хочешь точно, так?

Лили быстро взглянула на нее и тут же опустила взгляд.

\- Ну что ты, - Мадам дружелюбно усмехнулась, коротко касаясь ее запястья, - отнекиваться поздно. Если ты хочешь уйти, я отпущу тебя.

Секундная сумасшедшая радость на лице Лили быстро сменилась недоверием. Она судорожно скомкала в ладони край покрывала, глядя на Мадам с немым вопросом, и та поспешила заверить ее:

\- Тебе нет нужды, подобно твоим предшественницам, убегать, поджав хвост. Ты уйдешь в лучах славы, ни от кого не прячась... и не с пустыми руками.

\- Что нужно делать? - отрывисто спросила Лили, кусая губы. Мадам, обрадованная, хлопнула в ладоши:

\- И все же в тебе есть деловая жилка! Люблю говорить с людьми на одном языке. А потребуется от тебя всего ничего, девочка моя - спасти меня, а, вернее сказать, мою репутацию и всех тех, кто от нее зависит.

На лице Лили отразилось недоумение.

\- Но вы же сами сказали...

\- Речь не обо мне, а о публике, которая тебя обожает, - обрубила Мадам, мимолетно нахмурившись. - Ты одна из самых известных актрис Парижа. Все еще помнят тот вечер, когда Зидлер вручил тебе корону. Ты можешь блистать вновь, как и раньше, если возьмешь себя в руки. Покори этих ослов заново, тебе это по силам. Ты столько сделала ради того, кто этого не стоил... на что ты способна ради самой себя?

Лили, безмолвствуя, вновь спрятала глаза, и Мадам, поднявшись с постели, цокнула языком:

\- Подумай над тем, чего я от тебя хочу. Для этого у тебя есть вся ночь. Утром дашь мне ответ, готова ты или нет.

На этом беседу она посчитала оконченной и направилась к двери, едва не напевая; ее расположение духа улучшалось с каждой секундой, и она не стала скрывать триумфальной улыбки, когда до нее донесся голос Лили, звенящий, совсем чуть-чуть дрогнувший из-за недавних слез:

\- Мадам?

\- Да, дорогая?

Мадам обернулась. Лили смотрела на нее, сжимая кулаки, и на лице ее бродило выражение, которое бывает у солдат, готовых броситься в лобовую атаку.

\- Вам не нужно ждать завтрашнего утра, - произнесла она. - Я дам ответ сейчас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Людовик Святой (1214 - 1270) - король Франции, канонизированный Католической церковью.


	33. 9. La vision

Это было чудом, иначе было это не назвать. Зал аплодировал стоя, с восторгом ничуть не меньшим, чем в тот памятный вечер у Зидлера, а Лили, сыгравшая только что лучший свой спектакль с начала сезона, не могла сдержать слез, слушая, как обрушиваются на нее со всех сторон крики "Браво!". Даниэль не отставал от этой обезумевшей толпы - еще несколько часов назад, когда занавес не был поднят, сердце его обрывалось от предчувствия неминуемой беды, и тем проще было ему окончательно потерять голову от осознания того, что его худшим опасениям не суждено было сбыться. Все предыдущие провалы были забыты; теперь, слушая, о чем говорят вокруг него, Даниэль с трудом мог представить, что та же самая публика еще несколько недель назад готова была растерзать несчастную Лили на части.

\- Она прекрасна! - воскликнула мадам Т., щедро награждая мадам Э. поцелуями сразу в обе щеки. - Вы настоящая волшебница, дорогая, иначе не сказать!

\- Это моя работа, - скромно улыбнулась Мадам, отстраняясь. - Но мне приятно, что вы, истинный ценитель, оценили ее по достоинству.

\- С нетерпением буду ждать ваших юных дарований! Не удивляйтесь, мне уже донесли кое-какой слушок...

\- Неужели кого-то может это удивить?

Никто из них не обратил внимания от Даниэля, и он, смешавшись с покинувшей зал толпой, попытался найти Лили. Сейчас, впрочем, это было бесполезно; им удалось встретиться лишь часом позже, на суаре у Пассавана, где Лили ускользнула, наконец, от бесконечных поздравлений и тостов в ее честь - посетовала на головную боль и, заявив, что ей необходимы свежий воздух и минутка уединения, скрылась на балконе второго этажа. Там Даниэль ее нашел, но, охваченный неожиданной робостью, долго не решался приблизиться к ней; наконец она чуть повернула голову, показывая, что не противится его присутствию, и он сделал несколько шагов вперед.

\- Я должен тебя поздравить, - произнес он, и вместе со словами из его рта вырвался мгновенно истаявший клуб пара. Зима шла на убыль, но мороз еще ощущался в воздухе, и Лили зябко куталась в меховую накидку, а Даниэль, не додумавшийся захватить из гардероба сюртук, поминутно поводил плечами и едва не подпрыгивал на месте.

\- Спасибо, месье, - сухо отозвалась она, глядя не на него, а прямо перед собой, но одновременно с тем будто и не на улицу, раскинувшуюся под их ногами ворохом вечерних огней, а в какое-то зияющее никуда. Даниэль нерешительно покашлял. Его все еще терзал стыд за то, что случилось между ними в заведении мадам Э., он чувствовал себя очень уставшим - но единственным, что позволяло ему в тот момент удерживать себя на плаву, не поддаваться сумасшедшему отчаянию, что затапливало его рассудок, была хрупкая надежда, что что-то еще можно выправить, вернуть на место, пустить по привычной колее. Боясь, что будущий разговор окажется для этой надежды роковым, Даниэль не знал, как подступиться к нему - и поэтому спросил как будто даже беззаботно, рыская по карманам в поисках портсигара:

\- Куда ты так смотришь? Что видишь?

\- Ничего, - ответила Лили все тем же тоном, разговаривая будто не с Даниэлем, а с самой собой. - Вернее сказать, все то же самое. Вижу темноту, которая все ближе и ближе. Скоро она поглотит тут все, и никто не сможет спастись.

\- Тебе все снятся твои кошмары? - спросил Даниэль со вздохом. - Да, думали, что сегодня будет гроза, какой еще не видел Париж. Оказалось, только зря боялись. Ее пронесло стороной.

Лили покачала головой с усмешкой, явно не принимая его слова как что-то серьезное, и Даниэль, ощущая себя преглупо, поторопился спросить у нее:

\- Что теперь?

\- Теперь? - переспросила она с удивлением, будто Даниэля интересовало нечто само собой разумеющееся. - Граф де Пассаван хотел завтра навестить меня у Мадам. Я окажу ему эту услугу... напоследок.

Даниэль решил, что ему послышалось.

\- Напоследок?

Лили повернулась к нему, и в первый миг он подумал, что перед ним стоит незнакомка - до того она выглядела отчужденной, твердой и холодной, совсем не его.

\- Вы стали для меня хорошим учителем, месье, - проговорила она, шумно втянув в себя воздух, и извлекла что-то из кармана платья, вложила Даниэлю в ладонь и даже помогла ему сжать лишившиеся всяких сил пальцы, - пусть я и не сразу усвоила те уроки, что вы мне преподали. Обещаю, что не забуду их. Они дорогого стоят.

Он стоял, остолбеневший, не в силах вымолвить и слова, и старался удержать взгляд на лице Лили, но оно расплывалось у него перед глазами, и поэтому он лишь смутно понял, что на секунду оно исказилось в горестной гримасе, но Лили не позволила этому продлиться долго - покинула балкон, оставив после себя лишь легкий, как мираж, аромат духов и чего-то еще, мертвой хваткой сдавивший Даниэлю горло.

\- Я вас заждался! - донесся до молодого человека голос Пассавана, наверняка дожидавшегося Лили возле дверей. - Я хотел спросить... не исполните ли вы для меня завтра вашу "Песню Розы"? Хотя бы один куплетик! Я так соскучился по ней, это не передать словами!

\- Ваша просьба для меня - закон, граф.

\- Чудесно, чудесно! - Пассаван даже хлопнул в ладоши, точно тех аплодисментов, которые он уже успел послать Лили сегодня вечером, было недостаточно. - Пойдемте в зал, дорогая, иначе мы оба превратимся в сосульки...

Да, холод, окутывавший балкон, ничуть не ослаб, но теперь Даниэль точно не ощущал его. Беспомощный, тщетно пытающийся разобраться в собственных мыслях, провести себя через необходимость принять случившееся, он стоял, как истукан, пока не увидел, что к нему приближается появившийся невесть откуда Роз. Тот был, как всегда, пьян, тайком утирал с губ следы чьей-то помады, но судя по его подернутому печалью лицу, был преисполнен сочувствия.

\- Извини, что подслушал, приятель, - сказал он, подойдя к Даниэлю и заглядывая ему в глаза. - По тебе сразу было видно, что что-то неладно. Поэтому я решил побыть рядом, если вдруг нужна будет подмога.

Даниэлю нечего было на это ответить, и поэтому он просто кивнул.

\- Эх, история стара как мир, - проговорил Роз, обхватывая его одной рукой за плечи и становясь с ним бок о бок, чтобы устремить мечтательный взгляд в затянутое облаками небо. - Мы, несчастные служители муз, и эти девицы, что дарят нам вдохновение, а затем разбивают сердца.

\- Но я не понимаю, - вырвалось у Даниэля против его воли; меньше всего он хотел бы сейчас обнажать свою душу перед кем бы то ни было, но какая-то его часть в этот момент начала поступать вне зависимости от его желаний, - не понимаю...

Роз поглядел на него так, будто он сам был прошедшим сотню битв ветераном, а Даниэль - новобранцем, едва получившим боевое крещение.

\- Она куртизанка, - хмыкнул он и добавил не без гордости за собственную мудрость, - а у этой породы девиц на уме только одно, а вместо сердца счетная машина. Чего же ты от нее хочешь? Я, знаешь ли, как-то раз тоже попал в сети к такой мастерице. Лучшие три месяца для меня, но, увы, не для моего кошелька.

\- Но она...

Он забыл, что хотел сказать, как только понял, что Лили оставила в его руке на прощание. Это была вещь, которую он до сих пор не без грусти считал потерянной, вещь, с которой он до определенного момента своей жизни не расставался - уже изрядно истрепавшаяся визитница, в которой крылся, сложенный вдвое, листок, на котором Лили когда-то вывела собственное имя несмелой, пока еще неумелой рукой.

Даниэль понял, что задыхается, будто в нос и рот ему заливают что-то густое, вязкое, источающее нестерпимый запах гнилья; оно впитывалось в его жилы, становилось его плотью, и он почти шарахнулся от Роза, ослепленный одновременно ужасом и неожиданно ясным, холодным желанием содрать с себя кожу, вырвать ребра, любой ценой освободиться от того, что кипуче теснилось и раздувалось в нем.

\- Мне нужно... - прошептал он и, не в силах придумать какого-то оправдания, бросил только, - потом...

Возвращение в зал было подобно броску в адскую бездну, пышущую смертельным жаром, гомонящую, мгновенно сомкнувшую вокруг Даниэля кольцо из одинаково отвратительных людей, желаний, помыслов; с трудом сообразив, где находится выход из зала, молодой человек принялся прорываться к нему, не тратясь на излишнюю вежливость, просто расталкивая локтями тех, кто не успевал убраться с его пути - и остановить его смогло только то, что в какой-то момент в кружащейся толпе он увидел Эжени.

Она была одновременно похожа и не похожа на себя ту, какой Даниэль видел ее в последний раз; черты ее лица остались прежними, но их как будто омрачила, состарила тень звериного ожесточения, едва скрываемого кривой, издевательской усмешкой. Эжени была одета во все черное, с просто убранными волосами, и Даниэль хотел было задаться мыслью, почему никто не замечает ее, но в эту секунду заметил, что в ее руке блестит нож.

\- Нет! - хотелось крикнуть ему, ведь он понял тут же, какая цель прячется на острие этого ножа, но у него сперло дыхание, и он, поняв, что способен сейчас только на полузадушенный хрип, метнулся Эжени наперерез. В глазах у него мутилось, по щекам текли слезы, он почти что падал, пока бежал к ней со всех ног - только чтобы она не успела подойти к Лили, безмятежно смеявшейся над очередной шуткой Пассавана, - а она то появлялась, то исчезала между чужих спин, но наконец он смог ее настигнуть и вцепиться в ее плечо, резко разворачивая к себе.

\- Эй, месье! Вы что, обалдели?

Это был не голос Эжени. Более того - у схваченной Даниэлем девицы оказалось не ее лицо. Перед ним стояла ни кто иная, как Бабетт, не так давно оправившаяся после болезни и вернувшаяся в Буфф дю Нор к воодушевлению тех, кто уже и не чаял увидеть ее на сцене в этом сезоне.

\- О боже, - почти брезгливо высвободившись, Бабетт выразительно закатила глаза, - эти художники...

\- Что он сделал? - рядом с ней, точно по мановению, появился ее вечный спутник Андре, и Даниэль, понимая, что где-то рядом сейчас окажется и Месье, предпочел отступить, бормоча слова извинения. Неловкость, впрочем, недолго одолевала его: вспомнив о присутствующей в зале угрозе, он панически обернулся к Лили, но увидел, что она цела, невредима и не показывает ни малейших признаков страха. Эжени он больше не замечал и успел решить, что она привиделась его сознанию, отравленному пережитыми потрясениями, но это успокоение оказалось не более чем безыскусной фальшивкой, ведь в этот миг по залу разнесся чей-то потрясенный крик:

\- Мадам! Смотрите! Смотрите!

Вокруг Мадам, стоящей чуть неподалеку, мгновенно образовалось пустое пространство; от нее шарахнулись в разные стороны, обмениваясь испуганными шепотками, и тому была веская причина - ее платье, одно из лучших в ее весьма богатом гардеробе, на спине висело лохмотьями, изрезанное крест-накрест до самого корсета, но и это не выглядело так зловеще, как лицо самой Мадам, корчащейся, силящейся вывернуть шею - и осознающей, что ей придется, дабы увидеть воочию нанесенный ей ущерб, посмотреть на себя в зеркало.

Мадам испустила крик, похожий на предсмертный. Только услышав его, Даниэль, не помня себя более, бросился прочь, а последним, что видел он, выбегая из сверкающих дверей, было все то же лицо Эжени - перекошенное от хохота, похожее на демоническую маску; поймав взгляд Даниэля, Эжени как будто успокоилась на секунду, прижала к губам палец, точно призывая хранить молчание, и тут же засмеялась вновь, и отзвуки ее смеха ударили Даниэля в спину, вгрызлись в него намертво и не ослабляли хватку до тех пор, пока он, сам не поняв, как это произошло, оказался в собственном доме.

***

Ночь вновь была бессонной. Даниэль был в доме один: прислуга удалилась, получив внеочередной выходной, и никто не мешал ему утолять свою жажду напиться, сидя за столом в кабинете, где висели, не оставляя на стенах свободного места, лучшие из его картин. Все они изображали девиц из заведения мадам Э.; обычно Даниэль любовался ими в свободные минуты, отмечая каждую грань совершенства своей работы, а они как будто ободряюще улыбались ему, придавая сил и желания продолжать свой нелегкий творческий путь, но в эту ночь все оказалось иначе - почти осушив бутылку коньяка, Даниэль, сидящий за столом, уронил голову на скрещенные локти и услышал над собою звонкий, легко узнаваемый голос Дезире:

\- Смотрите! Смотрите на него!

Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что фигуры на картинах больше не пребывают в недвижении - поворачивают головы, приподнимаются, ступают, подобрав подолы своих нарядов, на пол кабинета, чтобы приблизиться к Даниэлю, сгрудиться подле него, почти окружить.

\- Каково это? - спросила Эжени, отбрасывая себе за спину пряди крупно завитых волос; несомненно, в этой компании ей принадлежало старшинство, и поэтому она заговорила первой. - Каково ощущать, что ты разрушен до основания, что от тебя ничего не осталось? Ты думал, это ждет только нас? А ты окажешься счастливым исключением?

\- Уходи... - мутно произнес Даниэль, неловко взмахивая в ее сторону рукой с зажатым в ней бокалом. - Уходите...

Ответом ему был многоголосый девичий смех.

\- Она всегда поступает так, - заметила Полина, держащаяся, как и всегда, скромнее прочих, подальше от потока лунного света, проливающегося из окна. - Она не прекращает, пока не заберет все.

\- Ничего не изменится, - подхватила Дезире. Она, напротив, не стеснялась, и Даниэль видел ее красное платье, красные же от помады губы, искривленные в невеселой улыбке. - Никогда, месье. Ни с кем.

\- Перестаньте, - почти взмолился он, теряя всякую волю к сопротивлению. - Зачем вы здесь? Вы же знаете, никому из вас я никогда не желал зла.

Девицы переглянулись, точно не веря, что он произнес это вслух, а затем их смех стал громче, зазвучав как безжалостный приговор.

\- О да, - проговорила Дезире с нескрываемой иронией, - вы всегда были так любезны.

\- Подали мне покрывало, увидев синяки, - напомнила Полина и расстегнула на себе наряд Клеопатры, дабы Даниэль мог увидеть следы, жутко чернеющие на ее животе и ребрах. - Вы действительно поверили, что это из-за припарок?

Он вспомнил тогдашние слова Мадам, а затем многие другие слова, которые она говорила ему, похожая в своей несгибаемой уверенности на средневекового фанатика - или на мифическое чудовище.

\- Ты всегда видел все, - сказала Эжени, кружась вокруг Даниэля в каком-то незамысловатом жизнерадостном танце. - Но предпочитал закрыть глаза.

\- А она, - продолжила Полина, - снабдила вас необходимым количеством оправданий.

\- Но я... я... - зашептал он, судорожно пытаясь разыскать в своей памяти хоть что-то, в чем можно найти спасение. - Ведь мы все...

\- Я понимаю, - Эжени остановилась, оказавшись напротив него за столом, и посмотрела на него с наигранным состраданием, - ты думал, что ты чем-то особенный. Что отличаешься от других и поэтому сумел добиться таких высот. Я знаю по себе: эта иллюзия одна из самых привязчивых... и самых опасных. Она требует постоянных жертв.

\- Скольких еще, - поинтересовалась Дезире с почти ребячливым любопытством, - вы готовы будете принести?

\- Перестаньте! - мучительно выговорил Даниэль, но его непреклонные палачи, конечно, не послушали.

\- Ничего не закончится, - сказала Эжени обыденно, точно могла знать все наперед и, более того, успела уже со всем примириться. - Год будет лететь за годом, один сезон сменять другой, а ты - смотреть, как сменяемся мы. Как мы страдаем, как подвергаемся унижению, надругательствам и в конце концов гибнем, чтобы наше место заняли другие, и история повторилась с ними. Чтобы переступить через нас, многого тебе не потребуется. Всего лишь закрыть глаза и убедить себя в том, что все идет так, как должно. В последнем Мадам поможет тебе, если будет трудно.

Хуже ее слов не могло быть ничего - так думал Даниэль ровно до того момента, как понял, что готовится, вздрогнув, ожить, изображение на последней картине, его любимой, самой первой, в которую он когда-то вложил все свои душевные силы и которая сделала его самым счастливым и самым несчастным человеком на земле.

\- Нет, - проговорил он, понимая, что видит перед собой Саломею - а, вернее, Лили, совсем юную, неискушенную, казалось, вот-вот готовую вновь самозабвенно потянуться к нему. - Нет, только не ты.

\- Скажите, месье, - произнесла она в повисшей гробовой тишине (даже Эжени, что удивительно, притихла и в немом почтении отступила к Полине в тень), - когда вы пришли к нам, и она пообещала вам все, задумались ли вы о цене? Или, - она наклонилась над столом, оказываясь совсем близко, и Даниэль увидел, что вместо лица у нее один сплошной черный провал, точно какой-то безумный вандал, вооружившись ножом, вырезал из холста кусок, - или подумали, что это не имеет значения, ведь платить придется не вам?

\- Замолчи! Замолчи! - вне себя вскричал Даниэль, нашаривая на столе первое, что попалось под руку - увесистый письменный прибор, - и что было сил швыряя его в кошмарного призрака. Конечно, навредить ему, лишенному плоти и крови, было невозможно, и прибор полетел в зеркальный сервант с часами и безделушками, стоящий у самой двери. Пол оказался усеян осколками, а фигуры девиц, спугнутые звоном, бросились врассыпную; не теряя ни секунды, понимая, что получил единственный шанс укрыться от разящих его обвинений, Даниэль выхватил из ящика нож на писем и, впав в крайнее исступление, набросился на картины. С рычанием, сбивавшимся иногда на рыдания, он изрезал холсты в клочья, затем разрывая их руками, если силы и остроты лезвия уже не хватало; так уничтожил он их один за одним, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, но избавиться от назойливых, все более гулких, заглушающих собою все голосов ему это не помогло. Тогда он страшно закричал, обхватив голову руками, и повалился на пол, наконец-то лишившись чувств.

Так пролежал он до следующего вечера - прислуги, как упомянулось уже, не было, чтобы помочь ему, и поэтому Даниэль, придя в себя ближе к вечеру, самостоятельно, хоть и кое-как привел себя в порядок и вышел из дома, чтобы отправиться сначала в оружейную лавку, а затем - в заведение мадам Э.


	34. 10. Le denouement

Увидев Даниэля на пороге, Мадам удивленно вздернула брови.

\- Ты? С чего тебя принесло?

\- Я хочу видеть ее, - сказал он хрипло, стараясь держаться прямо и скрывать бьющую его крупную дрожь. В мастерстве притворства, возможно, ему многого удалось достичь за прошедшее время, но обмануть зоркий взгляд Мадам Даниэлю было не под силу - несомненно, она заметила и болезненную бледность его лица, и блуждающий взгляд, и нервно закушенную губу, но осмыслила увиденное совсем не так, как следовало бы:

\- Ты пьян?

\- Немного, - сказал он, думая, что это послужит ему лучшим оправданием. На самом деле за весь день у него во рту не побывало ни капли выпивки, как, впрочем, и простой воды или кофе - но он не чувствовал ни голода, ни жажды, одно лишь глухое, упрямое желание увидеть ту, кто была вся его жизнь.

\- Она с Пассаваном, - сообщила Мадам, не пропуская его. - Он пришел с парой приятелей, вряд ли они будут рады еще и твоей компании.

\- Я сказал - хочу видеть, - произнес Даниэль, не отступая тоже. - Не поговорить. Больше ничего. 

Несколько секунд Мадам терзалась сомнением. Несомненно, на нее напало дурное предчувствие, призывающее захлопнуть дверь перед носом незваного гостя и сказать ему, чтобы он явился в другой день, но Мадам была из тех, кто привык доверять не малопонятному интуитивному порыву, а расчету, и тот, на всеобщую беду, подсказал ей, что от Даниэля никакого вреда не будет: в конце концов, случалось ему являться в заведение и в куда более плачевном состоянии, а ссориться с ним сейчас, тем паче - отваживать, было бы недальновидно. Поэтому Мадам совершила, как ей показалось на тот момент, самый разумный ход - кивнула и посторонилась, давая Даниэлю зайти внутрь.

\- Хорошо. Но так, чтобы тебя не видели. Пассаван вряд ли предполагал, что на нее сегодня будет претендовать еще кто-то.

Пропуская ее слова мимо ушей, Даниэль привычно занял укромное место в большом зале, которое давно уже считал принадлежащим себе по праву. Пальто он так и не снял, а на улице шел неслабый дождь, и поэтому на полу у его стула через несколько минут скопилась мутноватая лужа. Камилла, новая подавальщица, принесшая ему бокал вина, едва не поскользнулась, по недогляду ступив в эту воду, но Даниэль не обратил на это внимания - его воспаленный взгляд был прикован к одной Лили, цветущей и оживленной, сидящей за столом по левую руку от Пассавана и кокетливо смеющейся над каждой его остротой.

\- Скажите, - проговорил граф, внезапно приобретая серьезный вид и доверительно беря Лили за руку, - тяжесть короны господина Баха вас больше не беспокоит?

\- Совсем нет! - заливисто засмеялась она, отправляя себе в рот блестящую черную виноградину. - Раньше я чувствовала, что она буквально давит меня к земле, не дает дышать полной грудью. Но те времена прошли, и, как я надеюсь, не вернутся.

\- Я надеюсь на это не меньше вашего! - горячо заверил ее Пассаван, и, как заметил Даниэль, сильнее сжал ее ладонь. - Вы прошли огромный путь за эти два года, моя милая. Что же теперь? Какой вид открывается перед вами?

Судя по его улыбке, он явно ждал какого-нибудь легкомысленного, остроумного ответа - явно не того, который должен был созреть в голове Лили. Даниэль помнил еще, что она говорила ему вчера про всепоглощающий мрак; и теперь, видя, как леденеет ее лицо, понял, что для нее эти слова не были зыбкой, сиюминутной фигурой речи.

\- Я... мне сложно сказать сейчас, - пробормотала она, безуспешно силясь придать себе приличествующий ситуации беззаботный вид. - Может быть, через несколько недель...

\- Понимаю, понимаю, - закивал Пассаван и, не отпуская ее руки, кивнул Аннет, чтобы та наполнила его опустевший бокал, - отдых всем нам необходим. Вы, дорогая, заставили нас всех понервничать в этом сезоне.

В том, как произнес граф последнюю фразу, Даниэлю почудилась какая-то неясная угроза, и, взглянув на Лили, он понял, что не его одного слова Пассавана обожгли, как кипящая сера. Лили опустила взгляд, склонила голову, точно прося прощения, и Пассаван, увидев эту маленькую покаянную пантомиму, не удержался от хохота:

\- Ладно, ладно, это все в прошлом. А будущее, я не сомневаюсь, вас ждет исключительно блестящее.

\- Вы очень добры, - с усилием выговорила Лили, и Пассаван наконец выпустил ее, повернулся к стоящей перед ним тарелке с фруктами.

\- Хотя бы приоткройте завесу тайны, - попросил он, с хрустом разгрызая дольку яблока, запивая ее глотком шампанского и закрывая глаза в гримасе неподдельного удовольствия, - в каком амплуа вы видите себя на будущий год? Я думаю, Буфф дю Нор с радостью предложит вам еще один контракт.

В этот раз Лили не смогла так умело, как обычно, справиться со своими чувствами; пользуясь тем, что Пассаван как будто не смотрит на нее, она обернулась к Мадам, безмолвно сидящей на стульчике за фортепиано, и метнула на нее взгляд, полный смятения; та, впрочем, не повела и бровью, только мелко и раздраженно мотнула головой, напоминая Лили, чтобы та не отвлекалась от гостя.

\- Я... я не знаю, месье, - сказала Лили, потерянная, будто выброшенная с борта корабля в океан. - Возможно, мне придется оставить сцену... на время...

\- Что?

Пассаван выронил на пол десертную ложечку, которой соскребал со дна миски остатки нежнейшего, пышнейшего бланманже; его друзья - двое молодых людей, одетые в одинаково ладно скроенные, но потертые фраки, - отвлеклись от курения папирос и неспешной беседы с Алиетт, Аннет и Сандрин, чтобы посмотреть на Лили так, точно она произнесла самое омерзительное богохульство.

\- Оставить сцену? - простонал Пассаван горестно. - Боже, еще и вы! Скажите, что вы пошутили! Неужели вы действительно хотите уйти!

Ошеломленная и не знающая, что сказать, Лили отодвинулась от него и обхватила себя за локти, замыкаясь, защищаясь; Даниэль успел заметить, как Мадам мимолетным жестом закрывает глаза ладонью - возможно, она тогда уже представила, что может случиться, но предотвратить это не имела желания или возможности.

\- И что же, - проговорил граф, явно приходя к самым неутешительным выводам из всех, что позволяло сделать сложившееся положение, - выходит так, что сегодня я последний раз могу насладиться вашим чудесным обществом?

Лили кивнула ему. Даниэль увидел, что бледнеет не только ее лицо, но и шея, плечи, даже руки. Граф же, на секунду теряя к ней интерес, коротко обернулся к Мадам.

\- Вы должны были предупредить меня. Неприятно получать такие сюрпризы в последний момент.

\- Как и мне, - процедила она сквозь зубы, и никто не стал уточнять, что она имела в виду. Никому не оказалось до этого дела: Лили сделала короткое движение, будто хотела подняться из-за стола, но Пассаван, успев схватить ее запястье, притянул ее обратно, заставил сесть на место, и Даниэль увидел, как в глазах его метнулось жадное, хищническое выражение.

\- Ну что вы, цветочек мой, - обиженно протянул граф, сжимая руку Лили до того, что костяшки его пальцев налились белым, - за сегодня мной уплачено сполна, разве нет?

Должно быть, он причинял ей боль - Даниэль мог лишь догадываться о том, как на деле крепка его хватка, - но она не вскрикнула, не выказала никакой жалобы, как не делала никогда, что бы ни творили с ней - на глазах Даниэля и тогда, когда он предпочитал отворачиваться. Ему почудилось на миг, что из-под руки Пассавана ползут, затягивают ее кожу уродливые темные пятна - следы других рук, требовательных, грубых или изображающих ласку. Сколько было тех рук? Даниэль давно уже предпочитал не думать об этом, но сейчас видел с необычайной ясностью, как они окружают, сминают Лили, и в конце концов погребают ее под своей шевелящейся массой, не оставляя от самой нее ничего.

\- Вы правы, - только проговорила Лили очень тихо, а в следующий момент руки Пассавана с неожиданной силой рванули на ней платье.

Ничто в зале не изменилось. Ни один из присутствующих точно не видел того, что происходит прямо перед его носом - Мадам отвлеклась, чтобы перелистнуть лежащие на фортепиано ноты, Алиетт, Аннет и Сандрин обсуждали с друзьями графа тему столь животрепещущую, что ни у кого из них не возникло желания даже повести ухом. Лили, оставшись почти полуобнаженной, не попыталась прикрыться; Пассаван усадил ее себе на колени, впился губами в ее оголенное плечо, и она снесла это молча - вглядевшись в ее лицо, Даниэль увидел, что оно лишено всякого выражения, как нераскрашенная гипсовая маска, а глаза, широко распахнутые, напоминают сейчас пустые ледяные провалы.

\- Оставь ее.

В первый миг Даниэль не понял, кому принадлежали эти слова, и лишь затем осознал, что произнес их сам. Больше таиться не было нужды - выйдя из-за стола, он стремительно сократил расстояние между собой и графом до нескольких шагов и на ходу вытащил из нагрудного кармана купленный сегодня днем, успокаивающе тяжелый револьвер. Зал мгновенно застыл; Лили, не без усилия подняв голову, посмотрела на Даниэля так, будто перед ней было привидение.

\- Отпусти ее, - повторил Даниэль, ничего не взвешивая и ни о чем не размышляя, руководствуясь одним лишь инстинктом, который до сей поры ему удавалось взнуздать только каким-то чудом. Пассаван ошарашенно посмотрел на него, затем на оружие в его руке. Лили, пользуясь секундой замешательства, сделала попытку ускользнуть, но стоило ей сделать шаг в сторону, как граф снова перехватил ее.

\- Друг мой, - произнес Пассаван, улыбаясь; должно быть, он не поверил, что Даниэль способен сделать выстрел, и это убеждение сыграло с ним дурную шутку, - ты, должно быть, перебра...

Даниэль выпустил в него две пули. Пассаван упал, заливая кровью паркет; Аннет едва не завизжала, но оказавшаяся рядом Сандрин зажала ей рот рукой. Лили осела на пол, точно ей подрубили колени. Остальные остались недвижимы - особенно Мадам, наблюдавшая зачарованно за тем, как расползается из-под нелепо раскинувшегося тела алое, поблескивающее в свете люстры и густо пахнущее металлом. 

\- Вы были правы, - медленно, едва ли не сонно произнес Даниэль, переводя на нее взгляд. - Это не сложнее, чем разрезать яблоко.

И направил дуло револьвера прямо Мадам в грудь.

Секунда была из тех, что длятся целую вечность; казалось, даже часы, выложенные на стол кем-то из друзей графа, замедлили свой ход.

\- Неужели, - Мадам говорила твердо, но из лица ее мгновенно убежала вся кровь, - неужели ты это сделаешь? После всего?

Даниэлю нечего было ответить. Пистолет в его руке заходил ходуном, но расстояние между ним и Мадам было слишком малым, чтобы промахнуться; лицо молодого человека страшно исказилось, как у одержимого, но выстрелить еще раз он так и не смог. Вместо этого он обратился к Лили, все еще сидящей на полу у недвижимого графа и, как можно было судить по ней, полностью отрешившейся от происходящего.

\- Лили!

Она не откликнулась, точно имя, что выпалил Даниэль, принадлежало не ей.

\- Уйдем отсюда, - произнес он, порывисто протягивая к ней не отягощенную револьвером руку. - Уйдем вместе, как ты хотела.

Она медленно подняла голову, явно не понимая услышанного - взгляд ее был пустым, а из тела, казалось, вот-вот утекут последние силы. Даниэль повысил голос, заставив Лили всем телом содрогнуться от его крика:

\- Пойдем со мной! Я заберу тебя отсюда... мы сможем уехать туда, где никто не найдет нас!

\- Сумасшедший! - рыкнула Мадам, бросаясь вперед и останавливаясь, когда Даниэль вновь обратил на нее исполненный ярости взгляд. - Себя ты уже погубил! Хочешь погубить и ее?

\- Замолчите! - крикнул он, почти что срывая голос. - Лили, не слушай ее! Идем!

Лили все не отвечала. Безразличное оцепенение постепенно оставляло ее, но на смену ему пришел только страх: она посмотрела чуть более осмысленно на окровавленное тело Пассавана, затем на Даниэля, тоже перепачканного в крови и как будто только что вырвавшегося из самого ада, затем на револьвер, который он продолжал держать нацеленным на Мадам - и все это вызвало у нее один лишь неописуемый ужас.

\- Лили, - понимая, что не может ее удержать, что она ускользает сквозь его пальцы, Даниэль заговорил тише, и в голосе его впервые зазвучали слезы, - Лили, я прошу тебя...

Отшатнувшись, она молча закрыла руками лицо.

Все было кончено, и Даниэль мог только смириться с этим - и, должно быть, именно поэтому рассудок изменил ему окончательно. Издав странный звук, похожий одновременно на всхлип и на придушенный вопль, он дернул рукой в порыве поднести револьвер к виску, но прежде, ведомый пожирающей его злостью и болью, направил дуло на Лили; неизвестно, выстрелил бы он или нет, потому что в этот миг весь мир перед его глазами превратился в ослепительную алую вспышку и померк, со звоном разбившись в тысячу мельчайших кусков.

Звон, к слову говоря, ему не почудился - это Сандрин, улучив момент, подкралась к молодому человеку со спины и что было сил ударила его по затылку бутылкой шампанского. Даниэль рухнул навзничь; револьвер, выпав из его пальцев, полетел по полу, чтобы тут же оказаться в уверенных руках Мадам. Ничуть не сомневаясь, она нацелила его Даниэлю в голову, но тут же отступила, поняв, что защищаться больше нет нужды - тот пребывал в бессознательном состоянии и едва ли мог представлять угрозу для кого-то из присутствующих.

\- Скорее, свяжите ему руки, - приказала Мадам друзьям графа; сама же она, наклонившись над Пассаваном, прижалась ухом к его груди и убедилась, что слышит пусть слабое и прерывистое, но дыхание. - Аннет, за врачом! Затем - за жандармами. Скажи, что здесь убийство!

Аннет бросилась прочь; вслед за ней из заведения вылетели и спутники графа, полные решимости никогда больше не переступать его порог. Сандрин все еще смотрела на дело рук своих, не веря, что действительно сделала это, а Мадам, стремительно подойдя к Лили, схватила ее за плечи и усадила на ближайший стул.

\- Что теперь с ним будет? - спросила несчастная, с трудом шевеля губами. - Что?

\- Ничего хорошего, цветочек, - хмыкнула Мадам, наливая ей полный бокал вина и заставляя сделать несколько глотков. - Меньшее, что ему грозит - тюрьма.

Лили была в шаге от того, чтобы лишиться чувств; нечто сверхчеловеческое было в том, что она продолжала сидеть прямо и даже более или менее связно говорить.

\- Он пытался меня защитить.

\- Он чуть не убил человека, - обрубила Мадам, отступая от нее. - И тебя бы убил, если бы не прекрасный удар Сандрин.

\- Вот-вот, - подтвердила Сандрин, несколько приходя в себя. - Не слышу благодарности за спасенную жизнь! Этот безумный нашпиговал бы тебя пулями, как курицу на Рождество!

Лили только схватила ртом воздух, но не смогла вымолвить ни слова. Тем временем ожила Алиетт, про которую все успели забыть: внимательно изучив разлетевшиеся по полу осколки бутылки, она кончиком пальца собрала с остатка донышка то, что еще оставалось там, и, попробовав его на язык, заявила многозначительно:

\- Отличное. Стоит, пожалуй, большего, чем голова этого болвана.

\- Вот видишь, - произнесла Мадам, проходя к дверям зала мимо Даниэля, но больше не удостаивая его взглядом, - здесь его всегда были готовы оценить лучше, чем он заслуживал.

***

Пассавана поспешили препоручить появившимся врачам; Даниэля, кое-как приведя в чувство, увели молчаливые, похожие друг на друга, как близнецы, жандармы. Когда за ними закрывалась дверь, с Лили произошла истерика; лишь общими усилиями всех обитательниц дома ее удалось успокоить и уложить в постель, но чутье Мадам подсказало ей, что это успокоение будет недолгим - вернувшись в большой зал, где Аннет, Алиетт и Сандрин взбудораженно переговаривались, обмениваясь пережитыми страхами и впечатлениями, она подозвала Алиетт к себе, как выразилась, "на пару слов".

\- Когда она очнется, дай ей это, - наказала она, протягивая девице небольшую, доверху наполненную склянку. - Добавь в еду или воду, мне все равно. От него она проспит беспробудно двое суток. 

Преданно заглянув ей в глаза, Алиетт кивнула. Неизвестно, был ли у нее на тот момент какой-то план действий или Мадам сама натолкнула ее на мысль, ставшую для нее, Мадам, роковой - но в тот же вечер, стоило дому погрузиться в неверный, нервный сон, Алиетт оказалась вовсе не в своей кровати, а во флигеле хозяйки, чтобы припасенной отмычкой отпереть дверь и пройти в хорошо знакомые ей комнаты.

\- Мой прадед, - заговорила она, оказавшись у постели Мадам и ничуть не боясь, что та проснется; снадобье в самом деле действовало безотказно, и сейчас ее не разбудил бы грохот пушки над самым ее ухом, - которого я, конечно, никогда не знала, был братом короля. Затем никем. Затем снова братом короля. Затем он сам стал королем. И под конец своей жизни снова стал никем. Он не умел вовремя останавливаться, мой прадед, и это его почти погубило. А знаете, что его спасло? Умение вовремя бежать*.

Никто не мог остановить ее, не мог ей помешать. Одним движением срезав ключ с шеи Мадам, она принялась методично обыскивать комнату в поисках сейфа и улыбнулась довольно и сыто, когда поиски ее увенчались успехом. После этого дело оставалось за небольшим, а именно открыть легко подавшийся замок и вытащить из сейфа все его содержимое: пухлые, перевязанные бечевками брикеты из банкнот, украшения, подаренные когда-то девицам из заведения, и, наконец, корону господина Баха, все столь же прекрасную, не утратившую и сотой части своего величественного блеска.

\- Мне по размеру, - проговорила Алиетт и вышла вон, на ходу пытаясь упрятать корону в переполненную сумку, едва не трещащую по швам и оттягивающую ей плечо. Теперь ей оставалось сделать лишь несколько шагов, отделяющих вход во флигель от калитки, и после всего случившегося это могло показаться Алиетт сущим пустяком, но дьявол, как известно, кроется в мелочах и в тех вещах, что кажутся нам элементарными и не стоящими внимания; стоило Алиетт сойти с крыльца флигеля, как перед ней выросла темная угловатая тень, крепко сжимавшая нож.

\- Отдай, - угрожающе произнесла тень голосом Лили. Алиетт была безоружна, но это не отняло у нее решимости.

\- Отбери, - предложила она, отступая.

Они схватились - каждая за то, что было ей ценно; с первого удара Лили смогла лишь легко оцарапать свою противницу, а затем та, более крепкая, сильная, вовсе не изможденная, схватила ее за запястье, и Лили поняла, что с трудом может пошевелить рукой. Издав дикий крик, она рванулась, стремясь достать Алиетт во что бы то ни стало, лезвие сверкнуло под луной, и обе противницы не смогли удержать равновесия: сумка Алиетт разорвалась, и из нее просыпалась на землю по меньшей мере половина ее содержимого, а Лили рухнула тут же, хрипя и зажимая обеими руками распоротое горло.

В окнах вспыхнул свет; понимая, что у нее остается не более чем полминуты, Алиетт подхватила с земли то, до чего могли дотянуться ее руки, и скорее метнулась к калитке. Та открылась и закрылась, словно бы подводя черту под случившимся; когда Сандрин и Аннет выбежали во внутренний двор, они увидели лишь Лили, лежащую на земле в окружении когда-то принадлежащих ей украшений.

\- Беги за врачом, - сказала Сандрин, на что Аннет заупрямилась:

\- Опять я?

\- Беги, говорю, - повторила Сандрин тверже, и Аннет, недовольно бурча, скрылась в доме. Сандрин же, оставшись в одиночестве, хотела подойти к Лили, но неожиданно кое-что другое привлекло ее внимание - корона, позабытая Алиетт и оставшаяся лежать чуть поодаль, некрасиво заляпанная грязью.

Мгновенно переставая думать о чем-либо другом, Сандрин трепетно взяла драгоценный дар Зидлера в обе руки. Ничто не могло умалить красоты лучшего из творений Баха; рукавом вытерев с короны оставленные землей пятна, Сандрин замерла, любуясь тем, как бесстрастно переливается под лунными бликами холодная гладь золота.

***

\- А что случилось потом? - нетерпеливо спросил кто-то. Девица в черном (мы с вами встречали ее уже - именно она когда-то играла с Пассаваном в бильярд, рассказывая ему о своих творческих замыслах) шумно опустила на стол полупустую кружку пива и, утирая губы, объявила:

\- Ничего особенного! Бедная Лили выжила. Ей очень повезло, что горло успели зашить! Петь она, конечно, больше не могла - да и говорила-то с трудом. Конечно, после этого Мадам указала ей на дверь. Правда, свое обещание она выполнила, не отпустила ее с пустыми руками. На прощание Лили получила от нее пятьсот франков - ту самую сумму, за которую ее когда-то купили.

\- Вот это ловкая баба, - проговорил один из слушателей с необычной смесью брезгливости и восторга. Рассказчица только пожала плечами:

\- Доверяют мадам Э. либо глупцы, либо те, кому нечего терять. Лили относилась ко вторым... но ей это не помогло.

Она чуть приподняла кружку от стола, словно салютуя в память о несчастной судьбе Лили, и остальные собравшиеся за столом поддержали ее безмолвный тост.

\- А что же художник? - спросил кто-то, когда траурное молчание закончилось.

\- Его отвезли в тюрьму и держали там, пока не стало ясно, что Пассаван выживет. Граф потерял много крови, но, скажем прямо, отделался испугом. Он даже преисполнился сочувствием к этому несчастному... и не стал затевать процесс. Может, Даниэль вернулся бы на свободу, но он, бедняга, к тому времени окончательно спятил. Его увезли в лечебницу, и там он, должно быть, сгинул... сами знаете, какие нравы в домах душевнобольных. Хотя кое-кто говорит, что его вылечили и даже выпустили, посчитав более не опасным для общества. Не возьмусь судить: у меня нет доказательств ни тому, ни другому.

По Даниэлю никто за столом не был настроен скорбеть; кто-то из присутствующих даже сделал вид, будто плюет на пол, но на деле плевать не стал - в "Северной звезде", где и происходило сборище, подобное поведение было не в чести.

\- А что со всеми остальными? Что эта Мадам?

\- Ее заведение после всей этой истории пришло в запустение, и ей пришлось его продать, - доложила рассказчица, вздыхая. - Куда делись Аннет и Сандрин - никто не знает. И об Алиетт никто толком не слышал... как и о самой Мадам. Говорят, она покинула страну и уехала за океан... впрочем, такие, как она, бесследно не пропадают. Думаю, мы о ней еще услышим. Как и об Эжени.

\- А еще...

\- С Жюли все в порядке. Вы ведь еще о ней не забыли? Очередной приступ ее едва не убил, но господину Алексису У. удалось ее выходить. В Ницце она опекает сиротский приют, а еще поговаривают, что она собирается вернуться на сцену - в небольшой, но значительной роли. Андре и Бабетт наконец поженились... сейчас они в свадебном путешествии в Тоскане, но хотят скоро вернуться и выступать с совместным акробатическим этюдом. Месье очень их ждет.

\- Он в добром здравии?

\- Разумеется! Все так же пьет вино и знай играет в свои шахматы. Софи тоже чувствует себя чудесно... могу сказать, что внезапный успех ничуть не изменил ее.

Все украдкой обернулись к стойке, где Софи, напевая, протирала стаканы и кружки, и тут двери кабаре распахнулись, пропуская в зал еще одного посетителя. Он был невысок ростом, наружность выдавала в нем уроженца южных краев, одет он был хоть и небедно, но несколько аляповато, а на широкой перевязи, пересекавшей его грудь, висела закованная в ножны шпага с исцарапанным, истертым эфесом; двигался незнакомец плавно, но немного робко, словно ощупывал пространство перед собой перед тем, как сделать шаг, и тому было объяснение - он был практически слеп. Слепота, к слову сказать, вовсе не помешала ему безошибочно найти стойку и усесться за нее; Софи, отложив очередной стакан, оказалась возле посетителя, и он обратился к ней:

\- Я ищу свою подругу. Ее зовут Леони. Она здесь?

\- Она должна быть сегодня, - проговорила Софи приподнято, узнавая в незнакомце того, о ком она так часто слышала из рассказов и баек, которые Леони охотно рассказывала ей в перерывах между занятиями, - но позже. 

\- Что ж, - мирно согласился посетитель, - я подожду. Налейте мне бокал вина.

Софи не пожалела ему лучшее мюскаде из Севра, и слепец, принимая у нее наполненный бокал, заметил невзначай:

\- У вас красивые руки.

\- Вы видите? - удивилась она и тут же зажала себе рот ладонью, понимая, что сболтнула лишнее. Но он не выказал обиды или удивления, просто объяснил, коротко коснувшись ее запястья мозолистыми, но неожиданно чуткими пальцами:

\- Нет. Я чувствую.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Алиетт в целом точно описывает судьбу Карла X: младший брат низложенного и затем казненного Людовика XVI, он два десятка лет провел в эмиграции за границей, а затем стал наследником престола, следующим после второго своего брата, Людовика XVIII. Взойдя на трон в 1824 г., Карл проводил максимально реакционную и консервативную политику; в 1830 г. во Франции произошла революция, в ходе которой он был низложен и был вынужден бежать. В страну он больше не вернулся и умер от холеры в Австрии в 1836 году.


	35. Finale. Les survivants

Апрельское тепло, заволокшее воздух над Парижем, постепенно рассеивалось, уступая место дуновению вечерней прохлады; солнце постепенно закатилось за крыши домов, оставив напоминанием о себе лишь редкие розоватые прожилки в затянувшемся сумерками небе, но праздношатающаяся толпа, заполонившая Новый Мост, отнюдь не торопилась расходиться по домам. Здесь были все: и обычные горожане, вышедшие на прогулку вечером субботнего дня, и те, кто желал за их счет раздобыть несколько франков на ужин, вино и, если повезет, общество какой-нибудь прелестницы. Букинисты, крутившиеся у своих киосков, наперебой расхваливали принадлежащий им товар; мальчишка-жонглер упражнялся в своем искусстве, подбрасывая в руках с полдюжины разноцветных шаров; бородатый скрипач наигрывал что-то веселое и незамысловатое, посылая улыбку каждому, кто останавливался, чтобы бросить монету в раскрытый футляр у его ног. Были здесь, конечно, и уличные художники - рассевшись в ряд у самых перил моста, точно воробьи на оконном карнизе, они, каждый на свой лад, набрасывали то, что видели перед собою, или же окликивали наиболее презентабельно одетых прохожих с предложением тут же, не отходя с места, нарисовать их портрет. Кто-то, подумав, соглашался, и из одного кармана в другой перекочевывали засаленные, похрустывающие купюры; в общем, вечер складывался удачно для всех, кроме одного человека - того, кто сидел чуть поодаль от остальных и сосредоточенно водил карандашом по бумаге, изображая вид на Консьержери. 

Его неряшливый костюм, явно доставшийся ему с чужого плеча, только подчеркивал бледность его лица, по которому то и дело пробегала рябью мелкая нервическая судорога; внимательное выражение в его глазах подчас сменялась странной отрешенностью, и он замирал, точно статуя, не выпуская карандаша, иногда даже не закончив штрих. Так он мог просидеть с полминуты, что-то про себя обдумывая или, напротив, упустив свое сознание в сферы, отстраненные от внешнего мира; затем оцепенение оставляло его, и он возвращался к своему занятию, как ни в чем не бывало, ничем не показывая, что его необычное состояние может как-то его смутить. Окружающее пространство как будто мало интересовало его - он никого не окликал, да и среди его готовых работ, аккуратно расставленных у перил, не было заметно ни одного портрета, одни лишь пейзажи или малопонятные абстракции, смысл которых сложно было бы угадать даже самому искушенному ценителю. К присутствию молодого человека на мосту, к слову, уже успели привыкнуть - кто-то здоровался с ним, и он вежливо приподнимал от макушки потертую шляпу, но вообще мало кто желал приблизиться к нему, и его, кажется, всецело это устраивало. Лишь иногда он поворачивался в толпу и, покусывая губу, будто силился кого-то в ней рассмотреть, но это было не более чем секундное помрачнение, которое проходило так же быстро, как и приступы онемелого спокойствия.

Со всей тщательностью вырисовывая шпиль капеллы, распарывающий небо, точно острое шило, молодой человек не сразу заметил, что у него появилась компания. Молодая девица, одетая во все черное и крепко замотавшая шею шарфом, несмотря на погожий день, остановилась невдалеке от него, остолбенев и лихорадочно шаря дрожащей рукою в воздухе рядом с собой. Ничто, увы, не могло послужить девице опорой, и, возможно, именно поэтому ей удалось устоять на ногах - не в силах справиться со своим потрясением, она сделала несколько неверных, пьяных шагов, чтобы оказаться совсем близко от художника, который лишь сейчас заметил ее присутствие.

\- Вы?.. - проговорила она хрипло, прерывисто, почти бессвязно; каждое слово давалось ей видимым напряжением сил, и разобрать что-то в невнятном сипении, коим являлся ее голос, было чрезвычайно нелегко. - Вы... я думала, вы мертвы...

Подняв на нее взгляд, молодой человек озадаченно сморгнул - раз, другой, третий. Его глаза скользнули по ее лицу, вовсе не задержавшись на нем; куда больше внимания художник уделил одежде незнакомки, ее осанке, манере держать руки - и это нисколь не помогло ему понять, кто она такая.

\- Извините, - проговорил он, чуть морщась - похоже, ему не впервые было переживать подобного рода неловкость, - я вас не расслышал.

\- Вы... - только и выговорила она, прежде чем язык окончательно отказался повиноваться ей. Беспомощно, ничего не понимая, она смотрела на то, как он вытирает перемазанные в графите пальцы носовым платком, затем тихо кашляет в сжатый кулак, собираясь с мыслями, и отвечает несмело, явно боясь ошибиться:

\- Это ведь вы подходили ко мне на той неделе по поводу вида на Нотр-Дам? Мы ведь уговорились на десять дней. Я закончу послезавтра, как мы решили. Что-то изменилось?

Он беспокоился, и, скажем по секрету, тому была причина: аванс, врученный ему заказчицей, он успел уже потратить и понятия не имел, как будет возвращать деньги, если та вдруг пожелает их вернуть. Но его тревоги оказались беспочвенными - девица в черном только смотрела на него и тяжело, свистяще дышала, с трудом осмысливая происходящее. 

\- Вы меня с кем-то путаете, - произнесла она наконец тихо и обреченно, понимая во всей полноте истинную подоплеку сложившегося положения. Молодой человек, хоть и несколько воспрял духом, все же смутился - несмотря на то, что такие казусы в его жизни были совершенно привычны, он не мог научиться относиться к ним полностью равнодушно. На мосту, конечно, много кто знал о нем - знал, что он может не узнать знакомого или не отличить одного заказчика от другого, будучи не в состоянии сопоставить в четкий образ то, что видит в лицах окружающих его людей. Чужие черты, взгляды, выражения были точно скрыты от него мутной пеленой; пытаться узнать кого-то в лицо было для него занятию сродни тому, чтобы пытаться собрать мозаику из разрозненных, разнородных кусочков, не предназначенных к тому, чтобы оказаться единым целым*.

\- Извините, - повторил он, поскорее возвращаясь к работе. Он полагал, что девица уйдет после этого, но она не торопилась этого делать - растерянно посмотрев на него, на незаконченный рисунок Консьержери, затем на те работы, которые выставлены были на продажу и на которых лица изображенных прохожих были не более чем мутными бесформенными пятнами, лишенными любых черт - отошла чуть поодаль, бессильно опустилась на мостовую у самого входа на мост и, прислонившись к перилам, горько и безнадежно заплакала.

Она сидела так почти час, не в силах подняться и уйти прочь; людской поток, снующий туда-сюда по мосту, огибал ее, ибо если и пробуждалось в ком-то из идущих мимо толика сострадания, то она гасла тут же, стоило ему услышать страшные, нечеловеческие звуки, вырывающиеся из когда-то разрезанного и наскоро зашитого горла. Ни у кого не было желания связываться с существом, чьи рыдания звучали, как вой ожившего ночного кошмара, и все торопились скорее уйти, чтобы потерять девицу из виду и таким образом перестать иметь даже самое призрачное отношение к ней. Скрипач, так и не прервавший игру, косился на нее со всем возможным неодобрением: из-за ее непрошеного присутствия поток денег, льющийся в его футляр, заметно поредел.

\- Почему вы плачете?..

Девица всем телом вздрогнула. Ресницы ее слиплись от слез, и она не сразу смогла открыть глаза, но по знакомому голосу поняла, что к ней приблизился ни кто иной, как давешний художник. С неуверенной, сконфуженной улыбкой он склонился над ней, и она увидела, что он протягивает ей только что законченный рисунок.

\- Возьмите... только не плачьте больше.

Машинально, явно не думая, она приняла нежданный подарок. Молодой человек помог ей встать, полез в карман, чтобы достать платок, но она, не думая о церемониях, утерла заплаканное лицо рукавом.

\- Как вас зовут? - спросил он, силясь вглядеться в ее лицо и вновь терпя в этом полнейшую неудачу. Она ответила не сразу, точно вопрос об имени навел ее на какие-то тяжкие размышления.

\- Линетт, - наконец проговорила она, точно на что-то решившись. Художник кивнул в знак того, что знакомство ему чрезвычайно приятно, и она поинтересовалась, поняв, что он как будто не собирается назваться в ответ:

\- А... вы?

\- Что? - недоуменно переспросил он. 

\- Как зовут вас?

\- А, это... - он глубоко вздохнул, все глубже увязая в неловкости и не имея ни малейшего понятия, как выбраться из нее, - на самом деле, это не имеет значения. Вы можете называть меня так, как вам вздумается.

\- Как мне вздумается?..

\- Да, да, - произнес он, желая поскорее покончить с раздражающей его темой. - Это совсем не важно. Важно другое. Вам уже лучше?

\- Да, пожалуй...

\- Это хорошо, - кивнул он и, вернувшись к своим рисункам, принялся складывать мольберт, собирать все свои скромные пожитки в охапку. Несмотря на то, что день для него выдался неурожайным, молодой человек пребывал в наилучшем расположении духа - ничуть не беспокоясь по поводу того, что отдал одну из своих работ в чужие руки задаром, он так же ничуть не удивился, когда Линетт, заметив, что он закончил сборы и хочет удалиться, окликнула его:

\- Я могу пойти с вами, месье?

\- Со мной? - он обернулся к ней, подозревая, что это какая-то шутка, но девица вовсе не торопилась смеяться, и на лице молодого человека вновь появилась улыбка. - Конечно. Идемте.

Влившись в толпу, они зашагали по мосту через Сену, чтобы затем свернуть к бульвару Сен-Мишель и нырнуть в обветшалые дебри Латинского квартала. Здесь оставались еще дома, возведенные в былом столетии и чудом пережившие османовскую реконструкцию**: жилье здесь было убого и дешево, внаем сдавали даже не квартиры, а комнаты, стены в которых были тут и там прогрызены мышами, отсыревший пол скрипел так, точно был готов провалиться, а сгнившие оконные ставни нисколько не удерживали тепло. Молодой человек привел свою спутницу в одну из таких комнат, малую настолько, что в ней еле умещались кровать, рукомойник и покосившийся стол с таким же покосившимся табуретом. Бережно сложив в углу свои вещи, безымянный художник отвернулся к столу, чтобы зажечь покоившуюся на нем керосиновую лампу - а когда заплясавшие по комнате отблески выхватили из сгустившейся темноты фигуру его неожиданной гостьи, увидел, что она разматывает уже на себе шарф и порывается расстегнуть ворот платья.

\- Если вы... - проговорил он сдавленно, не зная, куда деваться, - позвольте, вы не так меня поняли. Ведь у меня совсем нет денег.

У нее вырвался рваный, истерический смешок, больше похожий на свист проколотой резиновой кишки.

\- Мне не нужны деньги.

\- А, - произнес он, немного успокаиваясь. Она наконец справилась с шарфом, отбросила его в сторону - и взгляд молодого человека тут же оказался прикован к кривой борозде шрама, пересекающей наискось ее изящную шею. Художник не сказал ничего, только шумно втянул в себя воздух, но потом увидел, как худые, трясущиеся руки его гостьи не справляются с пуговицами ворота, как она исступленно тянет ткань в разные стороны, готовясь разорвать ее, если потребуется - и тогда он шагнул к ней, мягко взял за захолодевшие ладони и притянул к себе, горячо и порывисто прижался губами к ее покрытому испариной лбу.

\- Что вы, что вы, - произнес он тихо, замечая, что теперь дрожат не только руки Линетт, а она вся, - вы снова плачете?

\- Нет, - ответила она, зажмуриваясь и пряча лицо у него в плече, - это пройдет, это лишнее.

Он не выпускал ее, дожидаясь, пока ее тело, будто сведенное судорогой, немного оттает, и только после этого, осторожно обведя кончиками пальцев контур жуткого рубца:

\- Что с вами случилось?

Она посмотрела на него так, будто видела впервые, будто он только что открыл ей нечто новое, доселе ею не изведанное, и проговорила смято:

\- Я не хочу говорить.

Он склонил голову, признавая за ней право на ее тайну, и она, приподнявшись на носках, поцеловала его, крепко обнимая за шею - так целуют тех, кого, проводив на войну, уже не чаяли увидеть живыми.

\- Я не понимаю, - придушенно произнес он, когда она на миг отстранилась и закрыла глаза, впитывая всем своим существом осознание текущего момента, - почему...

Но она поцеловала его вновь, и больше он не стал задавать вопросов. Они так и не погасили лампу ("Я хочу видеть", - попросила Линетт, и художник не стал возражать), и ее желтоватый трепещущий свет остался с ними и после, когда оба лежали, переводя дух, на застиранной, в прорехах постели, наспех укрывшись одеялом. Линетт, склонив голову художнику на грудь, слушала, как мерно и ровно стучит его сердце; он, обнимая ее за плечи одной рукой, заметил:

\- Ты на меня давишь, - и, поняв, что она порывается отползти в сторону, поспешил тут же добавить, - нет-нет, не надо. Это приятно.

Она помолчала немного, вглядываясь в его умиротворенное лицо, на котором отпечатались обрывочные дрожащие тени, и спросила необычайно решительно, будто вызываясь на передовую:

\- Я могу остаться здесь? С вами?

\- Ты... подожди, почему ты говоришь мне "вы"? - спросил он в некотором замешательстве. - После... после... словом, это странно. Не стоит.

\- Ты, - произнесла она, пытаясь распробовать слово, малопривычное для ее уст. - Я могу остаться... с тобой?

Он ни о чем более не спросил, ибо его сознание было уже затоплено сонным безразличием ко всему.

\- Конечно. Оставайся, сколько захочешь.

Он задремал, не успев попросить ее погасить свет, а она лежала с открытыми глазами, бездумно глядя сначала на его руки, на вьющиеся вокруг запястий темные следы от ремней или других пут, а затем на огонь продолжавшей гореть лампы. Миниатюрный, как будто мало что значащий, он оберегал комнату от лезущей в окно тьмы - в то время как огромный город, раскинувшийся снаружи, стремительно погружался во мрак.

**Конец**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Прозопагнозия, или лицевая агнозия — это расстройство восприятия лица, при котором способность узнавать лица потеряна, но при этом способность узнавать предметы в целом сохранена (с) википедия. Чаще всего эта болезнь бывает врожденной, но встречаются и случаи приобретенной прозопагнозии - жертвой оного и стал наш главный герой.  
> **Османовская реконструкция - масштабная перепланировка Парижа, проведенная в период правления Наполеона III под руководством барона Османа. Именно благодаря ей центр Парижа, до той поры сохранявший беспорядочную средневековую застройку, приобрел свой современный вид.


End file.
